Escarlata
by Abel Ciffer
Summary: EDITADO. Zeró Kiryû se ha vuelto el nuevo director de la academia Cross. Cuando los Kuran regresan, se topan con éste y otros cambios que han ocurrido en los 16 años en su ausencia. Kaname/Zero
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight no me pertenece. Su propietaria intelectual es Matsuri Hino.

 **Advertencias:** _Muerte de un personaje. Leve OoC (lo advierto porque yo no soy Hino). Original Character. Lenguaje fuerte._

¡Hola a todos! Antes de empezar, éste ya era un fic que había subido pero que borré porque la historia era muy redundante y no avanzaba al ritmo que quería. Como sea, subiré todos los capítulos editados de golpe y si tienen dudas pueden enviarme un PM que yo se las aclararé. En serio, lo haré.

Por el momento, nada más que decir, sólo que si esperan un fic lleno de Lemon pues… esto no es para ustedes. Adoro el Lemon en todas sus variedades (digo, si visitan mis demás fics se darán cuenta que me gusta la variedad), pero en esta historia me iré lento. Me baso más en la acción, pues.

Con eso en mente, ya saben a lo que se atienen. Por cierto, tengo una cuenta en Deviantart con el seudónimo LilithKiryu donde andaré subiendo imágenes de mis OC's, ¿vale?

Sin más que agregar, disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **Reunión**

* * *

" _¿Por qué volvéis a la memoria mía, tristes recuerdos del placer perdido?"_

—José de Espronceda.

* * *

Era invierno. El viento frío se ventilaba con fuerza, golpeando su cuerpo como si quisiera detener su marcha, pero él perseveraba impávido ante la tormenta, siendo sus cabellos platinados los únicos castigados por la inclemencia del tiempo. Cualquiera habría dado un paso atrás ante el terrible panorama, él no ya que tenía un cometido que realizar sin importar qué. Siguió su marcha sin esfuerzo y sólo cuando reparó en que estaba solo, se detuvo un segundo. Enseguida, un brazo más delgado que el suyo lo aferró del antebrazo y un cuerpecito se pegó al de él para aumentar su resistencia.

—Gracias —musitó con gracia femenina. Él no agregó más y ambos retomaron la marcha.

Afortunadamente, la tormenta pasó pronto y quedó de estragos una suave nevada. Con esto, los habitantes de la ciudad se animaron a surgir y pronto las calles estaban llenas de personas. Para él no suponía problema alguno seguir caminando entre la gente, oyendo los piropos de las mujeres atraídas por su belleza. No era sordo a ello, pero no le interesaba. Sin embargo, le sobrevinieron recuerdos con ello donde en su pasado había sido testigo de lo mismo, pero con otro referente. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Uhm? ¿De qué te ríes? —dijo la jovencita a su lado. Era bajita y realmente graciosa. Piel blanca contrastando con cabello caoba y ojos de un tono ópalo cerúleo. Ante la negativa del hombre a contestar, ella insistió—: Dímelo, por favor, tío Zero.

Zero Kiryû la miró con atención. La chiquilla tenía una expresión curiosa y expectante, sin duda alguna a la serena de su madre Sayori.

—Recordé algo —dijo a modo de respuesta, sabiendo que ella no se conformaría con eso y que tenía que ser más específico si no quería oírla reclamar—. Cuando joven era prefecto de la clase nocturna. Tu madre solía ayudarme durante mis últimos años en la academia.

—¿Te refieres a la nueva clase nocturna que se instaló después de que los Kuran se fueran por primera vez?

—Sí.

Zero supo que había acertado al contarle todo. Con su duda aclarada, la joven se sumergió en un silencio meditativo que él apreciaba a menudo. Sayori podría ser su madre, pero Sira Wakaba no podía ser más diferente. Compartían la apariencia de muñecas de porcelana y una mente suspicaz, todo lo demás era punto y aparte. Sira heredó mayormente el carácter de su padre y Zero lo lamentaba enormemente.

Su caminata no se postergó más. Habían llegado frente a una verja negra de metal, se veía antigua de tendencia barroca. Sira le soltó del brazo un momento para mirarlo con intensidad y empezar a acomodar su abrigo y alaciar sus cabellos revueltos por el viento.

—Esto no es necesario —puntualizó Zero sin detenerla enteramente.

—Lo es —refutó con calma—. _Oka-san_ y _oji-san_ no les gustara verte desarreglado, especialmente _oji-san._

—Kaien gritaría como loco al verme.

—Supongo que eso haría.

Cuando terminó la inspección, se acercaron a la verja y esperaron que el celador les abriera. Ella dio un último retoque a sus cabellos y ajustó su abrigo rojo. Al entrar, se vieron rodeados de cientos de lápidas, algunas tan viejas que ya no podían leerse los nombres, algunas en ruinas y olvidadas, otras recién colocadas. Zero y Sira no perdieron el tiempo en verificarlas. Se dirigieron a un apartado especial en el cementerio cercado con una maya de grueso metal platino y una puerta que sólo podía ser abierta por Kiryû.

Al penetrar en la privada estancia, Sira hizo una pequeña reverencia a las tumbas que estaban ahí haciendo énfasis en la que contenía el cuerpo de Ichiru Kiryû. Cuando su pequeño ritual terminó, ambos llegaron frente a una tumba en particular. La lápida era de mármol blanco cortado como si fuera un diamante y con un nombre sencillo esculpido en medio. _Sayori Wakaba._ Al lado, había una tablilla de opalo negro más pequeña como un tributo a Kaien Cross, pues el cuerpo descansaba en las profundidades de la Asociación de Cazadores.

Sira se percató que sobre la tumba de su madre descansada un ramillete de narcisos blancos atados con un cordón lila. La flor favorita de Sayori.

—Parece que alguien se nos ha adelantado —declaró Sira rozando con la yema de su dedo anular la superficie rugosa de las flores—. Un admirador, quizás —se rió de su propia ocurrencia—. ¡Eso sería interesante!

Zero evitó rodar los ojos. Se mantuvo parado en lo que su sobrina preparada las cosas, no había mucho trabajo que hacer realmente. Pero suponía que alguien logró averiguar la otra forma de acceder al cementerio privado de su familia y limpiar la tumba de Sayori. De hecho, ya se imaginaba quien era.

—Espera aquí —indicó Zero con acritud ignorando la confusión en la cara de Sira.

Salió sin decir más dirigiéndose hacia un ciprés viejo y recargándose en la desgastada madera. Había sentido su presencia desde antes, pero no había querido revelarla frente a Sira. Así que ahora era la oportunidad perfecta.

—Esconder tu presencia es inútil, Hanabusa Aido.

—Como es de esperarse del _habilidoso_ Zero Kiryû —de entre la sombra del ciprés, una figura masculina se materializó. Rubios cabellos, ojos azules y piel pálida podían apreciarse entre los rasgos que distinguían a Hanabusa—. Ahora que me has descubierto, supongo que debo empezar a temer por mi vida o algo así, ¿no?

Ignorando la ironía en la voz de Aido, Zero se mantuvo imperturbable ocasionando la reacción deseada. Aido nunca cambiaría, siempre desearía recibir atención de quien fuera.

—¿A qué debo tu _insulsa_ presencia? —se cruzó de brazos.

—Vine a verlas —respondió de mal humor. Odiaba la maldita indiferencia de Kiryû—. Como siempre lo hago.

Un sutil levantamiento de ceja fue indicador del escepticismo de Zero.

—Siempre es una descripción nada acertada para tu ausentismo en los últimos 16 años —acotó impasible—. ¿O acaso los Kuran te mantienen tan ocupado lamiendo sus zapatos como perder el tiempo en banalidades?

Obtuvo el efecto deseado. Las cejas de Aido se crisparon y furia helada brilló en sus irises dirigida exclusivamente al infame frente a él. Zero se regocijó de su victoria, lo odiaba y no tenía inconveniente alguno en mostrarlo abiertamente.

—¡No insultes de esa manera a Kaname-sama! —gruñó con febril rencor. El odio era recíproco y seguía fluyendo a pesar de los años distanciados.

Las pupilas amatistas de Zero reflejaron reto y aunque su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo, para Aido se vio como si le hubiera sonreído con prepotencia.

—Ten cuidado con tus palabras, cazador —advirtió cambiando la coloración de sus ojos a un tono rojizo—. Pueden ser las últimas.

En un parpadeó, Zero se desvaneció y apareció detrás de él con la _Bloody Rose_ apuntándole directo a la cabeza. Aido se dio cuenta al sentir la punta de metal tocándole la nuca y tragó grueso. ¿Desde cuándo Zero tenía esta velocidad? Si no recordaba mal, la última vez que se vieron sus poderes estaban en similitud con los suyos. Se animó a mirar hacia atrás arrepintiéndose al instante. La mira de Zero pudo haber matado a varias personas del susto con facilidad.

—La razón por la que no estás muerto es porque no quiero que tus cenizas ensucien la pureza de este lugar —bajó la pistola para guardar dentro de su funda en su abrigo—. Y ella no lo querría así.

—No hables de Sayori como si la conocieras mejor que yo, Kiryû —espetó Aido llenó de frustración.

Zero dio media vuelta zanjando el asunto, pero antes de retirarse, agregó:

—Puede que tengas razón y no la conociera bien —admitió, su tono era neutro—. Por eso no comprendo cómo pudo elegir a alguien como tú, Aido.

El rubio noble se quedó quieto. Sus manos en puños temblaban y su mandíbula chirriaba por la fricción de sus dientes. Después, cuando Zero volvió a entrar al privado de los Kiryû, sonrió con tristeza.

—Yo tampoco lo comprendo.

Y desapareció con la misma habilidad con la que apareció.

Al interior del cercado privado, Zero se entretenía escuchando las pericias de Sira. Ella no había reparado en su presencia y seguía hablando sin que ninguna fuerza pudiera callarla. Una mueca de completo desagrado se instaló en la cara del cazador. De verdad, odiaba que Sira tuviera la personalidad de Hanabusa, pero bueno, ella no tenía la culpa de que su padre fuese un idiota.

—A veces tio Zero no comprende que ya tengo 16 años y puedo hacerme cargo de más cosas de las que cree…

—¿Cómo aquella vez que casi te secuestra tratantes de mujeres porque creíste que te harían famosa? —interrumpió.

Ella se sobresaltó y sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo cuando se percató de su presencia.

—¿Desde cuándo está aquí? —inquirió nerviosa.

—Eso no importa —acotó con calma—. Tus reflejos no están afinados como deberían. Convendría que Kaito te entrenara de nuevo, lo necesitas.

—¡Oh, no, por favor! —gimió Sira aterrada—. Kaito-san no me desagrada, pero su método de enseñanza es poco ortodoxo.

—También poco productivo —evaluó—. Quizás debió aumentar las horas de entrenamiento y enseñarte técnicas en distintos climas.

—No, gracias, con lo que hizo me basta para traumas. Además, no fallo en las misiones que me asignan.

—¿Es así? De acuerdo con los reportes de Yagari, tus misiones son completadas con un _suficiente_ y varios daños colaterales.

Ella hizo un mohín.

—¡Es que Yagari-san me asigna las peores misiones! Aunque pienso que eso es porque tú se lo pediste. ¡Eres tan injusto, tio Zero!

—Si tú lo dices —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Ya terminaste? Es hora de irnos.

Sira asintió afirmativamente. Dio unas últimas palabras a los fallecidos y salió sin decir nada a Zero. Su tío se quedaba un rato más para hablar en soledad, y ella no lo importunaría. Así que cuando se quedó solo, Zero emitió un ligero suspiro y admiró la lápida de su antigua amiga.

—Sira está bien, Sayori, no debes preocuparte por ella. Aún le falta entrenamiento para ser una verdadera cazadora, pero no lo hace mal —dijo despacio sabiendo de antemano que Sayori no habría querido que su única hija recorriera ese camino. Pero fue necesario. Eso no lo hacía menos inocente—. Lleva buenas notas y tiene más amigos que hace un año, creo que eso ya te lo contó ella, ¿no es así? Sira se parece mucho a…

Calló un instante y el remordimiento cruzó su faz. Sayori no apreciaría que hablara mal de Hanabusa, pero no podía evitarlo. No obstante, pensó en que ella sólo sonreiría y lo perdonaría. Siempre.

Zero recuperó su estoicidad, y añadió mirando la tablilla negra con el nombre de Kaien Cross.

—La academia sigue funcionando perfectamente como hace un año. Al parecer no soy un mal director, así que descuida, tu precioso proyecto sigue en pie.

Pudo imaginar la posible respuesta del ex director, incluso llegó a percibir sus chillidos emocionados porque su queridísimo _hijo_ había hecho algo bueno. Zero se permitió gruñir un poco, emitiendo la reacción que hubiese tenido como cuando era adolescente. Se dio la vuelta y salió del recinto para alcanzar a Sira.

Estaba nevando ligeramente.

* * *

En la ciudad, persistía un ambiente alegre y lleno de entusiasmo. Los transeúntes en las calles se paseaban con la única preocupación de seguir existiendo, ajenos a los verdaderos líos que se desarrollaban en los altos mandos. Eran ignorantes, irreflexivos, humanos. Ninguna otra criatura en la tierra podría hacer tanto drama por cosas sin valor como los humanos. Sólo los humanos podían dejarse consumir por su contexto, olvidarse de la realidad y envolverse en mentiras y comodidad. Su breve tiempo de vida les impedía llegar a una resolución más profunda y se quedaba todo en la superficie.

Patéticos y afortunados.

Al menos eso era lo que pensaba Kaname Kuran. Sentado en la baranda del balcón del lujoso hotel, observaba el ir y venir de las personas. Su postura relajada no le quitaba fuerza a su porte, e incluso estando en esas fachas podría haberse confundido con un dios del Olimpo. La nieve caía encima de él cubriéndolo de a poco de blanco.

—Dieciséis años no bastan para que el mundo cambie —meditó.

—Nadie cambia sólo se perfecciona a lo que está destinado a ser a través del tiempo —pronunció la voz neutra de Akatsuki Kain a su espalda—. Lamento interrumpir tu monologo, Kaname-sama, pero traje la información que solicitaste.

Kaname no dio indicio de voltear. Akatsuki no se ofendió, estaba acostumbrado al lenguaje mudo del purasangre.

—No fue fácil conseguir esto, la estructura del Concilio fue perturbada y las lealtades han cambiado. Al parecer, _él_ estuvo involucrado en el incidente de hace 16 años. Además, contribuyo al mantenimiento de la Academia Cross junto con Zero Kiryû.

Eso fue una leve sorpresa para Kaname. Nunca habría pensado que el cazador adoptara la ideología de Kaien Cross. Sin embargo, no era del todo imposible. Si _él_ llegó a intervenir en esos asuntos encontraba lógico lo que ocurría.

—¿Qué hay de su paradero actual?

—Desconocido —contestó Kain—. Parece que no se ha quedado en este lugar más que unos cuantos años. Se desconocer qué relaciones mantenga con los habitantes de la academia.

—Ya veo —dijo Kaname—. Buen trabajo, Kain. Informa a Seiren que debe seguir vigilando la salida y entrada de los jefes de clanes vampiros y humanos hasta nuevo aviso, mientras tú regresaras al Concilio. Necesito un panorama más amplio sobre la situación.

—Entendido —hizo una ligera reverencia—. ¿Qué pasa con Hanabusa? Creí que ya habría vuelto.

—Fue a la tumba de Sayori Wakaba, no volverá pronto —indicó Kaname indiferente,

—Supongo. En ese caso, haré el trabajo con Ichijou-san.

De pronto, un grito de ultratumba interrumpió con la calma. El fuerte olor a sangre fresca llegó a sus finas fosas nasales. Kain se abstuvo de hacer cualquier comentario o movimiento, aunque Kaname se veía tranquilo lo conocía muy bien para entender que no estaba de buen humor. Así que hasta que el purasangre se levantó para dirigirse a una habitación en particular, él guardó silencio.

* * *

La habitación estaba oscura. La diminuta luz que ofrecía la iluminación citadina lograba aclarar un poco, sin embargo, la oscuridad cubría la escena del espectáculo macabro que se realizó. La sombras se tragaron el rojo de la sangre derramada en la alfombre persa y ocultaban a la diminuta figura parada justo en el medio. Podía ser tomada como una frágil muñeca salpicada de rojo, con una inocencia desperdiciada en un rostro condescendiente. No se movió ni un ápice. Ni siquiera cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Kaname. Su única respuesta fue mirarlo de reojo cuando él trató de tocar su hombro y se detuvo a unos centímetros.

El contacto hubiese sido requerido antes, pero ahora sólo era molesto y la lastimaba e irritaba. Yûki no soportaba la presencia de Kaname.

—Te dije que no hicieras nada premeditado, Yûki —pronunció con tono neutro—. No estamos en la mejor posición ahora y cualquier error podría ser peligroso.

—No me importa —espetó ella dando la vuelta y pasando encima del cadáver de la mucama que había sufrido la furia de Yûki. Había sido brutal y nada podía reconocerse como anteriormente humano. la sangre fue el desperdicio más grande. Yûki gastó más de lo que bebió—. Qué aburrido.

—No volveré a decírtelo, Yûki. Si pasa de nuevo, habrá consecuencias.

Eso bastó para plantear un ambiente tenso en el lugar. Los hermanos quedaron en silencio. Kaname esperó el estallido consecuente, ya habituado a su repetición en los últimos años. Yûki había dejado de ser una niña desde hace muchos, convirtiéndose en algo totalmente irreconocible. Era fría, insensible y cruel. Había alcanzado la plenitud de una mente demente con sólo unas décadas como purasangre.

Fueron muchos factores los que propiciaron este cambio. Factores que no pudo prever. Cuando Yûki Cross pasó a ser Yûki Kuran hubo un cambio radical en la biología de su cuerpo que la dejó estéril. Al principio, eso la impactó duramente, pero supo sobrellevarlo al saber que Kaname estaría siempre con ella. Pero conforme pasaron los años, la fatiga por llevar el título de princesa purasangre fue demasiado erosionando poco a poco su amabilidad. Los puntos culminantes fue la ruptura definitiva con su amiga de la infancia Sayori Wakaba y un episodio perdido hace 16 años.

—Me pregunto cómo sería mi vida si hubiese elegido a Zero —musitó consciente de que Kaname le escucharía bien. Ella lo miró de reojo y una sonrisita burlona—. No dudo que sería un consorte mejor tú, querido _niisama._

El piso se desquebrajó bajo sus pies. El ceño de Kaname estaba levemente fruncido y sus ojos centelleaban de pura furia reprimida, el rojo sustituyendo al marrón. Yûki no se amedrentó. Se enfrentó a su hermano con serenidad, pero seguía sonriendo con arrogancia.

—No me compares con él. Nunca.

—Te equivocas, Kaname, no estoy comparándolos —dijo ella sonriendo lúgubre— porque para empezar, no hay punto de comparación… —su faz se quebró, los labios le temblaron y apenas reprimió el dolor en su voz—. Porque Zero lo hubiera dado todo por mí. Tú me quitaste cualquier oportunidad de ser libre… ¿acaso puedes ser tan egoísta? ¡Me arrebataste todo, Kaname! Te odio… ¡TE ODIO!

El piso terminó por ceder ante la presión y Yûki apretó su cabeza para evitar gritar. Su poder hizo más presión y casi destruye el cuarto. La mano de su hermano se colocó en su frente para hacerla dormir antes de que terminara lastimándose. Indefensa, fue tomada por Kaname y colocada en la cama con cuidado. Kaname hubiera querido darle más confort que ése, pero Yûki no se lo perdonaría si descubría su olor impregnado en su piel.

Se decantó por salir de la habitación sin hacer ruido y llamar a recepción para que limpiaran el desastre en cuanto Yûki despertara. Ya luego podría sobornar al dueño para evitar un escándalo, pero de momento su humor había menguado y necesitaba distraerse con algo o habría severas consecuencias.

Como si su deseo fuese escuchado, a su fina nariz llegó el familiar aroma de vampiros niveles E rondando por la zona. Eran un grupo lo bastante grande como para darle algo de alivio. Emergió al balcón de nuevo, concentrándose en encontrarlos y cuando lo logró, se desvaneció en una nube de murciélagos.

* * *

Zero y Sira paseaban por la ruta comercial de la ciudad. La joven comentaba animosa sobre los platillos que prepararía ese día y Zero se limitaba a responder con monosílabos si se requería. Al final, ella entró en una tienda para comprar un poco de salsa de soya y demás ingredientes en lo que Zero la esperaba sentado en una banca. En calma, pudo pensar lo que había sucedido en el cementerio. La inesperada visita de Hanabusa Aido no presagiaba cosas buenas. Estaba seguro que los Kuran estaban en la ciudad también y eso le preocupaba un poco. ¿Qué podría atraerlos de nuevo al lugar que abandonaron tantas veces? No había nada en Nightray que pudiera ser valioso para los inmortales a opinión de Zero.

« _Quizás tenga que ver con Akira»_ , pensó por último. Pero ¿Qué asuntos tendría Kuran que atender con Akira? Zero no podía tenerlo claro, pues ambos hombres eran purasangres con el mismo nivel y poder así que no le veía sentido alguno. No desechó por completo la idea. Había aprendido con los años que las cosas imposibles tenían más probabilidad de suceder que otras más comunes.

—Sabes, si te quedas retraído de esa manera la gente pensara que eres un pervertido —dijo Sira cortando sus pensamientos. Ella le sonreía con dulce burla.

—La única pervertida eres tú, Sira —espetó sin gracia. Se levantó de la banca y la ayudó a cargar un par de bolsas—. Debemos regresar a la academia. Las clases ya acabaron.

Sira lo tomó del brazo y ambos caminaron como al principio. Era un paseo tranquilo hasta que la aguda intuición de Zero detectó la presencia de vampiros desconocidos en la zona. Un grupo de 36 siendo exacto, se movían como si estuvieran huyendo y eso le indicó que habían hecho algo malo. Detuvo el paso confundiendo a su sobrina, pero cuando ella advirtió la expresión calculadora en su cara no dijo nada y esperó instrucciones.

—Están a doscientos metros al sur, cerca de aquí —informó Zero—. Vamos.

Sira asintió. Y no dudó en seguirlo cuando Zero empezó a correr con prisa. Los edificios y las personas se volvían manchas borrosas al correr, y Sira se detuvo un momento para asegurar sus compras en una escalera vacía. Al alcanzar al cazador, éste la tomó por la cintura para dar un salto a una de las azoteas y tener una mejor vista de lo que acontecía.

—Prepárate —indicó.

De inmediato, Sira extrajo una cadena de dentro de su abrigo. Tomó el dije en forma de cuchilla torcida y le dio vueltas para que tomara la forma final de una inmensa guadaña y una cadena con pesas en forma de bola en las puntas. Su arma se llama _Sentencia_ y su filo brillaba amenazante.

—Ahora.

En un segundo, ambos saltaron al mismo tiempo para caer frente al despavorido grupo. Como suponía, ninguno le era conocido y se veían recién convertidos, casi podía advertir los rastros de humanidad en sus venas. La Bloody Rose fue el medio de muerte más óptimo y los disparos llovieron sobre los incautos evaporando a una decena en la primera ronda. Por su parte, Sira era más del estilo uno a uno, y se las arreglaba bien para deshacerse de los que la atacaban.

Repentinamente, una nueva presencia se impuso sobre las demás. Tanto Zero como Sira se distrajeron observando al hombre de gabardina oscura y cabellos marrones que se plantaba en medio. No había miedo en su rostro sino algo parecido a una mueca irónica. Zero quedó aturdido momentáneamente al reconocerlo y uno de sus objetivos escapó para dirigirse a Wakaba.

Distraída como estaba, ella no podría evitarlo. Al volver en sí, Zero reaccionó a tiempo, pero su disparo era lento por lo que tuvo que decantarse por otra opción. Empujando al máximo su fuerza, envió una onda de puro poder al sujeto de forma descuidada, provocó un pequeño temblor en el suelo y que el afectado saliera despedido atrás. Pero el esfuerzo probó ser mucho para él y se desplomó presa del cansancio producido por expeler todo su poder sin medida.

—¡Tío Zero! —jadeó Sira al verlo atrapado entre el grupo restante.

Otra onda de poder, más controlada y por ende más poderosas, arrasó en un parpadeó con los vampiros desbocados. Ceniza y sangre cubrieron la calle. Y Sira Wakaba se había quedado con la boca abierta y estática. El individuo extrañó planeó acercarse al inconsciente cazador.

—¡Alto! —gritó Sira recuperándose de la impresión y saltando frente a su tio en forma protectora.

—No soy un enemigo si es que lo estás pensando —acotó el extraño con tono casual—. Sólo quería verificar que no hubiera usado todo su poder. Si los purasangres no controlan bien la cantidad de energía que usan, comprometen las funciones de su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo sabes que mi tío es un purasangre? —preguntó sin bajar la guardia.

—Yo también lo soy —respondió—. Mi nombre es Kaname y soy un viejo conocido de tu tío.

—¿Kaname Kuran?

—Sí, supongo que Kiryû-kun te ha hablado sobre mí.

—No mucho, realmente. Me dijo que no podía desperdiciar su tiempo hablándome de tipos imbéciles como usted, Kaname-dono.

No se ofendió, lo había esperado de alguien como Zero.

—No tengo malas intenciones ahora —dijo como si fuera necesario—. Le debo un favor a Kiryû-kun y creo que es la situación adecuada para saldar mi deuda. Cuidaré de él hasta ver que está a salvo en casa.

—A mí tío no le gustará eso… —ella torció su boquita un poco. Kaname no pudo evitar acordarse de Aido. Sira era muy parecida a él— ¡lo que está bien por mí!

El cambio repentino en su ánimo le confirmó bien la ascendencia de la chica. Oyendo a la chica pidiéndole que cargara el cuerpo de Zero, Kaname tuvo tiempo para pensar sobre su reciente descubrimiento.

Había ido a liberar estrés aniquilando a niveles E, pero lo que encontró fue mucho mejor. Había detectado el aroma de Zero de inmediato conforme se acercaba a donde el grupo y se sintió reverdecido al pensar que podría pelear un poco con él para entretenerse. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando notó que Zero había cambiado totalmente, su sangre ya no contenía ese cruce de linajes de antaño, ahora estaba unificado en uno solo y era muy poderoso.

Un purasangre en toda regla.

Ahora, lo conveniente sería preguntar cómo es que un antiguo nivel E consiguió semejante poder. Kaname conocía a un vampiro con la capacidad de convertir a quien lo deseara en sangre pura, el mismo por el cual regresó a Nightray después de tanto tiempo. Si Zero era lo suficientemente cercano a _él_ , entonces significaba que tendría que sacarle su ubicación.

Un plan sencillo que no tendría una fácil ejecución.

—Es hora de irnos —indicó Sira devolviendo su guadaña a su tamaño sellado—. Pero antes debo ir por las bolsas de la comida. ¿Podrías quedarte un rato a solas con él? No quiero que nadie lo vea así.

—Entiendo.

¡Con que facilidad esa chiquilla lo dejaba a cargo de su tío! No sabía si era muy inocente o estaba segura que no le haría nada malo. Como fuera, Kaname se sentía maravillado y curioso, así que la esperó todo el tiempo con Zero en brazos.

* * *

Nada en la Academia Cross cambió en esos 16 años. Desde los dormitorios de la luna hasta los del sol, nada fue removido y todo permanecía intacto producto del constante cuidado al que debía ser sometido el complejo. Kaname casi siente nostalgia al saberse pisando de nuevo aquel territorio que por unos años presentó una zona neutral en la cual descansar. Un refugio del que se alejó por años. Era hilarante que ahora volviera cargando en sus brazos al cazador que había fungido como caballo en sus infantiles juegos de ajedrez.

—Es por aquí —indicó Sira señalando una vereda—. La antigua casa del director fue destruida y reconstruida en otro lugar. Así que iremos por otra dirección.

Kaname la siguió de cerca. Su carga no era problema y cuidó moverse con sigilo para no despertarlo (aunque eso era para no ser receptor de su furia si se daba cuenta que lo había cargado todo este tiempo). En el transcurso hacia la academia había conocido mejor a Sira y su facilidad de hablar hasta por los codos. Aprendió varias cosas y comprendió otras. Sira podía ser la versión femenina de Hanabusa Aido, pero tenía la suspicacia de Sayori, lo cual trajo a Kaname preguntas incómodas que no estaba dispuesto a responder (después de todo, ¿cómo podría responder que no se sentía cómodo teniendo a Zero tan cerca? Eso no tenía ni sentido, pero para Sira sí que lo tenía).

—Hemos llegado —informó Sira dirigiéndose a la puerta de abedul. El nuevo edificio era más austero que el anterior, lo suficientemente grande para albergar a una familia nuclear. Entraron sin conflicto alguno y Kaname pudo ver el toque minimalista que imperaba. Lo único sobresaliente eran las fotos cercas de la chimenea; Kaien Cross estaba en un pequeño marco, pero quien se llevaba la atención era el cuadro de Sayori Wakaba justo en el medio—. La habitación de mi tío está por aquí.

Llegaron a un dormitorio a oscuras donde el aroma de Kiryû estaba concentrado. Kaname se adentró sintiéndose un poco mareado de repente, pero ignorando el síntoma dejó a Zero recostado. Tomó lo Bloody Rose de su funda y la colocó en la cajonera que estaba al lado de la cama. Cuando se giró, no le pasó desapercibida la mirada curiosa de Sira. Esa chica lucía como si estuviera viendo algo particularmente gracioso.

—¿Sucede algo?

Ella sonrió más.

—Es sólo que pareces un poco aturdido, como si por un momento hubieses perdido la concentración al estar tan cerca de mi tío. Aunque tal vez sea sólo mi imaginación.

Fuese eso o no, no respondería. Sabía cómo tratar con alguien como Sira Wakaba, alguien suspicaz con una insoportable faceta irritante.

—Simplemente todo el lugar me trae recuerdos —dijo deseando que su respuesta bastara.

—Supongo que deben ser buenos recuerdos, si te descolocaron de esa forma.

Al parecer, no debía subestimarla. Qué chica tan más peligrosa. Si fuese una purasangre, Kaname no dudaría ni un segundo en deshacerse de ella.

—Mi tío también tiene buenos recuerdos en este lugar —pronunció desconcertándolo un poco por el cambio repentino de tema—. Él es muy serio y rara vez habla sobre su pasado. Sin embargo, se ha ganado la confianza de cada persona aquí y cuando logra superar su resistencia y se relaja, es maravilloso.

Kaname difería al respecto. Quizás con Yûki en el pasado, y con Sayori algunos años después, mostrara una cara completamente distinta su usual personalidad arisca. Pero Sira sonaba tan convencida que se cuestionó por un segundo si realmente conocía a Zero Kiryû. Por lo menos, a este Zero purasangre y director de la academia Cross.

—Te invito a comer una rebanada de pastel —dijo Sira y antes de rechazar la oferta, ella ya se dirigía a la cocina.

No tuvo más opción que seguirla. Su educación no le permitía ser grosero con nadie aunque si Sira seguía insistiendo podía ponerse un poco más rudo para dejarle en claro que él no era alguien fácilmente manipulable. En la cocina, ella abrió el frigorífico mientras entonaba una canción que le resultó conocida. Kaname la recordaba como una de las pocas composiciones de Sayori Wakaba.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de esa canción? —preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

— _Komm Süsser Tod_ —respondió en automático—. Mi tío me la enseñó hace años. Al principio me costaba trabajo pronunciar la letra, después le tomé ritmo y es una de mis canciones favoritas.

Era de esperarse, se dijo Kaname. La música creada por Sayori fue memorizada por Zero, por consecuente, se empeñaría en que su hija conociera cada melodía.

—Tío Zero la cantaba para mí antes de ir a dormir —eso produjo una graciosa imagen mental en Kaname. No podía imaginarse a Zero cantándole a una bebé, era perturbador e hilarante al mismo nivel—. Akira-san también lo hacía, aunque no esté aquí de momento.

Al mencionar ese nombre, Kaname prestó un poco más de atención. A la vez, Sira sacó la cuarta parte de un pastel y la colocó en la barra para cortar un pedazo.

—Akira-san es un purasangre como tú y tío Zero —Sira sacó un cuchillo y lo hundió en el postre.

—¿Cuál es su apellido? No me suena conocido, quizás porque he estado afuera de la ciudad por mucho tiempo.

Ella terminó de cortar el pastel y colocó una rebanada mediana en un plato y lo puso frente a Kaname.

—Es Tsukishiro —dijo—. Akira Tsukishiro. Me sorprende que no lo conozcas, Kaname-dono, porque él me habló mucho de ti y tu esposa.

Kaname supo que ella no lo había traído aquí para una charla normal. Sira tenía otra intención, probablemente sacarle el motivo por el cual volvió. Una buena movida, pero Sira era ingenua si creía que hablaría con tanta facilidad. En este escenario, él seguía siendo la pieza más fuerte y no dudaría en destrozarla para alcanzar su objetivo.

—Eres muy lista, Sira —aduló con algo parecido a la sinceridad—. Ahora, si quieres que lo siga creyendo, dime dónde se encuentra Akira en estos momentos.

Ella dejó de sonreír y lo miró seria.

—No te debo una respuesta. Has venido conmigo pensando que estaba indefensa. Me subestimaste y pagarás las consecuencias —señaló con su mano detrás de ella—. Éste edificio es una barrera en realidad controlada por la presencia de mi tío. Todos pueden entrar, pero para salir se necesita su permiso. Además, funciona como un hechizo anti-vampiros que se activa si un vampiro ataca. Así que no tienes escapatoria, Kaname-dono.

Se quedó callado por un instante. Sira estaba segura de su victoria, y Kaname no pudo evitar sonreír apenas. La había subestimado, sí, pero ella también con él. Había detectado la barrera desde que entró y cubrió su cuerpo con su propio poder para evitar los efectos. No iba a sufrir ningún daño por atacarla. Sin duda, con más experiencia, Sira sería una pieza fuerte en el juego, una reina todopoderosa. Pero guiada por un impulso, ella cometió un error y pagaría por eso. Kaname le enseñaría una lección valiosa.

En un parpadeo, él se paró frente a ella y preparó sus garras para atravesarle un hombro. La mano de alguien ajeno lo detuvo de su cometido y fue el brazo de Kaname quien sufrió una herida profunda.

—¡Shiki-sama! —jadeó Sira.

Y Kaname sonrió aún más. Sin pena alguna, se mostró frente al amenazante rostro de su primo. Vaya sorpresa, no había creído que encontraría a Senri Shiki en ese lugar, menos protegiendo a una humana. El pelirrojo no se inmiscuía en asuntos que no le concernían, así que Kaname se sintió intrigado cuando su expresión seria no ocultaba la furia rojiza de sus ojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kaname? —no hubo cortesía en su voz. Kaname no la esperaba.

—Me da gusto volver a verte, Senri. Veo que te ha ido bien en estos años, no imaginé que estuvieras junto a Kiryû.

—Zero-sama no tiene nada que ver —espetó usando su cuerpo como escudo entre Sira y Kaname.

—¿ _Zero_ - _sama_? —repitió el pura sangre hilarantemente desconcertado—. ¿Por qué usar un honorífico tan respetuoso con alguien que quiso matarte durante casi toda su vida?

—Porque ahora Zero-sama es diferente —respondió una voz femenina muy conocida para él.

Ruka Souen entró a escena. Vestía de traje de color blanco y su cabello largo seguía formando ondas preciosas. Seguí hermosa, pero Kaname no encontró en ella el apoyo que le había dado en antaño. No la culpó por eso. De hecho, lograba que fuese más interesante. Ruka se colocó cerca de Sira como retaguardia.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, Ruka. Creíamos que estabas muerta. Akatsuki y Yûki estarán contentos al saber que no es así.

La noble se estremeció ante la mención de la Kuran, pero se mantuvo firme.

—Bonita forma de saludar a sus conocidos, Kuran-sama —dijo Rima, la última agregada al parecer.

Era un descubrimiento insólito encontrar a sus antiguos subordinados bajo el mando de un cazador (un cazador que ahora era una purasangre). Como para escribir un libro al respecto, si quería exagerar un poco. Ante la misteriosa sonrisa que se formó en sus labios, el trío se tensó y se pusieron en guardia.

—¿A qué has regresado, Kaname? —preguntó Shiki sin rodeos.

Sira fue la que contestó.

—Vino por Akira-san.

El pelirrojo hizo una expresión incrédula, y Rima y Ruka estaban en las mismas que él. Quisieron encontrar algo que lo negara, pero la sonrisa tranquila que tenía el pura sangre daba a entender que Sira tenía razón. La situación se estaba saliendo de control, si Zero no se despertaba pronto las cosas se pondrían feas.

* * *

Yûki Kuran perdió la paciencia al detectar en el aire el aroma a narcisos blancos. No tardó mucho en encontrar la fuente y arremeter con todo.

—¡Yûki-sama! —pidió Takuma intentando frenarla.

Ella ni siquiera lo oyó. Tomó la solapa de la camisa de Aido, lo levantó con facilidad y lo azotó contra la pared. El choque fue terrible. Aido sintió el aire salir de sus pulmones y varias costillas rompiéndose, pero no se quejó. Ni siquiera cuando Yûki lo soltó y cayó duramente al suelo.

Hanabusa se levantó con dolor, pero en cuanto lo hizo Yuuki volvió a hacerlo caer golpeándolo en su rostro.

—¡Aido! —dijo Takuma corriendo donde el noble e interponiéndose para protegerlo—. ¡Deténgase por favor, Yûki-sama!

Ella no se amilanó. No dudó en abofetearlo y mandarlo al otro lado de la habitación. Con Aido descubierto, Yûki quiso finalizar su venganza, pero Hanabusa no se asustó. La enfrentó mirándola directamente a los ojos, sin miedo. Yûki chistó por lo bajo y bajó su mano, ya luego ajustaría cuentas con él. Abandonó la habitación para encerrarse en la propia y evitar el olor a narciso.

—Su vuelvo a detectar ese aroma, te mataré —fue su última amenaza.

Takuma logró levantarse y fue auxiliar al otro rubio. La sangre escurría por su frente y las heridas tardarían en cerrar.

—No pensaba que odiara tanto a Sayori como para no soportar su aroma —dijo Hanabusa con desgana.

—Las personas cambian, Aido —lo ayudó a ponerse de pie—. Desde que supo que no podía concebir bebes, la relación entre Yûki-sama y Sayori-san comenzó a deteriorarse.

—¿Por qué sería eso un motivo para provocar una ruptura? Yûki fue la primera en apoyar a Sayori al estar embarazada.

—Al principio, quizás sí, pero conforme pasó el tiempo Yûki-sama estuvo celosa de lo que tenían tú y Sayori, de lo que ella no podría conseguir pese a ser una pura sangre.

Aido bufó con ironía.

—Pero Sayori ya murió. Yûki debería superarlo… así como yo lo hice.

—¿La extrañas? —Aido asintió—. Después de todo, fue tu esposa y también la madre de tu hija. Por cierto, ¿la viste? Se llama Sira-chan, ¿verdad?

—Sí, se llama así. Y sí, la vi. Ha cambiado un montón desde la última vez que la vi… se parece a Sayori —sonrió Hanabusa paternalmente. Ichijou soltó una risita—. ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Te escuchaste justo como un viejito melancólico —dijo ganándose una mirada molesta de Aido—. No te lo tomes tan apecho, hombre, sabes que lo digo porque ya no eres un jovencito.

—Puede que tengas razón, Takuma —concedió—. Oye, tengo algo que preguntarte.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—Veras, cuando fui al cementerio tuve una pequeña charla con Kiryû. No sé que le haya pasado, pero su presencia no se siente igual que antes y creo que tiene que ver con Akira-sama.

—Así que él se encuentra en esta ciudad —meditó Takuma—. Esto es inesperado, pero creo que Kaname podrá solucionarlo.

—Eso espero, Ichijou.

* * *

— _¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?_ — _preguntó Zero con inseguridad, mirando al hombre frente a él._

 _Su apariencia era la de un muchacho de veinte años de cabellos negros, piel blanca y ojos almendrados. Levantó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Zero, quien no se rehusó al contacto. El otro acercó su rostro a escasos centímetros de los tiernos labios del cazador, quedando sus miradas entrelazadas._

— _P_ _or ti_ — _p_ _ronunció para besarlo fugazmente y posteriormente abrazar_ — _. Porque te quiero, Zero._

— _Akira…_ — _murmuró preso de la calidez reconfortante que despedía el cuerpo de Tsukishiro._

Zero abrió los ojos pesadamente despertando poco a poco, enseguida notó que se encontraba en su habitación. ¿Por qué se encontraba ahí? Después de visitar las tumbas, se habían encontrado con un grupo de niveles E que lograron combatir y… había visto a Kaname.

Mierda.

Zero se levantó de prisa de la cama y cogió a la Bloody Rose. Salió disparado rumbo a la cocina donde sintió la presencia de varios sujetos. Cuando llego se detuvo en la pared al lado de la puerta para precipitarse, y a pesar de su ansiedad se obligó a calmarse antes. No quería que sus emociones desbocadas le hicieran dar un paso en falso y perjudicar más la situación.

* * *

—Esto debería ser una reunión más amena, después de todo éramos muy unidos en el pasado —dijo Kaname.

—Quizás sí —admitió Rima—, pero debido a los incidentes del pasado relacionados a su deseo por proteger a su hermana, eso es imposible. Causa y consecuencia, Kuran-sama. Así es de simple.

—Había creído que ustedes me seguirían a pesar de que mis decisiones fueran para beneficiar solamente a Yûki. ¿O es que su lealtad no tiene valor alguno?

—Sabe que no lo fue, Kuran-sama —espetó Ruka valiéndose de toda su fuerza para no perder el control—. Y sabe que lo que sucedió fue imperdonable en más de un sentido.

Kaname no pudo comprender qué clase de consecuencias había traído el día del incidente con los vampiros hace 16 años. No conocía toda la historia, sólo pedazos incompletos que lograba ofuscarlo. Odiaba no saber toda la verdad. Odiaba que la información no fluyera naturalmente y que él hubiese sido el último en saber lo que pasaba. No le sucedía desde hace miles de años y que la sensación renaciera en él era amarga.

La mejor forma de acabar con eso era ir por las fuentes exactas, como las cuatro personas que estaban frente a él. Kaname avanzó hacia ellos y Senri se puso en guardia. Ambos vampiros se veían directamente. La atmosfera se tornó silenciosa, inclusive ruido del exterior cesó.

Shiki se llevó una mano a la boca, mordió su dedo y una gota de sangre surgió preparándose para usarla de látigo. Kaname levantó su mano dispuesto a atravesar a su primo justo en el pecho. Y cuando ambos movimientos estaban a punto de impactar en el contrario, se oyó un disparo.

— _¡_ _Tío_ _Zero_ _!_ —exclamó Sira aliviada.

Zero ignoro el llamado y dirigió su atención al conflicto inmediato. Senri asintió ante la orden muda y se posicionó frente a las chicas. Kiryû siguió apuntando con la Bloody Rose a Kuran, se movió para quedar en medio.

Ante la presencia del cazador, todo intento de lucha de Kaname desapareció. Retomó su porte aristocrático y pretendió que no había intentado matar a ninguno de los cuatro un momento antes.

—Baja la Bloody Rose, Kiryû-kun —pidió con voz calmada—. No deseo romper la paz en esta academia con un derramamiento de sangre innecesario.

Zero se permitió rodar los ojos, como si hubiese dicho algo muy estúpido.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí, Kuran?

Kaname sonrió de lado.

—Es bueno ver que ahora preguntas. Antes sólo disparabas —en verdad disfrutó de la ceja arqueada de Zero, había algunas cosas que no cambiaban del todo—. Aprovechando que tu querida sobrina me invitó, vine a hablar de negocios contigo, Kiryû-kun. Debido a mi regreso a Nightray, me interesa conocer la situación actual en la ciudad. Qué mejor forma de hacerlo que recurriendo a pedir asilo a la que fue la academia Cross.

Rima y Ruka estaban desconcertadas y esperaban una negativa de parte de Zero. Shiki permaneció impasible, esperando las palabras de Kiryû para decidir cómo actuar.

—De acuerdo —accedió el cazador, guardando la Bloody Rose y sorprendiendo a las chicas presentes por su decisión—. Tú y tu pandilla tendrán asilo en estas instalaciones, pero bajo ciertas condiciones.

—No esperaba menos de ti, Kiryû-kun.

—Primero, ninguno de tus lamebotas puede entrar en contacto con los estudiantes de la academia o relacionarse con la Asociación de Cazadores o el Concilio de Vampiros. Esto no sólo va por mí, Kuran, es una decisión planteada por el Consejo General en caso de que volvieras.

—Suena razonable —dijo Kaname. Zero lo tomó como una mofa. Definitivamente Kaname tenía que planear algo grande si se mostraba tan receptivo con las condiciones—. ¿Algo más?

—Sí —declaró—. No sé que planeas al volver, Kuran, pero te aclaró que las cosas no se hacen como antes. Aquí y ahora, tú ya no eres el rey del juego.

El enfrentamiento entre sus miradas fue inevitable. El reto estaba implícito y ninguno de los dos desistiría. Interiormente, Kaname estaba fascinado. En el pasado la rebeldía natural de Zero era un estimulante en su tensa relación de rivalidad. Conocer a alguien que no lo reverenciaba era gratificante. Zero era el único que podía darle pelea y hacerlo sentir frustrado y maravillado al mismo tiempo.

—Está bien —dijo Kuran dando la vuelta, cediéndole la primera victoria en esa guerra—. Si eso es todo, me retiro. Tengo que preparar todo para mudarnos otra vez aquí. Hasta pronto, director Kiryû.

Zero siguió con la vista a Kaname. Y éste pasó muy cerca del cuarteto dirigiéndose a Ruka en particular con una sonrisa amable.

—Yûki se alegrará al saber que te encuentras bien y que con Kiryû ahora —musitó cerca de su oído.

Inevitablemente, ella empezó a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de horror ante la implicación de esas palabras. Las fuerzas de Ruka flaquearon, su vista se tornó borrosa y el miedo invadió su cuerpo. Sintiéndose al borde del abismo y cayendo a una amarga oscuridad, la mano de Zero sobre su hombro la trajo de vuelta como si fuese un energetizante.

No fueron palabras de confort las que salieron de la boca del cazador, fue un simple cruce de miradas que ofreció el doble de fuerza que unas palabras. Ruka tomó la mano que aferraba su mano, sintiendo su calidez y sonriendo débilmente.

—Gracias —musitó.

Antes de irse, Kaname vio con recelo la muestra de confianza mutua entre esos dos. Dentro de él algo rugió con fiereza. Por un momento, sus ojos tuvieron un brillo rojizo amenazador. Su molestia aumentó cuando Shiki, Rima y Sira se unieron al cuadro que formaban la noble y el cazador. Más no lo demostró, sólo dio media vuelta y se fue sin reflejar nada en su rostro. Era difícil de creer, pero se sentía un poco resentido por la felicidad que Kiryû gozaba y él no.

Al salir al exterior, se transformó en cientos de murciélagos que surcaron el cielo. El encuentro no sólo lo había molestado, también lo confundió. Porque al ver el afecto con que Zero y Ruka se trataban, sintió una presión en el pecho sin entender realmente quien de los dos era el que estaba poniéndolo celoso.

* * *

Sira Wakaba estaba en problemas. Lo sabía y aceptaba. Puso en peligro a todos ahí al llevar a Kaname sin ninguna preparación previa. Sabía que el castigo sería monumental por la expresión aterradora que tenía Zero en ese momento, sentando en el sillón como si fuese un capo de la mafia.

—¡Perdón por haber hecho algo tan estúpido! ¡Es sólo que quería saber porque Kaname-dono regresó a Nightray!

Shiki y Rima estaban sentados en un sofá aparte comiendo Pockys sin lucir turbados. Ruka estaba junto a Zero, divertida por la escena y no es que odiara a Sira, sino que siempre se metía en problemas por no pensar dos veces las cosas (al igual que su padre).

—Me habías prometido que no cometerías más errores, pero aun así trajiste a Kuran a la academia. También tuviste el descaro de pedirle que me trajera cargando cuando pudiste esperar a que yo despertara. No pienso ser tan indulgente esta vez con tu castigo.

Sira tragó hondo.

—Tendrás que archivar todo el papeleo sin archivar que hay en la biblioteca, leerás el libro de Reglas de los Cazadores de nuevo, irás al entrenamiento intensivo del maestro Yagari, reordenarás el desastre que tienes por habitación y eso incluye los mangas y animes yaoi que tienes votados por todo el cuarto y cocinarás por tres meses seguidos el desayuno, comida y cena —terminó de enumerar. Sira ya tenía la mitad de su alma fuera del cuerpo y miro a su alrededor pidiendo ayuda a Shiki y a Rima, pero Kiryû se adelantó a sus pensamientos—: Y nadie podrá ayudarte. Es tu castigo, no el de ellos, Sira.

Un aura de pesadumbres la rodeó. Se fue a un rincón alejado a lamentarse, repitiendo que si Akira estuviera ahí, él no la castigaría. Pero Zero se mostró inquebrantable, era vergonzoso saber que Kuran lo había cargado como doncella en peligro y no podría perdonárselo a su sobrina pronto.

—Aprovechando el castigo quédense a cenar —dijo Zero a los tres vampiros y se dirigieron al comedor en lo que Sira entraba refunfuñando a la cocina para preparar la comida. Sentados alrededor de la mesa, Zero pudo iniciar una pequeña reunión—: Al parecer, Kuran ha vuelto por algo relacionado con Akira. Probablemente por hechos que ocurrieron durante el eclipse de hace 16 años.

—Tendremos que tener cuidado, Kuran-sama sigue teniendo métodos poco ortodoxos para conseguir información —dijo Rima.

—Hemos estado bebiendo la sangre de Zero-sama por los últimos años —meditó Senri—. Eso ayudará a soportar un poco el poder de Kaname, pero no será suficiente.

Aunque era tabú que vampiros de la nobleza bebieran la sangre de un vampiro puro para Zero eso no era un inconveniente. Criado con conceptos humanos la mayor parte de su vida, no tenía los mismos prejuicios en compartir algo que era bueno para sus allegados. Al principio, Ruka y Rima se negaron tajantemente, pero cuando vieron a Senri aceptar el ofrecimiento sin tanto escándalo, terminaron aceptando. Desde ese día, bebían de Zero en lapsos intermitentes.

—De momento sólo observaremos —indicó Ruka con calma—. Cualquier cosa que planeen no podremos contrarrestarla si hacemos meras suposiciones. Hay que permanecer en constante alerta.

—Informaremos al Consejo General sobre el regreso de los Kuran —dijo Zero digiriéndose a Rima y a Senri que eran los encargados de contactarlos—. Esto provocará un escándalo, pero con la situación actual prefiero que la verdad se sepa desde el comienzo.

—Entendido, Zero-sama —dijeron al unísono.

—De momento no hay más pendientes —Zero se recargó en el respaldo de su silla. Ahora que no estaba Kaname podía relajarse frente a sus subalternos.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Zero-sama? —la pregunta, cómo no, provino de una preocupada Ruka Souen. La noble abandonó su lugar para ver más de cerca a su líder.

—Algo cansado —admitió—. En el encuentro con Kuran, usé mis habilidades de sangre pura… no logró dominarlas.

Ruka le miró desconcertada. ¡Zero no debía usar su poder de ese modo! Todavía era muy joven —hablando en términos inmortales— para controlar las habilidades básicas de un vampiro puro.

—Estoy bien —un dedo fue colocado justo en el entrecejo fruncido de la noble y ella le dio una mirada de reproche—. Tengo que aprender a usarlos aunque te empeñes en que yo aprenda lento.

—Lamento no poder ayudarlo como se debe —su tono era decaído.

—Ustedes hacen lo suficiente por mí, Ruka —aseguró convincente—. Soy afortunado de que sean mis aliados y mis amigos.

Ruka se sonrojó levemente, y Senri y Rima sonrieron. Era sorprendente la forma en la que su relación había cambiado con los años. Al conocerse, ninguno de los tres había sentido algo de simpatía por Zero y viceversa. Ahora con todo un entramado de cosas y sucesos nuevos, eso había quedado atrás y se había instaurado una nueva relación. Los tres nobles habían aprendido que bajo toda la fachada estoica del cazador, se encontraba un hombre como cualquier otro que podía llegar a confiar y darles una nueva oportunidad a ellos tres. Cada día agradecían haber conocido a Zero Kiryû.

* * *

Kaname no deseaba regresar aun al hotel. A pesar de su salida rápida, tampoco quería volver a tratar con el mal genio de Yûki. Así que decidió vagar por las calles de la ciudad un rato, lo que fue molesto después de unos minutos al ser continuamente asediado por las miradas curiosas de los transeúntes. Los rasgos de Kaname no eran nada comunes y su atractivo visual siempre había atraído la atención más de lo debido. Se bastó con ignorarlos y se adentró de un parque donde se sentó en una de las bancas. Relajándose por un milisegundo, cerró los ojos respirando el aire frío. Los días nevados le traían más recuerdos que los días en otras estaciones, además lo ponían de mal humor.

—Seiren —pronunció Kaname de pronto—, es conveniente que traigas buenas noticias o te mataré por interrumpirme.

De la cercanía, salió de la delgada figura de su guardaespaldas personas. Como todos los vampiros, Seiren seguía manteniendo su apariencia joven sólo que su cabello había crecido y ahora estaba atado en una trenza.

—He conseguido información acerca de Akira Tsukishiro —informó extrayendo de su gabardina azul una fotografía que entregó a Kaname rápidamente.

Él la tomó y pudo ver a un hombre joven de apariencia similar a la de él sólo que sus cabellos eran negros y mucho más liso. Y el tono de sus ojos era del color de las almendras, expresivos, pero con ese mismo velo de tristeza de caracterizaba a los ojos de los que habían vivido por milenios como él. Lograba sobresalir la figura de otro chico en la fotografía. Kaname arqueó una ceja hacia el Zero Kiryû con expresión irritada siendo abrazado por el muchacho pelinegro, casi como si hubiese estado a negándose a tomar la foto y hubiese sido ignorando (lo que probablemente sucedió).

El leve fruncimiento de Kaname se transformó en una mueca de disgusto bien disimulada. De nuevo, escuchó el rugido interno de algo en su interior similar a cuando observó la cercanía de Zero y Ruka.

—Interesante —pudo pronunciar, aunque para nada era lo que pensaba de esto. No obstante, no lo admitiría abiertamente—. Seiren, vuelve necesito que investigues que es el Consejo General. Al parecer, ellos son los que toman las decisiones ahora.

—Lo que ordene, Kaname-sama —hizo una corta reverencia y desapareció.

Kuran permaneció en ese lugar por un tiempo más. En verdad, odiaba los días nevados. Le traían malos recuerdos, como el día en que la conoció. Aquella mujer que había sido su primer amor, la que lo adentró al mundo sangriento y oscuro de los vampiros… y aun así, seguía añorando su sonrisa.

* * *

Al terminar de cenar, Rima se retiró a cumplir su ronda de vigilancia. Debido a que sólo ella, Ruka y Shiki eran los prefectos de toda la academia, se turnaban para mantener vigilado el perímetro cada noche. Aprovechándose de que Senri estaba vez podría descansar, Sira le pidió a Senri que se quedara a dormir con ella. El ofrecimiento fue aceptado con un simple asentimiento, y el pelirrojo fue arrastrado a la habitación de Sira. Zero pensó que bien podía intervenir y decir que como estaba castigada, no podía hacerlo, pero se abstuvo. El castigo era solamente para Sira. Senri era otro tema aparte y estaba seguro que su subalterno no desearía separarse de ella después de que habían estado a punto de morir ese día.

Ruka se quedó con él hasta que estuvieron completamente a solas y sólo entonces ella soltó un suspiro, que atrajo la atención de su interlocutor.

—¿De nuevo? —preguntó ella impaciente—. Te he dicho muchas veces que no me molesta hacerlo, Zero-sama. Es parte de mi deber, y aun si no lo fuera, lo haría.

—Te dije que estoy bien —refutó imperturbable.

Ella suspiró de nuevo y colocó una mano en su hombro.

—¿Cuál es el problema ahora? Ya has aceptado que beber sangre no es un pecado o algo por lo que debas sentirte culpable. Además, necesitas beber con regularidad. Akira-sama dijo que tu transformación no fue usual y que requieres un seguimiento especial —le miró directo a los ojos—. Mi sangre funciona mejor que la de Rima y Senri, es la que mejor asimilas y la que más ayuda.

—Lo sé, es sólo… creo que siento que me compadecen mucho —aceptó—. Ahora que soy un vampiro completo pienso que los obligo a servirme.

Ruka sonrió suavemente.

—Obligar significa ignorar la voluntad del otro y nunca nos ha obligado a nada, Zero-sama. Nos has llamado amigos y lo que hacemos por ti es eso precisamente, cosas de amigos. Cuando… —vaciló—… bueno, cuando pasó lo del eclipse no dudaste en ayudarnos y aceptarnos, así que no tienes que mortificarte tanto, ¿entendido?

Supo que había ganado la discusión cuando Zero se limitó a asentir.

—Así que puedes beber mi sangre cuando lo necesites.

—De acuerdo, Ruka.

Entonces, velozmente Zero tomó a Ruka entre sus brazos y la llevó su habitación. Verificó que la puerta estuviera cerrada, dándoles un poco de privacidad. Ella se quitó la bufanda color vino y desabrochó los botones de su camiseta, dejando expuesto su cuello. Ofreciéndose sutilmente, sintió las manos de Zero tomándola por los hombros que acercó su boca a la blanca piel. Su lengua se paseó por un rato preparándola para su mordida, y cuando tuvo la certeza de que estaba lista, sus colmillos horadaron con delicadeza. Sutilmente, empujo el cuerpo de Ruka a la cama cayendo sobre ella al final. Ruka jadeó y sus manos viajaron a través de la amplia espalda hasta enredar sus dedos en el plateado cabello, permitiendo que tomara todo lo que necesitara de ella.

Porque la deuda que tenía con Zero no la podría saldar ni viviendo toda la eternidad. Lo mismo era para Shiki y Rima. Seguirían a Zero a donde fuese, sin importarles nada y confiando a plenitud en él.

* * *

¿Pues qué tal? Realmente espero tenga buen recibimiento como la anterior versión. Pero bueno, no espero que me lluevan comentarios (después de todo, ya pasó la época de oro de los fanfics, donde los fanfickers actualizábamos regularmente y los lectores dejábamos comentarios y no algo como "conti, conti, plz").

Como sea, a quien se tome su tiempo de leerlo y comentar, le responderé personalmente.

A.L.K.


	2. Remembranzas de Sangre

**Capitulo Uno**

 **Remembranzas de Sangre**

* * *

 _"Yo no las maté; su resignación y su terquedad se llevaron lo que había de vida en ellas"._

—Elizabeth Bathory.

* * *

Después de haber acordado su regreso formal a Nightray, Kaname había logrado instalarse rápidamente en las habitaciones asignadas por Zero en la academia Cross. No había sido fácil, pero la mudanza se completó en un corto tiempo y no podía estar más satisfecho. No obstante, su regreso no fue bien recibido por los estudiantes, tanto vampiros como humanos no se sentían cómodos en su presencia. Algunos recurrieron a Zero para pedirle una explicación. Kaname se sorprendió de la sinceridad con la que el cazador contestó, mucho más la aceptación de los estudiantes y su promesa de que harían lo posible para cumplir con su petición. En el pasado, Kaname no había tenido una experiencia similar al tratar con las diferencias de opinión y se preguntó qué era lo que había hecho Zero para ganarse tanta confianza.

La actitud de los estudiantes hacia el grupo de Kaname no era irrespetuosa, pero si llena de desconfianza. Especialmente el trato hacia Yûki. Era como si su aura amenazante fuese percibida por todos y se alejaran instintivamente. Por otra parte, contrastaba la felicidad de Takuma Ichijou al poder volver a estar cerca de Senri Shiki, con quien no tardó en intercambiar amables palabras y un caluroso saludo. Aunque habían ciertos roces imposibles de obviar como la tensión en la relación de Hanabusa con Sira y la indiferente con que Ruka trataba a Akatsuki.

En general, la bienvenida no fue cómoda, pero nada podía hacerse. Kaname no se preocupaba de ello de momento, tenía otras cosas por hacer. Y así empezó de nuevo su vida en la Academia Cross.

* * *

Al haber iniciado las vacaciones de invierno, los estudiantes se preparaban para regresar a casa. Aunque debido a la presencia de los Kuran, se preguntaron si no debían quedarse en la academia un poco más. Estaban preocupados de que podría suceder.

—Por el momento nos enfocaremos en el festival de invierno —pronunció Ruka Souen cada vez que le preguntaban sobre la situación—. Zero-sama ha dejado en claro que todo está bajo control y sólo falta una semana para que regresen formalmente a sus hogares y para terminar los preparativos. Así que no podemos perder el tiempo, ¿entendido?

Los estudiantes tuvieron que aceptarlo. Ciertamente, no dudaban que Zero se haría cargo de lo que surgiera y ellos estarían para apoyarlo en caso de ser necesario.

—Vaya que han cambiado las cosas por aquí —mencionó Hanabusa Aido. Él y su primo estaban en el patio central recargados en un árbol y observando a los chicos y a las chicas pasearse de aquí para allá—. Nunca creí que vería juntos a humanos y vampiros en el mismo espacio sin tratar de matarse.

Tanto vampiros como humanos traían puesto el antiguo uniforme blanco que había identificado a la clase nocturna por años, y llevaban el símbolo de la Academia Cross cosido en la parte izquierda del pecho. Era una visión magnífica, que cada joven ahí charlara como si no hubiese diferencias entre ellos y con naturalidad, como si los milenios de batallas y conflictos entre especies no les importaran en lo más mínimo.

—Kiryû ha hecho un buen trabajo, supongo —fue el comentario de Kain. Agradecía que ahora ya no hubiera grupos de chicas fangirl acosando a los vampiros.

—¡No alabes al idiota de Kiryû, Akatsuki! —vociferó con irritación—. ¡Argh, lo odio! ¡El muy cabrón sólo finge ser genial! ¡No puedo entender como pudo llegar a ser director de la academia!

—Kiryû es un genio, después de todo —dijo Akatsuki imperturbable—. Te recomiendo no hacer ese tipo de comentarios aquí, Hanabusa. No es el lugar apropiado para mostrar tu aversión a él.

—¿Uhn? ¿A qué te refieres, Akatsuki?

Cuando Hanabusa Aido llevó su atención al frente docenas de miradas molestas le enfocaban. Los estudiantes habían escuchado su diatriba contra el director y no estaban para nada contentos. Hanabusa no se amilanó y chistó por lo bajo. No podía creer que hubiera personas que se molestaran porque él hablara en contra de alguien como Zero Kiryû.

Un estudiante se le acercó. Era un muchacho de 17 años, cabello castaño y ojos marrones. Aido detectó la esencia de vampiro que emanaba de él.

—¿Qué dijiste sobre el director Kiryû? —espetó—. Puede que él los haya aceptado de nuevo, pero no permitiremos que basura como tú lo insulten.

Hanabusa frunció el ceño, bastante irritado por su osadía. Sus ojos azules centellearon rojos ante la ira que comenzaba a pulsar su cuerpo. La nieve a su alrededor empezó a convertirse en hielo sólido.

—No me interesa si Kiryû es el director o lo que sea, sigue siendo un idiota —dijo con desagrado.

Kain suspiró. Realmente, no había esperado que Aido se comportara, bueno, una pequeña parte de él sí confiaba en que su primo aceptara que por primera vez no estaban en una posición beneficiosa. Kaname había sido muy claro que no debían levantar sospechas y atenerse a las condiciones que Zero había impuesto. Kain y Takuma habían estado de acuerdo con el plan, lo mejor era evitar un conflicto, pero Hanabusa estaba renuente a llevarse bien con Kiryû y las personas cercanas a él.

El ambiente era tenso. Kain se preguntó si tendría que intervenir y salvarle el pellejo de Aido porque sabía que si se daba un enfrentamiento, nada bueno saldría. Notó como tantos humanos y vampiros se preparaban para lo peor, y supo que Zero no había escatimado en nada para asegurarse que sus estudiantes podrían defenderse por sí mismos.

— _¡Stop!_ —interrumpió Sira Wakaba posicionándose entre sus compañeros y los primos. Levantó un dedo en forma de advertencia hacia sus compañeros de escuela—. ¡Recuerden que las peleas informales están prohibidas en la academia!

—¡Wakaba-san! —exclamaron algunos con tono aliviado.

 _«¿Sira?»_ , pensó Aido estupefacto. Se había quedado con la boca abierta y su enojo se vino abajo. « _¿Por qué no me di cuenta de que ella estaría aquí por ser la prefecta a cargo? Qué despistado soy»._

—¿Quién empezó? —preguntó Sira cruzándose de brazos—. Tendré que llevar a los responsables a hablar con el director y que reciban su infracción.

Genuinamente divertido por la demostración de intimidación de la chica, Akatsuki sonrió de lado.

—Oye, Hanabusa, ¿ella es Sira, verdad? —al notar que no recibió respuesta volvió su vista hacia donde se hallaba su primo. Grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo—. Se escapó.

—¿Así que fuiste tú el que provocó este escándalo? —cuestionó Sira frente a él.

Akatsuki suspiró con desgano. Como siempre, Aido lo dejo en una situación que él no había ocasionado.

—Este… lamento que mi primo haya causado todo este alboroto, prefecta-san —dijo rascándose la nuca—. Por favor, déjalo pasar. Kaname-sama sabrá de esto y él mismo le dará un castigo.

—¿Por qué debo creerte que Kaname-dono lo hará?

—Puedes estar segura que así será, Wakaba-kun —pronunció Kaname saliendo de quien sabe dónde—. Aido recibirá una sanción por romper la tranquilidad en el colegio. No hay necesidad de molestar a tu tío por una nimiedad como ésta.

Sira hizo un mohín.

— _H_ _um_ , está bien. Lo dejaré pasar por hoy, pero no se metan en más problemas —dijo Sira como si estuviera hablando con niños pequeños. Algunos estudiantes alrededor rieron por su gran facilidad de obviar el estatus social y el poder de vampiros que podrían matarla en un parpadeo—. Pero como Akatsuki-san no evitó que el imbécil de Aido-san huyera de mí, tendré que llevarlo a la dirección y como penalización tendrá que leer el reglamento de nuevo.

—Ya leí todo el reglamento, prefecta-san —indicó Akatsuki con pereza–. Además, no deberías decirle imbécil a tu padre… ante todo, merece un poco de tu consideración.

Si las miradas matasen, Akatsuki habría tenido una muerte fatal en ese momento.

—No hay consideración para una persona que no tuvo el valor suficiente para tratar de contactar con su hija en 16 años —dijo con convicción—. Así que, Akatsuki-san, no quiera darme un sermón.

—Eres una chica bastante peculiar —recalcó Akatsuki con una leve sonrisa dejándola confundida- Para él era ver la versión femenina de Aido enojada. Acarició la cabeza de la muchacha alborotándole los cabellos—. Está bien, iré a que me sermoneen por un rato. No creo que eso me mate. Nos vemos luego, Kaname-sama.

Kuran vio como Sira guiaba al noble, bueno, más bien era Kain porque él la había agarrado de la cabeza sin que ella pudiera hacer el amago de soltarse. Era una muestra de afecto un tanto, pero sabía perfectamente que, aunque no lo demostrara, Akatsuki sentía cariño fraternal por su sobrina. Exhalo lentamente y se dedicó a caminar un poco por el terreno. No le extrañó la desconfianza con la que le veían, de hecho, eso no era diferente. Kaname siempre había sido el blanco de la recelo de los demás. Cuando era un vampiro más joven, es decir, cuando todavía no usurpada el lugar del hijo de Haruka y Jûri Kuran, había aprendido a ignorar todo eso y usarlos a su favor.

Ciertamente, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar. Sobre todo en su una esposa cuyo carácter podría poner en riesgo lo planeado. Si Yûki no se comportaba y provocaba un accidente, Zero no dudaría en exterminarla y a quien intentara detenerlo. Kaname necesitaba encontrar a Akira si quería evitarlo. Entendía que a pesar de ser ambos purasangres Akira poseía una habilidad que él no tenía. Eso lo irritaba en cierto sentido, más no podía negarlo. Porque después de todo, los hijos no pueden superar al padre.

Ésa era la gran verdad detrás de Akira Tsukishiro, el porqué la sangre en sus venas era tan poderosa.

Akira siempre sería el Padre de los Vampiros.

* * *

—Ya lo dije antes, lamento que Hanabusa se haya metido en líos con los demás estudiantes —dijo Kain frente al escritorio de Zero. Sira se encontraba detrás de él—. Si vuelve a hacerlo, lo detendré para que no se meta en más problemas… y para que no me inmiscuya a mí también, para variar.

—No esperaba que el primer día que estuvieran aquí metieran en problemas, pero no debería de sorprenderme —comentó Zero recargando su mentón en una sus manos—. Supongo que por ser la primera vez lo dejaré pasar.

—¿Eh? ¡No es justo! —chilló Sira en forma infantil. Kain la miró sin entender el motivo de su reacción—. ¡A mí me castigaste con tareas que terminaré cuando tenga ochenta años, pero a Akatsuki-san le da una simple amonestación!

—Hablando de las tareas que tienes que hacer, Shiki te espera en la Biblioteca con los archivos que debes ordenar —Sira iba a abrir la boca para quejarse, pero una mirada de advertencia de Zero la hizo callar inmediatamente—. Recuerda que lo ibas a hacer sola, pero Shiki me pidió que lo dejara ayudarte un poco. Por lo tanto, no deberías quejarte.

—Supongo que sí —concedió Sira no muy convencida, no obstante, después sonrió—. Entonces tengo que apurarme. ¡No quiero que Shiki-sama se moleste conmigo por llegar tarde!

—Él nunca se enojaría contigo. Te consiente demasiado.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —replicó Sira haciendo un mohín y salió de la habitación con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Tras un minuto de silencio, Kain lo miró directamente.

—A pesar de lo que piensas sobre mí, no te guardo rencor, Akatsuki —dijo Zero—. Aunque no opino lo mismo de tu jefe.

—Lo mismo digo, Kiryû… sama. Supongo que ahora debo de hablarte con respeto.

—No me interesa en absoluto como me llames —el cazador se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento. El silencio volvió a imponerse. Kain no dejaba de observarlo y Zero bufó—: Si quieres preguntarme algo, adelante, pero sé que entiendes que no te diré nada sobre Akira.

—En realidad, no tiene nada que ver con él —admitió—. Quiero saber sobre cosas que son de mi propio interés. Primero, respecto a Senri y Sira y lo que pasa entre ellos. Supongo que sabes que su conexión va más allá de cualquier vínculo amoroso y que no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

—No tengo motivo alguno para interferir en su relación. Confió en ellos y eso es suficiente. En cierto sentido, no esperaba que algo así sucediese, mucho más teniendo en cuenta la baja probabilidad con la que ocurre.

— _El encadenamiento_ —enunció Kain sintiéndose un tanto desconcertado por tratarse de un tema poco conocido—. Una especie de unión entre un vampiro y un humano. Se dice que sólo les sucede a los vampiros sangre pura. Senri es hijo de Rido Kuran y una noble, por lo cual puede entrar en las estadísticas.

—Una conexión inexplicable. Un humano que queda _encadenado_ por siempre a un vampiro que, literalmente, se ha enamorado de su sangre y que sólo se alimentara de ese humano mientras viva —completó Zero—. No importa como lo pongan, para mí no es diferente a una relación amo y esclavo.

—Si fuera así no hubieras permitido que Senri se acercara a Sira. Además, deduzco que Senri no ha bebido la sangre de ella.

—Dudo mucho que él pueda beber de Sira aun si quisiera.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, Kiryû?

—Le he dado mi sangre a Sira desde que era una bebé.

Conjeturando sobre lo que Zero le informó, no tardó en comprender. Recordó que la sangre de los vampiros administrada desde la infancia diariamente transforma la sangre del humano en veneno puro anti-vampiros. Kain estaba sorprendido. No había pensado que Zero hiciese eso con su sobrina. Si lo meditaba un poco más, tenía sentido. Cualquier vampiro que bebiera de la sangre de Sira moriría. Aunque eso fuese una mala noticia para Senri. Akatsuki no podía imaginarse la terrible sed que debía estar soportando.

—¿Qué otra cosa querías preguntarme, Akatsuki?

Pero no pudo abrir la boca. En ese momento, tocaron la puerta que se abrió lentamente para dar paso a Ruka. La noble entró sin dar indicios de haber percibido a Kain y se dirigió frente al escritorio. Kain se quedó embelesado al verla de nuevo.

—Buenos días, Zero-sama —y le entrego unas hojas, poniéndolas frente a él—. Investigue lo que me pidió.

—Buen trabajo, Ruka —dijo Zero recogiendo el informe hojeándolo unos segundos y guardándolo dentro de uno de los cajones—. ¿Qué tal van los preparativos para el festival de nieve?

—Perfectos. Todos están entusiasmados y ya casi estamos listos.

—Bien, eso es todo de momento, puedes volver a lo tuyo, Ruka.

—Entendido —hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la oficina.

No pasó más de un minuto para que Akatsuki se levantara de su asiento y la siguiera. Antes de salir, se detuvo un momento y le dirigió unas últimas palabras a Zero.

—Esta pregunta es mejor que la conteste ella personalmente —y desapareció en el umbral de la puerta.

Zero se quedó solo y suspiró, pensando que en posiblemente no tendría otra conversación tranquila con Akatsuki. Sobre todo cuando descubriera que Ruka no era solamente su amiga y subalterna.

* * *

Ruka andaba con prisa por los pasillos, preguntándose qué diablos hacia Akatsuki Kain en la oficina del director. Claro, no es como si no pudiera estar ahí. Aunque sin duda hubiera estado genial que fuera cuando ella no tuviera que ir a entregar reportes. Detuvo su paso al llegar a un pequeño jardín, donde estaba una fuente cuya agua estaba congelada. Su corazón latía aceleradamente y temía hiperventilarse. Se sentó en el borde e inhaló una gran cantidad de aire para despejarse. Cerró sus parpados y concentró toda su fuerza en controlar sus pensamientos.

—No creí que huirías de mí de esa forma, Ruka —dijo Kain frente a ella. Sorprendida por detectarlo antes, Ruka se sobresaltó.

Kain se acercó sin dejar de mirarla. Ruka se sintió ofuscada por la cercanía, pero se puso de pie para conseguir una postura lo suficientemente amenazante para disuadir al vampiro de lo que estuviera planeando.

—No te me acerques, Kain —ordenó duramente.

—Antes me llamabas por mi nombre y no por mi apellido —dijo Kain deteniéndose justo a un pie de distancia—. Sé que informarás a Kiryû sobre esto, pero sólo quiero que respondas una pregunta. Prometo que no te molestaré más si sólo me escuchas y me respondes.

—Primero, ya no puedo llamarte como antes porque no confió en ti —enunció Ruka. Kain fingió que esa declaración no tuvo un efecto devastador en él—. Y segundo, con tal de que me dejes en paz, escuchare lo que tengas que decirme.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hizo Yûki Kuran hace 16 años?

Ruka no pudo evitar que su rostro adquiriera una expresión de pánico conforme pasaban los segundos. Kain estaba desconcertado por eso, más cuando ella comenzó a temblar. Sin embargo, quería una respuesta, quería entender que había llevado a Ruka cambiar de lealtades y quedarse en Nightray.

La noble puso sus manos en la cabeza, sintiendo que sus fuerzas flaqueaban. Un nudo en la garganta amenazaba con ahogarla y se estremeció violentamente al venírsele un recuerdo en particular.

 _«_ — _No es que tu tengas la culpa, Ruka_ — _decía Yûki sonriendo malignamente y deleitándose por el intento inútil de Souen por mantener a raya la hemorragia en la herida de su vientre. La Kuran rió enloquecida, la tomó por los cabellos y estrelló su rostro en el piso con mucha fuerza_ — _e_ _s sólo que me distraes de mi tristeza»._

—¡Noooo! —gritó desgarrando su garganta, acuclillándose en un intento por protegerse del dolor mental que la memoria le trajo.

Kain abrió los ojos paralizado por la reacción tan brutal y sin pensarlo la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella no correspondió como esperaba. En un ataque de pánico, Ruka empezó a forcejear y a gritar más fuerte tratando de alejarlo.

Los estudiantes se acercaron al lugar al escuchar los gritos. Cuando vieron que se trataba de Ruka, corrieron rápido a auxiliarla.

—¡Ruka-san! —jadeó una chica humana llegando a su lado y apartando a Akatsuki de un empujón.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Rima acercándose a toda la multitud de alumnos alrededor. Ellos señalaron a Ruka, así que la rubia no perdió el tiempo–. ¡Llamen a Zero-sama de inmediato! Sólo él puede calmar a Ruka en este momento. Yo la llevaré a la enfermería.

—¡Entendido!

Rima pasó un brazo por la cintura de Ruka y la ayudó. Kain, quien se había quedado marginado del asunto, siguió a Rima.

—No creo que ella quiera que la acompañes, Kain —acotó Rima mirándolo de reojo–. Lo mejor es que dejes que Zero-sama y yo nos encarguemos de esto.

—¿Sucede esto con regularidad?

—No, es la segunda vez que ocurre y gracias a ti el esfuerzo que ha hecho por superarlo se vino abajo. No tengo nada contra ti, pero si no vas a hacer algo bueno por Ruka, abstente de tratar de ayudarla, Kain.

Y dejándolo con esas palabras resonándole en la cabeza, Rima se la llevó a Ruka. Akatsuki apretó sus puños hasta que sangraron, sintiéndose impotente por no poder proteger a la mujer que amaba, y sintiendo arder la furia hacia Yûki más que antes. Ahora más que antes, averiguaría la verdad detrás del día del _eclipse_.

* * *

—Tío Zero se excedió con mi castigo, ¡son demasiados archivos por ordenar! –exclamó Sira rodeada de columnas de cientos y cientos de papeles y documentos. En verdad terminaría cuando tuviera más de cincuenta años—. Lo pensare dos veces antes de cometer otra tontería en el futuro.

—Sólo se preocupa por ti —dijo Shiki acomodando los registros de los últimos años—. Si no dejaste de quejarte, no acabarás pronto.

—¿Pero me ayudarás, verdad? —comentó luciendo una expresión de borreguito esperanzado. Shiki asintió sin mirarla y Sira soltó un gritito triunfante—. ¡Muchas gracias, Shiki-sama!

Entonando su canción favorita con renombrada alegría, retomó su labor con más entusiasmo sin percatarse de la mirada atenta de Shiki siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Su viaje visual terminó por concentrarse en el cuello blanco níveo. El corazón comenzó a latirle ansioso. Se acercó sigiloso quedando detrás de ella, aspirando el delicioso aroma de la sangre corriendo por sus venas. Shiki gruñó anhelando clavar sus colmillos y beber esa sangre que le pertenecía, pero a menos de que quisiera morir, no podía hacerlo. Tocó con suavidad la garganta de la chica.

—Lo lamento —musitó tomando la mano de Senri entre las suyas y recargando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

La chica levantó la cara para mirarle con ojos vidriosos.

—Sé cuánto deseas beber mi sangre, y yo… ¡soy tan egoísta! No puedo creer que ni siquiera pueda brindarte algo a cambio de lo que haces por mí.

—No eres egoísta, Sira. De serlo no estaría enamorado de ti. Sabes de sobre que detestó a las personas egoístas o hipócritas.

—Lo sé —musitó ella.

Senri sonrió levemente.

—Zero-sama sólo hizo lo mejor para todos. Así estarías a salvo.

—Aun si fue por mi bien, creo que el precio fue demasiado alto.

—Tampoco es que me retuerza de agonía por no poder probar tu sangre —dijo provocándole una sonrisa divertida—. Además, que tú bebas de mi sangre es confortable. Me gusta que lo hagas.

—¿En serio? —inquirió perpleja.

—Sí —contestó tomándola por los hombros. Sira rió feliz y lo abrazó con más fuerza—. Ya que ha quedado claro el asunto, terminemos con todo este papeleo.

—¡Por supuesto!

* * *

Después de que le comunicaron que Ruka había sufrido otro ataque, Zero se apresuró a la clínica. Cuando llegó al recoveco que daba a la enfermería, Zero sintió la presencia de alguien entre las sombras y detuvo su paso.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Kuran? No tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo contigo.

—Tan amable como siempre —dijo Kaname con los brazos cruzados y recargado en un pilar—. Creo que ni tú ni yo queremos iniciar una pelea aquí, así que iré al punto.

—Si quieres saber sobre Akira, no te diré nada —aseguró Zero retomando su camino.

—Qué lástima. De verdad quería solucionar esto por las buenas.

En un parpadeo, Kaname atrapó a Zero tomándolo por las muñecas y acorralándolo contra la pared. Zero logró zafar su mano izquierda y sacó la Bloody Rose dispuesto a dispararle. Kaname previó esto y dio un golpe arrebatando la pistola y botándola lejos. Kaname se sintió victorioso, pero no le duro mucho el gusto cuando sintió que era lanzado por la onda de poder de Zero. Dando un giro improvisado, Kaname pudo evitar chocar y se estabilizó. Sonriendo en forma sarcástica, se enfrentó a un repentinamente jadeante cazador.

—Buen intento, pero sigues siendo un novato respecto a tu poder —declaró Kaname acercándosele de nuevo. El cazador gruñó y con tremendo esfuerzo volvió a hacer uso de su poder psíquico. Kuran puso una barrera para no recibir daño—. Fue Akira quien te convirtió, pero parece que olvidó enseñarte a controlar la fuerza que te otorgó.

—No necesitó saber sobre eso, Kuran. Me basta con mi fuerza actual para matarte —espetó Zero esforzándose por sonreír con arrogancia. Estaba fatigado. Nunca antes había usado tanto su poder como vampiro puro.

—No creí que llegaría el día en que aceptarás tu naturaleza vampírica, Kiryû. Al parecer, Akira ha logrado domarte.

—Akira no me ha domado —acotó—. Nunca me doblegaré ante nadie, Kuran. Vampiro o humano, no podrán quebrantar mi voluntad.

Quizás fue que tenía la certeza de eso, o que el poder de Zero sí había logrado aturdirlo. Nunca lo sabría. La sonrisa de Kaname se suavizó sin que se percatara de eso y su boca se movió por inercia.

—Lo sé. Es lo que más me agrada de ti, Kiryû.

La declaración impactó en ambos. En Zero provocó sorpresa y un retorcijón horrible en la boca del estómago. En Kaname que se sintiera estúpido y reflexionará por qué algo así había salido de su boca. El momento de silencio que prosiguió fue muy incómodo, aun así Kaname estaba más concentrado en su objetivo que en pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Dónde está Akira Tsukishiro? No me andaré con rodeos. Necesito hablar con él y tan pronto como me lo digas, más rápido me iré de aquí.

—No te lo diré, Kuran. Akira y yo tenemos un trato entre nosotros que no responderé por mucho que me gustaría que te largaras. Así que fuera de mi vista, ya he perdido suficiente de mi tiempo contigo.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

—Entonces, no me iré hasta que me lo digas, Kiryû —aseguró Kaname sabiendo que le escucharía—. Espero una partida más interesante esta vez. Veamos si como purasangre puedes hacerlo mejor que como cazador.

Y en un segundo, desapareció.

* * *

Al entrar a la enfermería, el director se encontró con una escena perturbadora. Ver a Ruka Souen reducida a una muñeca tiritante no era algo que alguien que la conociera le gustara ver. Rima estaba a su lado, pero se quitó cuando él se acercó.

—Ruka —le llamó a la vez que se aflojaba la gabardina para mostrar su cuello.

Atraída por su voz, Souen lo enfocó con anhelo extendiendo sus brazos hacia él, abrazándolo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—Zero-sama —jadeó aturdida, clavando sus colmillos pronto y enganchándose firmemente.

Zero acarició con cuidado la cabeza de su subordinada. Ésta era la única manera de hacer el dolor menos intenso porque cuando un vampiro bebía la sangre de otro vampiro, sus penas se aliviaban un instante. Rima se retiró para ofrecerles un poco de privacidad y para informar a los estudiantes que Ruka se encontraba bien, además prepararía una barrera para evitar que el aroma a sangre se filtrara de la enfermería.

Al salir, Rima pronunció unas palabras en latín. El hechizo formó un velo blanco alrededor de la habitación, ocultando la presencia de las personas en su interior. Después Rima se retiró tomando un atajo por la zona arboleada. De pronto, sintió la presencia de un vampiro acechándola. Se colocó en posición de defensa creando en sus manos corrientes de electricidad y preparándose para un posible encuentro.

Realmente no esperaba encontrarse frente a frente con Yûki Kuran ahí. La sangrepura portaba un elegante vestido blanco de gasa y su cabello suelto llegaba hasta sus rodillas. De no ser por el color de su cabello y ojos habría sido confundida con Sara Shirabuki. Ciertamente, ahora poseía rasgos de la mujer.

—Esto será divertido —musitó Yûki antes de soltar una ráfaga cinética que Rima sólo esquivó por unos centímetros—. Al parecer has estado entrenando.

—No deberías hacer esto —dijo Rima.

—Wow, hablarme tan informalmente y ordenarme al mismo tiempo… estar tanto tiempo con Zero te ha afectado, Rima.

—¿Celosa? —sonrió—. Después de todo, Zero-sama ya no tiene apreció por quien abandonó a Sayori por rencor.

—No pronuncies su nombre —espetó Yûki liberando más poder—. Me encargaré de arreglar esa arrogancia tuya.

—Te será difícil, entonces. Porque no permitiré que tus caprichos infantiles afecten a esta escuela.

Yûki sonrió altanera. Tenía certeza de su victoria por lo cual no reparó en atacar sin piedad. No obstante su gran poder, Rima tenía más experiencias en batalla. El mismo Zero Kiryû la había entrenado durante esos 16 años y Rima había ganado una reputación de guerrera invencible sólo superada por Ruka y Senri. Aprovechándose de su ventaja, Rima terminó de colocar marcas especiales alrededor de Yûki.

—¡Deja de saltar como conejo! —rugió Yûki—. ¡Alargas tu muerte y eso me disgusta!

—Si quieres que me detenga, creo que puedo hacerlo —Rima se instaló en una rama de árbol y conjuró—: _¡Kekkai: Kin!_

Una luz cegadora rodeó a Yûki. De la tierra brotaron tiras metálicas que sujetaron por los brazos a Yûki y la estamparon contra el suelo, se añadió el peso de pesados trozos de metal que aparecieron de la nada completando la barrera. Por último, una mordaza impidió que Yûki siguiera soltando maldiciones.

—Si te preguntas qué es, sólo te diré que Zero-sama confía lo suficiente en mí para haberme enseñado unas cuantas técnicas de su familia —dijo Rima bajando de un salto del árbol—. No planeó matarte, pero creo que te mereces un momento de reflexión. La barrera se disolverá en unas cuantas horas, así que tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar en no meterte con ninguno de nosotros. Hasta luego, Yûki Kuran.

Y la dejó en medio de árboles con la cara desencajada. Rima sabía que tendría problemas por esto, pero no había podido evitarlo. Además, tenía otras cosas más importantes que atender, la paz no duraría más y ella presentía que la guerra estaba cerca. Y sintiendo que el camino por venir sería sumamente, Rima no se daría por vencida con tanta facilidad, estaba dispuesta a hacer hasta lo imposible por mantener la calma del hogar que la había acogido por los últimos 16 años.

* * *

El festival de la nieve era una celebridad acontecida a final de semestre, como un premio al esfuerzo de los estudiantes. Al tomar el cargo de director, Zero cambio el plan de estudios de la academia, pedía siempre lo mejor de cada candidato de ingreso a la institución, y a cambio, el daba lo mejor para beneplácito de los estudiantes. El festival se celebraba desde hace catorce años sin interrupción, su fin era reafirmar los lazos existentes entre los participantes, incluso invitaban a sus respectivas familias por lo que la academia se llenaba de miembros de la nobleza de los vampiros, clanes de cazadores y humanos.

Al reincorporarse a las actividades sociales, Kaname tenía presente que participar era indispensable. De este modo, ordenó a su grupo y a Yûki asistir a la junta final celebrada en el anfiteatro. Cada festival era diferente al de años pasados, por lo cual se hacía una votación un mes antes para seleccionar los concursos que se llevarían a cabo. Ruka y Sira coordinaban labores, anotando en una pizarra el resultado final de las distintas votaciones.

Este año se realizaría un concurso de patinaje en el que todos podrían participar. Cuando Ruka les pidió que realizaran equipos fue un caos completo en el que los subordinados de Kaname fueron incluidos también. Aido no tuvo problema al integrarse, pese a los pasados roces pudo incluirse en un buen equipo por su habilidad con el hielo. Akatsuki fue elegido por un grupo de chicas, aunque seguramente porque trató de huir en primer lugar. ¡Hasta Takuma terminó juntándose con unos chicos de segundo año!

Posteriormente, Ruka explicó que los equipos formados para el concurso de patinaje también serían para la siguiente competencia. Una guerra de bolas de nieve.

—Debido al incidente del año pasado que ocurrió por permitir que sangrepuras interfirieran —dijo Ruka poniendo los nombres de los susodichos—, este año no habrá apoyo de su parte. Así que Daemon-sama no será parte de las festividades.

—¿Eh? ¿Eso significa que no vendrá?

Una ola de abucheos se escuchó. Ruka elevó un poco la voz.

—Nada de eso. Vendrá como todos los años, sólo que no pondrán incluirlo en algún equipo. Es por la seguridad general.

Hasta ese momento Kaname había prestado atención. Al oír el nombre del purasangre que asistiría a la reunión, no pudo evitar poner pensativo. Así que Daemon también estaba ahí… debía haberlo supuesto. Tuvo que haberlo sabido desde antes, en cualquier lugar del mundo donde estuviera Akira Tsukishiro estaría Daemon. Era como la lapa principal de todas. Una muy molesta lapa para Kaname, a decir verdad.

—También el director Kiryû ha accedido a la petición que han solicitado desde años anteriores —informó Sira por el micrófono—. Como recompensa por haber hecho un gran esfuerzo este semestre.

La premisa fue celebrada por grandes vitores y risas incontenidas. Kaname se entretuvo con eso. No había pensado en Zero como un director tan permisivo, aunque se daba cuenta que su forma de dirigir la academia Cross era muy diferente a la de Kaien. Por el bienestar general, Kaien había mantenido divididas las clases y guardado innumerables secretos, pero al parecer los estudiantes respondían mejor a una interacción sin restricciones y un dialogo abierto. No habría considerado algo así en el pasado, pero comprendía que quizás la rebeldía natural de Zero por hacer las cosas a su manera funcionaba bien.

Acabada la junta ya no había mucho que hacerse. Los chicos y las chicas volvieron a retomar sus actividades, quedaba todavía verificar que todo estuviera listo para el festival y una última checada no estaba demás.

—Esto es realmente aburrido —profirió Yûki bufando molesta. Kaname le había obligado a asistir a esa absurda junta para mantener las apariencias, y aunque habría sido libre de negarse, no lo hizo. Pensó que ahí estaría Zero y con eso podría irritar un poco a su esposo, pero no había ni rastro alguno del cazador y simplemente estaba harta.

Yûki estaba a punto de terminar con esa farsa, pero alguien en particular llamó su atención. Entre la multitud se distinguía a Sira Wakaba charlando con algunos compañeros de clase. Al verla, Yûki abrió los ojos impactada. Ahí estaba Sayori Wakaba con ojos de un extraño azul… ¿desde cuando Sayori tenía los ojos azules? No le importó. Yûki se acercó a ella dispuesta a disolver esa ilusión de Sayori que tanto daño le causaba.

—Detente, Yûki.

Una mano sobre su hombro y el susurro de Kaname advirtieron que hablaba en serio.

—Esa chica no es Sayori Wakaba.

—Es su hija —respondió completamente consciente de eso. Pero qué más podía interesarle si se trataba de la hija o de la madre, ambas eran tan similares y a ambas odiaba totalmente.

—No es el lugar adecuado para perder la calma —convino decir—. Kiryû ha llegado.

Como invocado por arte de magia, el nombrado se apareció cerca de Sira Wakaba. La chica no se daba cuenta del altercado en sí y sólo saludó a su tío con sorpresa. Pero si algo enfocaban los irises del cazador era a Yûki Kuran, con algo aversivo como si la odiara. Aunque Yûki no terminara de comprender por qué.

—Me largo, entonces —dijo—. Y no trates de detenerme a menos que quieras que haga una escenita, Kaname. No estoy de humor para mantener fachadas.

No recibió una negativa. Kaname la dejó ir, quedándose solo y mirando hacia donde Zero. El levísimo altercado del otro día seguía en su mente, pues si bien no había dicho una cosa que no sintiera, en eso recaía el problema. Kaname había aprendido a no ser honesto y a usar la _sinceridad_ para confundir, en este caso, él también fue afectado. De momento no tenía nada que tratar con él, ya había obtenido una pieza clave al conseguir el nombre de Daemon y su mente ya trabajaba en la situación que estaba por venir. Abandonó la estancia sin volver su vista atrás ni una vez.

A su vez, Zero se calmó. Había estado oculto en la parte trasera del escenario, dejando que Sira y Ruka se hicieran cargo. Entonces, al finalizar, sintió el aura creciente de Yûki y no dudó en intervenir. No sabía hasta qué punto Yûki hubiese cambiado, pero no permitiría que pusiera una mano encima a Sira. Su sobrina era todo lo que le quedaba de Sayori…

Zero suspiró. No debería perder el tiempo distrayéndose en sus recuerdos. A veces era imposible no hacerlo. Sin embargo, Ruka había traido información importante. _Ella_ comenzó a moverse mucho antes de lo esperado, y tal vez la presencia de Kuran en la ciudad lo precipitó. No estaba seguro, pero probablemente _ella_ pensaba que harían un tipo de alianza. Qué absurdo. Antes de irse, Akira dejó a Daemon como vínculo esencial para lo que se avecinaba.

—¿Ocurre algo, tío Zero? —preguntó Sira al notarlo distraído.

—Nada —se limitó a contestar—. Vuelve a tu castigo con Senri. Te está esperando en la biblioteca.

Ella asintió, sabiendo que algo más ocurría. No quería presionar para que Zero se lo dijera, así que mejor salió c cumplir con su alegato.

—Envía a Rima a informar a Daemon —dijo Zero a Ruka. Ella estaba detrás y simplemente asintió y desapareció.

* * *

Takuma Ichijou se encontraba relajado. Después de ponerse de acuerdo con el equipo en el que estaría (donde, afortunadamente, Senri y Sira estaban), decidió descansar un rato. Eligió sentarse en una de las tantas bancas del patio central y leer un libro. Como era tarde, las decenas de jóvenes se paseaban por ahí cotilleando sobre los recientes acontecimientos. Humanos y vampiros mezclados entre sí, sin un evidente deseo por destruirse. Sin duda, la visión era encantadora y Takuma se encontró siendo parte de ella sin participar activamente.

—¿Así que formas parte del equipo de Sira? —su tranquilad, cómo no, fue interrumpida por una más que enfada voz de Hanabusa Aido. Takuma simplemente soltó una risita ahogada al ser testigo de uno de los inusuales episodios de celos paternales—. No le veo la gracia, eh.

—No me estoy riendo de ti, Aido —repuso calmadamente. Cerró su libro y lo dejó en la banca, a un lado suyo—. Sólo me sorprende que pienses que quiero ligármela, cuando sabes quien me gusta realmente. Y también que entiendes porque, aunque no odie a Sira-chan, es doloroso ver que Senri está tan unido a ella.

Aido se sintió culpable por hacerle pasar un mal momento, conociendo de antemano la atracción que sentía hacia Senri Shiki. No sólo el como padre de Sira había sido impactado al saber del Encadenamiento, también Takuma había tenido un probada amarga.

—Deja de hacer esa mueca tan deprimente, Hanabusa, tampoco es que me muera por no poder tenerlo —dijo con voz suave, retomando la lectura de su libro—. Mientras sea feliz con Sira-chan, no haré nada que llegué a romper la felicidad que ha construido.

—En verdad lo quieres, Takuma —musitó Aido sintiéndose con remordimiento. Le sorprendía esa entrega, pues ni él con Sayori había actuado igual—. No se si sirva de algo decirte esto, pero… si yo no hubiese sido tan cobarde por haber permitido tantas cosas en el pasado, lo más probable es que estuvieras junto a él ahora. Puedes culparme si quieres.

—Culpar a los demás de mis desgracias no es de mi agrado —aseveró Takuma—. Aunque aprecio tus palabras, de nada serviría. Senri estaría _encadenado_ a ella en cuanto la viera. Así que, como dicen los humanos, entre más pronto, mejor.

—Nunca podrías saberlo con certeza —rebatió—. Quizás yo habría hecho lo imposible por separarlos, no como Kiryû que lo permitió fácilmente… pero supongo que no debo de quejarme. Ha hecho un buen trabajo y por eso le estoy agradecido. También por hacerse cargo del funeral de Sayori…

—No te culpes por su muerte, Hanabusa. Ninguno de nosotros sabía que el día del eclipse, los vampiros perderíamos los estribos y nos volveríamos máquinas de matar.

Hace 16 años se pronosticó la llegada de un eclipse. Nada fuera de lo común, pero todos estaban entusiasmados con su llegada y decidieron verlo. Grave error. Al llegar a su cúspide, el ambiente se tiñó de rojo y empezó una verdadera masacre. Se volvieron comunes las escenas de vampiros desgarrando la frágil piel de los humanos. A las decenas de cazadores intentando contenerlos sin mucho éxito. Lágrimas, dolor, angustia, mucha sangre derramada. Un cuadro pintado de miedo para ser catalogado como una de las escenas más sangrientas de la historia. Muchos humanos, cazadores y vampiros perecieron ese día.

Recordar una tragedia semejante no era deseado, por lo cual Takuma se decantó por cambiar de tema.

—¿Has oído hablar sobre los rumores acerca de Akira-sama?

El cambio brusco hizo parpadear a Aido, pero decidió que era mejor así.

—¿Sobre lo de su heredero? Claro, según los rumores, después de estar ausente diez mil años, reapareció diciendo cosas como que su vida había llegado a su límite, que estaba cansado de esperar. No puedo entender el porqué diría eso, pero desde que se dieron esos rumores, Kaname-sama ha estado buscándolo.

—Akira-sama es en verdad escurridizo —rió—. Se escabullía de nosotros con facilidad. Al final terminó en esta ciudad estando al lado de la persona menos esperada de todas.

Aido rodó los ojos

—Y que lo digas, ¡aun no puedo creer que haya sido convertido en un purasangre! Akira-sama tiene un pésimo gusto, si tengo que decirlo.

—Kiryû es una persona agradable. Un poco frío y cortante, pero a fin de cuentas, agradable.

—Digas lo que digas, no puedo soportarlo. Más cuando recuerdo lo que había entre él y Sayori.

—¿Sayori-san y Kiryû tenían algo entre ellos? —parpadeó perplejo—. Oh, creo que ya entiendo. Te refieres a que parecían amigos demasiado cercanos y eso te molestaba.

—Sé que Sayori sólo lo veía como un amigo, pero él… la forma en que la miraba…

—Mmm, pues las veces que veía a Kiryû con Sayori-san no noté nada especial. De seguro él sólo la veía así porque ella fue la única que permaneció a su lado cuando sucedió lo de Yûki-chan y también cuando lo de Sara-sama.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, pienso que a él tampoco le agradas mucho —pronunció con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Aido le dio una mirada agria.

—¿Y eso porque tiene que hacerme sentir mejor?

—Sólo decía.

* * *

Rima Touya era de aquellas personas que rara vez seguían las órdenes de los demás. Era una revolucionaria que no permitiría que alguien más mandara en su vida. Ella tomaba las decisiones. No obstante, existía una regla a la excepción. Esa excepción era Zero Kiryû. Rima haría todo lo que le pidiera sin chistar, así que cuando Ruka le informó que debía ir a hablar con Daemon, Rima no se negó.

No tenía que pensar mucho para saber donde se encontraría el viejo sangrepura, siempre estaba en el mismo lugar a la misma hora.

La biblioteca del Concilio de Vampiros.

Cuando llegó vio que el susodicho se encontraba dormido entre varias columnas de libros antiguos y pesados, recargado en una silla con un libro de pasta roja cubriéndole el rostro. Rima se acercó y tomó una de las gruesas enciclopedias que estaban sobre el escritorio, la levantó a una altura suficiente y la dejó caer limpiamente sobre la cabeza del bello durmiente. El vampiro cayó de la silla por la fuerza del golpe quedando aturdido un instante.

—Auu —se oyó su quejido, pero eso no apiadó a Rima que dejó caer otro libro de la misma forma—. ¡AUCH!

Por fin, había despertado. El vampiro se levantó del suelo sobándose la cabeza y la nariz, siendo las partes más afectadas.

—¡Que crueldad! –exclamó.

Daemon Winchester era un vampiro rubio, de piel palidísima y eterna sonrisa sátira. Vestía entre formal e informal, como aquellos que toman lo primero que ven en su armario y se lo ponen. El cabello atado en una coleta de lado y listo, su atuendo estaba completo. Y sus ojos estaban teñidos de sangre con una innatural pupila gatuna en el centro.

—Si querías despertarme pudiste hacerlo de otra manera. Por ejemplo, en lugar de usar un matasanos, pudiste usar tus labios. Definitivamente me habría despertado de inmediato.

Rima no se inmutó y prefirió dar el mensaje antes de que Daemon comenzara a dramatizar más. Al terminar, esperó la respuesta.

—Zero-rin sí que se toma las cosas en serio —dijo con una sonrisa divertida—. Supongo que tendré que ir a saludar a Kana-chan… hace tanto que no nos vemos que creo que será conmovedora nuestra reunión. Pero antes de que te vayas, quiero que le entregues esto a Zero-rin.

Le extendió un libro enorme de pasta roja con extrañas letras en la portada.

—Es un libro especial, sólo quienes poseen un linaje puro pueden leerlo —dijo—. Servirá mucho para que entienda lo que se aproxima. Es mi regalo, Rima-chan, espero que llegue a salvo.

—Si esto es todo, me retiro. No sin antes recordarle que esperamos asista como todos los años al Festival de Nieve. Sira quiere volver a verlo y los demás estudiantes quieren ver una demostración de su poder, Daemon-sama.

—Claro que iré —Daemon acarició los cabellos de la chica con dulzura—. Te lo aseguro.

* * *

Yûki recorría los pasillos de la Academia Cross con paso urgente. Su respiración estaba agitada y su pulso se aceleraba. Odiaba cuando Kaname se interponía en sus intereses. La ponía loca y no podía controlarse bien. Además, estaba Zero… ¡Con cuánto desprecio la había visto! Como si ella no significara nada. Yûki estaba furiosa y desprendía ondas de choque que cuarteaban las paredes y pisos por los que pasaba. De repente una voz profunda y oscura resonó en su cabeza y tomo forma ante sus ojos. El reflejo ante ella sonrió maléficamente. Extendió sus brazos hacia Yûki rodeando su cabeza dejándola reposar en el regazo de su parte vampírica.

 _«Pobre, pobre niña triste, te han lastimado de nuevo. ¿Te duele, verdad? Ver que tanto Kaname como Zero se preocupan por esa chica, la hija de esa mujer»._

 _«Kaname es amable con las personas. Zero… él sólo cuida de ella. No tiene ninguna importancia»._

 _«Entonces si no tiene importancia para ti, ¿por qué te duele tanto? ¿Por qué sientes tanto miedo de perder lo que te pertenece?»_

 _«Ellos no… ¿no me pertenecen?»._

 _«Siempre has sido muy cobarde para conseguir algo por tu propia mano. Kaname te pertenece, Zero te pertenece. Este mundo te pertenece, no hay nada más que decir»._

 _«Yo…»._

 _«Tú quieres ser la persona más importante para todos. Quieres ser el motivo de preocupación en los ojos de Zero Kiryû como en el pasado. Tomar todo lo que Kaname Kuran puede ofrecerte»._

 _«No puedo ser tan egoísta»._

 _«Pero lo eres. Si no fuese así, ¿por qué mataste a Sayori Wakaba? No hizo nada para dañarte, pero aun así la asesinaste como también quieres hacerlo con su hija. Ella nos está quitando lo que nos pertenece. No podemos permitir que esa chiquilla siga siendo el centro de atención»._

 _«Ella no tiene la culpa de nada»._

 _«Igual que Ruka, pero tú sabes la verdad. Todas ellas tienen la culpa. Siempre se entrometían en tu camino, lo único que hiciste fue quitarlas de en medio. No has hecho nada malo»._

 _«Cierto, no he hecho nada malo»._

Su ilusión comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Yûki mientras sonreía con falsa gentileza.

 _«Así que no hay razón para que te duela. Lo que debes hacer es deshacerte de Sira Wakaba, y todo tomara el curso que debe ser»._

Después de su último pensamiento, el reflejo maligno de Yûki desapareció dejando a la verdadera con ansias desesperadas de quitarle la vida a la causa de su sufrimiento. Regresó sobre sus pasos dispuesta a buscar a la chica. Ese día sería muy largo.

* * *

A pesar de haber superado lo del eclipse, la ciudad aún sufría estragos. Existían lugares abandonados que servían de escondite para la peor escoria y donde la justicia todavía no se decidía a actuar.

Las estructuras se caían en pedazos, pues no había quien les diera mantenimiento. Y por si fuera poco, el lugar era casualmente usado como basurero de la Ciudad, por lo que el olor a pestilencia llenaba toda la zona. Pero a pesar de todas estas razones, Ruka no dudo ni un momento en entrar. Zero le había enviado a explorar la zona y ella cumpliría a la perfección.

Era una misión para verificar el perímetro nada más. Tenía que checar que nada raro pasara ahí. Empezó por un antiguo edificio que sirvió en otrora como laboratorio. Revisó cada una de las habitaciones sin encontrar nada, pero con cada paso que daba, sentía como si alguien estuviera observándola.

Dio unos pasos dirigiéndose a la salida, pero sintió una siniestra presencia detrás de ella que la puso a temblar de los pies a la cabeza inmediatamente. La atmosfera se tornó pesada al punto de pensar que cualquier movimiento equivaldría a una muerte segura. Su instinto le ordenaba que no voltease hacia atrás porque de hacerlo no viviría.

 _«Parece como si estuvieran acechándome»,_ pensó. El aura cerniéndose alrededor de ella se tornaba menos densa pero ciertamente feliz, como si se estuviera divirtiendo a costa de su estupor _. «No creo que ella se encuentre aquí o…»_

—¿Así que no lo crees? —exclamó una voz femenina. Ruka respingó, pero no se dejó amedrentar. Rápidamente se dispuso en posición de combate recibiendo una risita chillona—. Eres interesante, Ruka Souen.

Y tan pronto como vino, desapareció. Recuperando las fuerzas necesarias para salir corriendo, Ruka se movilizó de inmediato. No se detuvo a pensar en nada porque ya tenía la certeza de que _ella_ estaba en Nightray y que debía informárselo a Zero a la de ya.

* * *

Con el papeleo terminado ese día, Sira se disponía a ir a su habitación a descansar un poco. Senri se había quedado un rato más cuando unos alumnos lo interceptaron para que fuera con ellos a verificar algo referente al festival. Sira pudo haber ayudado, pero Senri insistió en que descansara un poco y que la alcanzaría luego. A Sira no le quedó más que hacerlo, tampoco es como si Senri fuese a tardarse tanto.

Aun así, se permitió dar un pequeño paseo en los alrededores con la esperanza de darle más minutos a Senri para irse juntos. Caminó en uno de los senderos que conducían al bosque que no se utilizaba con frecuencia, ya que era muy difícil andar en por ahí. El camino era demasiado pedregoso y la tierra era inestable. A los cinco años, Sira había caído en un agujero a causa de su constante curiosidad, y fue recatada después de horas cuando por fin dio rienda suelta al llanto. Tuvo que dormir acompañada por un tiempo después de eso. Actualmente no habría tanto problema. Y si se caía de nuevo, su agilidad y fuerza la sacarían de cualquier agujero sin importar lo profundo que fuera.

—¡Te he vencido, sendero! —ufanó con orgullo.

De pronto, se sintió observada. Miró a sus espaldas y no encontró a nadie. Frunció el ceño, confundida. Podía haber jurado que la estaban vigilando. Cuando estaba dispuesta a retomar su camino como si nada hubiera pasado, volvió de nuevo esa sensación, esta vez como un escalofrió. Lentamente dirigió su mano derecha hacía donde estaba Sentencia.

Uno, dos, tres…

Se dio la vuelta activando el arma. La gran guadaña apareció entre sus manos, dispuesta a acabar con el enemigo, pero no encontró a nadie. Tal vez fue sólo su imaginación.

Y entonces, el infierno se desató.

Apenas pudo esquivar el poderoso ataque de Yûki Kuran. La presión cuarteó el piso y al caer, Sira pisó mal resbalando por una abertura y tropezando. Fue un error que en otra ocasión no causaría daño, pero que fue utilizado por Yûki para asestar un buen golpe que envió a la chica a varios metros de distancia.

Las piernas de Sira fueron las que sufrieron las consecuencias. Horribles raspones penetraron la tela de sus medias negras. Sira hizo un esfuerzo grande para tratar de levantarse, pero una dura mano la tomó por la garganta y apretó con descomunal fuerza.

—¿P-Por qué haces esto? —jadeó.

—Porque me distraes de mi tristeza —respondió—. Si tú te vas tendré de vuelta lo que es mío por derecho. Tú nunca debiste nacer.

—¡No s-sé de lo que estás hablando!

Yûki no la escuchaba.

—Siempre estuviste celosa de mi vida —seguía—. De que dos hombres me amaran y protegieran con sus vidas, de que yo fuese más poderosa que tú… te interpusiste. ¿Acaso no eras mi amiga? Yo siempre me preocupé por ti, quise lo mejor para ti y tú me traicionaste, Sayori.

Su mano estrujo más el blando cuello y Sira ya no pudo decir más.

—Es hora de que pagues tus pecados —su otra mano se levantó con gracia y sus finas uñas tomaron la forma de una lanza—. Te mataré, Sayori.

El primer corte fue de prueba, ver que tanto dolor y daño podía causar. Justo en el hombro Sira fue cortada. Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta y peleó con más ahínco para liberarse. Al ver que ella luchaba, Yûki decidió arrojarla contra un árbol. La espalda de Sira recibió ligeras laceraciones por las espigas del tronco y sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire.

—¿Por qué lo haces más difícil? Eres una masoquista.

—N-No… ¡No me dejaré matar tan fácilmente! —lanzó con convicción—. Y aunque lo logres, ¿qué te quedará, Yûki Kuran? ¡Ten por seguro que todos terminaran odiándote! Reacciona, por favor, no quiero que el odio que le tenías a mi madre se interponga en tu presente.

 _«No quiero que el odio nos separe, Yûki. Eres mi mejor amiga»._

—Sayori… —musitó Yûki estupefacta.

Esas palabras… eran un recuerdo que la torturaba. Yûki había asesinado a su mejor amiga, y Sayori no la maldijo al momento de su muerte, siempre trató de hacerla entrar en razón. Kuran se sintió mareada. La lucha de voces en su cabeza inició. Por un lado la voz bondadosa y cálida de Sayori, y por el otro, la de su lado oscuro. Sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Aferró con sus manos sus largos cabellos y se retorció intentando soportar el dolor mental.

El eco más fuerte fue el de su lado oscuro, que ganó la batalla dejando la voz de Sayori en el olvido. Sus ojos brillaron ferozmente en rojo y volvió a poner su atención en la persona que le había provocado un mal momento. Sin medir su fuerza, lanzó una ráfaga que dejó un corte más profundo en el brazo de Sira.

La sangre brotó, salpicando la blanca nieve y el suelo.

Y aun cuando Sira aguantó el dolor del primer corte, los siguientes fueron tan poderosos y profundos que el eco de su grito resonó por todo el lugar.

* * *

—Pierdes tú tiempo, Kuran —profirió Zero desde su escritorio, revisando algunos papeles.

Kuran ignoró las palabras del cazador, acomodándose mejor en el sillón que estaba al lado de una estantería de libros y hojeó con calma uno de los ejemplares que había tomado anteriormente. Zero contó mentalmente hasta cien. No había previsto que Kaname se adentrara en su oficina con tanta libertad, pero lo había subestimado y llevaba varias horas soportando su presencia.

—No sé de qué estas hablándome, Kiryû —contestó Kaname sin quitar la vista de su libro.

Zero frunció el ceño más que irritado por su irritante actitud. Se vio tentado a sacar la Bloody Rose y volarle la cabeza al maldito imbécil, pero se abstuvo. Debía mantener la calma. Había aprendido a no dejarse llevar por sus emociones y la llegada de los Kuran no lograría desencajarlo de su comodidad.

—No intentes nada estúpido para conseguir información —advirtió Zero levantándose para archivar los documentos que había estado leyendo. Sintió como cada movimiento suyo era vigilado por la mirada profunda de Kaname, quien pretendía seguir atento con su libro.

Zero volvió a contar hasta cien. Podía tolerar hasta cierto punto la presencia indeseable del sangre pura, incluso su actitud arrogante, pero que lo estuviera mirando con demasiada atención para su gusto, le ponía los pelos de punta. ¡Mierda, parecía un maldito acosador!

Por su parte, Kaname disfrutaba enormemente acosta de Zero. Era muy entretenido ver como pretendía mantener la cabeza fría. Además, se encontraba de buen humor. Pese a su primera negación al respecto, Kaname se encontraba a gusto en la oficina donde el aroma de Zero se concentraba. Fue desconcertante para él sentir una atracción tan fuerte a la sangre de Zero. Se tuvo que obligar a pensar que ahora era normal y que debía soportarlo para lograr su cometido.

—Y deja de mirarme así. Es molesto —cortó Zero volviéndose a sentar recargando todo su peso en el respaldo del sillón negro y cerrando los parpados, esperando que sus palabras bastasen para que Kaname parara de observarlo.

—No te estaba mirando.

Zero gruñó.

—Sí lo estabas haciendo.

Y Kaname lo miraba ahora. Bien, tenía un punto. Le había observado y no podía dejar de hacerlo. Zero tenía una expresión interesante cuando pretendía dormir. Tan tranquila y a la vez alerta, atenta a la presencia de cualquier enemigo que pudiera surgir. Quizás lo más atractivo de su cara serían sus ojos. Kaname sólo sabía de esa tonalidad amatista en miembros del clan Kiryû, en otros humanos no. El gen de Alejandría se había perdido con el caos de hace diez mil años, o eso creía. Al parecer no todo se fue al traste.

Una vena resaltó en la sien de Zero. Ese maldito vampiro sí que lo sacaba de quicio. Bien, se iba a enterar que todavía seguía teniendo un carácter de los mil demonios.

—¡Mierda, que dejes de mirarme!

Y entonces sucedió.

Sus irises lilas se encontraron con la mirada intensa de Kaname. Fue como si algo hiciese conexión, como si verse así estuviera bien. Lo demás desapareció en un parpadeo y ellos permanecían en ese universo paralelo que sólo los contenía a los dos. No había sido como sus otros encuentros de miradas y en el fondo de sus mentes se preguntaron por qué no.

El olor de sangre fresca llegó hasta sus narices y los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Zero abrió los ojos como platos, reconociendo a la dueña de esa sangre.

—Sira.

Sin perder el tiempo, salió de la oficina seguido por Kaname. Persiguiendo el rastro fresco de la esencia de la chica.

* * *

La sangre estaba por todas partes. Pero Yûki no parecía alterada de estar bañada en rojo y el asedio no paró. Estaba perdida, llena de ira y celos. Necesitaba desquitarse, desahogarse. Sira Wakaba pagaría por lo que había hecho.

Sira ya no se movía. Lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue a colocar sus brazos frente a sí a modo de protección. Los cortes inclementes la estaban drenando de sangre y ella estaba perdiendo la consciencia.

Yûki tenía un último plan para ella. La sujetó de nuevo por el cuello y mostró los colmillos. Dispuesta a consumir toda la vida de Sira, acercó su boca.

A punto de consumar su plan fue detenida por un golpe en su costado. Yûki perdió el rumbo por unos momentos, y cuando espabiló, miró con ojos fieros a quien se había atrevido a atacarla. Gruñó con irritación hacia Senri Shiki, cuyos ojos destilaban veneno rojo. Detrás de él, se encontraban varios alumnos vampiros, contemplando con horror el cuerpo maltratado de Sira.

Senri se agachó junto a ella. Con suma delicadeza, la tomo entre sus brazos. Estaba palidísima y demasiado débil. Ni siquiera había reaccionado al tocarla. Shiki ocultaba sus ojos debajo del flequillo, cargó el cuerpo malherido y se lo entregó a los estudiantes ordenándoles sanar las heridas de la chica. Todos rasgaron sus muñecas y utilizaron su sangre para detener el flujo de las heridas de Sira. Shiki se volvió encarando a su prima, sus ojos brillaron amenazantes. La castaña ni se inmutó y aceptó el nuevo reto, incluso quiso tomar el arma de Sira para darle un lección.

Senri no se lo permitió.

Se abalanzó sin miedo produciendo un látigo de sangre a una velocidad impresionante. Yûki no previno el ataque y terminó con todo un brazo cortado.

—Eso no funciona conmigo —informó conforme sangre salía y comenzaba a formarse otro brazo.

—Entonces, tendré que cortarte toda para que no vuelvas a regenerarte.

La lucha inició de nuevo. La agilidad era primordial en cada uno de sus movimientos y Senri probó que seguía siendo superior aunque ella fuera una sangrepura. Había sido entrenado por Zero y con la furia que sentía podía ser capaz de vencer a cada sangrepura que se le pusiera en frente. Pero Yûki era tramposa. Aprovechando su estado iracundo, se movió velozmente hallando el punto ciego de Shiki. Arremetió con su mano, dispuesta a atravesar por la costilla a su primo.

Se escuchó un disparo.

Yûki aferró el brazo donde le había atravesado la bala. Su dolor incrementó cuando cuatro disparos más le dieron, dos cerca del corazón, dos en cada hombro. Yûki sabía quien había disparado, eso no disminuyó para nada la aprensión que sintió en su pecho.

Se volteó para toparse con una imagen sacada de sus peores pesadillas. Ahí, frente a ella, Zero Kiryû le apuntaba directamente.

El dolor que sintió en el pecho fue indescriptible.

Kaname estaba detrás de Zero. Había permitido que este disparara a Yûki sabiendo que si lo detenía, se daría una pelea más grande entre ellos dos. Además, así Yûki entendería que el único lugar donde podría estar era con él. Para prevenir que la mataran, Kaname llegó hasta ella colocándose entre ambos.

—Te advertí que este no era el lugar adecuado, Yûki. Atacar a Wakaba-kun fue un error.

Yûki tembló de rabia.

 _«Te lo dije,»_ replicó su lado vampírico _. «Ella es la causa de que Kaname esté decepcionado de ti. Por ella Zero te disparó. Por Sira Wakaba perdiste el respeto y la confianza de Senri Shiki. Es su culpa, no tuya»._

—Es su culpa —musitó Yûki tanto a su reflejo como a Kaname—. Yo no hice nada malo, ella tiene toda la culpa.

Kaname la miró con aprensión.

—No puedo permitir más este comportamiento. Tendré que darle mi sangre a Wakaba-kun para que logre recuperarse y tú tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.

—¿Le darás de tu sangre? —inquirió perpleja.

Kaname asintió.

—Sira sólo beberá de mi sangre —interrumpió Senri con voz de ultratumba. Luego se dirigió hacia Zero—. Sé que no debo inmiscuirme en tu decisión, Zero-sama, pero quiero que sepas que no dejaré pasar esto. Si Yûki Kuran se queda aquí, puede que terminé matándola.

Zero simplemente asintió y bajó a la Bloody Rose.

—Entendido.

Senri se acercó a los vampiros que habían logrado cerrar las heridas de la joven cazadora y les ordenó que se la entregaran. Retirándose con la chica en brazos, Senri la llevó a la enfermería.

Kiryû ordenó a los demás estudiantes limpiar la escena e informar a sus demás compañeros —que seguramente habrían notado el olor de la sangre de Sira—, que no se acercaran y que también mantuvieran sus distancias con Yûki Kuran. Cuando se retiraron a cumplir las órdenes, Zero dirigió su atención a la Kuran.

—Debería matarte —dijo con voz ácida—. Es lo único que quiero hacer en este momento. No creí que llegaría el día en que deseara tanto llenarte la cabeza con plomo.

Yûki se sobresaltó. Nunca lo había usado con ella en el pasado. Sabía que él sólo hablaba de esa manera cuando trataba con un vampiro al que debía eliminar.

 _«No, Zero. No me hables de esa manera. No lo soporto»._

—No quiero verte en la academia de nuevo —soltó su sentencia—. Eres un peligro y no esperaré a que ataques a alguien más para detenerte. Esto se acaba ahora, Yûki Kuran —luego se dirigió a Kaname—. Si en verdad estás aquí para hacer la paz, te sugiero que la encierres. La próxima vez dispararé justo en su corazón, Kuran.

Y los dejó solos. Y a Kaname con sólo una opción.

A veces hay que hacer sacrificios por un bien mayor.

Yûki debía ser aislada. Había probado ser una amenaza para sí misma y para el plan. Kaname sabía donde estaría segura.

—No te atrev-… —quiso decir Yûki cuando su hermano colocó una mano en su frente.

Su cuerpo quedó flácido y Kaname la tomó en brazos. Sin perder el tiempo convirtió su cuerpo en una masa de murciélagos que voló por el firmamento. Fue hasta llegar a un edificio a varias cuadras de la academia Cross, que Kaname entró por una venta. Era un viejo hotel que todavía le pertenecía a la familia Kuran y sería el hogar temporal de Yûki. No deseaba hacerlo, pero si quería lograr un avance, era necesario.

Kaname no la dejó sin protección. Colocó barreras poderosas y se fue de ahí sin decir nada. ya luego tendría tiempo para más remordimientos.

* * *

Justo cuando Zero estaba a punto de llegar a la enfermería, el sonido de pasos apresurados acercándose a él lo alertaron. Ruka llego ante él con expresión agitada.

— _Ella_ está aquí.

—Ya veo… —dijo de forma lenta. Había esperado su llegada, pero no tan pronto—. Arika Kurotsuki, has venido por fin.

Zero respiró hondo. Desde este momento el verdadero derramamiento de sangre daría inicio.


	3. Festival de Invierno

**Capitulo Dos**

 **Festival de Invierno**

* * *

" _Los hombres que van a la guerra en invierno no viven hasta la primavera"._

—Ursula K Le Guin.

* * *

Arika Kurotsuki había llegado.

Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Zero, una y otra vez, mientras se dirigía a la enfermería. Después de haber escuchado el reporte de Ruka, Zero le pidió informar a Rima en cuanto llegara de su vista con Daemon. Ruka aceptó y se retiró, sabía que necesitaba unos minutos para pensar en lo que haría.

Zero se había preparado esos años para hacer frente a la amenaza, construyendo una estrategia junto a Akira Tsukishiro. Él fue quien le había advertido sobre ella y lo que planeaba. Zero se habría decantado por ignorarla, de no ser porque la situación fue mucho más severa de lo que creyó. Arika Kurotsuki debía ser detenida cuanto antes.

Se detuvo un instante intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. Dio un respiro profundo y miró a su alrededor, contemplando lo que había logrado a través de los años.

La academia Cross era una utopía vuelta realidad. Vampiros y humanos convivían en completa paz, sin barreras. Tal y como Kaien lo hubiera deseado, pero que nunca pudo haber logrado debido a sus propios ideales favoritista (Kaien siempre había puesto a los vampiros sobre los humanos). Actualmente estudiantes de diferente especie, raza y condición económica charlaban alegremente frente a él, si miedo, sin rencor. Y Zero lo había logrado siendo el punto focal de la unión y de la confianza. Incluso logró desarrollar un sustituto para la sed de los vampiros mucho mejor que las pastillas.

Los vampiros que estudiaban en la academia traían consigo una botella de contenido color carmesí. Se trataba de sangre sintetizada. Se producía a partir de donantes humanos y el laboratorio de procedencia tenía una reserva dada por los mismos estudiantes humanos de la academia. Se llamó _Cáliz._ Su porcentaje de eficiencia era del 95%, y su sabor era más parecido a la sangre real, por tanto, más fácil de digerir.

Sin poder evitar sonreír con satisfacción, Zero retomó su camino. No le sorprendió encontrarse con Rima. La noble cumplía sus órdenes rápido y volvía pronto.

—Ruka me ha informado de todo —dijo la rubia. Se había topado con Ruka hace apenas unos minutos—. Daemon-sama también envía algo.

—Tendrá que esperar —comentó.

Rima asintió comprensiva y lo acompañó. Llegaron a la enfermería y abrieron la puerta. El sonido de algo que chocaba contra la pared los alertó que algo grave sucedía. Ambos entraron apresuradamente.

—¿Qué pasó? —fue Zero el que habló.

Senri estaba contra la pared tapándose la boca mientras su cuerpo sufría espasmos dolorosos. Rima se acercó a él para verificar su estado. Vio cuanto le costaba demasiado respirar, además de su boca salía una mezcla de espuma y sangre de olor asqueroso.

—Y-Yo tengo la culpa.

Nadie había esperado que la respuesta proviniera de la propia Sira Wakaba. Tanto Zero como Rima la observaron desconcertados. Sira bajó la mirada sintiéndose derrotada y gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Fuese lo que fuese que había ocurrido, no importaba. Senri estaba grave y Zero no dudó en ofrecer su muñeca-

—Bebe mi sangre —pidió.

Senri ni se negó. Con ansia por salvar su vida, mordió con más fuerza y hambre de lo habitual. Zero no se quejó y dejó que tomara la necesaria para estabilizarse.

Mientras Rima se aproximó a Sira. Sus heridas habían sanado casi en su totalidad —gracias a la poderosa sangre de vampiro—, con excepción del corte en su brazo derecho que sólo quedaba como una marca bastante visible.

—¿Shiki bebió de tu sangre? —le preguntó Rima, sabiendo que lo único que puede provocar que un vampiro escupa sangre es haber probado veneno para vampiros. No tenían algo como eso en la academia, salvo la propia sangre de Sira.

Wakaba negó lentamente.

—Cuando recuperé la conciencia, Shiki-sama me hizo beber de su sangre para recobrar la que había perdido. Todo iba bien hasta que… él me besó.

Y fue cuando comprendieron todo. Con un triste sollozo, Sira dejó caer más lágrimas.

—Mi saliva… ahora mi saliva es toxica.

La verdad nunca había sido tan dolorosa como ésa. Sira era una arma anti-vampiros viviente, su sangre era un veneno potente que era usado por los cazadores cuando ella iba a donarla. Nunca habrían pensado que al atiborrar su sistema con sangre de vampiro estando tan baja su sangre humana pudiera producir un cambio tan drástico. Quizás Zero si debió matar a Yûki Kuran.

—Descuida, Zero-sama —le dijo Senri cuando terminó de beber—. Si alguien debe matarla, soy yo.

Zero asintió. Shiki tenía mucha razón.

—¿Puedes levantarte? —en su lugar, prefirió cambiar el tema. Lo importante ahora era su salud.

—La verdad es que no quisiera ni hablar, pero sí, creo que puedo levantarme —intentó fallando estrepitosamente.

Zero le ayudó colocando un brazo en su cintura y levantándolo.

—El mundo me da vueltas —se quejó.

—Es lo que pasa cuando recibes un beso de la muerte —bromeó Rima, dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

Senri apenas sonrió y pidió a Zero que lo soltara para caminar directo hacia Sira.

—¡Detente! ¡No te me acerques! —suplicó poniendo sus brazos como un escudo.

Shiki se detuvo al instante. En su mente resonaban esas palabras dichas con tanta convicción y miedo que lo desgarraron por dentro. Comprendía su preocupación, pero ¿acaso no podía darse cuenta que su lejanía terminara por matarlo peor que el veneno?

Sira lloró abrazándose a sí misma.

—No quiero herirte de nuevo, Shiki-sama. No soportó la idea de saber que puedo matarte si me tocas, yo… yo nunca me lo perdonaría.

El silencio reinó. El ambiente se tornó pesado. Tras un breve momento, que le pareció un siglo a ella, esperó que Senri saliera de la enfermería y la dejara por su propio bien. Sin embargo, una par de brazos conocidos la estrecharon con más fuerza de la usual. Sira se estremeció por el contacto e intentó zafarse, sólo consiguió que se aferrara más.

—No me pidas que me aleje de ti —dijo tomándola de la barbilla—. ¿Qué acaso no lo comprendes? No puedo estar lejos de ti, Sira. No puedo dejarte ir, así que no vuelvas a decirme algo así. Eso me mataría, Sira.

Y besó su frente para después volver a abrazarla. Sira cerró los ojos, extasiada por aquella sincera y tierna entrega, deseando perpetuar el momento por siempre.

—Parece que se han olvidado de nosotros —musitó Rima cerca del oído de Zero. Éste alzó los brazos sin importarle demasiado—. ¿Cuándo les diremos lo de Arika Kurotsuki?

—Deja que disfruten un poco más —respondió—. Ya que con lo que se viene no se verán en mucho tiempo.

—Tiene razón, Zero-sama.

* * *

Al regresar a su habitación en la academia Cross, Kaname se quedó dormido sentando en el sillón. No era de las personas que dejaban sus deberes para terminar después, pero no importaría mucho relajarse por un momento. Kaname no solía soñar cuando dormía. Su mente se quedaba en blanco y ni los recuerdos llenaban el vacío. Esta vez sí pudo hacerlo, pese a que se sintió extraño.

Dentro del sueño, se encontraba en la antigua mansión Kuran. Nevaba. El blanco lo cubría todo de forma hermosa, perfecta. Sin saber por qué, Kaname parecía buscar a alguien en particular. Alguien que no creyó posible.

« _Zero»._

¿Estaba buscándolo? ¿Por qué? Para ser un sueño, Kaname comenzaba a pensar que era una pesadilla, porque ¿quién demonios soñaría con buscar a la persona que más te odia en el mundo?

Entonces, como invocado como el genio de la lámpara, el susodicho se presentó ante él. Cabello plateado alborotándose por una brisa inexistente, ojos amatistas relampagueando con traviesa rebeldía y un rastro de sonrisa fueron presentados en un cuerpo alto y delgado, vestido con ropa blanca. Y quizás eso no sería tan impresionante como las dos enormes alas de plumas blancas que salían de su espalda. Un ángel en toda regla.

Era tan… _puro_.

Kaname tuvo ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Zero, tan roto, tan perverso, tan loco como él, pudiera reflejar nobleza? Estaba confundido, mucho más por querer acercarse a la ilusión frente a él. Ignoró el eco de una voz que le dictaba que eso era incorrecto, que no debía acercársele. Ignoró todo sabiendo qué consecuencias atraería eso, más no le interesó.

Levantó su mano para acariciar una tersa mejilla. Antes de llegar a tocarlo, notó que su mano era diferente. En lugar de la piel blanquísima las puntas eran oscuras y largas garras rojas sobresalían. Se miró a sí mismo y descubrió su apariencia. Camisa y pantalón negros, cadenas caían de su cinturón y cuando algo rozó su mejilla vio grandes alas de plumaje negro. Si hubiera tenido un espejo cerca se habría dado cuenta también que su cabello ya no era marrón sino ébano, y sus ojos ardían en carmín. _Un demonio_ en toda regla _._

En su estupefacción, sintió brazos desconocidos cerniéndose sobre él, jalándolo hacia atrás. No pudo ver de quien se trataba, sólo oír la risa de una mujer que se le hizo terriblemente familiar. Quiso concentrarse en Zero, pero la sorpresa lo apabulló.

Frente a él, el cazador era consumido por un ente sin forma de color oscuro, que lo tenía atrapado y había roto una de sus blancas alas. Kaname notó que Zero no lucía molesto o asustado, lo contrario. Zero sonreía, como si lo estuviera retando.

Por instinto, Kaname trató de alcanzarlo. No pudo hacerlo. La oscuridad apresó su cuerpo en totalidad. Lo último que pudo ver fue que los ojos de Zero se tornaban rojos y que el ala rota se transformaba en una de plumaje negro.

Kaname despertó de golpe. Respirando de forma agitada, paseó una mano por entre sus cabellos verificando que todo hubiera quedado en mero sueño. Por más que trataba de encontrar una respuesta lógica, no pudo. Se convenció que sólo soñó con eso porque la sangre del cazador le atraía. Sólo eso.

Kaname volvió a recostarse en el sillón, mucho más tranquilo. El golpeteo en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y dio su permiso para que Seiren entrara. La noble se acercó y le hizo una diminuta reverencia, luego le entrego unas hojas. Kaname las tomo y dio una leída rápida sintiéndose complacido. Ahora tenía una idea más clara de lo que se traía en manos el ex humano.

Por su parte, Seiren había notado un par de cosas, como la ausencia de Yûki Kuran en el área y que su señor parecía de mal humor. Seiren no era curiosa. Si Kaname hacia algo, tendría sus razones y ella obedecería de ser solicitada. No obstante, la información que había recolectado le hizo preguntarse si esta vez Kaname no estaba apostando demasiado en el juego.

—Disculpe mi indiscreción, Kaname-sama —dijo ella ocultando a la perfección lo avergonzada que se sentía por lo que iba a preguntar—, ¿cuál es el motivo por el cual necesita información sobre las ocho familias desertoras?

—No tienes la necesidad de saberlo, Seiren —respondió condescendiente.

A sabiendas de que ésa sería la respuesta, la noble asintió conforme y comprendiendo que no debía preguntar más hizo una última reverencia disculpándose por su atrevimiento. Salió de la habitación para continuar con su trabajo. Kaname se quedó solo mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo del ocaso.

Ciertamente, nadie tenía que saber la razón de sus acciones. Absolutamente nadie. Porque terminarían por abandonarlo justo como hace 16 años lo hicieron su primo y las dos nobles, cuando comprendieron que no deseaban ser más tiempo sus piezas de ajedrez.

Habituado a ser odiado por las personas cuando conocían su verdadera naturaleza, Kaname conocía el resultado de cualquier partida antes de comenzarla siquiera. Todo se reducía a odio y dolor. Incluso si tomó el lugar del primogénito original de Haruka y Jûri Kuran no podría escapar de su destino. Desde que Akira Tsukishiro lo convirtió en un sangre pura a petición de su primera amante, su vida se vio envuelta por las redes oscuras que lo arrastraban a las profundidades de la miseria y el aislamiento. Justo como el Akira habría predicho que sería, aquel día que tomó por primera vez el nombre de Kaname Kuran.

 _«Por acceder a esta insensatez también aceptaste una eternidad de dolor y soledad. Me compadezco de ti, muchacho. Has muerto demasiado joven»._

En ese momento no le había importado en lo más mínimo. Había sido un humano al que se le había otorgado la inmortalidad y la sangre más pura de todos, ¿de qué tendría que preocuparse? Había sido poderoso desde su nacimiento en el mundo de los vampiros y por décadas, Kaname no sintió remordimiento algo. Actualmente, Kaname vivía rodeado de ellos. No había camino frente a él que no estuviera cubierto de sangre y traición. Estaba condenado.

 _«Has muerto demasiado joven»._

Sí, él tenía razón. Llevaba más de diez mil años muerto en vida.

* * *

A pesar de la mala noticia, los preparativos para el festival seguían en pie. No sólo era imprescindible mantener buenas relaciones con los clanes participantes, también estaba el hecho de que Daemon había invitado a otra purasangre de su misma condición.

Zero no habría querido inmiscuir a más sangrepuras en este embrollo, pero Daemon le replicó que fue petición de Akira. Mientras más aliados poderosos tuvieran, mejor. Debido a que no quería que se le aventara encima rogándole que dejara entrar a la Academia a su compañero, tuvo que aceptar. Porque Daemon Winchester era insoportable cuando quería conseguir algo. Zero siempre terminaba cansado física y mentalmente al tratar con él.

Este festival no se veía prometedor, entre aguantar las payasadas de Daemon y la presencia de Kuran, no sabía cuál era peor.

De todos modos, el día del festival llegó. Zero estaba en la entrada dándoles la bienvenida a los invitados y, cómo no, Kaname se encontraba a su lado. No habría sido un problema si nadie le hubiera dicho que era muy bueno que haya hecho las paces con Kuran. Zero tenía ganas de decirles que bebía un galón de lejía completo antes de llevarse bien, pero tampoco quería exagerar. Además, tenía la certeza que el mismo purasangre la estaba pasando igual que él, recibiendo similares palabras. No obstante, Kaname se manejaba mejor en esos menesteres que él debido a su experiencia.

Mientras Rima se encargaba de guiar a los invitados a la zona de festividades. Cada vez que llegaba una familia, Sira se encargaba de pedirles su invitación y tachaba sus nombres de la lista.

Por su parte, Ruka verificaba por última vez que los dormitorios del ocaso —construidos como una casa de huéspedes— estuvieran listos. En sí todo estaba listo, pero Ruka era perfeccionista y es lo que había aprovechad Akatsuki para encontrarla sola. Ruka no estaba emocionada por su presencia.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

No recibió una respuesta instantánea y eso provocó que bufara y decidiera retirarse. El brazo de Akatsuki sosteniéndola del antebrazo la detuvo. Ella quiso reclamarle, pero fue demasiado tarde. Kain había logrado acorralarla contra una pared.

Y la besó.

Sorprendida por la muestra de tan pasional entrega, Ruka sólo luchó unos segundos antes de corresponder el beso con fervor. Fue breve, pero tan intenso que al terminar les costaba trabajo respirar.

—Sé que tengo que alejarme, mantenerme a distancia de ti, pero la duda me está matando, Ruka. No puedo resistir verte sufrir sin que pueda hacer algo. Así que, respóndeme, ¿qué es lo que te hizo Yûki Kuran?

—No puedo decírtelo —respondió desviando la mirada y se separó de él.

Kain la tomó por los hombros decidido a no soltarla hasta que ella le dijera la verdad. Sintiéndose conmovida, Ruka abrió la boca, pero las palabras horribles de Yûki volvieron a resonar en su cabeza. Ruka sintió miedo al comprender que si decía algo, sería Kain quien pagaría las consecuencias. Porque si llegaba a saberlo, no dudaría en matar a la vampiresa sangre pura.

—Lo siento.

Kain abrió los ojos atónito. La expresión triste de Ruka indicó que no volvería a hablar con él nunca más. Acariciando el rostro de Akatsuki con suavidad y besándolo entre su mejilla y sus labios, fue su forma de despedirse. Se alejó de él retomando su rostro serio.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, ya no hay nada que pueda mantenernos juntos. Siempre tendré en cuenta lo que vivimos juntos y lo atesoraré lo que me reste de vida, pero aquí y ahora te digo que no puedo volver a lo que era. Adiós, Akatsuki.

En silencio y con la nieve cayendo a su alrededor, Kain Akatsuki se quedó solo con el corazón latiendo lentamente y una lágrima resbalando por la mejilla.

* * *

En la entrada de la academia, las últimas familias llegaban. Zero estaba aliviado de no tener que soportar más la presencia de Kaname, pero al oír un grito familiar supo que su tormento apenas comenzaba.

—¡Zero-riiiiiiiiiiiiiin~!

Brazos con intención constrictora rodearon su cuerpo, Zero jadeó presa de la inigualable fuerza con la que era estrujado. Kaname se quedó perplejo al distinguir a Daemon Winchester moviéndose en círculos con Zero entre sus brazos. Después, el sonido de un golpe resonó.

—¡Auch! ¡No pensé que me recibirías así a mí! A tu querido amante que te es fiel cada vez que puede —lloriqueó recibiendo otro golpe de Zero—. ¡Aaay! ¿Qué es lo que tengo que cada vez que hablo la gente me golpea? Ah, Zero-rin, si sigues con esa actitud nunca dejarás de ser virgen. Aunque… yo puedo arreglar eso.

El cazador ni su inmutó y lo fulminó con la mirada, una clara advertencia de que si seguía le volaría la cabeza. Daemon tampoco se inmutó. Era endemoniadamente sencillo molestar a Zero (por supuesto, también muy divertido) y sabía que no sería capaz de matarlo… de darle la paliza de su vida sí, pero de asesinarlo no.

—Me alegra ver que estás bien, Zero-rin —dijo colocando su mano en su hombro.

—Igualmente, Daemon —correspondió dejando de lado su irritación.

Daemon sonrió complacido. No obstante, su intercambio fue interrumpido al percatarse de la mirada recelosa de Kaname. La sonrisa de Winchester tomó un aire travieso al descubrirlo. Daemon tenía la asombrosa habilidad de entender las emociones de quienes estuvieran a su alrededor mejor que nadie en el mundo. Si Kaname estaba sintiendo _eso_ , podría divertirse un poco a costa del purasangre. Así que pasó un brazo por la nuca de Zero y lo pegó más hacia su cuerpo, lo suficiente para que el involucrado lo tomara como algo amistoso y para que Kaname lo viera como una insinuación.

—Oye, Zero-rin, ¿no quieres seguir lo que dejamos pendiente hace cinco meses? —Daemon acercó su boca a su oído–. Me hubiera gustado terminar en ese instante, pero no tuvimos la oportunidad. Hoy podemos, claro, si tú quieres.

—Daemon —pronunció con voz suave. Claro que lo recordaba, pero no era algo que quisiera que los demás se enteraran. Sobre todo porque fue la primera vez que algo no le salió bien y la cocina terminó hecha un desastre.

Winchester rió deleitándose al sentir la mirada asesina de Kuran detrás de sus espaldas. « _Oh, vamos, que no te lo voy a robar»._

Kaname no lo soportó. Rompiendo su habitual porte tranquilo, quitó con firmeza el brazo que sostenía a Zero. En otro movimiento alejó a Zero, casi colocándolo detrás de él a modo de protección. Para el cazador esta actitud era nueva y sorprende, quiso reclamarle, pero una parte de él se preguntó por qué realmente había hecho esto.

Kuran no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de hacer. Sinceramente no se había podido controlar. Ver al ex humano siendo tan íntimo con Daemon lo sacaba de quicio, y en contra de su propio juicio había actuado igual que un chiquillo egoísta cuando alguien más toma uno de sus juguetes.

—Hacía muchos años que no te veía, Kaname Kuran. Diez mil para ser exactos. —dijo Daemon.

Kaname no se movió ni un ápice y aguantó su sonrisa burlona. Lo había esperado, que Daemon pudiera reconocerle a pesar de usurpar otro cuerpo.

—En serio, Kan-chin, ¿acaso no me recuerdas? Nuestros días de vagueo loco y desenfrenado.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, Daemon —dijo sin quitar la expresión seria en su rostro.

Zero se desconcertó. ¿Se conocían?, pero si Daemon tenía más de diez mil años y Kaname era el hermano de Yûki. No había manera de que pudieran conocerse de antes. ¿Qué sucedí aquí? Se preguntaba por qué ni Akira ni Daemon le habían dicho sobre eso.

—Al parecer sigues con ese hábito tuyo de querer compartir cama con quien sea. Haberte rechazado hace diez mil años hizo que te gusto empeorara.

—Un golpe bajo —se llevó la mano al pecho simulando que alguien le había disparado—. Vamos, Kan-chin, eso pasó hace ya mucho tiempo. Lo superé ya. Además encontré a alguien mejor que tú.

—Tal como lo dije, tu gusto ha empeorado si piensas que es mejor que yo.

—Oh, veo que te has puesto celoso. No te sulfures, _honey_. Siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón.

—Que honor —comentó mordaz.

—Bien, ya que hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decir por ahora, pasemos a lo importante —se dirigió a Zero, pues Daemon todavía no acababa de picar la paciencia de Kaname. Volvió a abrazar al cazador ignorándolo con simpleza. Kaname no se lo permitió y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Zero. Los ojos rubí de Daemon lo miraron con burla, como si hubiese estado esperando eso y liberó a Zero quitando la mano de Kaname con un sencillo movimiento—. Lo siento, _my dear,_ no puedes tocar tan fácilmente a Zero-rin.

—¿Y tú sí puedes?

— _Of course!_ Yo tengo el permiso de su prometida y tú no —contestó.

—¡Daemon! —Zero le recriminó por lo bajo.

La cara Kaname se tensó ante la noticia. Su corazón fue estrujado por una mano invisible y el pinchazo breve de dolor que lo cruzó lo hizo sentirse extraño. Empero, lo disimuló perfectamente. No era nada nuevo que Zero tuviera una prometida o prometido, dependiendo de la situación. Para preservar el linaje puro, el Concilio de Vampiros arreglaba matrimonios entre las familias de sangre pura o, como era su caso, se comprometían entre parientes de la misma familia. Kaname nunca creyó que Zero fuera aceptar algo así tan fácilmente.

—¿Dónde se supone esta el otro sangre pura que venía contigo, Daemon? —dijo Zero, tratando de cambiar el tema.

Daemon meditó un momento y miró hacía sus espaldas. Kiryû no podía creer hasta donde llegaba la irresponsabilidad del rubio vampiro.

—Te olvidaste que venías con alguien, ¿verdad?

—¡Es que no podía aguantar el deseo de verte después de tanto tiempo! _Don't worry, my darling._ Yo mismo iré a buscarla, no debe estar lejos de aquí.

Cuando el rubio se fue, los dos se quedaron en silencio. La presencia de Sira reportando que todos los invitados habían llegado aligeró el ambiente, además sirvió como recordatorio para Zero sobre irse a vestir con el traje de gala que Ruka había elegido para él.

—Bueno, también tengo que ir a prepararme —sonrió enormemente—. Nos vemos luego, tío Zero.

Sira se alejó corriendo, su cabello caoba agitándose en el viento.

—Ella se parece realmente a su madre —dijo Kaname en tono casual.

Zero le miró por el rabillo del ojo, y luego volvió a poner atención a la silueta de la espada de Sira. Suspiró mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, recordando a Sayori.

Kaname no perdía de vista ningún cambio en el rostro del ex humano. No le sorprendía la reacción de Kiryû cuando la mencionaba, sabía de sobra por Aido acerca del amor incondicional de Zero hacia Sayori Wakaba. Un pinchazo de malestar volvió a asediarlo cuando una escena vino a su mente de golpe. Se trataba de Zero descansando su cabeza en el regazo de Sayori, mientras ella acariciaba sus cabellos. Fue una de las escenas típicas que veía cuando visitaba a su subalterno. La sensación producida siempre era tranquilidad, y Kaname se había sentido celoso en ocasiones.

—Pero Sira no es Sayori —musitó de vuelta.

La ventisca que revolvió sus platinados cabellos, se llevó también el murmullo de sus palabras. Y como sucedió antes, cruzaron miradas. Esta vez Kaname quiso profundizar más, llegar hasta lugares recónditos del alma de Zero, no obstante, lo que encontró reflejándose en esas pupilas argentas fue la presencia de _alguien_ más.

Ah, ahora lo entendía. La razón por la cual Zero fue convertido en un sangre pura y que fuese el único que conociera la localización de Akira Tsukishiro es porque eran amantes. Ambos estaban unidos por un vínculo más allá de su imaginación.

El piso debajo de Kuran se quebró gracias a la presión ejercida por él. Estaba molesto y quería matar a alguien. Sin embargo, se obligó a serenarse y a enfrentar la mirada inquisitiva de Zero. Perfecto. Ahora tenía que darle una explicación.

—¡Hola, chico Kuran!

Una mujer se apareció detrás de Kaname. Era hermosa y sonreía triunfal. Su cabello largo era caoba claro, ojos azules y piel pálida. Era tan alta como Kuran y vestía una capa que ocultaba un cuerpo menudo. Kaname se tensó al reconocerla.

—Un gusto volver a verte, Alicia Thunderwitch —sonrió forzadamente. Zero pudo distinguir un diminuto tic en el parpado izquierdo de Kaname.

Alicia camino hacia Kuran, y para asombro de Zero, revolvió sus cabellos como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—¿Pero que te pasa, chico? ¡Tú nunca me dices así! Me haces sentir vieja y eso me molesta —soltó una carcajada—. ¿Es que has olvidado lo mucho que solíamos divertirnos cuando íbamos al Quinta Esencia? Te quejabas como un bebé llorón.

—Deja de molestar al pobre de Kan-chin, Ali-pon. No ves que está en shock porque no esperaba verte aquí —Daemon se situó al lado del muy desconcertado Zero. Y detrás de Daemon aparecieron Toga y Kaito. Al parecer, Daemon se había topado con ellos en el camino.

—Espero que este año también sea emocionante como los anteriores, Zero —le dijo Kaito recargándose en su hombro. Luego dirigiéndose a Daemon, le extendió su mano y el rubio la aceptó dándole un beso como si fuese una doncella—. También espero que me sorprendas también, Winchester. Esta noche no podrás dormir hasta satisfacerme.

—Si es contigo, no me importaría pasar la noche en vela, Takamiya —y como si fueran cómplices los dos levantaron su pulgar, sonriendo satisfechos.

Zero rodó los ojos, harto de los juegos de esos dos. Quien habría pensado que Kaito pudiera llevarse tan bien con Daemon.

—Me sorprende ver de nuevo a Kuran —cortó Yagari fumando un cigarrillo y dirigiéndose hacia él—. Veo que por fin te atreviste a dar la cara, _vampiro._

—Es un placer verlo también, creí que ya estaba muerto, Yagari —contestó cuando por fin pudo zafarse de la mano con que Thunderwitch alborotaba su cabellera.

Con los respectivos saludos intercambiados, Daemon presentó oficialmente a la líder de la familia Thunderwitch. Alicia era la segunda jefa de su familia, sangre pura con once mil años de edad. Desertora y muy poderosa.

Los desertores eran vampiros sangre pura que renunciaron a su título, es decir, que abandonaron los ideales que rigen a la sociedad de los vampiros. Se habían arrancado los colmillos y vivían apartados. Los vampiros desertores eran un grupo de ocho familias en total, y cada jefe tenía más de diez mil años de vida. El único ajeno a esto era Akira, fue el único que no optó por abandonar su estatus y dejar a su linaje morir (él descendía del primer vampiro del mundo).

Después del caos producido por el cambio climático hace diez mil años, Akira Tsukishiro escogió a ocho humanos para que llenasen los huecos que los desertores dejaron. Su habilidad hizo de esta generación fuertes vampiros de sangre pura, pero más débiles que los anteriores, que debían gobernar el nuevo mundo. Akira nombró a un clan en especial como gobernante total y esos fueron los Kuran. Y Kaname había sido el primer Rey en ese entonces.

—Ya hablaremos más a fondo sobre eso cuando tengamos privacidad —dijo Alicia y se dirigió a Zero—. Winchester me ha hablado mucho sobre ti, muchacho. Espero que nos llevemos bien, también que me presentes a las lindas vampiritas que tienes bajo tus ordenes. Ah, me muero por conocerlas íntimamente.

—¿Qué le has dicho sobre Ruka y Rima, Daemon? —preguntó Zero tomando por el cuello al rubio.

Él tragó grueso y empezó a tartamudear sobre que no había podido evitar decirle a Alicia sobre sus dos subordinadas. La voz de Ruka salvó a Daemon.

—Todo está listo, Zero-sama —indicó Ruka con cortesía, luego miró de reojo a Kaname—. Ichijou lo está buscando.

—Ya veo —dijo agradeciendo librarse de Alicia por un rato—. Nos vemos luego.

Cuando se fue, Ruka le riñó un poco a Zero que fuera de inmediato a cambiarse en lo que ella terminaba de guiar a Takamiya y Yagari a sus respectivos lugares. Zero asintió. Dándose por servida, Ruka se llevó a los dos hombres.

—Se nota que tienes un gusto exquisito, muchacho —sonrió Alicia delineándose el labio. Sonrió ante la mirada fulminante de Zero—. Oh, ella debe ser Ruka, ¿verdad? Está bien por mí, no le haré nada, pero antes quiero escucharlo de ti, muchacho, para no tener dudas.

Zero la miró con recelo.

—Ella es Ruka Souen, mi prometida.

* * *

 _«Bienvenidos al Decimocuarto Festival de Invierno de la Academia Cross»._

Ésas fueron las palabras para finalizar el breve discurso de bienvenida de Zero en la tribuna a un lado del lago. El lago fue congelado por Aido para convertirlo en una firme pista de hielo. En la zona de los asientos, lo lugares de enfrente los ocupaban Yagari y Kaito, como presidente y secretario de la Asociación de Cazadores respectivamente. Detrás estaban los jefes de los clanes de vampiros y cazadores, y en los asientos traseros los estudiantes. Daemon y Alicia estaban hasta atrás de pie y disfrutando con la vista.

—Ahora, pasaremos el concurso de patinaje —anunció Rima en el estrado, tomando el lugar de Zero—. Los equipos pasen a la pista, por favor.

Kaname iba a usar esa oportunidad para sentarse junto a Zero y hablar sobre ciertas cosas, pero no contó con que Ruka Souen se interpondría. El cazador había ofrecido su brazo a la noble y ella aceptó tomándolo con un movimiento que Kaname conocía muy bien. Cuando las piezas del rompecabezas cayeron en su lugar adecuado, entendió quién era la prometida de Zero Kiryû. De nuevo, _algo_ se removió en su interior y Kaname evitó gruñir. No había esperado eso, pero suponía que era lo más obvio del mundo. Aunque se preguntaba cómo Akira permitió eso… quizás sólo se trataba de pura estrategia. Al advertir que el compromiso de Zero no era más que una farsa, se regocijó por alguna razón.

Cuando se dio por iniciado el concurso, los estudiantes comenzaron a mostrar sus habilidades de patinaje. Decididos a lucirse frente a sus invitados hacían las piruetas más audaces e intrépidas. Hubo caídas, risas y alguna que otra disputa. Conforme los jueces escogían a cuales equipos pasarían a la siguiente ronda, los que perdían eran retirados.

El equipo de Hanabusa iba en primer lugar pues él fabricada rampas de hielo para que sus compañeros se deslizaran con facilidad, pero no les duró mucho el gusto. El equipo liderado por su primo hacia lo imposible por no permitir su ventaja. Kain usaba sus poderes de combustión para derretir cualquier intento de su pariente por hacer puntos. Si la competencia entre los dos primos era ardua, la que mantenían el grupo de Seiren contra el grupo donde estaba Rima era una escena aterradora. Era tanta la intensidad que hubo unas cuantas veces que pedazos de la pista volaron por el aire. Takuma y Shiki trataban de mantenerse al margen, pero era casi imposible. Después de unos cuantos altercados como cuando Aido chocó contra la cabeza de Seiren y ella perdió el sentido por eso, los equipos que quedaron a flote fueron sólo dos. El de Takuma contra el de Kain. El desenlace fue rápido, las chicas en el equipo de Akatsuki mostraron fiereza y derrotaron fácilmente a sus rivales. Al final, Senri fue el único que quedó en pie y simplemente dijo:

—Me rindo.

Con el primer concurso finalizado siguió la premiación. Zero se levantó junto con Ruka. A Akatsuki no le pasó desapercibida la intimidad con la que se trataban.

—Estos son los premios para el equipo ganador del Concurso de Patinaje. Un cheque por diez mil dólares, un contrato firmado por mí y todos los maestros para que puedan faltar una semana a clases sin consecuencias, y un vale para una cena gratis en cualquier restaurante de la ciudad.

—Gracias, director Kiryû —dijeron al unísono dando una ligera reverencia.

Después de esto, vino la revancha con la Gran Guerra de Bolas de Nieve. Empezó por un combate equipo contra equipo, después fue un todos contra todos, incluidos los desertores y todos los invitados. Hanabusa tiraba pesadas bolas de nueve a diestra y siniestra, recibiendo una ráfaga de contraataque por parte de sus víctimas.

—¡Denles con todo! —rugió Daemon como loco liderando a un grupo de jóvenes.

La guerra se desató totalmente. Zero y Ruka fueron incluidos también, y participaron sin dudar. Alicia arrastró a Kaname haciéndolo participar a la fuerza.

Bolas de nieve gigantes arrasaban con quien se dejara dar. Las risas y gritos de alegría se oían por todos lados, y en medio del caos estaba Kaname mirando a su alrededor. Su escudo psíquico le evitaba el contacto de la nieve comprimida contra su piel. Una chispa se instaló en su corazón y la alegría conjunta de su entorno hizo mella en su humor. Sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, Kaname se sintió seguro de poder soltar una carcajada sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Por lo menos eso pensaba.

Una bola de nieve se impactó directo en su rostro. Kaname se sintió desorientado unos segundos, y entonces encaró a quien había logrado semejante hazaña. Fue Zero, que sostenía otra bola de nieve y su expresión mostraba que él también había estado riéndose.

—Qué cara tan idiota has puesto, Kuran, se nota que nunca has jugado con nieve —se burló.

Kaname parpadeó un par de veces. Luego, sonrió sutilmente y en un parpadeo formó una bola de nieve que arrojó directo al rostro de Zero. La venganza estaba hecha.

—Mira quien lo dice. Deberías verte en un espejo, Kiryû, creo que la lance muy rápido para ti.

—Eso quisieras.

Y comenzó una batalla personal entre ambos. La situación era agradable hasta que un grito resonó por sobre los demás.

No era de alegría, sino de agonía.

Abandonando la batalla, todos se concentraron al sitio donde provenía ese grito. La escena los hizo abrir los ojos horrorizados. Una chica humana estaba atrapada entre los brazos de un vampiro y por su apariencia podía identificarse como un nivel E. El vampiro pasó su lengua por el cuello ensangrentado de la chica.

El disparo del rifle de Yagari rompió el silencio. El vampiro soltó a la muchacha, pero había esquivado la bala. Kaito logró acercarse y cargarla para llevarla con sus compañeros, ellos la trasladaron a la enfermería. Detrás del nivel E, cientos de su misma calaña se colaban alrededor. No eran simples vampiros, incluso en su bajo estatus, se sentía su inmenso poder.

La línea defensiva no se hizo esperar. Zero y su grupo se colocó en frente, seguido al instante por Yagari y Kaito, Alicia y Daemon. Después, fue el turno de Kaname y sus subalternos.

—Todos los estudiantes y sus familias diríjanse al comedor principal —ordenó Zero—. Rima, Sira, vayan con ellos.

Rima asintió y emprendió la retirada. Kaname ordenó a Takuma y a Hanabusa ayudarla.

—Parece que nos arruinaron la fiesta —se quejó Alicia viendo como el número de enemigos se incrementaba a miles—. ¡Y yo que me la estaba pasando genial!

—Vamos, que todavía falta que haga mi acto final. Después de todo, Sira-chan lo ha estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo, y a ella no puedo defraudarla o Sen-pyon me mataría —dijo Daemon.

—Son demasiados enemigos lo que vinieron este año —comentó Senri sin cambiar su expresión.

Ruka bufó harta.

—Sólo son niveles E _modificados_ , Senri —espetó restándole importancia.

Alicia rió. Definitivamente, Zero tenía buen gusto para las chicas.

—Bueno, bueno, supongo que tendremos que ponernos un poco serios —comentó quitándose su lujosa capa revelando un atuendo muy sexy debajo—. Esta capa es una reliquia familiar y como mis poderes no son muy limpios. No quiero que termine hecha un desastre.

—No has cambiado nada, Alicia —pronunció Kaname.

—Sigues siendo la misma bruja de siempre, Thunderwitch —el eco de una voz femenina sonó alrededor.

—No creí que vinieras en persona a interrumpir esta fiesta pacífica —soltó Daemon mordaz—. ¡Pero qué falta de modales, querida! Ni siquiera tienes la decencia de presentarte personalmente.

—Si apareciera en este momento no sería divertido, Daemon Winchester —respondió—. Además, no quiero que el usurpador me conozca antes de tiempo.

—Con usurpador, ¿te refieres a Kiryû? —preguntó Kaname.

—¡Oh, pero que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, Kaname Kuran! Veo que Akira-sama no se equivocó en escogerte como rey.

Kaname ni se inmutó, lo dejó pasar. Zero se adelantó unos pasos a sus compañeros, Ruka y Shiki permanecieron cuidando sus flancos.

—Parece que el usurpador tiene algo que decirme. Ahora que es un sangre pura cree que tiene más derecho a hablar que como el nivel E que era.

Las palabras crudas no hicieron mella en Zero.

—Akira me contó mucho sobre ti. De hecho, lo único que sé es tu nombre, creo que a él le incomodaba que yo te conociera —dijo calmado—. Él me dejó un mensaje de Akira para ti.

Un momento de silencio.

—" _Ríndete, Arika. Yo he encontrado mi lugar y no dejaré que lo destruyas. Por tu bien, deja en paz a Zero Kiryû y a esta academia"._

Otro minuto de silencio. Y entonces, el grito furioso de Arika irrumpió la calma.

—¡Tú…! ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre Akira-sama! ¡Maldito usurpador! ¡Mereces morir! —fue su orden y todos los niveles E atacaron.

Toga enfocó su rifle disparando diez veces y acertando en sus objetivos. Kaito desenfundó una espada corta y cortó a los chupasangres que se lanzaban sobre él. Algunos de esos vampiros tenían poderes similares a los de vampiros de la nobleza, así que no era tan fácil esquivarlos.

Por su parte, Ruka y Senri se encargaban de marcar un perímetro alrededor procurando que ningún neófito escapara a otro sitio. Ruka no podía usar su control mental, pero eso no la dejaba incapacitada. Era una excelente peleadora cuerpo a cuerpo mientras que el látigo de Senri se encargaba de enemigos a larga distancia.

Alicia Thunderwitch estaba emocionada. Hace miles de años que no luchaba, así que no se medía al momento de atacar. Dando un salto atrás, levantó su mano derecha de la que comenzó a salir una sustancia morada de olor repugnante.

—Es hora de alimentar a la serpiente —saboreó.

Su mano derecha fue una lanza repleta de veneno que causó terrible daño en sus contrincantes. La reacción al tóxico era aterradora, los cuerpos se deshacían en espasmos mientras su carne se pudría estando vivos. A diferencia de Alicia, Daemon prefería una muerte rápida y menos ruidosa. Él controlaba el agua. El 75% de la composición de un humano era agua, en los vampiros no era diferente. Un movimiento de su mano y el corazón de un nivel E se reventaba, preso de presión. Una muerte limpia.

Zero se cargaba a todos con la Bloody Rose. Sus disparos eran precisos y la ceniza comenzó a cubrir el suelo conforme el número de enemigos se reducía. El olor a sangre putrefacta fue la prueba de que esos vampiros estaban muertos desde mucho tiempo atrás. Cuando se les modificaba se podía usar su cadáver cambiando su estructura y convirtiéndolos en cuerpos vacios.

Sólo quedaban veinte de ellos, en un esfuerzo final, todos los defensores arremetieron para acabar con la amenaza.

La batalla terminó.

Era el comienzo de una guerra.

* * *

Después de asegurar el perímetro, Zero ordenó mantener una vigía constante. No sabían si este ataque sería el último. La muchacha afectada había recuperado la consciencia y ya estaba estable. Aun así, Zero no reparó en su atención. Había sido su culpa que esto ocurriera. Se distrajo demasiado jugando con la nieve y bajó la guardia. Incluso si la familia de la chica no lo culpó, él se sentía así.

—Vamos, vamos, esto no es para deprimirse —acotó Daemon con una sonrisa—. Ganamos y ahora todo está bien, y eso merece que cerremos el festival celebrando.

Cuando los invitados fueron trasladados al patio trasero de la academia (el terreno al lado del lago no era un buen lugar para continuar el festejo por lo asqueroso que había quedado), se anunció que cenarían ahí mismo. Las mesas ya estaban puestas y los cubiertos y platos en su lugar. La comida sería servida tan pronto como los invitados se sentaran en su lugar.

Daemon quiso hacer la velada más agradable. Levantó sus manos como si estuviera sosteniendo algo entre ellas. Entre sus palmas comenzó a formarse una bola de agua, pero ésta poseía un resplandor blanco. Dirigió la masa de agua hacia el cielo y la soltó.

El brillo se expandió por el cielo nocturno. Y como esa noche no había estrellas, el efecto que tuvo fue sublime. Una capa de centelleantes puntitos cubría el espacio a metros de su cabeza.

En la mesa principal estaban los allegados a Zero, pero también Kaname y sus subordinados. Comiendo y charlando agradablemente olvidaron por un momento la situación desagradable de media hora atrás. Después de cenar, podrían hablar sobre el tema y Zero ya no podría dejar a Kaname al margen. Pero de algo estaba seguro, nunca le diría donde se encontraba Akira.

Y a pesar de que localizarlo era una de sus prioridades, Kaname lo olvidó durante el transcurso de la velada. Se sentía tan cómodo junto Zero que no advirtió que la coraza que guardaba sus sentimientos se estaba rompiendo.

Permitiéndole a la imagen de Zero Kiryû entrar y quedar impresa en él para siempre.

* * *

El reloj marcó las diez en punto. Diez tintineos confirmaron la hora. Yûki Kuran destrozó el aparato harta de su irritante sonido. Estaba confinada en la habitación del hotel y una barrera la impedía salir. Su humor no era agradable, odiaba que Kaname la controlara de esta forma y que prefiriera dejarla sola. Todo para irse con la hija de Sayori… la rabia consumía a Yûki por dentro.

Pronto, percibió una presencia fuera de la ventana. Algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que la barrera fue colocada por su hermano, quien quiera que fuera era igual de poderoso que Kaname.

Abrió la ventana. El viento nocturno meció sus cabellos. Sus ojos buscaron a su objetivo y se preparó para aniquilar a quien se había atrevido a molestarla. Lo que recibió fue un pinchazo en la mano.

—¡Auu!

Vio a su agresor un pequeño escorpión color rojo, que desapareció tan pronto como la pinchó. Yûki se frustró más y cerró la ventana de nuevo lanzando maldiciones. No se percató que en la azotea paralela a su habitación estaba una figura encapuchada sonriendo malévolamente.

* * *

Cuando finalizó la cena, los invitados y alumnos se retiraron a descansar. Mañana tendrían que partir de la academia a primera hora y lo mejor era que guardaran fuerzas. Los que se quedaron fueron pocos, incluidos Kaname, los dos desertores y sus respectivos seguidores.

El ligero hedor a muerte había sido limpiado por la habilidad de Daemon, así que pudieron enfrascarse en una conversación agradable. Aunque en realidad se trataba de Alicia y Daemon picando el orgullo de Kaname. Obviamente, él les regresaba cada comentario, no por nada era el rey de los vampiros.

Conforme transcurría la noche, también los nobles fueron retirándose. Primero, Rima, Takuma y Akatsuki. Luego Aido, Senri y Sira. Seiren se quedaría hasta que Kaname se fuera. Al final, sólo quedaron Daemon, Alicia, Kaname, Yagari, Kaito, Zero y Ruka.

—Es momento de hablar entre nosotros —dijo Zero—, sobre lo que pasa aquí.

—¿Por qué esperaste hasta que todos se fueran? —Kaname quiso saber.

—¿Habría diferencia si se quedaban? Están cansados, Kuran, y lo que vamos a hablar no lo guardaremos entre nosotros.

—Zero-kun tiene razón —comentó Alicia—. Mientras más sean, más preguntas se harán. Y eso no está mal, pero terminarán siendo preguntas de sentido común en las que no necesitamos perder el tiempo.

—Concuerdo con Thunderwitch —acotó Toga fumando un cigarrillo—. Debemos hacer esto breve y directo.

—¿Qué tanto sabes sobre Arika Kurotsuki, Kuran? —inquirió Zero. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué tanto había estado ocultando en esos años.

A Kaname no le agradaba charla sobre su pasado, pero era necesario. Advirtió que con los desertores ahí era inevitable hacerlo.

—Sé de ella desde que fue creada —contestó—. Tengo diez mil años de edad, Kiryû. Arika fue uno de los proyectos para salvar a los humanos hace miles de años.

—¿Qué proyecto? —dijo Kaito.

Alicia fue la que respondió.

—El cambio climático trajo devastación, nada podía sobrevivir en ese caos salvo nosotros. En el pasado, eran 16 familias las que tenían sangre pura, pero se redujeron a nueve por esto. Quedó claro que debíamos hacer algo para salvar a los humanos que quedaban. Akira encontró la solución y nos convocó para pedirnos nuestra ayuda.

—No fue fácil —aportó Daemon—. Siempre hemos sido reticentes a interactuar con otro vampiro de nuestro nivel. Una reunión entre tantos purasangres era inconcebible. De hecho, aun me sorprendo que no haya terminado en una lluvia de sangre.

»La reunión se llevó a cabo en el Coliseo Romano, era el lugar más seguro y menos destruido en ese entonces. Aun así, el aire estaba impregnado del olor de los cadáveres de millones de humanos, animales y vampiros muertos. Lo que antes había sido una de las ciudades más prosperas y hermosas del mundo, se convirtió en un desierto inhóspito. Ahí nos reunimos los nueve jefes purasangres convocados por Akira-sama.

—¿La solución al problema está relacionado con que ustedes desertarán? —preguntó Toga.

—No, eso vino después —respondió Daemon—. Volviendo a la historia, Akira-sama nos contó sobre su idea de mejor el ADN de la próxima generación de humanos con nuestros genes. No como ahora, sino simplemente utilizar nuestro poder en pro de una mejoría en la salud de las personas.

—Estuvimos de acuerdo con él, era un plan drástico, pero era el mejor —dijo Alicia—. Cada uno dimos una parte de nuestro cuerpo, nuestras células que ayudarían a construir el proyecto denominado Arika Kurotsuki. Una humana con los poderes de un sangre pura.

—Eso quiere decir —interrumpió Kaito— que Arika Kurotsuki fue creada a partir de la sangre de los Ocho Desertores y Akira Tsukishiro.

—Vaya tontería —masculló Yagari con desagrado—. Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida.

—Opino lo mismo que Yagari —indicó Kaito cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. Ahora entiendo porque esta mujer es tan peligrosa. ¡Ustedes mismos son los responsables!

—Te reto a pensar algo mejor, Takamiya —dijo Alicia de mal humor—. Tú no estuviste ahí respirando el hedor de la muerte ni viendo toda esa destrucción. No hables a la ligera, humano.

—No discutan —intervino Ruka permaneciendo impasible—. Sabíamos que no sería fácil enfrentarla, esto no cambia nada. Así que déjense de juegos, hay otras cosas por atender.

—Ruka-chan tiene razón —sonrió Daemon—. Debemos enfocarnos en averiguar qué exactamente enfrentamos. Akira-sama pensó que Arika se propondría reunir a más seguidores, pero no cualquiera.

—Ella quiere desertores —dedujo Zero. Daemon asintió—. ¿Cuántos desertores viven actualmente?

—Ocho en total —contestó Alicia—. Sus nombres son Dante Herrderhölle, Claes Cavallone, Adonis Isoliert-Schmetterling, Michael Sinclair, Jack Ripper, Belial Rumanov, Daemon y yo. Además, hay otros purasangres igual de viejos. Son Baal Rumanov, y los hermanos de Daemon, Ritter y Catena Winchester. Por supuesto, también Akira, pero él no es desertor.

—No será sencillo que se nos unan —meditó Kaname.

—Esta batalla les concierne a ellos también —contestó Zero mirando a Kuran fijamente.

—Zero-kun tiene razón —dijo Alicia—. Nosotros lo provocamos y ahora debemos responsabilizarnos de nuestros actos.

—Ahora es tiempo de hacer un nuevo plan —los ojos de Daemon alternaron entre Kaname y Zero—. Después de todo, como Kan-chin y todo su séquito se nos unen deberíamos cambiar un poco la estrategia.

La expresión de Zero fue indescifrable. Ruka miró expectante a su líder, consciente que aún faltaban cosas por decir en lo que restaba de la reunión. Kaname esperó paciente la respuesta, sabiendo de antemano que no podría oponerse.

—Está bien —accedió Zero—. Por el momento es de suma importancia localizar a cuantos aliados tengamos. La estrategia la dejaremos para luego.

Alicia sonrió burlona. Aun cuando había aceptado trabajar junto a Kuran, Zero no había perdido orgullo.

—Yo tengo a alguien mente, Zero-kun —propuso Alicia con una gran sonrisa—. No tengo idea donde están los demás, pero de él sí tengo la dirección.

—¿No estarás hablando de Dante? —dijo Kaname escéptico.

Alicia asintió.

—Si le digo que tú estás aquí, vendrá —aseguró mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se colocaba la capa—. Siento irme así de rápido, pero conociéndolo ahora debe estar en el Quinta Esencia matando el tiempo. ¿Los recuerdas, chico Kuran? Nuestros días de gloria en ese club.

Un ligero temblor sacudió a Kaname. Nunca podría olvidarlos, pese a lo mucho que lo deseara. Zero fue el único que notó el impacto y se preguntó qué tipo de cosas haría ese tal Dante para poner a Kaname así.

—Entonces, ¡nos vemos luego!

Alicia desapareció rápidamente en una masa de serpientes moradas.

—Alicia-sama es una mujer interesante —dijo Ruka.

—Y también una loca depravada —completó Daemon riendo—. Aún recuerdo como obligaba a Kan-chin a jugar al " _corre que te pillo eterno". Oh dear!_ Esos eran buenos tiempos.

Kaname recordaba eso. Era eventos horribles que no terminaban hasta que no le sangraran los pies.

—Como sea —dijo Zero—. Lo esencial sería tener un plan de contingencias.

—Me parece buena idea —comentó Kaname agradeciendo internamente el cambio de tema—. Mis subordinados apoyaran en lo que sea a los tuyos, Kiryû.

—Estando las cosas así —soltó Toga abruptamente—. Me largo. Necesito preparar los escuadrones de cazadores para posibles ataques.

Y se fue sin decir más o despedirse. Yagari nunca cambiaría. Luego Kaito se dirigió hacia Zero.

—No he encontrado nada todavía.

Zero asintió levemente.

—Eso no importa por ahora.

—Oigan, no quiero seguir hablando sobre peleas por venir ni tampoco de cosas tristes —interrumpió Daemon con su característica sonrisa. Tomó a Kaito por la cintura y lo pegó a él, el cazador fingió cohibirse por su acción.

—Ya van a empezar —dijo Ruka sonriendo resignadamente.

—Vamos, Kaito, prometí que está noche no te dejaría dormir —dijo con voz seductora.

—¿No crees que Zero se pondrá celoso de que yo te tenga toda la noche?

—Si tú quieres podremos invitarlo…

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —espetó contundente.

—¡Aguafiestas! —chilló Daemon.

Ofendidísimo por su rechazo, Daemon jaló de la mano a Kaito llevándoselo al cuarto de huéspedes que usarían esa noche. Los siguientes en irse fueron Kaname y Seiren. Cuando se quedaron a solas, Zero y Ruka suspiraron cansados. Había sido una noche larga y tediosa.

—Vayamos a dormir, Zero-sama —le sonrió con suavidad. Era costumbre que durmieran juntos cuando había eventos como estos, para mantener la fachada de su compromiso intacta—. Ya mañana limpiaremos, por ahora hemos terminado. Debe descansar.

—Suenas como una mamá —comentó divertido. Ahí estaba una de las facetas rarísimas de ver de Zero, pocas veces podía vérsele bromeando, y con Ruka ya era natural cuando estaban solos.

Ella rió delicadamente.

—Técnicamente, soy mayor que tú —afirmó.

—Vamos, son sólo unos cuantos años —ambos caminaron hacia el edificio central—. Podría decirse que eres una asaltacunas.

—¡Zero-sama! —sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Akira Tsukishiro no había querido que su relación con Zero se supiera. Por eso recurrió a Ruka Souen para formalizar un compromiso y evitar que Zero fuese emparejado con otros ajenos. Ruka aceptó. Todo lo que fuera para beneficio del cazador.

Al principio, Zero no estuvo de acuerdo, pero comprendió que su nueva condición no lo eximía de las reglas de la sociedad vampírica y podían obligarlo si se negaba. No le quedó otra alternativa que aceptarlo, aun si eso fuese injusto para Ruka, porque al fin y al cabo, Zero era el amante de Akira.

La nieve caía lentamente alrededor de ellos, cubriéndolos con una tenue capa de blanco, pero charlaban tan plenamente que no les importó. Desde el momento que forjaron un lazo, ella se había encargado de enseñarle a Zero todo lo referente a la sociedad de los vampiros. Ruka era persona leal, seria, divertida, amable y eficiente.

Zero confiaba en ella.

—Quiero caminar un rato antes de ir dormir —le dijo.

—¿Solo?

Zero asintió.

—Está bien, pero no te tardes, Zero-sama —le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de seguir su camino.

Andando a paso lento, Zero rondaba alrededor de la academia. Llenándose de la atmosfera pasiva del lugar, que estaba en completo silencio pues los alumnos así como los invitados dormían ya. Respiró hondo y dobló en la esquina del edificio principal para dirigirse a donde había sido la batalla de las bolas de nieve. Lo que no sabía era que Kaname pensaba lo mismo que él.

* * *

Cuando Daemon dijo que no dejaría dormir a Kaito, era verdad. En sus reuniones, se enfrascaban en épicas competencias con las videoconsolas que había por ahí y no cesaban hasta que hubiera un ganador o hasta romper un control. El videojuego de esta noche era uno de peleas y Daemon demostraba que no tenía diez mil quinientos años por nada.

—Suerte para la próxima, Kaito —pronunció por su décima victoria.

El cazador pidió la revancha. Rápidamente se sumergieron de nuevo en una pelea, en la que los pobres controles sufrían las maniacas combinaciones de ambos hombres.

—Él no vendrá a ayudarnos —soltó Kaito de pronto.

Daemon permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

—Si te refieres a Akira-sama, la respuesta es no. Él no vendrá —respondió—.. Akira-sama tiene prohibido ser participe en cualquier conflicto, sea humano o vampiro. Akira-sama es la descendencia del primer vampiro del mundo, ¿te imaginas que tanto caos puede causar su mera presencia en una guerra?

—Entonces, dices que no puede hacerse cargo de Arika por sí mismo y está utilizando a Zero para eso. Además, si en verdad está prohibido que se inmiscuya, ¿por qué los reunió a todos ese día?

—La respuesta es simple, Kaito —replicó Daemon sin dejar de jugar—. Akira debía estar presente para que ninguno de nosotros comenzara una pelea. En cuanto a lo de Zero-rin, Akira-sama confía que él puede lograrlo. Tú sabes qué posición Zero-rin tiene en este juego. Siendo el amante de Akira-sama debe cumplir ciertos requisitos, entre ellos, está el de encargarse de arreglar las rencillas entre vampiros y humanos.

—¿Y si Zero muere?

Daemon rió bajito.

—Digamos que eso podría llegar a suceder —concedió sin dejar de reír—. ¿En serio crees que Akira-sama dejaría ir a la batalla a alguien cuyas posibilidades de ganar son nulas? ¡Claro que no! También está el hecho que Zero-rin es la única pareja que ha tenido mi señor en sus 14 mil años de vida, ¿crees que permitiría que muriese en vano? Otra vez: no.

—Es por eso que estás al lado de Zero —dedujo Kaito. Winchester asintió—. También ella… Thunderwitch. Supongo que ustedes están aquí bajo las órdenes de Tsukishiro. Quiero pensar que los demás desertores son igual que ustedes.

—Bueno, pues algunos desertores no tienen a Akira-sama en muy alta estima. El problema no radicara en encontrarlos, sino en convencerlos de que se unan a nosotros. Especialmente Dante, él es quien más detesta que lo inmiscuyan en algo relacionado con su primo.

—¿Primo? Antes Thunderwitch habló sobre algunas familias...

—Dante es un desertor y primo directo de Akira. Es el más viejo de nosotros.

—¿Cuántos milenios tiene?

—Quince mil siendo exacto, pero no debo decirte más sobre él. Si Alicia logra convencerlo, podrás preguntarle lo que quieras personalmente. Dante no tolera que hablen a otras personas sobre él, es muy… especial.

—Oh, siempre me dejas pidiendo más —dijo Kaito desilusionado.

—De lo bueno, poco –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

Kaname se encontraba sentado en árbol a la orilla del congelado lago. Después de que la junta terminase, había optado por dar un paseo por los alrededores de la escuela.

El viento movía con lentitud las copas de los árboles, provocando una melodía improvisada de ritmo natural. El cielo nocturno estaba adornado con la técnica de Winchester, y no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgico. Había conocido a Daemon en sus primeros años como sangrepura y le pareció un bicho raro. Sobre todo sus ojos eran lo que lo había intrigado mucho de Daemon. Rojos y felinos, como los de un demonio. Pero de eso habían pasado miles de años. Para Kaname ya no había sorpresa al mirar a Daemon, no tampoco emoción. Él que nunca cambiaba comenzaba a perder la alegría de la vida, convirtiéndose en lo que era actualmente.

—Todo cambia, menos yo —meditó.

Cerró los ojos y se recargó en el tronco permitiéndose abandonar su postura alerta, dedicándose un minuto a escuchar el sonido del viento moviendo las hojas. Todo estaba tan tranquilo completamente en silencio.

Un aroma familiar para Kaname interrumpió su descanso. Abrió los ojos y volvió a adoptar su porte elegante. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con el dueño del exquisito olor, pero no contó con que él también estaría viéndolo directamente. Los ojos marrones de Kaname chocaron contra los argentos de Zero, que no pudo evitar que sus labios quedaran entreabiertos y quedara con una mueca idiota.

—Kiryû.

Por otro lado, Zero estaba estático. No había pensado en encontrarse con Kaname en un lugar como ese (es decir, se suponía que el sangrepura debería de estar durmiendo). No contó con encontrarse u distinguida figura recostada en la rama gruesa de un roble. Zero se quedó un poco impresionado por verlo de una forma tan descuidada, dado que siempre parecía no perder la compostura nunca. Pero lo que lo dejó impacto fue ver el rostro pacífico que poseía Kaname al cerrar los ojos. Y luego, cuando se había percatado de su presencia, había dejado que Kiryû pudiera apreciar otra fase que no le había visto nunca.

Su cara con una expresión atontada.

Y a Zero eso la había parecido conmovedor a la par de idiota. Ver una expresión excesivamente humana en un rostro inhumano era algo rarísimo. Y por primera vez, el cazador sintió comodidad estando cerca de él.

Aun así, se preguntó por qué. Su mente terca le dio respuestas que no arriesgarían su postura de odio y que se escuchaban lógica proviniendo de él. La respuesta radicaba que, de cierto modo, no estaba tan concentrado en querer matar al bastardo como en el pasado. Había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que querer degollarlo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kiryû?

Zero parpadeó al encontrarse a Kaname a medio metro delante de él. Al parecer, había bajado del árbol tan rápido que el cazador tan absorto en sus pensamientos, no lo había notado.

—Eso debería decirlo yo, Kuran —terció Zero viéndolo impasible—. Se supone que deberías de estar durmiendo ahora.

—Podría decir lo mismo a ti —refutó con calma—. ¿Eres sonámbulo?

El ceño del cazador se frunció.

—Pero en todo caso, debí tener más consideración. Tomando en cuenta que apenas fuimos atacados.

De haber sido una caricatura la quijada de Zero hubiera caído hasta el piso. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Kaname dijo que debía ser más considerado? Quizás Kuran bebió vino demás o se metió algo que no debía.

Por un rato ambos permanecieron en un silencio cómodo. Kaname aún no comprendía con claridad esa sensación cálida al estar a solas con el cazador, pero si sabía que ya no le molestaba. Le parecía algo relativamente normal. Era como si, de alguna forma, la presencia de Zero Kiryû le relajara. Por su parte, a Zero aunque al principio le pareció incomodo —por no decir irritante, y que lo hacía cabrearse un poco—, ahora era habitual —aunque también le irritara eso—, estar junto al imbécil.

Pero ésta ocasión fue un tanto diferente.

En las anteriores, Kaname era el que se sentía atraído por la sangre de Zero, pero fue ahora que el cazador notó algo nuevo. En realidad la palabra nuevo no sería la correcta. Definitivamente no era algo nuevo, sino más bien familiar. La sed de Zero despertó repentinamente. Se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrir los afilados colmillos que empezaban a asomarse, su cuerpo tiritó un poco y se vio obligado a dar dos pasos atrás.

 _«Tu sed no disminuirá por ser un sangrepura, Zero. No podrás vivir sin tomar sangre a diario. Es el precio a pagar por el poder que te concedí. Lo lamento»._

—Akira —musitó sin querer.

Las cejas de Kaname se fruncieron ligeramente al oír ese nombre. Miró el cuerpo de Zero de arriba abajo. _Sed._ Parecía que tenía que tomar sangre a diario. Entonces, dedujo que era por eso por lo que Zero no podía controlar sus poderes. Si su sed estaba fuera de control, menos podría concentrarse en algo más.

—Kiryû —lo llamó Kaname.

Zero trató de controlarse, pero el constante llamado de la sangre exquisita frente a él no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo. ¡Maldición! Se sintió mal por ser tan débil, por desear con tanto ahínco la sangre de Kaname. Si bien era la sangre de Akira la que más quería, no podía negar el hecho que la de Kaname también lo atraía.

—Buenas noches, Kuran —dijo al fin retirándose lo más pronto posible.

Necesitaba estar lejos ya que no quería parecer patético frente a él. No, él ahora era el director de la academia Cross y cometería una imprudencia que afectara todo su trabajo y el de quienes habían estado a su lado desde entonces.

Kaname se quedó quieto. Pasó un rato antes de que tomara la decisión de ir a su habitación. Sintiendo de nuevo confusión. No sabía el porqué, pero él había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que Zero Kiryû lo mordiera.

Kaname Kuran había deseado darle su sangre, voluntariamente, a ese terco cazador.

* * *

Zero apenas si pudo llegar a la seguridad de su habitación antes de desplomarse. La sed era insoportable. Ruka se encontraba cerca de la amplia ventana del cuarto, cuando él entró. Al verlo en ese estado se apresuró en llegar a su lado.

Encogido en la puerta y demasiado perdido, Zero no se dio cuenta de su cercanía. Sus ojos brillaban rojos y sus colmillos sobresalían por sobre los delgados labios. La sed era en verdad terrible.

—Zero-sama —el suave llamado de Ruka lo trajo de vuelta.

La más tierna entrega se presentó frente a sus ojos. El cuello de Ruka estaba expuesto en un gesto de sumisión.

—Beba, por favor.

Ávido de alivio, su boca no tardó en dirigirse a la porción de piel entrega. Sus colmillos horadaron la piel y cuando dio el primer sorbo el mundo perdió sentido. Todo se volvió rojo y apretó el abrazo con el que sostenía a Ruka.

Una mordida trasmitía emociones más allá de las palabras. Era un contacto íntimo y especial. Ruka no estaba segura de que era lo había llevado a Zero a ese estado, pero lo que trasmitió la hizo jadear placenteramente. Nunca antes había sucedido eso. ¿Qué había pasado? Lo que fuera sin duda era importante.

Tan importante qué había logrado que Zero perdiera el control cuando ni Akira lo logró.


	4. El Regreso del Rey

**Capítulo Tres**

 **El regreso del Rey**

* * *

" _Una vez terminado el juego el rey y el peón vuelven a la misma caja"._

—Proverbio.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los estudiantes empezaron la retirada a sus hogares debido al comienzo de las vacaciones. Mientras Zero se encargaba de atender las últimas solicitudes de sus invitados y estudiantes, los demás se despedían para ir a realizar sus encomiendas.

—Nos veremos pronto, Kaito —dijo Daemon tomándolo del mentón, acercándose a sus labios—. No sufras mi ausencia, nos encontraremos en nuestros sueños.

—No hay promesa más dulce que ésa. Esperaré ansioso a que llegue la noche para estar a tu lado, Daemon.

—¡Oh, Kaito!

—Déjense de juegos y váyanse ya —apremió Rima con indiferencia.

—Vaya que los celos son malos —dijo Kaito con media sonrisa—. Bueno, me voy.

El cazador agitó levemente su mano a forma de despedida general y se retiró. Luego fue turno de Takuma y Daemon, ambos debían investigar a las familias que podrían ser tomadas como objetivos por Arika.

—No te preocupes, Kan-chin, prometo regresarte a Taku-kun completo… creo. —rió mientras se despedía. Kaname sólo quería que ya se fuera—. Oye, no es bueno empezar una batalla con dudas.

Kaname le miró receloso. Eso ya lo sabía, empero, si Daemon lo se lo remarcaba es porque ciertamente era importante.

—Cuando hay dudas, es mejor despejarlas antes de comenzar o te llevará a tomar decisiones equivocadas.

—Lo sé —espetó.

Una sonrisa condescendiente apareció en los labios de Daemon.

—Si tú lo dices —se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse junto a Takuma, pero terminó con agregar—. ¡Ah, cierto! También quiero que cuides de Zero-rin mientras yo no estoy.

Zero, que había finalizado las despedidas con las familias, volteó la cabeza en cuanto escuchó su nombre. Las ganas de estrangular a Daemon volvieron a arder en su interior.

—No creo que Kiryû necesite alguna protección —contestó Kuran divertido por la idea de hacer enojar a Zero—, pero si no te lo parece, prometo mantenerlo a salvo.

Los latidos del corazón de Zero se detuvieron por unos segundos. Impresionado por esas palabras, se quedó sin habla. Nadie advirtió este cambio salvo Ruka y miraba alternativamente de Zero a Kaname. Pero si bien había notado la tensión de Zero ante la falsa promesa de Kaname, también descubrió algo más detrás. Sabía que de no haberlo Kiryû no hubiera reaccionado de esa manera. ¿Era su imaginación o es que había percibido un rastro de verdad en la promesa de Kaname? _¿Es que acaso Kaname estaba…?_

—Bueno, es hora que nos retiremos —cortó Takuma sonriendo como siempre–. Volveremos en la tarde, espero.

Cuando los dos se retiraron. Después, Ruka y Seiren se prepararon para salir. Ambas tenían la única tarea de investigar nuevas fábricas de niveles E modificados. Así pues, las dos vampiresas partieron una hora después.

—Ten cuidado, Shiki-sama —pronunció Sira abrochando los últimos botones del abrigo de Senri.

Shiki debía entregar unos papeles importantes a la familia Souen. Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Sira besó ambas mejillas del pelirrojo antes de que él desapareciera. Mientras, los demás que se quedaron en la academia mantendrían vigilado cada rincón. Aun cuando los estudiantes se habían ido, debían salvaguardar la academia.

Rima asistiría a Zero en lo respectivo al papeleo. Kiryû dio una mirada rápida a Kaname, dándole a entender que ya no tenían nada que tratar. Pero Kuran tenía otros planes. No iba a perder la oportunidad de hablar con Zero sobre asuntos que eran indispensables.

—Iré a tu oficina más tarde, Kiryû —dijo simplemente, y cuando vio que estaba a punto de replicar, puntualizó—: Necesito hablarte de Dante. Hay cosas que tienes que conocer acerca de él.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Dante no es la clase de persona con la que uno va cuando necesita un favor. Tú más que nadie debe saber cómo tratar con él. Por lo posición que ocupas, es necesario.

Kaname hablaba en serio. Dante no sentía mucha estima por Akira, de hecho, lo odiaba. El por qué era desconocido para todos. Por eso Zero tenía que saber lo que le esperaba. Como amante de Tsukishiro, Dante podría matarlo antes de conocerlo siquiera.

—Te veré más tarde —concedió Zero dándole la espalda seguido por Rima, que miró.

Kaname sonrió complacido por haber obtenido lo que deseaba. Dio la vuelta, para ir a descansar un momento a su habitación. Estando a solas, cerró los ojos un momento y disfrutó de la calma. No duró mucho al oír el eco de una risa conocida.

« _No has cambiado nada»,_ pronunció el espejismo de Rido Kuran frente a él. « _Deseas controlar todo lo que te rodea»._

—Creí haberte encerrado muy dentro de mí…

« _No puedes encerrarme por siempre, querido sobrino, ya formó parte de tu mente y tú no puedes cambiar eso»._

El recuerdo de Rido desapareció por un momento para reaparecer al siguiente detrás de Kaname. Abrazó al sangrepura.

« _Eres tan sádico como yo, quizás algo peor. Cada persona que te conoce es herida o acaba muerta… pero es interesante que no te rindas aún»._

La ilusión comenzó a cambiar. Delante de Kaname, la forma de Zero Kiryû se materializó. Y Rido se colocó detrás de la ilusión tomándole del cuello

« _Zero Kiryû, un muchacho ciertamente interesante»,_ acercó su boca al cuello, sus colmillos rozando la yugular, _«en cuyas venas reside la sangre de cazadores y vampiros. Alguien único»._

Kaname se quedó quieto.

« _Y te cuestionas si es por eso que deseas tanto beber su sangre… dudas tanto de ti que eso terminara por destruirte»,_ Rido fue transmutándose a otra imagen. Fue remplazado por Yûki Kuran.

« _Si dejas que las dudas dominen tu corazón…_ », atravesó con su mano el pecho de Kaname y le arrancó el corazón llevándoselo a la boca, « _te devoraré»._

Una onda de poder destruyó la ilusión dejándolo solo esta vez con sus pensamientos. ¿Qué había significado todo eso? Oh, claro, que estaba jodido. Las palabras de Yûki resonaron en su cabeza. Aunque había algo de verdad en ellas, aun seguía amándola. No le importaba cuanto Yûki lo lastimara, cuanto sufriera Kaname viéndola sumergida en su propio rencor. La amaba y todo lo que ella tuviera que darle, Kaname lo recibiría con gusto.

* * *

Ruka y Seiren recorrían las desoladas calles en busca de nuevas pistas de fábricas de niveles E. Ninguna decía una palabra. Se dedicaron completamente a terminar su enmienda. Después de dos horas, ambas chicas habían revisado toda la zona sin encontrar nada sospechoso. Se miraron entre sí.

—Debo suponer que es extraño no encontrar nada dado que hemos sido atacados en la noche —dijo Seiren.

Ruka asintió.

—En mis rondas anteriores encontraba al menos uno o dos vampiros modificados. Hoy ni siquiera un nivel E común… es demasiado sospechoso. Tendremos que informar esto de inmediato, es probable que Arika esté planeando algo más.

Seiren asintió y ambas regresaron saltando por las azoteas de los edificios. Aunque estaban en silencio, Ruka advirtió que su compañera la miraba de reojo. Sabía que esto pasaría incluso cuando Seiren era una de las personas más centradas del mundo, podía tener un poco de curiosidad. De improviso, Ruka se detuvo en la orilla de una azotea. Seiren la imitó.

—Puedes preguntarme lo que sea, Seiren –dijo Ruka sonriéndole para infundirle confianza.

Seiren la miró por un momento. Antes a Ruka le importaba un comino lo que ella pensara, al parecer eso había cambiado.

—No juzgaré el hecho que hayas cambiado tu lealtad hacia Kiryû-sama. Sólo me intriga saber el motivo de por qué tu, Ruka Souen, que decías seguir a Kaname-sama por sobre todas las cosas, hayas cambiado de opinión.

—Tengo mis razones. Razones que Kuran-sama entiende perfectamente.

Seiren se quedó en silencio observando con detalle a su antigua compañera. Ahora que lo notaba Ruka parecía más feliz. También lo había visto en Shiki y Rima. Entonces reparó que la razón detrás de ello se debía a la presencia de Zero Kiryû. Muy contrario a Kaname, el muchacho parecía tener el don de conseguir que le juraran lealtad sin ser tramposo.

—Tal vez no lo creas, pero me alegra que estés bien.

—Te creo, Seiren —comentó Ruka—. Aunque después de terminar esto, nos volvamos enemigas. No permitiré que nada ni nadie dañe a Zero-sama.

—Lo mismo digo. Los deseos de Kaname-sama son mis órdenes.

Ruka volvió a sonreír. Parecía que en ese momento las dos estaban de acuerdo en algo.

* * *

Zero leía los papeles financieros, de informes laborales y peticiones estudiantiles con rapidez, firmando los cheques y solicitudes expedidos. Rima se dedicaba a archivar los documentos una vez sellados, y a meter los cheques en los sobres correspondientes para enviarlos directo a sus destinos. En dos horas habían acabado con la mayor parte del trabajo.

El sonido del bostezo de Zero azuzó a Rima de su labor. Levantó la mirada encontrándoselo sobando el puente de su nariz. No se sorprendió de ver a Zero un poco fatigado, aunque fuese un sangrepura aun podía cansarse.

—¿Quiere que le preparé una taza de café, Zero-sama? —propuso con amabilidad.

Zero asintió. Rima fue hacia donde estaba la pequeña cafetera en una mesita al fondo de la habitación, pero el café se había agotado. Así que tuvo que ir a la despensa por un más.

Cuando se quedó solo, Zero decidió relajarse mientras esperaba. Se dejó caer en el respaldo de su sillón, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Inmediatamente se durmió y se sumergió en su mundo de sueños.

* * *

Yûki Kuran estaba aburridísima. No había nada que hacer dentro del hotel, tampoco servidumbre a la cual amedrentar. En el edificio, aparte de ella, estaban cinco personas más, completamente seguras de que no podría controlarlas ya que Kaname se había asegurado de ello. ¡Que tedioso era! Se preguntó hasta cuándo la tendría así, incomunicada y aislada… además, estaba ese maldito pitido que sonaba constantemente.

No tenía idea de dónde provenía, pero escuchaba un silbido que estaba haciéndole perder la paciencia. Además, el piquete del escorpión le ardía como el infierno. Cuando Kaname regresara se aseguraría de dejarle en claro que como volviera a dejarla sola, ahora sí conocería su lado malo.

Lo que Yûki nunca podría saber era que no volvería a ver a Kaname de nuevo. Sin advertirlo, ya había sido marcada por el enemigo.

* * *

 _«¿Qué es esta sensación? Una sensación cálida que le hacía sentirse completo, como cuando estaba junto Akira Tsukishiro. El viento de verano mecía sus cabellos con delicadeza mientras él estaba recostado cerca del lago. Zero lo recordaba con claridad. Fue cuatro años después de lo del eclipse. Ya era director de la academia, y había ganado la confianza de Senri, Ruka y Rima, Sira tenía cuatro años y un mes atrás se convirtió en el amante de Akira._

— _¿Aún te da pena quererme, Zero? —solía cuestionarle cada vez que se rehusaba a corresponder a sus muestras de cariño._

 _Zero no era precisamente abierto a mostrar sus emociones. Para él, andarse haciendo cariñitos era para adolescentes, y ni él ni Akira lo eran. Zero era modesto en sus actos de aprecio para otras personas. Le lanzó una miraba furibunda. Odiaba cuando Akira se ponía insistente en el tema._

— _Si me dejas en paz por el resto del día, te besaré —dijo llanamente—. No tienes libertad de opciones, Akira. O es a mi modo o no te besó durante una semana._

 _Quizás ésa era la razón por la que Akira lo amaba. O eso es lo que solía decirle a menudo, que lo enloquecía su actitud rebelde. Aquella que demostraba ante todos que era libre y que le volaría la cabeza al que pensara en domarlo._

— _Está bien —aceptó._

 _Entonces el cazador acarició con la yema de sus dedos la fina piel, recorrió el camino hasta la nuca con suma delicadeza. Atrapó los cabellos negruzcos y se acercó a la boca de Akira. El beso comenzó lento, frágil, pero en sólo unos segundos tomó fuerza. La batalla interna entre sus lenguas les dificultaba respirar, pero lo estaban disfrutando. Tras varios minutos se separaron, pero no fue suficiente para Zero. Con intenciones de volver a comenzar, quiso unir sus bocas de nuevo y cuando el beso se dio sintió que algo estaba mal._

Algo lo sacudió de repente, y poco a poco fue capaz de abrir los ojos. Volvió a intentar besar a su supuesto amante, cuando la voz de alguien que no era la de Akira lo abrió ante la realidad.

—Kiryû.

Fue cuando Zero abrió por completo los ojos encontrándose nariz con nariz a Kaname que lo observaba de una manera que no pudo identificar. Parecía como si algo lo hubiera golpeado y todavía no se recuperara del golpe.

—¿Kuran? —cuestionó arqueando una ceja—. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

Sin respuesta. Y eso le hizo reparar en la posición en la que estaba. De inmediato soltó a Kaname y se llevó una mano a la frente pensando que no volvería a quedarse dormido en la oficina de nuevo.

—¿Hice algo mientras dormía?

—Vine para hablar contigo como habíamos quedado —empezó a explicar—. Entré y te encontré dormido, me acerque para despertarte, pero tú…

—No digas más —espetó incómodo.

—Descuida, aunque usaste mucha fuerza no pasó nada —dijo Kaname adelantándose a cualquier pregunta—. Simplemente fue inesperado.

—Estaba soñando con… es decir, sólo estoy algo cansado —se excusó frotándose la frente.

Kaname le observó analítica, y no tardó en dar con lo que completa la frase de Zero.

 _«Estaba soñando con Akira»._

Un dolor agudo atravesó el pecho del purasangre. Por un momento sintió decepción de que Zero hubiese querido besarle pensando en alguien más. El ambiente entre ellos se tornó pesado, rayando en lo incómodo. Y ninguno trató de aligerarlo.

Rima entró con una cajita de café americano en sus manos. Los dos hombres agradecieron internamente su presencia. Rima parpadeó perpleja. ¿Tanto habían querido una taza de café? La próxima vez no se tardaría tanto en conseguirlo.

Después de una necesaria taza de cafeína, Zero pudo volver a concentrarse en sus asuntos.

—¿Qué es lo que me tenías que decir sobre Dante? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que leía unas hojas.

—Su nombre completo es Dante Herrderhölle, primo directo de Akira. Tiene quince mil años. Es conocido de Daemon y Alicia.

—¿Conocido? Alicia hablaba de él como si fueran muy buenos amigos, incluso insinuó que ya lo conocías desde hace tiempo. ¿Cuál es la relación que tienes ustedes tres con Dante?

Kaname permaneció un momento en silencio. Sabía que Zero le preguntaría sobre eso. Pensó que ya era tiempo de decirle algo sobre él, pero no todo.

—Basta con que sepas que fui uno de los primeros en ser convertido por Akira —dijo de la forma más simple posible.

No quería profundizar más de lo necesario, y tampoco se sorprendió cuando ver como la expresión de Zero cambiaba levemente a un gesto relativamente asombrado. Era de esperarse. Él lo conocía como el hermano de Yûki. Así que pronto descubriría que no era tan _normal_ como parecía.

—Desde que lo conocía supe que Dante era muy diferente a los vampiros que me fueron presentados —siguió Kaname—. Es caprichoso, egoísta y arrogante. Nada le importa, pocas cosas llegan a interesarle. Su moral es retorcida. Siempre ha sido alguien de cuidado y no dudara en matar si lo desea. Sobre todo, odia a Akira profundamente.

—Parece que es bastante especial el chupasangre ese —resopló Zero. Suficiente tenía con Daemon, y ahora tendría que tratar con otro igual de _especial_.

—Me intriga un poco que no te importe que odie a Akira. Dante querrá matarte por ser el amante de su primo.

—Lo necesitamos si queremos ganar —dijo llanamente—. Además me vendría bien un poco más de tensión. Ya sabes, si no me estreso, no sirve.

Que le dieran una bofetada ahí mismo. ¿Zero bromeando? Corrección ¿Zero bromeando con él presente? Ya podría irse acabando el mundo porque lo que pasó sólo podía ser una señal de un posible apocalipsis. Sin saberlo, sonrió levemente dejando impactado a Zero.

Era la primera vez que le veía sonreír de ese modo.

Fue entonces que Rima prestó atención cuando se habían quedado en silencio y mirándose mutuamente. ¿Era su imaginación o estaban sonriéndose como dos colegialas enamoradas? Rima borró ese pensamiento de inmediato. Sonaba inverosímil y estúpido.

—¿Cómo hará Alicia-sama para convencerlo? —preguntó sacando a los dos de su ensimismamiento.

—Alicia lo hará —respondió—. No sé cómo exactamente, pero lo hará.

—Entonces sólo nos queda confiar en ella.

—Si es que Arika aún no lo ha reclutado —sentenció Rima.

—Dudo mucho que Dante se deje manipular por una chiquilla como ella —dijo Kaname—. Y dudo que Arika sea tan idiota de intentar hacer algo en contra de él.

—Sólo nos queda esperar —dijo Zero. Entregó unos últimos papeles a Rima para que los archivara. Cuando el trabajo estuvo terminado, Zero pudo relajarse un poco más—. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

—Sí —contestó Kaname—. No importa lo que diga, no trates de detenerlo.

—Si ese imbécil me ataca a mí o alguien cercano, lo haré —sentenció.

Kaname negó levemente.

—Actúa inteligente, Kiryû. Convencerlo es una cosa, pero hacer que se quede es otra. Dante no aprecia el heroísmo ni la charlatanería. Si se decanta por algo sería la astucia.

—Respuestas correctas y breves —zanjó Zero.

—Exacto. Mantente calculador, lo que no será difícil al parecer. Es tu talento natural, Kiryû.

—¿Eso es un intento de seducirme, Kuran? Porque es patético.

—Es sólo cortesía —se defendió Kaname. Comenzaba a adorar esos pequeños momentos.

Tanto que se olvidó a qué había venido. Tanto que ya ni le importó saber la localización de Akira Tsukishiro.

* * *

Alemania _._

Alpes Bávaros.

Las heladas ventiscas golpeaban con brutalidad a Alicia Thunderwitch, pero tal parecía un vientecito leve porque ella no se detuvo por nada. Empeñaba en llegar la cima de la colina para llegar al centro del valle, lugar donde estaba el castillo de Dante. Primero hizo una parada de emergencia en el Quinta esencia para obtener información sobre si el desertor seguía ahí.

—Herrderhölle-dono se encuentra en su castillo. Hace cincuenta años que no baja. Mi abuela fue la última en verlo —explicó la dependienta, una muchachita regordeta y preciosa.

—¿Aún siguen enviándole botellas con sangre?

—Acabamos de enviarle cincuenta botellas.

Sin decir una palabra más, Alicia dio media vuelta y se retiró dejando a la dependienta desconcertada. Al salir, Alicia se dirigió inmediatamente al castillo. Con suerte, habría sentido su presencia y ya estaría esperándola (o se haría el dormido para no abrirle las puertas, el muy cabrón).

No le tomó más de media hora llegar al impresionante estructura. Era enorme. Se le conocía como Neuschwanstein. Se componía de varias edificaciones individuales con unos 150 metros de longitud total, construido sobre la cima de un desfiladero rocoso. Poseía numerosas torres, torrecillas, gabletes, almenas y esculturas con ventanas de estilo románico, en su mayoría en forma de triforio. El conjunto de edificios, con el trasfondo del monte Tegelberg por un lado, el desfiladero de Pöllat al sur y el paisaje de colinas rico en lagos de los Alpes Bávaros. Fue diseñado por la madre de Dante y era de los pocos castillos que sobrevivió el cambio climático.

—No ha cambiado nada este sitio.

Emprendió el paso hacia la entrada principal. La gran puerta de roble se imponía ante ella.

—Odio infinitamente esta jodida puerta —espetó colocando una mano sobre la fría superficie y empujándola con dificultad.

La puerta cedió un poco. Esto fue una señal de que Dante sabía que ella venía y la dejaba entrar. El interior era igual de abrumador que el exterior. La madre de Dante diseño la estructura, pero fue su padre quien decoró. Todo sobrecogía por lo excéntrico.

Alicia se quedó quieta concentrándose en encontrarlo, ya que Dante gustaba de esconder su presencia demasiado bien.

—¡Puta madre! —bramó Alicia después un rato. Estaba bastante molesta—.. Joder, ya no somos unos críos para jugar a las escondidas.

El eco de una melodiosa risa se escuchó por todo el lugar. Thunderwitch frunció mucho más las cejas. Ese imbécil se estaba burlando de ella. Estiró su brazo, de su piel surgieron tres pequeñas serpientes color morado. Alicia dio un chasquido con los dedos y los animales ponzoñosos comenzaron su búsqueda. De nuevo la risa burlona de Herrderhölle retumbó por todo el castillo.

—Sigue riéndote cabrón —mofó—. Ya verás lo que haré cuando te encuentre.

* * *

—¿Pero qué?

Un inexplicable dolor le trituró las entrañas. Agobiada y confundida, Yûki se encogió atrapando la zona afectada. El dolor no cedió, se transformó en pequeñas lanzas que la desgarraban y viajaban por todo su cuerpo. Lo peor era que las punzadas también eran psíquicas. Su mente era inhibida por un extraño estímulo que logró romper los linderos de su personalidad y penetrar a lo más recóndito.

No hubo escape. No tuvo oportunidad de defenderse. Yûki Kuran podía ser una princesa, pero en el mundo había monstruos más poderosos y aterradores que ella.

Antes de perder la consciencia, escuchó una risita y vio la figura de una niña de doce años. Tenía el cabello rubio, la piel blanquísima y los ojos rojos. Vestía cual muñeca de porcelana francesa.

—No ha tardado mucho, como esperaba —dijo con voz tierna—. Supongo que era predecible. Eres muy débil para ser una Kuran.

Una mano acarició su cabeza.

—Como sea —continuó—. Ahora que estás bajo mi control, tienes una misión que cumplir.

Yûki quiso protestar, pero ya no se sentía en _su_ cuerpo.

—Arika-sama ha dicho que a veces la pieza más débil se vuelve la más fuerte. Así que veamos si es cierto —sonrió—. Por cierto, soy Catena, tu nueva ama, Yûki Kuran.

* * *

Tras horas de esperar a que sus serpientes volvieran, sólo una dio con él. Dante estaba en una de las torres al norte, las más alejadas y las más espaciosas. Con pasó tranquilo se dirigió hacia allá atravesando la estancia. Las paredes tenían cientos de cuadros y artilugios antiguos. Por supuesto, estaban los retratos de la familia de Dante. Su madera era hermosa con sus ojos amatistas y cabello negro, mientras que su padre era muy parecido a su hijo, o era preciso decir que Dante se parecía mucho a su padre.

Cuando al fin vislumbró la luz de la recamara, sonrió. Pasó por las cortinas de seda color vino que fungían como puerta hasta llegar a una habitación iluminada por algunas lámparas de pared. El tapizado color azul verdoso, la alfombra de negra combinaban con las cortinas. El sonido del piano de Chopin se escuchaba en el tocadiscos al fondo de la habitación. Alicia sabía de qué pieza se trataba. Era Óp. 57 Berceuse. Una de las melodías que más gustaban a Dante. Justo en medio recostado en las decenas de cojines rojo oscuro con una copa de sangre en su mano, Dante Herrderhölle miraba hacia la nada.

Dante parecía un joven de veinte años, delgado y bajito. Piel pálida, cabello liso negro y ojos almendrados. Podía tomarse como indefenso, pero su mirada no ocultaba su demencia. Cualquiera se alejaría de él nada más verlo, a pesar de ser terriblemente atractivo.

El desertor ni le dio la bienvenida y bebió un sorbo de su copa.

Alicia quería ser paciente, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para que se decidiese hablar. Se quitó su capa y se preparó para lo que tenía en mente. Haciendo uso de su gracia, Alicia se aventó sobre él. Cuando cayó provocó que la copa saliera volando y toda la sangre cayera sobre ellos. Alicia estaba sobre el estómago del desertor, bañada en rojo y una cara completamente sonriente. Se pavoneaba sobre lo lento que era Dante para darse cuenta de sus movimientos.

—No has cambiado nada, sigues igual que antes —su risa era pura despreocupación. Unas gotas de sangre resbalaron cerca de sus labios y ella las probó—. ¡Ugh, sabe horrible!, como irte al infierno, ¿no lo crees, Dante?

Dante estaba en silencio.

—Pero bueno, no vine aquí para hablar sobre esto. Vine a decirte algo muy importante, algo que puede ser de tu interés.

—Bájate —siseó Dante con irritación—. No soy tu puto cojín. Bájate de una buena vez.

—Amargado —abucheó, pero lo hizo.

—¿Qué carajos quieres?

—Ya te lo dije —repitió, rodando los ojos.

—No me interesa —dijo quitándose la camisa. Odiaba sentir la ropa húmeda—. Ahora largo.

—Quiero que nos ayudes a vencer a Arika —pronunció Alicia ignorándolo olímpicamente a Dante.

—Me importa una mierda lo que suceda con esa perra. Bien puede destruir el mundo o volverse prostituta, a mí me daría lo mismo. Aborrezco inmiscuirme en algo relacionado con el pendejo ése.

—¡Ah, pero fuiste a esa junta! —canturreó Alicia—. No tienes nada que perder. ¡Y no te he dicho la mejor parte! ¿Recuerdas al chico Kuran? Él también está metido en esto.

—¿Kaname? —la voz de Dante sonó de repente interesada.

—Y eso no es lo mejor del asunto, Dante. Akira ha escogido a un amante.

Dante entrecerró la mirada. ¿Qué su primo había escogido a alguien para follar por el resto de la eternidad? Eso no le interesaba. Las personas con las que tuviera sexo Akira le valían una mierda.

—Él es un cazador.

La revelación tuvo el efecto planeado. Dante picó el anzuelo y Alicia lo sabía.

—Así que se lió con un cazador —sonrió maquiavélicamente—. Es igual a su padre, todo un pedazo de mierda. Has logrado que me interese, Alicia. Vayamos a donde están, quiero ver a Kaname y conocer al cazador.

No puso pero alguno cuando Dante salió sin más de la habitación. Lo siguió contenta de haber jugado bien sus cartas.

—Se me olvidó mencionar que también estarán Daemon, la esposa de Kaname y un vampiro noble descendiente de un Kuran —informó Alicia rumbo a la salida.

Dante chistó.

—Ese mierdecilla de Daemon sigue siendo un perro faldero. ¿Kaname tiene una esposa?... Qué imbécil. Si ese _halfblood_ no se mete en mi camino, podrá mantener a salvo su integridad.

—¿Algo más que desees agregar? —preguntó Alicia medio divertida. Cuando salieron al exterior de la Mansión, la tormenta se había calmado. Dante olfateó el aire.

—Te siguieron, Alicia.

—Lo sé, pero al parecer ya se fue. Una lástima, de verdad.

—Eso no importa ya —dijo Dante iniciando su transformación en una parvada de cuervos negros enormes de ojos rojos. Alicia le imitó en forma de serpientes moradas y de esa forma emprendieron el regreso a la academia.

* * *

Catena Winchester disfrutaba de un ligero refrigerio en la terraza de la abandonada mansión Shirabuki. Había terminado su encargo y sólo era cuestión de esperar resultados.

—Acabaste rápido —comentó con sutileza un hombre a sus espaldas.

—Era muy débil —confesó trozando un pedacito de tarta de mandarina y llevándoselo a la boca. Al tragar el bocado si limpió los residuos con una servilleta de tela—. A pesar de ser una Kuran… me decepcionó. Aunque eso benefició al plan de Arika-sama y eso es lo único que importa, ¿no lo crees, Ritter?

Ritter Winchester sonrió burlón. Ciertamente, Arika había pensado que controlar a Yûki Kuran sería difícil, pero la situación no pudo ser más risible. El propio Kaname había subestimado y ahora su hermana era una bomba de tiempo.

—Te está llamando —soltó Catena de improviso.

—Lo sé —espetó antes de desaparecer y aparecerse en la estancia principal de la mansión. A pesar del aspecto deteriorado del exterior, el interior se mantenía en buenas condiciones.

Ritter caminó hasta una silla alta en medio del cuarto. Ahí estaba una muchacha de catorce años sentada con elegancia. La piel morena resaltaba con la tela de su vestida lila, y su largo cabello argento caía con gracia hasta el suelo. Pero si había algo para apreciar, eran sus ojos amatistas, brillantes y serenos.

Ritter se hincó respetuoso.

—¿Qué desea, Arika-sama?

—Al parecer, Alicia ha convencido a Dante —la premisa no era impactante. Era algo que ya habían predicho—. Necesito que recurras a Adonis, nos hará falta.

—Como ordene —reverenció y salió del lugar.

* * *

Después de terminar su trabajo en su oficina, Zero se había sentido tan de buen humor que no se opuso a que Kuran lo acompañase a verificar el perímetro. Realmente, le habría gustado que Rima fuese la elegida, pero por alguna razón desconocida no podía dejar de hablar con su homólogo.

Rima no lo cuestionó sobre su decisión. Lo conocía de sobra para comprender que Zero sabía lo que hacía, y si no era el caso, no tenía por qué preocuparse. Tenía la certeza de que Kaname no atentaría contra su jefe. En cuanto Zero le pidió que los dejase a sola, Rima obedeció. Eso sí, no le pasó desapercibido ese cambio, pero con el tiempo descubriría más pistas.

Mientras tanto, ambos purasangres no se dieron cuenta de esto. La charla se había extendido más allá de lo planeado, pero se sentían tan a gusto intercambiando palabras, incluso bromas. Podría decirse que estaban indagando sobre aspectos de su vida sin pretender dobles intenciones; era tan íntima que no había necesidad de preguntas directas, de significados ocultos.

Por un mero segundo, Zero se preguntó qué era lo que sucedía, porque sí admitía que quizás no le desagradara tanto Kaname respecto a una buena conversación. Eso no indicaba que podía dejar pasar como si nada lo que le había hecho en sus días como prefecto. No podía decir que era rencoroso, pero una parte de él albergaba ciertamente una aversión permanente. Así que estará conversando tan naturalmente con Kuran era algo que no debía hacer.

 _«¿Y desde cuándo te preocupas por lo que debes hacer?_ ».

El tiempo se detuvo. A Zero se le desorbitaron los ojos al ver a Shizuka Hiou frente a él sonriéndole como la recordaba. Hiou —o su ilusión— levantó las manos para tomarle el rostro y acariciar sus mejillas.

« _Mi querido niño, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?»,_ dijo suavemente. Zero miró de reojo a Kaname que parecía ajeno a lo que sucedía. « _Tú corazón sigue siendo frágil como el cristal. Cualquiera puede aprovechar por entrar y romperlo por completo…»._

Shizuka lo abrazó, simulando protegerlo de un peligro.

« _Nunca dudes ti. Nunca permitas que alguien te consuma, de lo contrario no podrás recuperar lo perdido._ _Aun así habrá un momento en que tus propios sentimientos te traicionaran_ ».

Esas palabras lo confundieron. ¿Qué quería decir Shizuka? Su preocupación era palpable así fuese un mero espejismo y lo había impacto realmente.

—¿Kiryû? —dijo Kaname cuando se percató del brillo ausente en sus ojos argentos. Tocó su hombro, pero no pareció funcionar.

— _Un momento en que tus sentimientos te traicionaran…_ —repitió ausente.

Kaname advirtió que había pasado por un _lapsus_ esquizofrénico. Lo mejor era esperar a que se recuperara y pudiera explicarse mejor, o tal vez pudiera decirle algo confortante (aunque la idea le pareció un poco fuera de contexto cuando lo pensó bien). Sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada al percatarse de las repentinas presencias de Seiren y Ruka. Al parecer, había regresado de su misión.

Ruka notó la condición de Zero y fue hacia él para cerciorarse que estuviera bien, ni siquiera le importó haber empujado a Kaname para abrirse camino. Ella estaba concentrada en el bienestar de Zero.

Seiren se acercó a su líder analizando su expresión y no pudo evitar comparar la escena a una de hace años, cuando Kaname miraba de lejos como Zero y Yûki cada día eran más cercanos.

—¿Seguro te encuentras bien?

Él asintió aún mareado.

—Darme este susto después de que regreso de una misión —comentó ella mordaz—. ¿Tan pronto quieres deshacerte de mí?

—Esto no lograría matarte —contestó Zero con humor ácido—. Eres tan obstinada que seguirías preocupándote por mí estando muerta.

Ruka no pudo más que asentir. Probablemente lo haría.

—No pudimos localizar nada sospechoso en toda la zona —informó Seiren pasible, para evitar que se siguieran con temas triviales—. No tuvimos ningún altercado tampoco vimos anomalías.

—Echamos un vistazo en las fábricas, pero no había nada. No pudimos detectar ningún olor —acotó Ruka.

Si es que no había rastro de las pruebas en los laboratorios ni tampoco la presencia de vampiros modificados significaba que Arika había reunido suficiente información para comenzar su plan.

—Esto no me agrada —musitó Zero. Kaname no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

De pronto, una ventisca fuerte los sorprendió. Fue tan intensa que Ruka y Seiren fueron arrastradas. Zero sostenerlas lo mejor que pudo sin irse él también. Kaname colocó una mano sobre sus ojos, tratando de discernir qué era lo que sucedía. Y entonces, un vampiro muy conocido por él emergió, acercándose a él con paso lento. Los cuervos negros integrándose poco a poco en un cuerpo cada vez más humano.

Kaname tembló ligeramente.

Dante Herrderhölle se paró un paso de él. Observaba con satisfacción la reacción que había provocado. Su sonrisa no podía ser más ancha y torcida al conseguir el efecto deseado. A su lado, Alicia finalizaba de unir todas sus serpientes, y al finalizar, estiró su cuerpo como si hubiese estado viajando mucho tiempo en un auto.

Acabándose la conmoción, Zero vio finalmente al causante del alboroto. Por principio, creyó que Akira estaba frente a él, pero desechó la idea en un chasquido. El aura que expedía era pesada y siniestra, muy peligrosa y agobiante. Entonces, se giró hacia Kaname y lo que encontró lo desconcertó. Pudo identificar varias emociones en ese rostro que, a pesar de todo, se mantenía apacible. No supo que era aquello, pero no le gustaba. Kaname nunca se veía indefenso, siempre le había parecido un tipo de cuidado y ahora, frente a ese desconocido, lo veía diminuto. Y eso le desagradaba.

Dante rodeó el cuello de Kuran con ambos brazos. Sorprendentemente, Kaname lo rebasaba por veinte centímetros, pero esto no parecía importarle mucho. Dante colocó su oído cerca de su pecho y sonrió complacido al notar la vibración histérica con la que su corazón se movía.

—Cuando está así —se refirió a su corazón— es agradable escucharlo. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez.

—Diez mil años siendo exacto —repuso Kaname controlando el tono de su voz.

—No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el niño débil e ingenuo de antes. Aunque me tome un tiempo para quitártelo de nada sirvió —su mirada se tornó de una seriedad peligrosa—. Me hiciste perder el tiempo, Kaname.

Para desconcierto de Zero, Dante tomó con una mano la cara de Kuran sin delicadeza.

—No me gusta perder el tiempo. Odio hacer un esfuerzo por nada, ¿tengo que castigarte otra vez, como si fueras un mocoso que no sabe ni orinar apropiadamente?

Kaname había creído que podría controlarse mejor ya que habían pasado muchos años, aun así, el remolino de recuerdos horribles lo sacudió de pies a cabeza, dejándolo con una horrible sensación de vértigo. Herrderhölle se rió entre dientes.

—Nunca olvides tu lugar, Kaname. Aquí y ahora, siempre serás mi juguete y sólo yo puedo romperte si me place hacerlo.

La mirada oscura perdió brillo. Cualquier rezago de resistencia se fue y Dante sonrió ante su esperada victoria.

—Basta —cortó Alicia de pronto, como si no le importase interrumpir—. Como sigas así el chico quedara catatónico y así ya no va a servir para nada.

Dante bufó con ironía, pero lo soltó sin dejar de sonreír.

Al ver que su jefe no reaccionaba, Seiren avanzó con cautela para verificar su estado y no advirtió el peligro en la mirada de Dante. Justo cuando iba a tocarle el hombro, una poderosa ráfaga de poder psíquico la arrojó por el aire mandándola a cincuenta metros atrás. Su cuerpo impactó duramente contra el piso frío y Seiren quedó inmóvil.

—¿Ahora permites que la basura te toque? —le preguntó Dante a Kaname, obligándole a alzar el rostro para que observara lo que estaba a punto de hacer—. En verdad, me hiciste perder el tiempo.

Dante levantó su brazo dirigiéndolo donde Seiren, de su palma brotó una flama negra que se constituyó en una diminuta esfera. Zero reparó que era más que simple fuego, y que supondría un verdadero problema si la liberaba en la escuela. Ni Alicia ni Kaname parecían querer intervenir, así que decidió actuar a su manera. En un movimiento rápido apuntó con Bloody Rose justo a la cabeza de Dante.

—Cálmate si no quieres que te vuele los sesos, vampiro —espetó con seriedad, sin temblarle el pulso.

Dante le miró de reojo con una sonrisa demente. No detuvo la bola de fuego sino que la lanzó a un lugar lejano, aunque desafortunadamente la onda de explosión causó varios daños en los alrededores. Las llamas se apagaron pronto, pero quedó el olor residual de cosas chamuscadas.

—Quiero ver que lo intentes, cazador.

Dante lo retó. Por su expresión parecía que no le temía al arma que le apuntaba ni tampoco la fría mirada de Zero.

Los dos se miraron mutuamente. Zero calculando la fuerza de su rival e ideando estrategias para contrarrestar cualquier ataque. Mientras que la mente de Dante ya pensaba en algo más que una forma de matarlo.

—Quieto. —interrumpió Alicia interponiéndose entre Dante y la Bloody Rose—. ¡Cielos! No se puede dejarlos un minuto porque ya quieren dispararle o prenderle fuego a la gente.

—No te metas en esto, Alicia —cortó Herrderhölle impaciente—. Si quiere pelea, la tendrá. No me vendría mal merendarme a un cazador antes de atender mis asuntos.

—No creo que quieras merendarte a la pareja de Akira, ¿o sí?

Dante frunció el ceño.

—¿Éste es el cazador?

Lo observó con detenimiento. Vale, era atractivo y tenía esos peculiares ojos entre argentos y lilas, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue su expresión beligerante. Ese cazador era indomable, al parecer. Y eso fue una agradable sorpresa, ciertamente.

—Eres Kiryû —dijo meditativo.

Dante tuvo que admitir que tenía valor. No muchos podían aguantarle la mirada mucho tiempo, y Zero parecía no querer rebajarse ante la presencia de un vampiro. « _Nada mal hasta ahora»._

Al ver ese pequeñísimo brillo en los ojos de Dante, Alicia intuyó que debía intervenir de nuevo.

—Ya déjense de trivialidades. Me sorprende que estando aquí dos personas a las que no les gusta perder el tiempo se queden mirando todo el rato. Hay cosas más importantes que atender, ¿saben?

—Cierto —dijo Zero guardando la Bloody Rose—. Si no te importa, Herrderhölle, dejemos el encuentro para cuando toda esta mierda acabe. Así tendrás tiempo para pensar cómo podrás derrotarme sin que te mate a ti primero.

 _«Oh, así que también es arrogante»_ , Dante sonrió de lado. Fascinante. Zero lo era al igual que Kaname cuando lo conoció por primera vez. De no ser amante de Akira, Dante podría pensar en compartir el lecho con ese cazador.

—Pensar en cómo matar a un chiquillo que usa un arma grande para ocultar sus complejos no necesitara demasiado trabajo de mi cerebro —espetó burlón—, pero no te sorprendas, cazador, si en el transcurso de los días pierdo la paciencia y te mato en ese mismo instante.

Zero sonrió retorcidamente justo como Dante, ambos se miraban de manera maquiavélica.

—Zero-sama —llamó Ruka rompiendo la atmosfera. Había estado tan aterrada que en cuanto pudo volver a la normalidad, pensó que lo mejor era encargarse de Seiren. No podría soportar estar en presencia de un desertor tan poderoso como Dante durante mucho tiempo más—. Llevaré a Seiren a la enfermería.

Zero asintió. Souen caminó su homóloga para verificar su estado. Al ver que sólo estaba inconsciente, la cargó en su espalda sin ningún problema y se la llevó. En el camino, la mirada de Dante la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

—Nada mal —susurró apreciativo. No era mala idea empezar su estadía con aquella mujer tan débil.

—Te mataré si la tocas —amenazó Zero interponiéndose entre su mirada y Ruka.

Hasta ese momento Kaname había estado en silencio, pero cuando oyó la advertencia de Zero dirigió toda su atención hacia él. Recordó que Ruka era su prometida provocando que, la imperturbable expresión de su rostro se modificara ligeramente, tensó sus labios y entrecerró los parpados. Y Dante se percató de esto

« _Oh, esto sí es de antología»_ , pensó con ironía.

Kaname se había enamorado de Zero Kiryû. ¡Cuánto le irritó descubrirlo! Saber que Kaname no había tomado al muchacho o sometido de alguna manera. Odiaba repetir sus lecciones, pero si tenía que hacerlo para traer de vuelta al antiguo Kuran lo haría.

—No la tocaré si tú ocupas su lugar, cazador —dijo disfrutando plenamente de su expresión de desagrado—. De hecho, retiro mi oferta. Sería denigrante tener sexo con el amante de Akira.

Zero frunció el ceño, pero el desertor lo ignoró. Dante se acercó a Kaname, rodeó su cuello y besó la blanca piel de su garganta.

—Me siento traicionado al encontrarte en este estado, Kaname. Pensé que eras más inteligente, al parecer te sobrestime —se alzó de hombros—. Supongo que me limitaré a enseñarte _cada lección_ como en antaño.

Kaname volvió a estremecerse.

—No será necesario. Tus _lecciones_ han quedado grabadas en mi mente.

El desertor rió, pero le abrazó más fuerte como si no quisiera soltarlo.

—Por cierto, por ahí escuche que te casaste. Eso ciertamente me desconcertó, si no mal recuerdo te enseñé que esos compromisos son obsoletos para los vampiros.

—¡Ah, cierto! Tu esposa, Kaname, aquella que es tu debilidad —comentó Alicia con voz cantarina, a sabiendas de lo que sus palabras iban a provocar.

El abrazo de Dante se tensó y dejó de sostenerlo para mirarle directo a la cara.

—Pensé que te volviste un pendejo por permitir que tus sentimientos te ablandaran, pero oír que dejaste que alguien se convirtiera en tu debilidad es algo que no puedo ignorar.

—No me debilita, me da fuerzas —contestó sin reflexionar y se dio cuenta de su error. No debía decir algo como eso.

—Te da fuerzas, dices —masculló con desagrado—. ¿Desde cuándo te volviste un quejica que depende de una mocosa para estar bien? Esa respuesta es típica de las personas que no se dan suficiente mérito como para advertir que lo lograron por sí mismas. ¡Sólo falta que digas que vives porque ella lo desea! Patético, simplemente patético. No puedes dejar que tu vida se decida por alguien más. Es fácil comprenderlo. Vives porque quieres vivir. Mueres porque es la parte final de todo, algo ineludible. No necesitas a nadie que te diga que mierda hacer con tu vida, eso lo puedes decidir sólo tú.

Tras su discurso el silencio imperó. Y Zero pudo darse cuenta que Herrderhölle no sólo era un cabrón sino que era analítico. Quizás una alianza entre ellos no estaría tan mal.

* * *

Daemon Winchester se sentía realmente feliz. Takuma era alguien con quien podía hablar sin terminar con un moretón o chichón. Sentía que conocía de toda la vida a Ichijou. Habían terminado su inspección en el Concilio ya que ninguna familia de la Nobleza había sido interceptaba por Arika. Daemon pensó entonces que ella no estaba interesada para nada en el Concilio.

—Creo que por el lado de los vampiros, no tendremos problemas más que los ataques a los clanes más familiarizados con Kiryû-san —dijo Takuma.

—Entonces nuestro trabajo terminó aquí, volvamos para informar a Zero-rin. No quiero que se enoje conmigo por tardar tanto.

Takuma le observó con una sonrisa.

—Se ve que se llevan muy bien ustedes dos.

—Bueno, eso es en el presente —contestó con una risita—. Antes cuando Akira-sama nos presentó, no podía verme ni en pintura. Me odiaba tanto que yo seguido me preguntaba cuando me volaría la cabeza con la Bloody Rose.

Ichijou se carcajeó ligeramente. Después se percató que Daemon no había mencionado nada acerca de lo que _él_ sintió.

—Si te estas preguntando que sentí la primera vez que vi a Zero-rin —dijo Daemon leyéndole la mente— la respuesta es simple.

Y se señaló el corazón mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que le pareció más triste que feliz.

—Daemon-sama, usted…

—Sí, Takuma. —dijo Daemon de nuevo con esa sonrisa dolida.

Ichijou sintió que su propio corazón se contraía en dolor empático por Winchester. Ambos estaban en la misma situación.

—Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí. _Estoy bien_. —recalcó lo último.

—¿Él lo sabe?

Daemon negó con la cabeza.

—No tiene que saberlo. Mis oportunidades son nulas y no quiero causar incomodidad. Así que permaneceré a su lado hasta el final de esto y después me iré.

—Eso suena muy injusto para usted —meditó apesadumbrado.

—Tú también sufres por una situación similar —Ichijou entrecerró los ojos con dolor—. Los vampiros como nosotros, que se quedan al filo de la situación, no pueden hacer nada más que mirar como lo que amamos se esfuma frente a nosotros.

—Eso suena muy trágico —bromeó Takuma, pero sin sentirlo como una broma. Daemon le siguió la corriente sólo para ya no hablar del tema.

—Regresemos a la Academia, Taku-kun —dijo con su tono habitual de voz aligerado. Takuma asintió.

* * *

« _Qué tenso_ », pensó Aido alejado tres metros detrás de Sira mientras hacían su ronda.

Había pensado que podía usar las vigilias como pretexto para acercarse a ella, pero la realidad le demostró que no sería tan sencillo. A pesar que no estaba dando buenos resultados, aprovechó la oportunidad para estudiarla.

Sí, definitivamente se parecía a su madre, lo único que había heredado de él eran sus ojos azul zafiro, aunque Akatsuki aseguraba que en sus gestos se parecían bastante (más cuando Sira fruncía su boquita y su nariz).

En el corto tiempo que llevaba en la academia, no dudó en buscar referencias entre los que la conocían. Hanabusa se sintió orgulloso cuando supo que Sira mantenía calificaciones estables y tenía muchos amigos. En los meses que llevaba allí no había reunido suficiente valor para enfrentarla ni siquiera podía saludarla cuando se la topaba en los pasillos. Se estaba comportando como un cobarde, pero tenía miedo de que lo rechazara. Mucho miedo.

Veía la espalda de su hija sin poder evitar que el reflejo de su difunta esposa lo confundiera. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. La imagen de Sayori siempre le perseguía en sus pesadillas.

Aido se preguntaba a diario por qué seguía junto a la asesina de su esposa aunque su lealtad fuese para Kaname. Se sintió como escoria. Cuando Sayori dejó todo por estar juntos, él no pudo hacer lo mismo por ella. Aido era egoísta y eso estaba bien para él, sin embargo, pensó que eso cambiaría cuando se casaron. Sayori tenía 24 años y él 27. Cinco años después, nació Sira y Sayori había roto amistades con Yûki completamente. Luego de un mes sucedió los del eclipse y Hanabusa tuvo que seguir a Kaname dejándola al cuidado de Zero Kiryû.

Actualmente, dieciséis años después Hanabusa Aido no sabía cómo hablarle a Sira Wakaba.

—O-Oye, Sira…

Creyó que por haberlo dicho casi en un susurro no le escucharía, pero Sira volteó al instante. Hanabusa tragó grueso. Nunca había creído que Sira pudiera mirarlo de esa manera.

—¿Qué es lo que desea, Aido? —el modo en que formuló la pregunta erizó los cabellos de la nuca.

Aido pudo ver que la expresión de Sira se parecía mucho a la de Kiryû cuando se cabreaba. Una mirada gélida y un tono de voz que asustaría hasta al mismo diablo.

—N-Nada… nada —dijo al fin con una sonrisa boba.

Entonces, Sira giró hacia al frente y antes de seguir su camino agregó:

—"Si lo que vas a decir no es más bello que el silencio, no lo digas" —citó—. Entiendo en que posición se encuentra y que no es nada fácil, siendo así le pido que no me dirija la palabra y sólo me hable cuando sea necesario. No quiero que crea que todo puede resolverse con un simple lo siento.

Comenzó a caminar con paso firme dejándolo con la boca abierta y con el corazón estrujado.

* * *

Yûki Kuran estaba en trance. Eso fue la deducción a la que llegó al notar que su cuerpo no le respondía. Similar a la forma en la que un titiritero maneja sus marionetas, Yûki sentía que hilos invisibles la controlaban. Su mente permanecía consciente, todavía seguía siendo dueña de sus pensamientos. Por otra parte, saberlo no la animaba al ver que eso no incluía el control de su cuerpo.

Sabiéndose en un destino incierto sólo le quedó observar sus acciones involuntarias con frustración. No obstante, nunca antes se sintió más consciente del manejo de todo su poder. La manipulación parecía liberarla de sus límites y aprovechar su fuerza al máximo. Convertirse en mariposas para elevarse al cielo no requería de esfuerzo.

Moverse fue más fácil.

Pero su descubrimiento no trajo alegría cuando llegó al lugar destinado. Con agria sorpresa fue llevada a la entrada de la academia Cross. Su estado impactado se incrementó al advertir las presencias de Kaname y Zero cerca, junto a dos más muy poderosas que desconocía.

Al aterrizar y convertirse en una sola figura, observó que nadie había esperado verla ahí y el silenció que los enmudeció por un segundo fue pesado.

—Yûki —pronunció Kaname al regresar de su sorpresa. Ella pensó por un momento que le alegraría verla, pero su cara inmutable le indicó lo contrario.

Oyó el bufido burlón de Dante, más estando controlada no reparó en quien no era su objetivo.

—¿Ésta es tu esposa, Kaname? Qué decepción.

Yûki quería gritarle al maldito insolente, pero la orden en su cabeza la mantenía firme.

—Es tan débil —continuó Dante despectivo—. Caer bajo el control de otro purasangre es patético.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —inquirió Zero perplejo. No sentía presencia ajena aparte de la de ellos.

No obtuvo respuesta. En un parpadeo, Yûki se había lanzado sobre él. Apenas pudo esquivarla, el movimiento fue inesperado, pero Zero reaccionó al instante y logró quitársela de encima. Sacó a la Bloody Rose dispuesto a detenerla para siempre, pero Kaname se interpuso.

—¡Muévete, Kuran! —espetó Zero sin bajar el arma—. Si está siendo controlada por el enemigo debe ser detenida.

Kaname no dijo nada. Interiormente se reprochó haber actuado tan a la ligera. Pensó que dejar a Yûki en el hotel la mantendría lejos del conflicto y que sus barreras serían suficientes para que nadie la contactara. Qué ingenuo fue. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? No comprendía en que momento había dejado pasar un punto tan importante.

Arika había sido creada hace diez mil años. No podía subestimarla como lo hizo. Ella no desperdició la oportunidad de hacerse con una pieza que podría ponerlo en jaque mate. Yûki era fuerte y usando bien sus habilidades podía ser un arma letal.

La risa de Dante interrumpió sus pensamientos. Kaname supo lo que pasaría a continuación.

—Te has ablandado, Kaname —dijo creando una nueva esfera de fuego negro—. Y conozco la forma de quitarte eso.

No pudo evitarlo. No pudo hacer nada. En cuanto el fuego negro fue arrojado sobre su hermana, el infierno se desató con furia. Zero había visto los efectos a larga distancia y con un objetivo inanimado. Así que escuchar el grito chirriante de Yûki siendo consumida fue aterrador. Las llamas la cubrían de pies a la cabeza carcomiendo su carne capa tras capa. Su poder regenerativo no podía hacer mucho, sólo extendía la agonía. Y el olor… el nefasto olor achicharrado fue una ofensa para el olfato.

—¿Lo ves, Kaname? —dijo Dante admirando el espectáculo como si fuera una etérea obra de arte—. Esa perra controló a esta mocosa para ponerte en jaque mate porque contaba con que no serías capaz de herirla. Quiso que matara al cazador, pero se equivocó.

Chasqueó los dedos y las llamas se extinguieron. Yûki cayó de frente, su carne era una mezcla de tonos negros y rojizos donde se apreciaba el músculo y algunos cartílagos.

—Buen movimiento, pero insuficiente al final —continuó Dante—. Aun así logró su propósito. El mensaje ha sido recibido.

Zero no comprendía. Mientras Kaname avanzó hasta el cuerpo de Yûki y la tomó en brazos. No se veía perturbado y eso era mucho más peligroso. No sabía que podía hacer Kuran en ese estado. Yûki había sido un golpe inesperado. Debido al olor, Akatsuki y Rima fueron atraídos a la escena. El escenario ofrecido los confundió, pero se mantuvieron al margen. La presencia de Dante era intimidante.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —se animó a preguntar Rima manteniéndose impasible.

—Un mensaje —contestó Alicia—. Es claro y conciso. _Podemos hacer lo que queramos y no podrán detenernos._ Es poco elegante.

—Ahora lo entiendo, quiso enseñarnos que puede utilizar cualquier método para asegurar su victoria —dijo Zero guardando la Bloody Rose, se dirigió a Rima—. Avisa al Consejo General sobre esto. Necesitan reforzar la vigilancia en el Concilio y la Asociación, que nadie esté solo.

—Entendido —pronunció antes de salir de la academia.

—¿Arika tiene la habilidad de manipular a los demás? —inquirió Zero a Alicia.

—No —respondió—. Eso es cosa de Catena, la hermana menor de Daemon. Lo mejor sería esperar a que él lo explique, la conoce mejor que todos nosotros.

Zero lo aceptó.

Kaname aún no se movía, miraba el cuerpo entre sus brazos. Cuando Akatsuki quiso acercarse, Kaname se convirtió en miles de murciélagos y se fue sin dar explicación alguna.

—¡Pff, creo que sí le afectó! —dijo Alicia admirando a los murciélagos alejarse.

—No lo subestimes —comentó Dante—. Kaname sólo está asimilando lo que aprendió, más bien, lo que le hice recordar. No volverá a cometer una estupidez de nuevo.

El desertor se giró y se adentró en los terrenos de la academia. Zero lo dejó ir cuando Alicia se le unió. Si había logrado convencerlo, no dudaba que podía controlarlo. Además, sin los estudiantes había menos de que preocuparse. Al final, sólo él y Kain se quedaron.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con todo esto, Kiryû? —profirió el noble después de un rato.

—No me importa lo que hagan mientras cumplan con el objetivo —contestó indiferente—. Por cierto, sé que tienes cosas que decirme al respecto de mi compromiso con Ruka. Si es así, escúpelas de una vez porque no te daré otra oportunidad.

Si se sintió molestó por la mención del compromiso, Akatsuki no lo dijo. Más bien, se concentró en buscar las palabras correctas para expresarse.

—Al principio me sorprendí un poco. Nunca pensé que fueras de los que aceptaban las costumbres del Concilio así como así.

—Es algo que no puedo ignorar. Ahora comprendo mucho mejor como funciona y manejar los hilos de ambas sociedades no es fácil. Por eso, si lograba quitarme de un pendiente, qué mejor que hacerlo con una persona en la que confió.

—Eso no quita el hecho que sea injusto para Ruka —espetó Akatsuki—. Vas a dejarla cuando todo termine.

—¿Dejarla? No haría tal cosa —comentó con sinceridad dejándolo desconcertado—. ¿Acaso crees que permitiré que Ruka quede libre para que vayas por ella después de que esto termine? No me hagas reír. Ruka juró seguirme aunque yo sea la pareja de Akira. Así que corresponderé su lealtad y no la dejaré ir.

—Hablas demasiado, Kiryû, no creía que fueras un bocazas. Ella no es ningún objeto para que digas que te pertenece.

—Cierto, pero eso no indica que no me pertenezca —replicó Zero con dureza. Kain apretó sus puños—. No es un objeto, no es mi subordinada. Ella es importante para mí.

—¿Qué tan importante es, Kiryû?

Zero calló por un momento y escogió las palabras correctas, para que a Kain le quedara claro.

—Tan importante que de no ser que ya tengo a Akira, ella ahora mismo sería mi esposa —contestó sin inmutarse.

Zero se dio la vuelta, pero antes de partir dijo:

—No trates de apartarla de mí, Akatsuki. En el pasado has probado la intensidad de su lealtad hacia Kuran. Piénsalo bien, ¿acaso crees que te elegiría por sobre mí cuando no volviste cuando más te necesitaba? No puedo reprocharte nada, habrás tenido tus razones, pero esa decisión tuvo consecuencias y tendrás que aceptarlas.

Siguiendo su camino, Zero dejó a Akatsuki Kain con un nudo estrujando su corazón. Kiryû tenía razón. Eso no lo hacía menos doloroso y dejó pensando a Kain si en verdad debía tratar de recuperarla.

* * *

Kaname había llevado Yûki a su propia habitación para dejarla sobre la amplia cama. Las estelas del fuego habían dañado horriblemente su piel y dejado dos marcas en forma de garra en su cara atravesándola de la mejilla izquierda terminando en el inicio del cabello. Su cabello ahora no era más que una mata achicharrada.

Pese a que se sentía culpable, estaba consciente que haber dejado que Dante la atacara había sido lo mejor. Fue la única forma de despertar a su negación, de aceptar que había estado actuando patéticamente durante las últimas décadas.

Yûki se removió incómoda. A pesar de estar dormida el dolor le afectaba. Kaname acarició su mejilla. No podía hacer nada para mejorar su estado. El poder regenerativo de Yûki debía bastar. Aunque eso tomaría tiempo y sería una tortura.

Suspiró.

No había pensado que podían utilizar a Yûki contra él. Arika había jugado una carta que no vio y fue cuando comprendió que Dante había tenido razón. En otras circunstancias, sería el primero en dar un golpe. Se había ablandado hasta el punto de ser vergonzoso.

« _Por fin te das cuenta, ¡premio al chico inteligente!»_ , lo interrumpió Rido con burla, materializándose. Al percibir lo furioso que estaba sonrió con burla

Rido se acercó dónde Yûki, estiró su mano para acariciar su cara, pero Kaname le detuvo. Rido no dijo nada, pero había esperado esa reacción. De un rápido movimiento tomó a Kaname de la barbilla y le miró a los ojos.

« _¿Por qué no dejas de mentirte a ti mismo? Hace años que has dejado de sentir la misma sed por su sangre, pero persistes porque sientes culpa por eso. Dime, querido sobrino, ¿seguirás negando a la verdad que has sabido desde siempre?»._

Y entonces desapareció dejando el eco de sus palabras resonando en la mente de Kaname. Como siempre, sus deseos le jugaban en contra y que Rido se materializara para externalizarlos le perturbaba porque sabía de lo que hablaba, más no quería aceptarlo. Aceptarlo significaría una derrota total que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Deseaba ir contra el destino simplemente.

Por eso necesitaba encontrar a Akira antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. El camino ante él no se mostraba favorecedor, pero se encargaría de cambiarlo a su beneficio. Dante no se interpondría, lo sabía. El desertor era indiferente a su entorno siempre y cuando no interfiriera con sus propios asuntos.

Era esencial ganarse la confianza de Zero. Kaname tenía pruebas que podía lograrlo, además tenía la certeza de que el cazador no sería tan poco honorable para mentirle. Zero era…

 _«Alguien en quien puedo confiar»,_ pensó Kaname y se sorprendió un poco ante tal revelación.

Comenzaba a creer en él de una manera que nunca pensó posible. Quizá no al grado de confiarle la vida, pero sí de saber que cualquier promesa que Zero le hiciese no sería rota. Ese pensamiento le produjo una calidez nada despreciable y que no evitó disfrutar. Sin embargo, tenía claro su objetivo y éste era encontrar a Akira Tsukishiro.

Kaname se preguntó por qué había estado ocultándose.

Desde que decidió buscarlo, mandó a sus subordinados a investigar su paradero, pero nunca dio con él. Akira se escabullía igual que las ratas. Pese a moverse con agilidad, dejaba huellas y pequeños rastros que lo delataban. Eso era extraño. Si Akira no quería que le encuentren no tenía que dejar pistas que podían seguir. Probablemente lo hacía a propósito. Esta idea había pasado muchas veces por su cabeza y dejaba muchas preguntas sueltas sin respuesta. Al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué Akira querría ser perseguido de ese modo?

Usualmente antes de encontrar una pista, llegaban rumores sobre lo que Akira decía o hacía en sus pocas apariciones en público. Todos esos rumores hablaban de una constante: cansancio. Akira estaba cansado, de la vida, de la rutina, de todo.

Eso Kaname podía comprenderlo. La larga vida que sufrían los de su linaje era agotadora, pero si realmente estaba agotado, ¿por qué se había enamorado de Zero? Entonces, ¿por qué Akira decía eso, si había encontrado a Zero? No tenía por qué andar viajando alrededor del mundo si ya había encontrado un lugar en el cual podía quedarse y donde alguien lo esperaba.

« _A menos que estuviera buscando otra cosa»._

Kaname repasó rápidamente cada dato que conocía sobre Tsukishiro.

Desde su ascenso como un Kuran, Kaname había visto tres veces más a Akira. Luego éste pelinegro desapareció dejándolo gobernar a las nuevas familias sangrepuras. Y cuando se había presentado de nuevo después de diez mil años de ausencia, fue sólo para dejar en claro que estaba agotado.

En una ocasión, Aido le informó acerca que Akira había dicho algo sobre un heredero. Kaname no comprendía por qué necesitaría un heredero… si eso es lo que realmente estaba buscando. Si Akira necesitaba un heredero no podría encontrar alguien que cumpliera con sus expectativas en la actualidad, lo cual significaría que no buscaba un _heredero_ en el pleno sentido de la palabra.

¿Pero no le había dicho una vez Dante que no se dejara llevar por las palabras de las personas? Una cosa era un discurso y otras las acciones. Akira era claro en algo, quería ser perseguido. Por lo que dedujo que sus apariciones eran sólo pistas y nada tenían que ver con lo que planeaba. Quizás podría sacar algo más si se enteraba de lo que estuvo haciendo todo ese tiempo en la academia Cross. No era una mala idea, aunque seguramente Zero no le soltaría la información tan fácilmente. Dando un último vistazo a su hermana, Kaname colocó otra barrera y salió de ahí.

Caminó por los largos pasillos y tras unos minutos, se topó con Sira. La prefecta tenía una expresión pasible aunque rebosante de tristeza, tal parecía que su sonrisa se había evaporado.

Cuando ella se percató de su presencia, levantó un poco la mirada, y por instante, los ojos azules cambiaron al color cobre, el cabello largo se encogió hasta formar pequeñas ondas cortas y su expresión infantil fue sido sustituida por una más madura.

Ante Kaname ya no se encontraba Sira Wakaba, sino su madre, Sayori. La visión frente a él cambio drásticamente, rojo tiñó la ropa de Sayori y de su boca salieron hilillos de sangre. El brillo en sus ojos se fue apagando, mientras ella movía los labios.

Kaname tembló imperceptiblemente al escuchar el mensaje.

—¿Kaname-dono?

Kaname no respondió enseguida, seguía abducido por las palabras recibidas. Estaba acostumbrado a las ilusiones, pero no esperaba ver a Sayori. Nunca había bebido su sangre, así que se preguntaba qué era aquello.

—Es de muy mala educación dejar hablando a alguien sin prestarle atención.

Por fin Kaname reaccionó.

—Me disculpo por eso

—Disculpa aceptada —dijo Sira sonriendo de nuevo—. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra mi tío?

—Creo que está en la enfermería —dijo y de pronto sintió a Dante y Alicia dirigiéndose hacia allá—. Parece ser que Kiryû lo pasará mal. Los nuevos invitados se han aburrido y van para allá.

—¿Hablas de las presencias que recién sentí?

—Sí —dijo Kaname retomando el paso. Sira lo siguió sin entender nada, ella todavía no conocía a Dante, y eso hacía que sus ansias aumentaran.

Mientras caminaban juntos, Kaname se sumergió en uno de sus tantos recuerdos, de cuando estuvo bajo la tutela de Dante Herrderhölle. Si bien era un maldito hijo de puta, pero como maestro era admirable. Hablaba todas las lenguas del mundo, no existía un libro que no hubiese leído y sus conocimientos eran inmensos.

Aun recordaba una de las primeras enseñanzas de Dante. Fue nueve meses después de su nombramiento como Kuran, justo cuando se recuperaba de una cruda por haberse emborrachado por raro licor que servían en el Quinta Esencia. Dante lo llevó a un nuevo bar de strippers y no se privó de la compañía de las hermosas mujeres, incluso río al ver la cara desencajada de Kaname.

Dante permaneció con una expresión de aburrida satisfacción, como quien siempre acostumbra a lo mismo, y ya no sabe si disfrutarlo o aborrecerlo.

« _Escucha bien, Kaname»,_ había dicho Dante mirándolo directamente a los ojos _. «Este mundo es como un juego de ajedrez. Todos somos piezas reemplazables. No existen piezas fuertes o débiles, incluso una Reina puede ser devorada por un peón. No obstante, saber moverlas es lo que divide al manipulador del manipulado. Recuerda algo, ningún juego está exento de errores. No somos máquinas, eso no significa que dejemos que nuestras emociones nos dominen. Sentimos deseo por varias cosas, Kaname, como vampiros aprendemos a ser egoístas._

Las bailarinas pasaron a un segundo plano en cuanto Kaname se dejó arrastrar por las palabras de Dante.

« _Mira esto, por muy hermosas que son estas mujeres y por mucho que sea el deseo que se siente por ellas, no te dejes llevar por sus encantos. El juego de la vida es igual. No importa que tanto te diviertas o que tan bien manejes tus piezas, mantén una actitud fría. Tú controlas tus emociones, no ellas a ti. No seas tan patético como para sucumbir ante tu corazón»._

« _¿Planeaste enseñarme eso de este modo?»,_ inquirió Kaname elevando sutilmente una ceja.

« _Las lecciones importantes y profundas sólo pueden ser comprendidas así»._

Desde ese entonces, Kaname había estado jugando viéndolos como simples piezas de ajedrez, incluso con las personas que amaba.

—¿Cómo es nuestro nuevo inquilino? —preguntó Sira.

Kaname la miró de reojo.

—Es un tanto _especial_. Tendrías que conocerlo personalmente para formarte un juicio.

—Lo que quiere decir que este _especial_ —entrecomilló con los dedos— significa que no debo abrir la boca a lo tonto si es que no quiero que me odie o me mate.

Kaname asintió. La suspicacia de Sira sería bien recibida por Dante.

Sira saltó con alegría adelantándose un par de paso frente a Kaname cantando su canción favorita. De pronto, el recuerdo de Sayori volvió a su cabeza. Un nudo se formó en su garganta mientras detrás de él sentía la mirada ocre de Wakaba. Kaname avanzó con pasos firmes, pese a la desazón que sentía.

Y cuando estaba por alcanzar a Sira, las palabras que le dijera anteriormente lo alcanzaron de nuevo.

« _No te perdonaré»_

Y eso realmente lo alteró.

* * *

Seiren se removió incómoda. Al ir despertando, sintió su cuerpo adolorido. Llevó una mano a su cabeza tratando de recordar que había pasado y cuando lo logró, gruñó. Normalmente se levantaría, pero el dolor en su costado izquierdo le hizo saber que sus costillas estaban rotas. Tenía suerte que sólo haya sufrido eso. Dante pudo matarla si quería.

Seiren estaba frustrada. No le gustaba la sensación de saberse herida o incapacitada. Que no pudiera serle útil a Kaname, la irritaba.

El olor a sangre alertó a Seiren de que no estaba sola. Levantó la vista y vio reflejada en la cortina la silueta de dos personas. Se paró de la cama sosteniendo su lado lastimado, y tomó una esquina de la cortina apartándola con cuidado. La escena que encontró la impresionó.

En la cama continua se encontraban Zero Kiryû y Ruka Souen. La noble se afianzaba de la camisa del cazador mientras bebía de su cuello. Zero se entregaba sin pena, dejándola que hiciera lo que quisiese. Para Seiren, no era común que un sangre pura entregara su sangre tan fácilmente, pero Zero siempre salía de las normas al parecer. Vio el acto hasta el final, cuando Ruka se separó dando una lamida para cerrar las heridas.

Fue cuando se percataron de Seiren. Zero se acercó a ella cuando Ruka se quitó de encima de él.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Seiren asintió dejó tomarse la costilla lastimada para rendirle una reverencia a Zero como muestra de gratitud por su preocupación. Pero el dolor fue demasiado.

—Descansa, Seiren —dijo Zero.

Ella se tensó ante una orden, pero no era así pues él no parecía habérselo dicho como tal. Pero Zero no se daba cuenta que su voz, ahora que era un vampiro puro, poseía características que le permitirían controlar a su antojo a los vampiros de nivel inferior.

Comprendiéndolo, Seiren supo que no podría oponerse a él. Regresó a su cama y pensó que la presencia de Zero era confortable.

« _Probablemente ésa sea la razón»,_ pensó Seiren un instante, « _por la que Kaname-sama tiene una expresión de tranquilidad cuando está cerca de Kiryû-sama»._

* * *

En la Mansión Shirabuki, Ritter Winchester tocaba en el piano una dulce melodía, llena de notas confusas, y enmarcada de un sentimiento oscuro. Los ojos escarlata de Winchester, tan parecidos a los de Catena y diferentes a los de Daemon, se hundieron en melancolía.

Concentrado en tocar, Ritter no advirtió la presencia que entró y se instaló en un sofá cercano. Era un muchacho de aparentes 18 años, cabello negro revuelto y ojos grises. Vestía apenas un pantalón negro que contrastaba con lo pálido de su piel y lo miraba con atención.

—Tocas muy bien, Ritt —dijo al entonar las últimas notas.

Ritter no se sobresaltó, siguió hasta acabar la melodía. Cuando terminó, hubo un momento de silencio. Ritter acarició las teclas por última vez antes de cerrar la tapa. Se paró sin mucha ceremonia ignorando al joven, cuando llegó a la puerta lo detuvo una mano en su hombro. Frunció el ceño, pero no hizo nada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Michael Sinclair?

Sinclair se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo quería compartir un momento con mi viejo amigo ¿Hay algo malo en eso?

Ritter bufó retirando la mano de Sinclair de su hombro y retomó el camino hacia el exterior. Michael lo siguió en silencio, gotas de agua caían de su cabello. Al parecer, anteriormente había tomado una ducha. Ritter siguió hasta llegar a su alcoba, deseaba un momento a solas, pero su compañero parecía no darse cuenta de eso.

—Oye, Ritt, estoy aburrido —dijo Michael con la mirada fija en el techo.

Ritter lo ignoró, pero sabía que eso no funcionaría. Michael era como Daemon, igual de insoportable y con una tendencia casi obsesiva por obtener atención. No importaba que tan cansado estuvieras, esos dos parecían tener la energía suficiente para hacer escandalo toda una eternidad.

—No me interesa, Sinclair, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender que saciar tus ansias de diversión.

Michael lo miró analíticamente. Con un movimiento increíblemente veloz, recostó a Ritter sobre la cama y se posicionó sobre él aferrándole las muñecas sobre su cabeza.

—Estoy aburrido.

—No me interesa —espetó Ritter.

Michael arrugó el ceño un poco.

—Pero estoy aburrido por su culpa —señaló y soltó sus muñecas, más no se movió—. Desde que me obligaron a servir a Arika, no puedo visitar a los demás.

—Viniste por conveniencia, Sinclair, nadie te obligó a asistir a la fiesta de Ripper —dijo Ritter sin inmutarse.

—¿Es mi culpa asistir a la fiesta de uno de mis amigos? —cuestionó—. No sabía que me darían veneno anti-vampiros, ni que la sangre que me sería brindada para recuperarme sería la de Catena.

Ritter río con burla.

—Te pareces a Ripper. Él tampoco había esperado que utilizáramos la sangre de Catena para controlarlo —en su voz se reflejaba el sarcasmo.

Michael frunció el ceño. La habilidad de Catena Winchester había sido molesta. Catena podía controlar a todo aquel ser viviente al que haya contagiado con su sangre, ya fuese bebiéndola o inyectándola a través de sus escorpiones. Tenía que cumplirse con ciertos requisitos.

Se necesitaba que el sujeto estuviera débil, y la segunda era que la sangre que ingresará fuera abundante. Cuando se cumplían estas condiciones, el individuo seguía consciente de sí mismo, pero no podía controlar su cuerpo. Y Michael Sinclair había caído en esa red que le obligaba a obedecer cualquier orden de Catena Winchester.

—De no ser porque la maldita de tu hermana me ordenó no matarte, lo haría en este instante, Ritter —amenazó susurrándole al oído—. Nunca creí cuando hablaban de tu crueldad, pero ahora sé de lo que eres capaz.

—Me alegra que por fin lo entiendas, Sinclair.

Los ojos grises de Michael brillaron peligrosamente. Acercó su mano para tocar con sus largos dedos el cuello níveo de Ritter. Medio segundo después un cuchillo apareció. Aun con la amenaza de la filosa hoja, Ritter no se alteró. Pero sintió como la cuchilla se enterraba, así que lo miró con duda.

Michael se estaba riendo.

Ritter tomó la mano que enterraba el frío metal en su garganta y lo empujó al suelo. En otro medio segundo Michael volvió a posicionar la cuchilla en su cuello.

—No, no, no~ —dijo Michael cuando Ritter trató de zafarse—. No conviene que te muevas si no quieres que este cuchillo se clave en tu garganta. Estate quieto un rato.

—No puedes matarme. Catena te lo ordenó.

—Y no intento hacerlo, por supuesto. Se me ordenó no asesinarte, pero nunca se me dijo nada sobre no torturarte un poquito.

Ritter chasqueó molesto y lanzó una onda de poder a su espalda. Ésta impacto contra la pared. Michael ya se encontraba en la puerta.

—Bueno, nos vemos más tarde, Ritt. No quiero entretenerte más, estás muy ocupado, después de todo. —finalizó desapareciendo en un parpadeo.

Ritter gruñó y mandó una onda expansiva que arremetió contra todos los muebles de su habitación, dejando la cama casi intacta. Al descargar su ira, Ritter se serenó. No debía perder la calma, por lo menos si es que no quería que Arika se decepcionara de él.

« _Aguanta sólo un poco más_ », se apremió interiormente.

Tenía que calmarse. Aguantaría todo por lograr su propia meta. Por conseguir lo que deseaba y todo eso lo lograría al lado de Arika Kurotsuki. Y hasta el momento de saborear la gloria al final de la batalla, Ritter soportaría la compañía de indeseables compañeros.

* * *

Por un momento Zero creyó que podría llevarse bien con Dante. Sí, tal vez no una relación de mejores amigos, pero sí una convivencia normal entre dos cabrones con mucho carácter. Sin embargo, su paciencia tenía un límite y éste estaba a punto de ser cruzado.

—Vamos, no empiecen una pelea otra vez —dijo Alicia impaciente.

Dante y Alicia habían llegado a la enfermería justo cuando Zero y Ruka salían. El encuentro fue impredecible. Dante había intentado tomar a Ruka y Zero no se lo permitió. Ahora cada uno sostenía un brazo y se miraban con mutuo reto. Ruka sólo quería que la soltaran.

—Suéltenla ya —con un presto movimiento, Alicia la salvó abrazándola luego—. ¡Cielos! No están aquí para eso, muchachos. Primero lo primero, ya luego pensaran con quien follan.

—Eh… ¿Alicia-sama? —interrumpió Ruka con las mejillas ruborizadas—. ¿Podría dejar de tocarme el trasero, por favor?

—La verdad es que no quiero, pero tú mandas.

Alicia la soltó riéndose sin vergüenza. Ruka se colocó al lado de Zero para evitar más esas situaciones.

—Veo que no desperdicias el tiempo, Alicia —pronunció Kaname entrando en escena.

Detrás venía Sira sonriendo como siempre. Al ver a Alicia, parpadeó perpleja. De no ser por el peinado, podrían ser consideradas gemelas. Además, Alicia era muy alta.

—Tengo que recuperar al tiempo perdido, hace años que no disfruto con alguien —sonrió Alicia y luego miró a Sira—. Oh, creo que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos adecuadamente. Eres la sobrina de Zero-kun, ¿verdad? Quería hablar contigo en el festival, pero no se pudo.

—¿Eh? Pero yo soy una humana —dijo perpleja—. No creo que sea emocionante hablar conmigo.

La risa ligera de Alicia le indicó lo contrario.

—Oh, querida, no te malogres así —le pellizcó una mejilla—. Te observé durante este tiempo, así que no niegues nada. No pega para nada con lo que eres, ¿de acuerdo?

Sira enrojeció.

—De acuerdo, Alicia-sama.

Y entonces, volteó hacia donde estaba Dante. El cruce miradas le trajo al desertor un recuerdo particular de hace miles de años, cuando él había estado bajo la tutela de la madre de Alicia.

Sira estiró su mano derecha hacia él y le sonrió.

—Soy Sira Wakaba, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Esa niña le recordaba a alguien…

« _¿Qué es lo primero que piensas al cerrar tus ojos?»._

Todavía lo recordaba con la frescura de la primera vez.

—Dante Herrderhölle —contestó lentamente, estrechando su mano.

Ella amplió su sonrisa.

—Gusto en conocerte, Herrderhölle-dono.

Zero se sintió aliviado. Al parecer, Dante no tenía nada que decir contra su sobrina. De pronto la barrera que cubría la escuela se alteró. Zero percibió las presencias de Daemon y Takuma entrando al terreno. Ahora necesitaban reunirse con ellos.

En el camino a su oficina, se toparon con ambos, y también con Shiki. Había regresado casi al mismo tiempo.

—¡Shiki-sama! —saltó con alegría Sira corriendo para lanzarse a sus brazos. Éste correspondió el abrazo ante la mirada mortificada de Takuma.

Mientras, Winchester compartía una mirada de antipatía con Dante. Su relación era ambigua pues si bien lo admiraba, sentía odio profundo por cualquiera que quisiera herir a Akira. Por su parte, Dante encontraba aberrante la forma de perro faldero de ser de Daemon.

—Un gusto volver a verte, Dante —dijo Winchester.

—No puedo decir lo mismo, Daemon —espetó Dante con desagrado. Pasó de largo de él para acercarse a Takuma.

Ichijou se sintió cohibido por su presencia y como le nació una repentina sed. Takuma casi siempre había mantenido su sed al margen, no se permitía romperlos, pero el impulso por abalanzarse sobre Dante le parecía tentativo. Lo contuvo como pudo y puso uno de sus mejores sonrisas.

—Te controlas muy bien, muchacho —apremió Dante, evaluativo—. Tú debes ser Takuma. El gusto de Kaname no ha menguado tanto como pensaba, sigue teniendo buen tino para elegir. Eres un cabrón bien hecho, Takuma.

—Gracias, supongo.

Después Dante se fijó en Shiki, pero fue cuando sus ojos refulgieron en rojo y su gesto se tornó amenazante. Senri sintió su aura asesina y puso detrás de sí a Sira.

Zero no fue capaz de predecir lo que pasó en unos segundos. Sólo supo que se había movido cuando vio que Dante tomaba a Senri por el cuello. Escuchó el grito asustado de Sira y el impacto del cuerpo del pelirrojo contra una pared. La Bloody Rose apuntó al hombro derecho de Dante y disparó cinco veces. Mientras Alicia lo atacó con veneno, no demasiado, pero lo suficiente para llegar a someterlo.

Eso no lo detuvo. Si fue afectado o no, no le importó y siguió asfixiando a su víctima.

Kaname utilizó telequinesis para separarlos finalmente. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente. En cuanto Senri fue liberado cayó al piso tosiendo con dificultad. El hombro de Dante sangraba profusamente y el corte que Alicia le había hecho en el brazo izquierdo se estaba poniendo morado. Eso no lo detendría de destruir a su objetivo, así que volvió a la carga.

Y fue cuando fue empujado por la onda telequinética poderosa.

Dante quedó desorientado por unos segundos y cuando logró enfocarse, sintió que su sangre hervía. Interponiéndose como un escudo, Zero Kiryû se enfrentaba a él sin miedo o duda en su expresión. Respiraba agitadamente, era obvio que se había sobrepasado con la intensidad, pero no pudo pensar en otra forma de pararlo. Y tras un instante, sus piernas le fallaron, y dispuesto a desplomarse en el suelo los brazos de Kaname le sostuvieron.

—Ya basta, Dante —pidió Kaname cargando a Zero—. Entiendo porque reaccionaste así al ver a Senri, pero tú me habías dicho que no me dejara controlar por mis emociones.

—Te faltan mucho años para sermonearme, Kaname —replicó Dante gruñendo. El golpe de Zero lo dejó algo aturdido.

—Así es, pero sé que las alianzas son para alcanzar un objetivo en común. Mientras sea así, cualquier prejuicio tiene que ser dejado de lado.

Dante gruñó de nuevo. La última vez que Kaname consiguió callarlo fue hace tiempo. Eran raras las ocasiones que lo lograba, pero cuando pasaba, Dante reconocía el mérito (aunque lo torturaba después; admitir una victoria del enemigo no significaba haber ganado la guerra).

—Me largo a mi cuarto. No tengo humor para aguantarlos ahora. Y aunque lo tuviera, su pequeño líder está indispuesto —recalcó señalando a Zero y volviéndose un parvada de cuervos que se desvaneció.

Alicia suspiró cansada, Dante a veces se comportaba como un niño.

—Bueno, bueno, ya que pasó el huracán —interrumpió Daemon como si no hubiera pasado nada—. Tenemos que concentrarnos en lo que haremos ahora.

—Como Kiryû no está en condiciones adecuadas, debemos esperar a que despierte —pronunció Kaname. Todos esperaron sus indicaciones—. Alicia, Daemon, es necesario que recorran un perímetro de tres kilómetros fuera de la academia. No conocemos si Arika planeará un ataque si sabe que uno de los líderes está inconsciente.

Los dos desertores asintieron. Alicia se deshizo en serpientes moradas y Daemon en escorpiones rojizos que se dirigieron a cumplir con su misión.

—Ruka, informa a Akatsuki y a Hanabusa lo que pasó aquí —Ruka se retiró sin afirmar. Kaname no se molestó por eso. Luego, dirigiéndose a los que restaban—. Senri, Sira, vayan a la enfermería, aun si sólo fue leve Dante sigue siendo un desertor. Un ataque de él es peligroso no importa si no está concentrado. Takuma, acompáñalos

Sira ayudó a ponerse en pie al pelirrojo. Takuma la apoyó y lo sostuvo con cuidado sintiéndose mortificado por no haber hecho algo.

Quedándose a solas por completo, Kaname respiró profundo y miró a Zero. Era la segunda vez que estaba en sus brazos y la segunda vez que no deseaba aprovecharse de eso.

—No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo tipo obstinado que da todo por aquellos a los que ama.

Una sonrisa surcó sus labios mientras se volvía una nube de murciélagos. Al instante se encontraba en la habitación del cazador. Con cuidado lo recostó en la blanca cama. Como la primera vez, Zero se removió musitando palabras y Kaname le quitó la Bloody Rose, la colocó en la mesita de al lado, y se sentó junto a él.

Kaname encontró que el cambio físico en Zero no era notable, pero sí cuando lo veías detenidamente. Lo que resaltaba en él eran su cabello platinado y sus ojos. La mano derecha de Kaname tocó una tersa mejilla, acariciando la piel y el inicio de los cabellos. Era agradable esa sensación. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, retiró lentamente su mano y soltó un suspiro. Se levantó y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Al cerrar la puerta, no se sorprendió de ver frente a él a Dante. El desertor tenía los brazos cruzados y se recargaba en la pared.

—¿Sabías que hay tres cuartos con cama en este edificio? Uno es donde duerme el cazador, otro donde Sira duerme y el otro está libre.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas, Dante?

Dante se acercó a él. La diferencia de altura era notable, pero eso no le importó al más bajito cuando estampó sus labios contra los de Kuran. El beso fue correspondido de inmediato, sólo usando los labios, nada mal para empezar.

—Lo que buscó es lo mismo que tú, Kaname, un placebo que calme la ansiedad —su voz de sonaba arrebatadoramente sensual—. Te enseñé que consiguieras lo que deseabas, pero tienes esa mala manía que sufro yo por igual. Anhelaras algo que no importa cuanto lo intentes, nunca podrás conseguir. Siempre deseamos más lo que es inalcanzable. Y eso, Kaname, es el único motivo por el cual la vida es interesante.

Las manos de Kaname tomaron las de Dante. Temblaba, pero esta vez no de miedo, sino por contenerse. Dante río.

—Si temes que descubran ese lado tuyo que no quieres que nadie vea, vas a tener que aguantarte porque soy un exhibicionista y me gusta el ruido.

Kaname sonrió de lado y lo tomó por la cadera, mandando todo a carajo. Más ansioso de lo que pudiera expresar, atrapó la boca de Dante con hambre, besando y mordiendo sin reprimirse.

Dante enredó sus brazos en su cuello y correspondió con fiereza. ¡Cuánto había extrañado sofocarse por un beso de Kaname! Claro, era sólo sexo lo que había entre ambos, pero no tenían quejas al respecto.

A tropezones se dirigieron a la habitación de huéspedes arrancando la puerta a golpes, ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia en cerrarla. Dante empujó a Kaname sobre la cama y se sentó sobre sus caderas, pero él no se dejaría dominar fácilmente. Tomó las caderas de Dante moviendo las suyas y rozando sus dos erecciones sensualmente.

Herrderhölle sonrió con suficiencia. No podría tomar a Kaname como en antaño, pero eso no significaba privarse gozar de su hermoso cuerpo y probar su sangre. Dado que sus colmillos habían sido arrancados, Dante tuvo que ingeniárselas para herir la tierna carne del cuello, usó sus uñas para hacer una incisión profunda. Cuando la sangre salió, su lengua se paseó por la herida bebiendo con ansia mientras su mano bajaba por el abdomen de Kaname directo a su entrepierna.

Los ojos de Kaname brillaron escarlatas. Volvía a él la pasión del pasado, la maldita hambre por devorar el mundo a su antojo. Perdiendo toda compostura, sus jadeos y gemidos temblorosos se convirtieron en gritos de placer cuando Dante aferró su miembro y comenzó a frotarlo. Moviendo su mano de arriba abajo lubricando la longitud con el presemen que salía de la punta, Dante comenzó una danza que lo enloquecía.

Dante hincó sus dientes en el cuello con malicia. La combinación de placer y dolor hizo gemir a Kaname, pero no se quedaría atrás. Kaname logró bajar el pantalón de Herrderhölle tomando la gruesa extremidad, comenzando a masturbarlo con una lentitud deliciosa.

—Hazlo —dijo Dante con voz eróticamente entrecortada—. Déjate llevar, vuelve a ser el Kaname de hace diez mil años.

Después de esas palabras los ojos rojos de Kaname tomaron un brillo mucho más oscuro, más arrebatador. Lanzó un gruñido antes de dar la vuelta quedando sobre Dante. Éste no se molestó por el cambio de roles. Con besos posesivos, dejando de lado su porte elegante, Kaname se fundió junto a Dante. Sintiendo como su cuerpo recordaba la sensación de compartir cama con el desertor.

Y en la otra habitación, Zero comenzaba a despertar.

* * *

Sentía pesados los parpados y el cuerpo debilitado y tieso como si hubiera hecho ejercicio sin parar durante semanas. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, le estaba dando una migraña terrible. Se había dejado llevar por la situación, pero al ver como Dante no soltaba a Senri no lo pensó más y se abalanzó usando más fuerza de la que pretendía. Y ahora ese jodido vampiro de mierda tendría una excusa para burlarse de él.

Usando todo su autocontrol, Zero se levantó con pesadez y se sintió mareado. Lo primero sería averiguar qué había pasado con Daemon y Takuma y discutir otros detalles. Probablemente Ruka o Kaname se habían hecho cargo de la situación, pero no por eso se quedaría en ahí sin hacer nada.

Se paró de la cama como pudo olvidando la Bloody Rose y trastabillando por su habitación. Cada vez se mareaba más, pero fue hasta que sintió un dolor insoportable que se detuvo. Fue intenso y lo hizo doblarse por la mitad. Tras unos instantes advirtió que no era dolor. Pero era incómodo y subía de intensidad a cada segundo. De repente empezaba a sentirse caluroso.

Escuchó ruidos en la habitación de huéspedes, y aun en su delirio, percibió las presencias de Kaname y Dante.

Zero se preguntó qué diablos hacían esos dos ahí. De nuevo, la sensación se volcó en su interior, y sin saber la razón, soltó un jadeo. Sorprendiéndose de eso, quedó confundido, pero otra onda de calor lo recorrió llegando a cada terminal nerviosa de su cuerpo. Era insoportable, como si tuviera que ser satisfecho a como dé lugar. Sacudió su cabeza cuando por su mente aparecieron de forma fugaz imágenes subidas de tono.

Ignorando difícilmente el deseo, Zero se paró sin gracia y con movimientos torpes. Iba directo a donde estaban Kaname y Dante para preguntarles que había sucedido después de que él se desmayara. Conforme avanzaba, las cargas de calor mellaban la fuerza de sus piernas. Sentía que estaba a punto de explotar. Además, lo ruidos extraños provenientes del cuarto continuo le estaban erizándola piel.

Vio que la puerta estaba abierta. Rota, de hecho.

Zero había enfrentado situaciones que requerían concentración e ingenio de su parte. Cumplir sus misiones le había brindado experiencia suficiente para hacer frente a cualquier situación, pero lo que vio en ese cuarto… nada lo hubiera podido preparar para eso.

Las esbeltas y poderosas figuras de Dante y Kaname friccionaban la una con la otra mientras sus lenguas se enredaban en besos sin tregua.

Zero se quedó congelado al ver los ojos de Kaname, tan perfectamente rojos y escalofriantes como nunca antes, y Dante, tan perverso, paseaba sus manos por el cuerpo de Kuran, como tocando una melodía de piano muda.

Zero se quedó ahí, parado, sin ser notado siquiera. Sin saber qué hacer.

La sensación de placer alcanzó su máxima intensidad con la escena, pero al mismo tiempo, un vacío indescriptible la sustituyó y Zero se sintió miserable. Volviendo a su cuarto, Zero se sentó en la cama. Aun escuchaba los jadeos, percibía el olor a sudor y a sangre, pero Zero permanecía inmóvil.

Estaba sumido ahora en sus pensamientos.

Y mientras los amantes descargaban años de pasión contenida, Zero se sentía mortificado mientras una escena particular rondaba sus pensamientos. La imagen donde no era Dante sino él quien recibía los besos y las caricias de Kaname.

Y por más que Zero tratara de ignorarlo había quedado grabada a fuego en su mente.


	5. Anhelo

**Capítulo Cuatro**

 **Anhelo**

* * *

" _El deseo nos fuerza a amar lo que nos hará sufrir"._

—Marcel Proust.

* * *

Takuma se consideraba un masoquista. No bromeaba. Podían rebatirle que en realidad era un sádico, pero en su interior era un insufrible masoquista. Por lo menos, fue ésa la conclusión a la que llegó después de pasarse los últimos diez minutos observando a Sira vendar el cuello de Senri. Takuma anhelaba tomar su lugar, que fueran sus manos las que tocaran la suavidad de su piel, y quizás, clavar sus colmillos para beber su sangre.

La peor parte fue notar el deseo en los ojos de Senri, que seguían cada movimiento de Sira con sumo detalle. Se le notaba sediento y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse. El _encadenamiento_ gozaba de una reputación extraña, tanto buena como mala debido a lo poco que se sabía sobre ello. No muchos vampiros la sufrieron y siempre fueron sangre pura. Por lo mismo, Takuma se preguntaba si era justo que Senri tuviera que soportar la sed en pro de la seguridad de Sira.

Su atención se desvió de nuevo a las manos de Sira rozando las partes sensibles del cuello las sin percatarse de ello, ignorante de la mirada anhelante de Senri. La frustración sobrecogió a su corazón y se sintió invadido por unas tremendas ganas de tomarla del cuello y rompérselo. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que su bienestar costó la felicidad de Senri? ¿Qué por mantenerla a salvo, Shiki debía sufrir de una sed terrible que nunca podría ser saciada a menos que muriera en el intento?

—Listo. —informó Sira guardando todos los utensilios que había usado. Luego tocó de nuevo el cuello, como para verificar que no hubiera más daños.

—Gracias —musitó Senri tomando su mano.

Sira iba apartarse para permitir que se levantara, pero sintió como la mano que tomaba la suya la jalaba y su cuerpo chocaba contra el de Senri. Se sonrojó violentamente e intentó apartarse. A Senri esto no le interesó. La abrazó con más fuerza hundiendo su rostro en el suave pecho de ella.

—Estemos así un rato.

Sira le miró interrogativa. Al comprender lo que quería, abrazó su cabeza y besó sus pelirrojos cabellos. Conocía lo suficiente ese tono de voz para darse a la idea que en ese instante él deseaba aprovechar el tiempo que tenían. Además, había sido casi imposible para Senri resistir y no abalanzarse sobre el cuello de Sira. La sed era insoportable y una de las formas en las que podía controlarla, irónicamente, era abrazándola.

—Está bien, Shiki-sama —dejó que Shiki la acostara sobre la cama y se colocara sobre ella—. Me quedaré así el tiempo que desees.

Senri cerró los parpados, escuchado el delicado latir del corazón de Wakaba, disfrutando del momento, pero consciente de que no duraría mucho. Entendía que estaba aprovechándose de la situación, pero sabía que Zero no lo culparía por eso, podría redimirse después. No pasaron ni cinco segundos para que se quedara dormido, con Sira dándole caricias en el cabello.

—Ahora puedes decírmelo, Ichijou-dono —dijo Sira mirando de reojo a Takuma.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando.

—Descuida, Shiki-sama no se enterará. Usé un conjuro para que duerma mientras está en mis brazos. No me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas, pero pienso que no es bueno que te guardes las cosas que realmente necesitas decir.

—Lo dices como si de verdad necesitara desahogarme —sonrió a medias en un gesto de rendición.

Sira le estaba dando una oportunidad para hablar, una a la cual no muchos tenían camino libre para abrir la boca tan libremente, porque siempre se sentían obstaculizados por moralidades estúpidas y sentimientos que los estrangulaban. Takuma tenía que aprovechar ese momento sabiendo que no podría volver a tenerlo jamás. No necesitó aclararse la garganta, sus labios se movieron por inercia.

—No tengo nada en contra tuyo, Sira. No me fastidia la idea que exista una relación entre tú y Senri —guardó un momento silencio—. Lo que me molesta es el sacrificio que Senri tiene que hacer por mantenerte a salvo. La sed de un vampiro sólo puede ser saciada por la sangre de la persona amada. Si una sed _normal_ es agobiante, ¿puedes imaginar que tan duro es para un vampiro en la situación de Senri aguantar la sed?

Takuma dio unos cuantos pasos para llegar a la cama donde se encontraban la pareja. Sus ojos refulgían con la determinación de sus palabras. Sentía su boca seca, pero extrañamente eso le indicaba que no callara, sus palabras ardían por salir.

—¿Cómo pudo Kiryû obligar a Senri a hacer eso? Eso es cruel, Senri ha sufrido lo suficiente como para que tenga que pasar por esto más tiempo. Es algo que he querido preguntarte desde que te conocí, Sira, ¿realmente lo amas?

Hubo un instante de silencio en el que el eco de sus palabras resonó en la enfermería.

—Lo amo verdadera, loca y profundamente —pronunció con tanta convicción que Takuma no pudo refutarle que mentía—. Nuestra relación no fue algo inmediato. Tío Zero no permitió contacto mayor hasta que yo cumplí doce años. Soy cruel porque no puedo hacer nada para que Shiki-sama no sufra ya que no debo hacerlo. Si él está haciendo un sacrificio tan grande para mantenerme a salvo, entonces no debo darle palabras de falso apoyo o amabilidad. Eso sí sería ser cruel, no puedo prometerle cosas buenas cuando sé que no hay certeza de que las haya, pero sí puedo amarle porque de eso sí tengo la certeza.

Takuma quedó en silencio. Sira había respondido de una forma que no esperaba. No era tonta, no era una optimista empedernida. Sabía lo que pasaba y actuaba conforme a ello.

« _Maldición_ », pensó Takuma mordiéndose la lengua tan fuerte que sangró. ¿Por qué respondió así, tan calmada, tan controlada, tan sincera? Ingenuamente, Takuma había creído que Sira se parecería a Yûki cuando era una humana.

—Ahora respóndeme a mí, Takuma —se permitió usar su primer nombre. Después de todo, habían tenido una charla lo suficientemente íntima para dejarlo pasar—, ¿lo amas?

La pregunta tomó a Takuma por sorpresa, debido a que no creía que sus sentimientos hubieran quedado tan expuestos.

—Verdadera, loca y profundamente —respondió con una sonrisa imitando su respuesta—. Me alegra haber tenido esta conversación, Sira, realmente pude aclarar mis dudas y también me permitió ver que estaba en un error al juzgarte. Eres una gran chica.

Ella soltó una risita.

—A mí también, gracias a esto pude responder a varias preguntas que me venían en mente —Takuma la miró interrogante, a lo que Sira se sonrojó y desvió la mirada—. Bueno, sé que me escucharé pretenciosa, pero es que pensaba… bien, cada vez que Shiki-sama estaba conmigo… eh… que lo mirabas con celos porque estabas enamorado de mí.

Y rió nerviosamente. A pesar de sus palabras, Ichijou también celebró la ocurrencia. Esa chica sí que tenía unas ideas extrañas.

—Nada más falta que digas que Kaname me ama en secreto porque estamos bastante tiempo juntos.

Las mejillas de ella se tiñeron más.

—Perdón, tengo la manía de juntar en mis fantasías yaoi a todos los hombres que conozco… así que pues, sí, me he imaginado a Kaname-dono y a ti en situaciones _comprometedoras y pervertidas._

Fue el turno de Takuma de ruborizarse.

—Eh, bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy. Me retiro. Lo mejor es que le informe a Kaname y a Kiryû-san que Senri está bien, que necesita descansar un poco.

—Gracias. Si Tío Zero se pone un poco molesto por esto, yo cargaré con toda la responsabilidad.

—Gracias a ti, Sira —dijo Takuma dirigiéndose a la puerta. Antes de salir volteó a ver a la pareja—. Puede que suene falso, pero me siento feliz que Senri haya encontrado a alguien como tú.

—Te creo, tus palabras siempre serán sinceras para mí, así como lo son para él.

Takuma sonrió, asintió y salió de la habitación. Caminando por el pasillo vacío pudo sumergirse en sus pensamientos. La charla entre Sira y él no había sido lo que imaginó. Creyó que ella chillaría, pero demostró que no era sólo una cara bonita.

—Definitivamente, Senri no pudo haber encontrado a alguien mejor —admitió.

Y por primera vez esas palabras no pesaron de una forma dolorosa en su corazón.

* * *

Ruka iba en dirección a al edificio principal. Había terminado su enmienda y quería comprobar que Zero estuviera bien. Entró sin necesidad de tocar, pero supo que algo iba mal al estar a la mitad de la sala. Se sintió acalorada abruptamente, tanto que sus piernas se debilitaron y cayó sosteniéndose apenas en el sofá. Sintió que se quedaba sin aire, jadeaba. Trató de normalizarse, pero era difícil. Por experiencia, Ruka conocía esa sensación.

En su infancia, su madre le había dicho que los encuentros sexuales entre vampiros sangre pura eran diferentes a los demás. Intensidad, pasión, arrebato y sensualidad. Esos eran sus componentes elevados a la máxima potencia y eso ni siquiera describiría bien lo que sucedía al momento del sexo. Cualquiera que estuviera cerca caería irremediablemente bajo el influjo de poder y emociones, y el resultado no siempre era placentero. Había registros de afectados que fueron violados o a los que les quedaron secuelas.

Ruka temió lo peor. Temió que Kaname se hubiera aprovechado de Zero. Como pudo se levantó y torpemente avanzó hasta la habitación del cazador. Afortunadamente, no encontró lo que imaginó y pudo respirar tranquila (un grave error porque el aire estaba lleno de feromonas y la excitación subió el nivel). El cazador estaba acostado en la cama tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

Aliviada por encontrarlo a salvo, Ruka se sentó a su lado ignorando que todavía estaban dos vampiros en la otra habitación. Fue entonces que advirtió que Zero temblaba incontrolablemente. Cuando quitó la almohada, pudo ver la agonía en su rostro.

—Zero-sama —musitó perpleja.

Posteriormente, su agudo oído pudo identificar gemidos pertenecientes a dos voces conocidas. Cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba y lo que tenía que hacer, pero el calor era insoportable y ella comenzaba a caer presa de la circunstancias. Debía concentrarse. Debía sacar a Zero antes de que sucediera algo más. Pero al estar tan retraída no reparó que su voz logró llamar la atención del cazador.

—Ruka —susurró.

Cuando ella volteó, dos grandes manos la tomaron del rostro. El beso que prosiguió fue inesperado, pero dulce. Por un segundo, Ruka pensó en resistirse, en no dejar que avanzara. El calor se volvió insoportable y cuando esas manos bajaron hasta tocar la piel de su vientre, perdió el sentido de todo lo correcto.

Abandonándose al deseo, Ruka se entregó con tanta pasión como le fue posible. En ese momento no le pasaba por su cabeza más que el calor que la abrigaba lentamente. Adoró compartir besos con el cazador.

A pesar de su inexperiencia, Zero no se comportaba como un amante paciente. Apasionado y salvaje y sin medir límites. Así era Zero Kiryû al hacer el amor. Gruñendo con ansias, se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a jalar sus ropas, arrancándolas y besando la piel que quedaba expuesta.

El fuego corría por sus venas, embriagados por el deseo y la pasión se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana y recorrieron el cuerpo del contrario haciendo un mapa mental de cada curva, cada recoveco de piel suave y expuesta. En sus mentes no cabía más que la idea de fundirse entre sí, de compartir un lazo más allá de la amistad y culminar en el paraíso.

Desnudándose con desesperación, no prolongaron más el momento. Ansiosos como estaban decidieron llevarlo al final. De algo estaban seguros, no habría remordimientos, ni culpas, ni quejas. Cuando Zero entró en ella sólo hubo placer, placer y comunión. Nada más importaba.

Y el infierno se desató en sus cuerpos.

* * *

Entonces un escalofrió recorrió repentinamente la columna de Kaname, dejándole aturdido y excitado. Debajo de él, Dante sonrió sabiendo que es lo que sucedía. Disfrutó viendo como Kuran era asediado por espasmos de placer doloroso, como su respiración se alteraba más, como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban tan rápido que si no fuera un vampiro terminaría por darle un paro cardíaco.

Porque Kaname estaba experimentando su placer propio más el de Zero.

Dante se había dado cuenta de su conexión, del lazo que los unía más allá de la compresión común. El pequeño experimento que llevó a cabo fue sólo para crear apertura. En este juego había más contendientes y él no iba ser una simple pieza más. Se lo demostraría a _ese_ bastardo, que no podía controlarle como a los demás. Así que cuando descubrió esa unión, decidió usarla a su favor. Porque el lazo que Kaname tenía con Zero ni en mil años Akira podría tener uno igual.

—¿Qué está…? —interrumpió Kaname jadeando.

Dante le sonrió rodeando su nuca y besándolo con fuerza. Kaname correspondió con una fuerza poco natural en él, se sentía doblemente excitado y en el frágil equilibrio mental en el que se encontraba, era peligroso. Gruñó cuando sintió a Dante frotar con vigor su dureza y la suya propia. La fricción entre lo hizo jadear, que retomó un poco de su autocontrol para concentrarse en buscar la causa de su repentino placer.

Y lo encontró.

Como un rayo de luz que ilumina al amanecer, caliente como la flama de una hoguera que arde furiosa pero lentamente consumiendo la madera. Así es como se sentía Kaname. Como madera siendo quemada por fuego salvaje y fiero, un fuego que nunca había sentido antes. Y dolía. Dolía no poder estar más cerca de aquel frenesí que parecía llamarlo. Se sentía en una encrucijada. Jadeó pensar en que podría acercarse al causante atravesando solamente una puerta.

—Vamos, Kaname, siéntelo —profirió Dante incitándolo como sólo él podía. Kaname le miró inquisitivo. Dante rió extasiado—. Eres tan patético, pudiendo disfrutar lo que por derecho te pertenece, pero que por honor no lo haces.

Kaname mordió el labio inferior de Herrderhölle hasta hacerlo sangrar ligeramente. Dante sólo agrandó su sonrisa.

En la habitación de al lado, los gemidos fuertes de la única mujer en el edificio resonaron y a Kaname se le antojaron terriblemente a la vez que le desagradaban. Oyó los jadeos de Zero, el sonido de la carne golpeando a la carne, el olor del sudor y de la excitación de los jóvenes amantes. Esos dos lograban desquiciarlo.

—Y sigues igual —soltó Dante tomándolo de las mejillas—. Realmente no puedo creer que ignores el vínculo que te une a él. ¿Es por el idiota amor que profesas por esa chiquilla? No, no es eso. Si así fuera, yo te habría asesinado. No me gusta los amores melosos de novelas baratas que tanto gustan a las mujeres, y no te permitiría rebajarte al nivel de una simple figura heroica que no obtiene ningún beneficio, así que, ¿qué es lo que te lo impide, Kaname? Porque hasta ahora no he encontrado ninguna razón para entenderte.

—¿Entenderme? —pronunció Kaname tomando los cabellos ébano y dejando besos por el cuello—. Buscas una razón para entender mis desvaríos, pero deberías buscar algo que explicase tu repentino interés en entenderme. Parece que has perdido la cordura.

Dante esbozó una sonrisa complaciente. El viejo Kaname estaba volviendo.

—No quiero perder el tiempo hablando cuando puedo darle a tu boca un uso más provechoso —replicó Dante—. Si insistes en tu ceguera, no te convenceré de lo contrario. No es mi trabajo, pero si es que en verdad has vuelto a ser el Kaname de hace diez mil años, enfócate en disfrutar aquel placer que te empeñas en resistir.

Con un movimiento ágil, Kaname quedó debajo de Dante mientras la lengua experta de éste se paseaba con habilidad por su torso y sus manos le masturbaban en un ritmo vigoroso. Kuran no se quedó atrás. Tomando fuerzas estrelló su cuerpo con el contrario friccionando sus pieles ocasionando una sensación ardiente, que logró hacerlos jadear.

Y fue cuando Kaname lo sintió complemente. Fue tan rápido, pero tan poderoso que Kaname ya no vio a Dante delante de él. Frente a sí estaba Zero Kiryû, un fantasma del real, producto de una alucinación debida a sus deseos. Por un momento se sintió contrariado para enseguida rodear la estilizada figura y besar la cremosa piel. No era consciente de sus actos, se había perdido en el mar de excitantes emociones que le nublaba el juicio.

Dante al oírlo sonrió con suficiencia. Había cumplido su meta. Era una lástima que tuviera que usar una estrategia tan mediocre, pero la idea de tener sexo con Kaname para que éste vislumbrara su vínculo no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. El sexo con Kaname era bueno, sin importar si ahora lo veía como la encarnación del cazador. Con eso en mente, volvió su atención a lo que importaba. Contemplando el lazo que unía a esos dos, supuso que el orgasmo sería monumental.

Y lo fue.

Fue una ráfaga de puro placer que les nubló el pensamiento y sintieron el cuerpo atrapado en las deliciosas aguas del clímax. La intensidad fue abrumadora y las consecuencias no se evaporaron pronto. Cuando lograron recuperarse supieron que habían pasado más de treinta minutos.

Zero descansaba sobre el pecho de Ruka y ella lo mantenía cerca, ambos estaban sonriendo. Kaname pudo imaginarlo, pudo ver sus cuerpos agotados y sudorosos sufrieron ligeros espasmos de residual placer. Zero se le figuraba precioso y único, atontado por su primera experiencia sin duda. Y adoró esa imagen en su mente.

¿Qué diablos le sucedía? Amaba a Yûki. Aunque hubiese tenido un desliz con Dante (un afortunado desliz, aunque eso no lo admitiría), ella seguía siendo lo que más apreciaba.

—Esa mocosa debió haber hecho algo bien para que la pienses de ese modo —cortó Dante recargando su mentón en su mano, evaluativo— o simplemente eres idiota. O ambas. Creí que lo suyo era mera fachada, una esposa de adorno, si quieres nombrarlo de algún modo. Sin embargo, no es así. No te atrevas a decir que tu amor en que su amabilidad te salvó, mi opinión de ti se irá a la mierda por completo.

—Entonces no te lo diré, Dante —profirió Kaname—. Mis motivos no te incumben así como tampoco me incumben los tuyos. Decidiste cooperar por el simple juego de poder que llevas con Akira, sólo eso.

—Te doy la razón, no quiero escuchar tu relato de colegiala enamorada. En cuanto a los asuntos que me mantienen trabajando con ustedes… admito que es para joderle la vida a Akira, pero tengo algo más importante que hacer antes de enfrentarlo.

Kaname le miró de reojo. Dante debía tener una buena razón para colaborar en un problema que ni remotamente le interesaba. Si esa razón interfería con sus planes, sería muy difícil darle la vuelta a Dante si es que planeaba algo.

—La mirada que pones cuando piensas en la manera de sacar provecho de lo que acabo de decirte, es fascinante —comentó Dante levantándose de la cama para recoger su pantalón y ponérselo—. Me recuerda a los viejos tiempos, y que no es tan desagradable pensar en ello como había creído. Supongo que fueron buenos momentos.

—Habla sólo por ti —espetó Kaname sentándose—. No guardo ningún buen recuerdo, salvo algunas excepciones, las memorias que tengo de ti son cosas que deseo olvidar.

—Qué bien que sean así. De agradarte pensaría que algo he hecho mal todo este tiempo.

Dante se dirigió hacia la salida. Kaname se levantó y se vistió con el pantalón y lo que quedaba de su camisa. Peinó un poco su cabello, pero nada se podía hacer con sus ondas revueltas. Sin embargo, le restó importancia. Entonces optó por tomarlo con calma, además no se arrepentía, lo había hecho a conciencia y no estaba en su naturaleza disculparse por sus actos.

Dante ya se encontraba en la habitación de Zero. Entró encontrándoselo acostado sobre Ruka.

—No pierdes el tiempo, cazador —espetó burlón, recargándose en la pared—. Ahora que estás despierto podemos comenzar a planear una estrategia. Quiero probar que tan inteligente eres.

—Venir a joder cuando estoy tan a gusto —profirió Zero con voz adormilada—, eres un maldito, ¿sabías?

—Aww, el cazador no puede atender su deber como líder por haber cogido. Lamentable, de verdad.

Ruka lo fulminó con la mirada. Quería decir tantas cosas, pero Zero la detuvo. Ella lo miró expectante y comprendió que ya había aceptado el hecho de que si trabajaba con Dante se tenía que atener a las consecuencias.

Perezosamente, se levantó dejando expuesto su cuerpo frente la mirada apreciativa de Herrderhölle. Además de admirarlo a él, se paseó un poco por el cuerpo de Ruka. Zero lo notó, tomó la manta y envolvió a Ruka para después cargarla. Desnudo salió de la habitación.

—Qué caballeroso —se burló Herrderhölle.

Zero lo ignoró. En el pasillo se encontró con Kaname, éste no dijo nada y miró como pasaba con Ruka acurrucada en sus brazos yendo a la habitación de Sira. Detectar el aroma de Zero en piel ajena no fue agradable y Kaname hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse. Notó que Dante ahora estaba a su lado y lo miraba analítico, sabiendo exactamente que sufría. Kaname pretendió ignorarlo, por el bien de sus planes, tenía que mantener la calma.

—Es interesante, lo admito —dijo en voz baja—. Es libre. Las personas suelen tener una o dos cadenas que los atan, sí que nadie puede presumir serlo. Él no las tiene. Incluso si es director de esta escuela, podría fácilmente desatenderse del asunto. Nada pasaría si se fuera y lo sabe. Una persona que puede elegir ser libre es rara. Es una lástima que esté intentado cortarle las alas.

Normalmente, Dante no se expresaba de ese modo a menos que se sintiera interesado. Aun así, Kaname analizó cada una de sus palabras y se preguntó quién podría privar de la libertad a Kiryû.

—La próxima vez que quieran coger, no lo hagan aquí. —comentó Zero con simpleza, sin avergonzarle su desnudez. Al parecer, había dejado a Ruka y ahora volvía para hablar seriamente.

—¿Acaso temes perder tu inocencia? —inquirió Dante.

Zero negó.

—Sira también duerme aquí.

—Supongo que lo haces para mantener su mente pura y casta

—Sira ha tenido la mejor educación que he podido brindarle, eso incluye sexualidad y todo lo que conlleva —apuntó neutral—. Además, no tiene nada de casta y pura.

—Creí que eras de esos puritanos que sólo dicen mierda y gozan subyugando con su moral retrasada a los demás.

—No tengo motivo alguno para meterme con la ideología de otras personas, mientras no se metan en mi camino me importa poco lo que piensen. Basta de parloteo. Requiero que se realice la junta que estaba programada. Supongo que los demás están en vigilancia.

—¿Souen no te comentó lo que sucedió después de que casi te mueres? —se burló.

Kaname tuvo que intervenir para que eso no se prolongara.

—Ordené que Alicia y Daemon cuidaran un perímetro alrededor de la escuela. Takuma ayudó a Sira a llevar a Senri a la enfermería. Los demás están de guardia.

Zero asintió y se adentró a su habitación para vestirse. Tras unos cuantos minutos, salió vestido con pantalón gris, una playera azul y unos zapatos deportivos. Luego, la puerta del cuarto de Sira se abrió dando paso a Ruka vestida de nuevo y se instaló al lado del cazador.

—¿Cuánto tardarán Alicia y Daemon en volver de su guardia? —preguntó Zero.

—Cinco minutos —respondió Kaname.

—Infórmenles que deben volver.

Dante elevó una ceja, escéptico. ¿Acaso le estaba dando una orden? Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kaname se había adelantado.

—Está bien —y se retiró jalando a Dante que le miró molesto.

Cuando se quedaron solos, se instaló un momento de silencio entre Zero y Ruka. Aunque no era incómodo, sino más bien relajante y reflexivo. Después, él carraspeó y la miró intensamente.

—Yo… sólo podía sentir y no pensar. Así que lamento que-…

Los dedos de Ruka Souen lo silenciaron de nuevo.

—Ambos sabíamos lo que hacíamos —dijo suavemente—. No hay nada de lo que me arrepienta, Zero-sama. Es cierto que no esperaba llevar nuestra relación hasta este punto, pero no hay más que decir.

—¿Estás bien?

Ruka lo miró enternecida. Cuan inocente podía ser.

—Creo que me quedaran algunas marcas de tus mordidas y algunos moretones, pero estoy bien.

—Lo siento, no pude contenerme. Fue mi primera vez, no tenía idea de que hacer.

—Me encantó —dijo de repente logrando un efecto interesante. Tanto ella como Zero se ruborizaron—. ¡Eh, bueno, es decir…! ¡M-Me alegra haber sido tu primera vez!

—También me gustó hacerlo contigo.

El silencio consecuente fue un poquito incómodo. Zero asimilaba este nuevo cambio. Fue inesperada la forma en la que se dio su encuentro. Lo había disfrutado y no se sentía culpable. Siempre creyó en la fidelidad a una sola persona, pero ahora comprendía el punto de vista de los vampiros. Algunos tenían más de una pareja, así que se dijo que no estaba mal. Qué no debía sentir remordimiento. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya.

—Realmente no sé qué decir ahora —admitió y acarició uno de los largos mechones del cabello de Ruka—, pero quiero que sepas que tampoco me arrepiento, y que no dejaré que Akira te reclame por algo, ¿entendido?

—De acuerdo —sonrió ella—. Con esto aclarado, creo que debemos ir a su oficina. Hay muchas cosas más por atender

—Senri aún está en la enfermería con Sira —dijo Zero—. Vayamos por él antes de comenzar.

Ruka asintió.

* * *

Cuando se reunieron de nuevo en la oficina central, dio inició su junta. Todavía se sentía la tensión entre Dante y Senri, pero prefirieron ignorarla.

—¿Qué es lo que averiguaste, Daemon? —preguntó Zero iniciando.

—Las familias nobles han declarado su neutralidad y ninguna parece haber hecho contacto con Arika, pero me comentaron que ha habido una baja en el registro de vampiros de niveles ínfimos.

—Según reportes de la Asociación de Cazadores, el número de ataques de niveles E ha disminuid en los últimos meses —aportó Ruka.

—Teniendo en cuenta que no sabemos cuántos desertores tenga bajo su mando, podemos estar enfrentándonos a un ejército bastante grande —dedujo Aido.

—¿Acaso te da miedo, rubio? —inquirió Dante mordaz.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió apresuradamente. Dante arrugó el ceño ocasionando que se encogiera un poco—. Un ejército grande no significa una victoria segura, pero traerá problemas.

—¡Argh, odio el pesimismo! —gritó Alicia mientras le aplicaba una llave al cuello. Éste agitó los brazos intentando zafarse—. De nuestro bando tenemos mucho potencial, rubio oxigenado. Dante, Daemon y yo hemos estado en tantas batallas como años tenemos, y el chico Kuran es un as en cuanto a estrategias de guerra. No puedo decir mucho de ustedes, pero por lo que he visto son buenos como para derribar a mil oponentes antes de que los maten.

—Está bien —acotó Aido ya sin aire, pero Thunderwitch lo apretó más—. De acuerdo ¡lo siento, Alicia-sama!

Por fin lo soltó acariciando sus cabellos y llamándolo _buen chico_.

—Sin embargo, Hanabusa tiene razón. —intervino Kain cruzado de brazos—. Personalmente, creo que los niveles E modificados no representaran ningún problema, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de los desertores. Ninguno de nosotros —indicó señalando con la mirada a cada uno de los vampiros de linaje noble ahí— podremos resistir una batalla contra uno de ellos.

—Si tanta es su preocupación por saber quiénes están del lado de Arika, creo que podré decir algunos cuantos nombres —interrumpió Alicia—. Cuando fui a buscar a Dante, sentí la presencia de alguien cerca de mí. Me sorprendí al saber quién era y mucho más que se haya pasado al lado de Kurotsuki.

—¿Se trata de quien tengo en mente? —inquirió Daemon repentinamente serio.

Ella asintió.

—Su nombre es Michael Sinclair. Tiene 12 mil años y ha pasado la mayoría de su vida viajando por el mundo. De todos nosotros, es el único que ha llevado una buena relación con todos.

—Nunca oí hablar sobre él en las reuniones de la nobleza —comentó Aido.

—Es porque lo conocen por su seudónimo, chico. —dijo Alicia—. Se le conoce como _Night Fury._

Y eso causó un gran revuelo. Los nobles se sobresaltaron.

—¿Quién es ese sujeto? —preguntó Zero al notar el sobresalto.

Daemon respondió

—Michael _Nightfury_ Sinclair. No es simplemente fuerte debido a todo el poder acumulado que ha reunido todos esos miles de años, es veloz.

Zero no lo comprendía. Sabía que los vampiros sangre pura eran veloces. Admitía que seguirles el paso era agotador y presentaba un reto, eso no significaba que eran invencibles.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó desinteresado, sin embargo, la mirada de quienes conocían a Michael era grave. No tenía que pensar mucho para entender que ésa no era toda la historia—. ¿Qué tan veloz es?

—Puede cruzar continentes en segundos, océanos en minutos. ¿Qué tan rápido es, cazador? Tan rápido que puede llegar a este lugar, masacrar a todos y regresar con esa perra sin que lo hubiésemos detectado —contestó Dante—. Sólo hay tres que han podido vencerle. El idiota de Akira y yo somos dos, además de Belial Rumanov.

—Dijeron que Michael era el único que mantenía una buena relación con todos ustedes, es poco creíble que se haya unido a Arika por su propia voluntad. —pronunció Zero.

—Michael no es alguien persuasivo o que se atenga a las reglas de los demás. Él es libre y las guerras de los demás no le interesan —dijo Kaname—. Es probable que esté siendo controlado. Entre los clanes antiguos hay alguien que posee una habilidad que puede convertir a quien sea en un esclavo.

Dio una mirada significativa a Winchester, quien sólo respiró profundo.

—Mi hermana Catena tiene la habilidad de hacer que las personas sean sus marionetas usando su sangre. No hemos hablado en ocho mil años, nuestra relación no es buena.

—¿Qué tan mala es su relación? —preguntó Zero.

Daemon emitió una débil sonrisa.

—Si Arika le ofrece una oportunidad de matarme, se uniría a ella. Catena es una niña en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Caprichosa, juguetona y perversa. Es algunos años menor que Kan-chin, pero es inteligente. Arika sabrá sacar mucho provecho de su habilidad.

—Usted mencionó que tiene otro hermano —señaló Ruka—. Él podría ayudarnos, a menos que su relación entre ustedes sea igual que con su hermana.

—Ritter nunca nos ayudará —pronunció cortante.

Kiryû arqueó una ceja. Nunca había escuchado ese tono en Daemon, resultaba anormal en él, como si de alguna extraña forma su voz sólo pudiese demostrar regocijo.

La risa estruendosa de Dante rompió con la charla. Todos le miraron interrogativos. Alicia sólo soltó un suspiró como si ya estuviera acostumbrada y Kaname guardó silencio sabiendo lo que ocurriría. Daemon le envió una mirada helada a Dante, pero éste ni se inmutó.

—Oh, parece ser que no quieres hablar de eso, Daemon —dijo burdo—. Pero se te olvido que no nos importa que tan doloroso resulte para ti. Aquí y ahora, lo que importa es la información, no los sentimientos.

Los ojos de Daemon parecieron brillar más de la cuenta. Las palabras de Dante tuvieron el efecto deseado. Aun así, su rostro no mostró daño alguno.

—Tal parece que quieres decir que soy un sentimental, Dante —convino decir después de un rato manteniendo un tono suave—. No quiero hablar sobre eso, pero ya lo señalaste, tengo que dejar de lado mi frustración y narrar cosas que prefiero olvidar. En estos momentos, supongo, _todos_ pasaremos por esto, ¿verdad?

Y logró que Dante arqueara las cejas, herido en su propio juego. Daemon conocía lo suficiente a Dante para saber su historia, sus motivos y aquello que deseaba con todo su ser. Y si él iba a hablar de su jodido pasado, entonces Dante también.

—Antes de hablarles sobre mi familia, creo que lo esencial es conocer el origen de los primeros vampiros —dijo Daemon—. Por eso, Kan-chin, me harías el favor de contarla.

—¿No sería mejor que tú lo explicases?

—¡Es que tú lo explicas mejor que yo!

Kaname suspiró.

—Erioll Whitemoon fue el primer vampiro conocido hace 17 mil años. Se desconoce su origen en sí, sólo que fue el único capaz de convertir humanos en purasangres. Al principio vivió apartado de los demás, pero tras trescientos años de soledad decidió que quería tener compañeros. Viajo por el mundo buscando personas dispuestas a compartir la eternidad con él. A pesar del rechazo general que sufrió, logró encontrar a dieciséis personas que se convirtieron en los primeros líderes. Erioll y ellos fundaron las bases de la sociedad de los vampiros.

El ambiente en la oficina se tornó místico. El relato de Kaname te transportaba a tiempos antiguos. Todos guardaban silencio y escuchan atentos.

—Como consecuencia hubieron guerras con los humanos, que temían que los vampiros los asesinaran. Tras cientos de años, Whitemoon propuso un cese al fuego al líder humano. Así se acordó que humanos y vampiros vivirían en territorios diferentes. Ambas razas prosperaron, cada una a su modo, cada una haciendo sorprendentes descubrimientos, sin embargo, llegó un punto en que los humanos comenzaron a adueñarse de más de lo que les pertenecía. Acabaron con los recursos naturales y estalló la guerra entre ellos provocando desastres y que sucediera un gran cambio a nivel climático. Debido a esto, las 16 familias se redujeron a nueve. Entre estos relucía el clan Winchester. Su primer líder se llamó Sara y fue la primera persona en aceptar ser convertida en vampiro. Los Winchester han estado al servicio de la familia fundadora desde sus inicios —finalizó Kaname.

—Como unos perros falderos. Aunque admito que Sara era bastante interesante —la voz de Dante logró romper la atmósfera de ensueño que se había instalado.

—Ahora sigo yo. —interrumpió Daemon agradeciéndole silenciosamente a Kaname—. Antes del desastre climático, cada líder pidió a Whitemoon-sama una pareja y él prometió que convertiría al humano que trajeran. Mi madre fue la primera en llevar a uno. Mi padre se llamaba William y cuando fue convertido se instaló con mi madre en una mansión cercana a la de su jefe. Mi hermano mayor Ritter nació dos mil años, y yo luego de 1500 años. Cien años después, alguien asesinó a mi padre…

Guardó un momento de silencio.

—Su asesino fue Ritter. Fue un duro golpe para mi madre, después de todo, ella lo había elegido y su perdida provoco que sufriera ataques de locura y que su estado se deteriorara.

No se sorprendieron con la noticia. La historia de los vampiros estaba llena de sucesos similares o peores. La traición y muerte iban de la mano. De pronto, una chispa de intuición saltó en la mente de Sira.

—Ella fue el primer vampiro en con _encadenamiento._

La mayoría la miró inquietamente, como si no comprendieran porque ella había dicho eso.

—Exactamente —admitió Daemon sonriendo—. Para un vampiro que sufre _encadenamiento_ , la muerte del humano representa un gran dolor, además de que su sed aumenta hasta límites insospechados. Mi madre nunca se recuperó de la muerte de mi padre. Y eso lo aprovechó Ritter. Catena no sólo es mi hermana, es mi sobrina también. Es hija de mi madre y de mi hermano.

Las relaciones incestuosas en los vampiros eran comunes. No existía ninguna familia que no tuviera enlaces endogámicos. Los matrimonios entre hermanos, entre primos e incluso entre tíos y sobrinos eran aceptados como naturales para mantener lo más puro el linaje de cada clan. No obstante, éste era un caso distinto. No se había tratado de una unión por conveniencia, ni por amor. Sara Winchester había sido violada por su primogénito.

—Mi relación con Ritter nunca fue buena, pero desde que me enteré sobre lo que le hizo a mi madre, simplemente quise matarlo. Por otra parte, no sé por qué Catena me odia tanto, siempre trate de ser un buen hermano mayor y quise que llevara una vida tranquila.

—Entiendo, puede que ellos dos ya estén aliados con Arika —dedujo Zero. Daemon no pudo desmentirlo—. ¿Hay alguien más que tengan en mente?

—Has mencionado antes a Belial, Dante —apuntó Kaname dirigiéndose al desertor—. ¿Sigues manteniendo contacto con él?

—No, no he sabido nada sobre él desde que intente matar a su hermano.

—¿Intentaste matar a Baal?

—¿Quién son Belial y Baal? —interrumpió Kiryû.

—Son hermanos gemelos, Zero-rin —contestó Daemon.

—Me resulta extraño que menciones a unos gemelos dado que las leyendas cuentan que si una mujer vampiro se embaraza de gemelos, un feto devorara al otro —dijo Zero con desgana—. Su maldición llegó a las familias de cazadores que bebieron sangre de vampiro.

Rima y Ruka le miraron comprensivas. Era innegable que Zero se sintiera atraído a ese tema. Él e Ichiru habían sido la primera pareja de gemelos nacidos en una familia donde el canibalismo en el vientre era normal. Kaname lo miró fijamente. Kiryû se veía decaído y pensativo, quizás porque eso le recordaba a Ichiru.

Y sin saber por qué Kaname quiso ofrecerle algún tipo de consuelo. Empero, dicho impulso fue suprimido no sólo porque no correspondía en ese momento, también porque Zero lo rechazaría y eso lo heriría.

« _Magnífico»,_ pensó con ironía, « _no sólo confió en él sino que temo a su rechazo y busco ofrecerle consuelo por lo de Ichiru»._

—Sea como sea, aunque Dante hubiese tratado de matar a Baal, los Rumanov son la única opción que tenemos de momento —dijo Alicia retomando el objetivo principal de la reunión—. Belial es muy protector con él, si queremos tenerlo de nuestra parte debemos lograr que Baal acepte ayudarnos.

—Los Rumanov viven en Rusia, su mansión está oculta entre unas montañas. Es difícil acercarse tanto a pie como por el aire, el clima es otro problema y creo que nos tardaremos más en llegar que en convencerlos —dijo Daemon.

—La zona en sí es complicada de cruzar, pero no imposible —pronunció Aido—. Mi familia tiene algunas instalaciones cerca del lugar, pueden prestarnos motocicletas de nieve y el equipo que haga falta durante el viaje. Podemos formar un equipo de búsqueda y entrar al territorio.

—¿Quiénes irán? —dijo Dante—. No tengo nada en contra, pese a que es un plan de mierda muy obvio, pero me interesan quienes son los que irán.

—Un grupo de seis para una expedición a Rusia es un número razonable —dijo Kaname—, los que queden permanecerán en la academia para cualquier contratiempo.

—Me tomaré la libertad de escoger a las personas que irán —sonrió Herrderhölle—. Es obvio que yo iré, y por tal motivo quiero asegurarme de tener buena compañía. Creo que no quieren que mate a quien termine sacándome de mis casillas por ser un estorbo.

Entonces Alicia rió..

—Eso significa que yo no iré. Después de todo, uno de mis talentos naturales es sacar a la gente de quicio.

—Creí que ése era el trabajo de Daemon —acotó Zero. El mencionado hizo un puchero.

—Te sobreestimas demasiado, Alicia, nunca podrías sacar de quicio a alguna persona, ni siquiera mí —comentó Dante cruzando los brazos, sin mirarla.

—Yo quiero ir —dijo Sira levantando su mano como si pidiera la palabra.

Aido estaba a punto de replicar que era peligroso, pero Dante evaluó la opción objetivamente.

—Aceptada —pronunció y luego añadió dando una mirada a Zero—. Y me importa una mierda que no quieras que vaya, cazador, si está tan capacitada como presumías hace rato, una expedición no le resultara difícil.

—Sacas conclusiones muy rápido, Dante —replicó imperturbable—. No tengo ningún problema con que ella vaya, pero sí condiciones. Senri irá con Sira, supongo que ya sabes por qué.

La cara de Dante formó una expresión maquiavélica. Kaname reprimió una sonrisa, estaba bastante divertido con la situación y de momento no le preocupaban las represalias que el desertor pudiera tomar, estaba claro que Zero se vengaba de lo que había pasado hace un rato.

—Sorprendente, cazador, casi lo mató en cuanto lo vi y parece ser que quieres que termine el trabajo —espetó mordaz—. No pudo contraatacarme o, de mínimo, hacer algo contra mí. Antes que dejarlo ir porque está atado como perro a tu sobrina, prefiero ir solo.

—Senri —lo llamó. El aludido se acercó a él y le fue entregada la Bloody Rose—. Hazlo rápido.

Shiki la tomó. La pistola emitió ligeras cargas eléctricas al contacto. Senri la elevó a la altura de sus ojos como si no supiera que hacer con ella. Dante bufó, pero en el preciso instante que desvió su atención de Senri no vio cómo, de un movimiento rápido, los dedos que sostenían el arma con torpeza ahora lo hacían con decisión. Shiki disparó a diversos puntos en la habitación, muy cerca de cada vampiro presente. Aido chilló cuando una bala le pasó cerca de la mejilla y le gritó que tuviera más cuidado. Akatsuki sólo mantuvo su expresión aburrida, pensando que tal vez la influencia de Kiryû si había afectado el estado mental de Senri mientras que Takuma veía fascinado la excelente puntería de Senri para no darles a sus aliados cuando ni siquiera los estaba mirando.

Tras el cese de fuego, y con sus excepciones, los ojos de los presentes miraron con asombro al pelirrojo, pero éste ni se inmutó, sólo sacó un pocky de su bolsillo y se lo llevó a la boca.

—Linda demostración, _halfblood,_ es una lástima que no le hayas dado a nada —comentó Herrderhölle.

—Te equivocas, _pureblood_ —pronunció haciendo énfasis en lo último.

Dante se puso rígido mientras se volteaba por completo hacia Senri. Se encontró con una grata sorpresa, los ojos azul pálido no reflejaban miedo o algo parecido, de hecho, no reflejaban nada y eso le resultó intrigante. En sus quince mil años de vida no había conocido a alguien cuyos ojos expresaran la nada absoluta, como si fueran los ojos de alguien muerto. Ciertamente, fascinante.

—No puedo compararme con Zero-sama, pero mi puntería no es tan mala —convino decir después de un rato, sacando otro pocky—. Le di al asqueroso insecto que trataba de espiarnos.

Y señaló la pared a su derecha, donde uno de los disparos había impactado. Ahí, entre el color negro de la pólvora, un escorpión rojo se deshacía en cenizas.

—¿Un escorpión rojo? —musitó Aido.

—Catena —dijo Daemon.

—Sentí su presencia apenas, pero no quería que huyera si se percataba de ello —Zero señaló a Shiki—. Así que hice una señal a Senri. La provocación de Dante resultó provechosa para disfrazar nuestras intenciones.

—Si uno de los escorpiones de Catena ha estado aquí, significa que puede haber más dentro de la escuela —dijo Rima.

—Colocaré otra barrera —comentó Kaname—. Si han penetrado aquí, seguramente ya saben nuestro plan.

—Regresando al tema, permitiré que el _halfblood_ vaya con nosotros. Quien sabe, a lo mejor se muere en el camino… accidentalmente, ya saben. —dijo Dante—. Además de ellos dos, Kaname también vendrá.

—Baal no me soporta y si él quiere, Belial intentará matarme. No importa si mi relación con él era buena, si su hermano lo desea, Belial lo hará.

—Ya pensé sobre eso y encontré la solución —dijo confiado—. Cazador, tú también vendrás. Souen y Touya pueden encargarse de esta academia, así que no hay motivo alguno por el cual tu presencia sea indispensable aquí.

Zero tenía el presentimiento de que Dante haría algo así. Tampoco es que fuera a negarse, le interesaban demasiado los gemelos Rumanov para perder la oportunidad de conocerlos personalmente. Luego, Dante señaló con el dedo a Aido, éste se tensó un poco y decidió no moverse de su lugar.

—Tú también vienes, rubio. Parece que usas tu cerebro lo suficientemente bien como para no morir de forma estúpida. Es tu familia quien nos dará los medios de transporte, así que no puedes simplemente desentenderte del asunto.

Hanabusa asintió. No podía negarse (era impulsivo, no suicida), sabía que llevarle la contraria a Dante significaría una muerte dolorosa.

—Siendo así, no queda más que decir. Éste será nuestro primer movimiento como _equipo_ y realmente espero que no lo jodan —expresó Herrderhölle—. Partiremos en dos horas. Mientras más pronto nos larguemos, mejor.

—Ruka, llama al aeropuerto y pide un avión —pidió Zero y Ruka se dirigió a hacer su cometido—. Rima, Daemon, dejaré el cuidado de la academia en sus manos. Cuida que no vaya a arruinarlo.

—No te preocupes, Zero-rin, no creo que Rima-chan deje que la academia sea destruida —expresó Winchester.

—No lo decía por ella, lo decía por ti. Rima, cuida que Daemon no le prenda fuego a la escuela.

—Como ordene, Zero-sama.

—¡Oigan, ese comentario fue muy cruel! —lloriqueó y dio indicios de que comenzaría a dar uno de sus grandes berrinches, pero Rima actuó rápido, lo tomó de su oreja derecha y lo arrastró consigo mientras él se quejaba de que no quería que su oreja terminara arrancada de su cabeza—. Rima-chan, eres una mujer de lo peor. ¡Estás jalando mi orejita muy fuerte!

—Eso me tiene sin cuidado.

—Esos dos parecen llevarse muy bien —señaló Takuma divertido por la escena.

—Desde que se conocieron se han acoplado entre sí muy bien. Rima puede lidiar con las explosiones de Daemon —comentó Zero—. Hay veces en que pienso en que harían una buena pareja.

Ichijou sonrió ligeramente. No dudaba que Daemon apreciara a Rima, pero no la amaba. Porque Winchester ya se había fijado en alguien más, precisamente en la persona que lo ignoraba.

—Es mejor que vayamos a prepararnos, Shiki-sama. No todos los días puedo ir a un viaje a Rusia —Sira dio un saltito emocionada.

—No es un paseo turístico —espetó Zero, pero fue ignorado.

Wakaba arrastró a Shiki por el brazo y salieron de la oficina a preparar el equipaje. Zero suspiró, sólo esperaba que Sira no se metiera en problemas durante el viaje.

—Tu sobrina es realmente sorprendente —dijo Alicia. Zero asintió bajó el escrutinio de un frustrado Aido, quien sólo podía mantenerse al margen de la situación—. Gracias a la sangre que corre por sus venas podemos enfrentarnos a los Rumanov sin ningún problema.

—Sabía que Herrderhölle no había aceptado tan fácilmente por nada, ¿por qué creen que la sangre de Sira servirá?

—Los Rumanov pueden la habilidad de robar la vida de las personas —respondió Alicia.

Zero elevó una ceja, sin entender.

—Cada ser sobre la tierra tiene un periodo de vida determinado. Humanos, plantas, rocas, incluso vampiros, todos moriremos algún día. Los Rumanov pueden acortar ese tiempo lo que les plazca —explicó Kaname—. Por ejemplo, si tienes una expectativa de vida de 70 años, ellos pueden reducirla hasta que sólo vivas la mitad.

—¿Cómo pueden lograr eso? Con una habilidad como ésa no debe ser fácil vencerlos.

—Ahí es donde entra tu sobrina, Zero-kun —señaló Alicia con una sonrisa—. Los Rumanov tienen una debilidad. El veneno anti-vampiros. Cuando su líder, Ekaterina Rumanov quiso sublevarse, mi madre la detuvo. Eso cambió con los milenios y ahora yo no puedo hacer lo mismo. Por eso es indispensable que Sira vaya.

—Eso se escucha razonable —convino decir después de meditarlo por unos segundos—. Sólo quiero decir algo más, en dado caso de que tengamos que utilizar la sangre de Sira, yo…

—Yo lo haré, Kiryû —interrumpió Aido—. Sira es mi hija, y aunque no merezco que me llame padre, yo intervendré si la situación lo amerita. Si lo hago yo, me odiará y no se perderá mucho.

—No tengo ningún problema con lo que expones, pero no tienes por qué hacerlo. No es tu responsabilidad.

—Lo es —refutó—. Esto lo hago para pagar la deuda que tengo contigo, Kiryû. Has cuidado a Sira por estos años, ya sea por Sayori o porque has querido, no me interesa tu motivo, pero lo has hecho y te estoy agradecido. Así que deja de poner _peros_ a alguien que está ofreciéndose sobre algo que tú odiarías hacer.

Kain miró a Hanabusa como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Por su parte, Dante se encontraba fascinado. El rubio había resultado valiente y comprometido, y sabía defender sus intereses.

Desde que tuvo uso de razón, las personas le habían parecido estúpidas y quejumbrosas. Pocos llamaban su atención, pocos demostraban que eran algo más que un pedazo de carne. Dante se preguntó por qué demonios todos los que conocía en ese momento no habían nacido antes, su vida pudo ser más interesante y se habría divertido mucho más.

—De acuerdo —dijo Kiryû—. Espero que no huyas esta vez.

—No huiré. No más —finalizó Hanabusa antes de dar media vuelta e irse para preparar sus cosas para la expedición.

Kain lo siguió al instante. No soportaba estar más ahí. Había captado el olor de Ruka mezclado con el de Zero y supo lo que significaba. Eso fue una desagradable sorpresa. Una sorpresa que lo hirió y de la que no pudo quejarse porque tenía la certeza que fue consensuado y que no podría decir nada al respecto. Llegó a la habitación de Aido para ayudarlo a empacar (su primo tenía la particularidad de llevar hasta 32 cepillos de dientes sólo por si acaso), y mantener su mente alejada del hecho de que Ruka había tenido sexo con Zero.

* * *

El cazador se encontraba en su habitación. Empacó una mochila con lo necesario y luego se dirigió a la entrada principal, donde se encontraría con los demás. Llegó con quince minutos de anticipación y se sorprendió ya que no solía llegar temprano, pero siempre había una primera vez para todo. Se permitió disfrutar un poco del paisaje nevado, recordando que su vida había estado unida significativamente al invierno.

Cuando fue mordido por Shizuka Hiou y cuando Akira lo convirtió en sangre pura. Recordaba más la segunda. La sangre de Akira lo había saciado y anhelaba el momento de volver a clavar sus colmillos en su cuello blanco. Sintió que su garganta escocía y que sus ojos enrojecían. Inconvenientemente, no había podido beber sangre después de hacer el amor con Ruka. No lo creyó apropiado en el momento, ella se encontraba agotada y él no pensaba precisamente en la sed.

Se preguntó si sería similar con Akira. Hacer el amor con él tenía ser diferente. Si era sincero, al conocerlo la primera vez desconfió por completo, algo le decía que no debía dejarse convencer por él, pese a eso, y después de tres años, Tsukishiro logró entrar en su corazón. Y Zero ya no pudo sino mirar directamente a sus ojos y saber que lo amaba.

« _¿Eso es verdad?»,_ preguntó Shizuka Hiou apareciendo frente a él mientras sus manos delineaban el contorno de su rostro.

No se sorprendió de verla. Se había hecho a la idea que se toparía muchas veces con Hiou..

« _A veces me pregunto por qué las personas niegan la verdad frente a ellos»,_ comentó melancólica, a la vez que se alejaba de él caminando con lentitud sobre la nieve. « _Desesperadamente buscan la verdad, pero cuando lao encuentran huyen despavoridos, como niños pequeños asustados por un monstruo. Es divertido, ¿no lo crees, querido?»_

Zero no contestó. No sabía que se estaba refiriendo y no le interesaba. Ella rió como si hubiera esperado eso.

« _Prefieres ignorarlo y eso lo lastima, a pesar de que lo amas tanto lo hieres con tu ignorancia justo como Yûki Kuran lo hizo en el pasado»._

¿A qué se refería esta mujer? ¿A quién estaba lastimando? ¿Qué era lo que ignoraba? No comprendía ¿Acaso él estaba actuando como Yûki en el pasado, pero con Akira? ¿Estaba, sin saberlo, lastimando al desertor? Pero supo que no se trataba de eso en cuanto la expresión de Hiou cambio drásticamente, ahora expresaba desencanto.

« _Y no sólo él sufre por ti, sino que castigas a tu reflejo por capricho_ »

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —replicó—. Deja los rodeos, Shizuka, si tienes algo que decirme, sólo dilo.

La imagen de Shizuka se quedó estática sin decir nada. Zero esperó que se desvaneciera, pero lo que pasó, nunca habría podido preverlo. La imagen se transmutaba a la figura de un hombre de su misma estatura, su misma tonalidad de piel, ojos y cabellos.

« _¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que nos estás matando?»,_ profirió Ichiru Kiryû con voz cansada. Zero observó que lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar de sus mejillas. « _Dime, Zero, cuánto más necesitas tardarte para darte cuenta que has sido engañado»._

Las lágrimas se tornaron rojas, Zero levantó una mano para acercarse. Ichiru estaba llorando sangre y sonreía tristemente. Zero quiso arrojarse, sin embargo, la ilusión desapareció dejando sólo el vacío y a su corazón opresado por la frustración. Se quedó tan ensimismado después que no se dio cuenta de que Kaname se ubicaba al lado suyo.

—¿Kiryû? —inquirió Kaname y colocó su mano sobre el hombro derecho y lo sacudió. Logró que levantara la mirada, pero era como si realmente no estuviera viéndolo.

Lo que le sucedió lo tomó con la guardia baja.

Zero había reaccionado a su agarre como si lo estuviesen atacando. Kaname quedó atrapado en una llave torcida y con la Bloody Rose pegada a la frente. Quiso zafarse, pero Zero estaba usando mucha fuerza. Iba a decirle que se calmara, pero se percató que Kiryû se encontraba muy alterado. Sus ojos estaban rojos y sus colmillos sobresalían.

Tenía sed.

—Si tienes sed, muerde a Kaname y bebe, cazador —profirió Dante cerca de ellos y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

Su comentario logró que Zero reaccionara y se apartara con brusquedad de Kaname.

—Al parecer, no se ha completado el proceso —dijo Herrderhölle—. No ha bebido tu sangre, ¿verdad?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, su garganta estaba ardiendo dolorosamente.

—Cuando Akira convierte a un humano en un vampiro, te da su sangre y luego muerde tu cuello —comenzó a explicar Kaname—. Beber su sangre significa que aceptas la nueva naturaleza que se te brinda y cuando Akira toma tu sangre se lleva consigo todos tus recuerdos. Todas las experiencias que hayas recolectado en tu vida mortal son eliminadas para siempre.

—¿Eliminar los recuerdos?

—Sí, Akira borra todo tu pasado.

¿Por qué Akira le dijo sobre eso? Le había ocultado algo de suma importancia, algo que debía saber. Con sólo morderle, pudo haberse llevado sus recuerdos más preciados. Ahora comprendía por qué Akira se había rehusado tanto a morderle. Se sintió traicionado. Le jodía el hecho de que pudo haber cometido un gran error. Zero no quería olvidar su pasado, gracias a eso era lo que él era ahora. No podía cambiarlo, pero podía aprender de él. Y se rehusaba a olvidar a Sayori.

Su furia fue captada por sus homólogos. La presión de su telequinesis quebró el piso a sus pies. Su tatuaje comenzó a arder, estaba molesto y perdiendo el control.

—Cálmate, Kiryû —apremió Kaname agarrándolo por un hombro. Zero negó con la cabeza con insistencia. Sabiendo que sería imposible calmarlo por medios simples, optó por abrazarlo por la espalda, usando su propio poder para suprimir el de Zero. Para rematar, le cubrió los ojos mientras murmuraba un hechizo de supresión. Tras un minuto, logró que volviera a la normalidad. Aun así, no dejó de abrazarlo hasta que su respiración dejó de ser irregular.

—Si te alteras, perderás el control de tus poderes —explicó cerca de su oído—. Comprendo tu ira en este momento, sin embargo, tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender.

Zero inhaló profundamente antes de relajar su cuerpo por completo.

—De acuerdo. Hay asuntos más importantes por atender.

Se giró quedando cara a cara con Kaname, percibiendo su aliento cálido y notando las espesas pestañas. ¿Por qué estando tan enojado con Akira podía todavía sentirse tan bien cerca de Kaname? Era totalmente una locura que sintiera tanta comodidad cerca de Kuran.

—Si no se van a besar, no pierdan el tiempo con miraditas estúpidas.

Entonces, se soltaron de prisa compartiendo una última mirada antes de separarse por completo.

—¡Ya estamos listos! —la voz alegre de Sira rompió con la tensión del momento.

Senri y Sira llevaban cada uno una mochila con lo necesario. Detrás de ellos, se encontraba Hanabusa con una simple maleta.

—Seré claro desde ahora —dijo Herrderhölle—, sólo tengo tres cosas que decir. Una, no esperaré a nadie, si se quedan atrás ahí los dejo. Segundo, cada quien es responsable por su vida. Tercero, a quien huya lo mato yo mismo. No tengo tiempo para cobardes ni tampoco permitiré que el enemigo obtenga una fuente de información si llega a capturarlos.

—¿Algo más que quieras incluir, vampiro? —expresó Zero elevando una ceja—. Olvidas que no estamos trabajando para ti, lo hacemos juntos por diferentes intereses. Sigue tus reglas si quieres, nosotros seguiremos las demás y descuida, pese a que suene estúpido para ti, sobreviviremos.

—Si lo hacen o no, me importa poco. Si consigo que los Rumanov se nos unan, dará igual que ustedes mueran.

Dante y Zero se lanzaron miradas retadoras. Aido tragó discretamente saliva, no se echaría atrás, pero no se sentía seguro con esos dos.

—La forma más rápida de llegar al aeropuerto es por automóvil, pero la nieve ha obstruido las vías de ruta normales, así que tendremos que recurrir a otro medio —dijo Senri.

—Ya lo había pensado, _halfblood_ , la mejor forma de llegar es utilizando nuestros poderes. La distancia es corta y no gastaríamos mucha energía —espetó Dante—. Claro que sería más rápido si el cazador pudiera usar su fuerza, pero ni siquiera tiene idea a qué animal está afiliado.

—Kiryû no ha tenido la guía adecuada para aprender sobre sus habilidades, aunque sé que eso ya está enmendado.—comentó Kaname dando una mirada significativa a Dante.

Al parecer Kaname había descubierto que planeaba tomar a Zero como su nuevo alumno.

—Dejemos de lado eso, odio perder el tiempo —replicó Dante impaciente—. Kaname y yo los llevaremos, luego podrán agradecernos. De momento sólo quiero que se queden quietos, llevar a personas mientras soy una masa de cuervos puede ser peligroso y no quiero escuchar quejas sobre que uno de ustedes se murió por no seguir indicaciones.

Dante dividió en dos al grupo. Kaname llevaría a Zero y a Senri, mientras que él se encargaría de Sira y de Aido. En unos minutos ambos hombres se convirtieron en dos grupos, uno de murciélagos y otro de cuervos que rodearon a todos. Era una nueva forma de trabajar que resultó hilarante para Sira y Hanabusa.

Por su parte, a Zero no se le antojaba volver a viajar de ese modo. Estar rodeado por los murciélagos de Kuran, es decir, por su _esencia_ salvaje le producía una sensación de vértigo y calor agradables.

Tras diez minutos de vuelo llegaron al hangar del aeropuerto donde un avión los esperaba. Al tocar el suelo, Kaname reconoció el escudo de la familia Shiki al costado. Eso explicaría por qué Ruka había conseguido un vuelo tan rápido. El piloto permanecía junto a la puerta atento a que todos abordaran, guardando el equipaje y esperando la indicación de Zero para partir.

Al abordar el avión, se toparon con comodidades de primera. Sira se dirigió a los asientos delanteros seguida por Senri, para ellos no era nuevo viajar en instalaciones tan lujosas. Como dueño de la aerolínea, el pelirrojo podía conseguir lo mejor de lo mejor y este avión privado era el tope de la tecnología rescatada desde hace 10 mil años.

—Qué bien que sé hablar ruso, sino no sé cómo podría comunicarme con las personas allá —comentó Sira recargada en el hombro de Shiki—. Cuando tío Zero me dijo que algún día esas clases me servirían, creí que lo decía sólo porque sí. Es bueno saber que lo que aprendes te sirve para algo.

—Por lo que dices, parece como si lo que te enseñaran en la escuela no te sirviera de nada —pronunció Zero—. Tal vez sí debí anotarte a esos cursos de supervivencia extrema de la Asociación. Digo, si es que querías aprender algo que te sirviera para esto.

Ella negó con vehemencia.

—No gracias. El hombre encargado de impartir los cursos me recordaba mucho al Sargento Spangler. Un poco más de entrenamiento no vendría mal, pero no creo que te guste la idea de que manden mis restos por correo.

—Eso no se escucha tan mal. —expresó Zero como meditándolo. Ella lo miró indignada—. Oye, no lo dije en serio. Velo desde otra perspectiva, bajarías de peso.

—¡No necesito bajar de peso! ¡Estoy bien! Lo que pasa es que los dulces son muy deliciosos para ignorarlos.

—Si tú lo dices —replicó ignorándola y se giró para mirar por la ventana.

—¡Lo juro, no he subido de peso! Además, tú siempre me has dicho que no importa la complexión de las personas mientras que no tengan una personalidad petulante, presumida, egocéntrica o narcisista.

—Claro, yo dije eso. —concedió sin voltearse.

Fue cuando Sira comprendió que sólo estaba jugando con ella. Infló sus mejillas mientras lo veía con reproche y se dirigió a Shiki con sus ojitos casi llorosos.

—Te ves bien cuando te enojas, es por eso que Zero-sama siempre te hace enojar —comentó Senri.

—Qué bueno que no me veo bien cuando estoy enferma, de lo contrario, él siempre me haría enfermar.

Aido miraba la escena a lo lejos, pensando que si no hubiese escapado probablemente estaría en el lugar de Zero. Se imaginaba a Sira riñéndole por querer asesinar a Senri cuando se le acercaba, compartiendo buenos momentos, y todo eso junto a Sayori. Pero los hechos eran los hechos y no podía simplemente volver a convivir con Sira como si nada.

Dante y Kaname estaban sentados en los asientos traseros. Kuran veía a su subordinado y comprendía su dolor. Sabía de sobra que su relación con Wakaba siempre estuvo llena de obstáculos, y que Aido también perdió mucho al casarse con una humana. Sin embargo, conocía la sentencia por abandono y comprendía que Sira despreciara a su padre por ello. Dante tenía otra opinión. Tantos años viviendo hicieron que desarrollara una habilidad asombrosa para entender a las personas sólo mirando sus ojos.

Y cuando vio los ojos azules de Sira Wakaba advirtió su propia esencia reflejada en una niña. Dante se sabía astuto, poderoso, arrogante, cruel y frío. E sumamente posesivo hasta rayar en la obsesión, como un niño que no comparte nunca sus juguetes. Si poseía algo que considerara valioso, nadie más que él podía tocarlo, sólo él podía destruirlo. Y es por eso que al ver a los ojos de Sira Wakaba podía verse reflejado.

Lo podía ver cada vez que ella miraba a Senri y a Zero, como sus ojos proclamaban silenciosamente su dominio sobre ellos. Aunque pretendiera ser feliz el verlos libres, la verdad es que los encerraría si de ella dependiera.

Sonrió de manera imperceptible viendo como Sira empezaba a cerrar los ojos recargada en el hombro del pelirrojo.

Vacío por parte de Senri y posesividad por parte de Sira. Esos dos le resultaban interesantes, demasiado como para dejar pasar la oportunidad de fastidiarlos.

Porque Dante Herrderhölle había encontrado a las personas que lograrían poner en _jaque mate_ al Rey que desde hace quince mil años había tratado de derrocar.

* * *

Rusia era de los pocos países cuya orografía y biología se recuperó con los años. Los vastos valles se extendían por kilómetros cubiertos de nieve. Desde al avión, los animales se veían como puntitos diminutos. En el interior los pasajeros descansaban un momento, necesitarían toda su energía para llegar al castillo de los Rumanov. Mientras los demás dormían, Dante se entretenía leyendo una novela; no era de su gusto y estaba llena de las cosas que le desagradaban, pero tenía una mala manía de no dejar de leer hasta terminarlo. De a ratos miraba hacia donde Senri pensando en lo fácil que sería tomarle del cuello y matarlo.

Su odio no era algo espontáneo. Se arraigaba desde su infancia, cuando conoció a la madre de Akira aunque eso fuese el principio. La historia se remontaba al comienzo de su linaje. Erioll Whitemoon transformó a una humana llamada Rowen para convertirla en su pareja. Con los siglos, tuvieron tres hijos. Arcturus, Perseo y Cassiopeia. Arcturus era el mayor y sumamente parecido a su padre, también encantador al punto de conquistar mujeres con sólo cinco años de edad; Perseo era el segundo, no tan encantador como su hermano ni tampoco tan poderoso (carecía de la habilidad de convertir humanos en purasangres, era una conversión a medias; por último, estaba Cassiopeia, una imitación pequeña de Rowen con hoyuelos en las mejillas.

El favorito de Erioll era Perseo, a quien veía como un mejor líder que Arcturus. Por el contrario, Rowen pensaba que su hijo mayor era mucho mejor que Perseo. Esta clase de favoritismo dividió a la familia, siendo Cassiopeia la manzana de la discordia entre los hermanos. Ambos estaban enamorados de ella. Al final, la elección fue obvia. Cassiopeia eligió a Arcturus. A partir de ese momento, los hermanos dejaron de hablarse.

Al conocer la situación de Perseo, Erioll amenazó a Arcturus con desterrarlo si no se alejaba de Cassiopeia. Gracias a la intervención de Rowen, Arcturus y Cassiopeia escaparon, tenían 200 años y cambiaron su apellido a Herrderhölle. Iracundo por lo que su esposa e hijos le hicieron, Erioll los desterró de su legado y nombró a Perseo su heredero. Un año después Rowen murió.

Arcturus y Cassiopeia pudieron salir adelante y tres años después de instalarse en un chalet que había pertenecido a su madre, nació su primer hijo. Lo nombraron Dante Cygnus Herrderhölle. Dante creció rodeado de lujos y de la instructiva educación de sus padres, aunque estaba aislado de todo. A él no le importaba realmente, le gustaba estar con su familia. Pese a eso, cuando cumplió seis años, recibieron una invitación de Perseo que les informaba sobre la muerte de Erioll y que en conmemoración toda la familia debía reunirse. Arcturus y Cassiopeia lo vieron como una oportunidad de presentar a Dante en la sociedad, además así conocerían a la esposa de Perseo.

La reunión fue irritante y completamente incómoda para Dante. Los invitados le parecieron unos lambiscones, personajes sosos y estúpidos que no deberían estar frente a sus padres y él. Si hubo algo peor que eso fue conocer a sus tíos. Perseo se asemejaba un bufón usurpando el trono de un rey (lugar que desde luego pertenecía a Arcturus). Por otro lado estaba Hinata, la mujer de su tío. Era una mujer tímida cayendo en lo irritante, muy débil y sin carácter, sin embargo, tenía el descaro para presentarse como la magnánima que merecía ser reina sin haber hecho mérito alguno. Dante suponía que de no ser por el _encadenamiento_ esa mujer no tendría la oportunidad de acercársele. Fue la primera _media sangre_ de la historia.

Por ese entonces Akira no existía. Así que la atención recaía en los Herrderhölle. Especialmente Hinata, estaba temerosa que Cassiopeia interfiriera y le quitara a Perseo. La madre de Dante ni le interesaba el odio que le profesara. Sin embargo, la paranoia de Hinata llegó a tal punto de convencer a su esposo de que su hermana sí lo había amado y que ella no tendría ningún problema si se convertían en amantes. Demasiado emocionado por la idea, Perseo fue hacia su hermana y la enfrentó. Inició una discusión pues Cassiopeia negó todo y lastimó el orgullo de su hermano.

Pronto una pelea se desató cuando Perseo quiso herir a Dante para castigar a su hermana. Cassiopeia era pacifista, pero nadie lastimaría a su hijo. Aunque no estuvo segura de pelear ya que estaba embarazada de nuevo y no quería afectar al bebé. El enfrentamiento fue aterrador para los sirvientes que mantenían a raya Dante, quien sólo quería arrancarle la cabeza a su tío-

Dante vio cómo su madre sucumbía por las artimañas de Perseo. Moviéndose con rapidez, Perseo fue donde él capturándolo por el cuello para horror de Cassiopeia. Ella ordenó que lo dejara, pero Perseo sólo sonrió pretensiosamente apretando más el frágil cuello.

— _Sólo si me dejas beber tu sangre, querida hermana._

Cassiopeia abrió sus ojos con desmesura. Tembló con miedo, miedo de perder a sus dos hijos por una mala decisión. De pronto, Perseo fue lanzado varios metros atrás por el poder telequinético de Dante.

Tenía los ojos rojos y respiraba de forma agitada por el esfuerzo que había hecho. No pudo aguantar más y se desplomó pesadamente en el suelo. Cuando recuperó la conciencia vio a su madre subyugada por los colmillos de su tío, que bebía ansiosamente de su cuello y la apresaba. Lágrimas resbalaban de pálidas mejillas mientras ella repetía el nombre de Arcturus entre llantos. Lo peor no sólo era la debilidad de su madre sino que no escuchaba el latir del corazón de su hermano. Quería ayudarla, pero su cuerpo no le respondía y ante sus ojos su madre se convirtió en cenizas.

Esa escena no había desaparecido de la mente de Dante en los 15 mil años que llevaba de vida, se repetía con insistencia en sus sueños de una manera obsesiva, y el odio que sentía hacia sus parientes era infinito. Dejó de leer por un momento y meditó. En este juego había varios reyes, pero si sacaba provecho de lo que tenía al alcance, se coronaría como el rey absoluto. Sonrió ante la idea. Había esperado mucho tiempo pero por fin tenía los recursos para derrotarlo. Retomó su lectura. Faltaban algunas horas para que llegaran a su destino y aprovecharía para afinar los detalles de su estrategia.

Sira no estaba dormida como parecía. Estaba pendiente de su alrededor, acobijaba en el hombro de Senri sintiendo su calor y percibiendo el latido de su corazón. Sonrió cálidamente pensando que tenía suerte de tener a alguien como él a su lado… bajó un poco su cara para que el flequillo le cubriera los ojos y no se notara que su sonrisa se transformaba en una retorcida. Senri sólo le pertenecía a ella. Eso le alegraba. También estaba Zero, su amado tío. Sira estaba segura que ni Ruka ni Rima podrían tener el lugar que ella tenía en su corazón. Aunque el cazador no lo demostrara haría lo que fuera por ella. No obstante, sí había alguien con más influencia que Sira en Kiryû.

Era un secreto. En el exterior, Sira demostraba afecto, pero la verdad es que la odiaba profundamente. Sira aborrecía a Sayori por arrebatarle la atención de Zero estando muerta. Sobre todo odiaba que siempre la compararan con ella, y Sira rabiaba frente al espejo cada día mirando el reflejo de la persona que más odiaba en el mundo. Muchas veces quiso cambiar su apariencia, pero eran esos rasgos los que provocaban que su tío la quisiera.

Estaba tan retraída que no se percató que Hanabusa la observaba de reojo. Su padre se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que le pasaba y sin duda hablaría con ella al terminar la misión.

El avión aterrizó en el tiempo estimado y sin problemas. La nieve caía en forma lenta y usaron gruesos abrigos de lana. Como el terreno era inadecuado para los autos, usaron un trineo como medio de transporte para ir hacia la Posada de los Aido. Sira estaba internamente emocionada por la idea. Mientras, Senri se acercó a uno de los renos. No era secreto que a él le gustaran los animales pero por el estado de su madre nunca le permitieron tener una mascota. El reno mordisqueó la bufanda de Senri y éste sacó un pocky para dárselo.

—Los renos no comen chocolate, Senri —le informó Zero.

—Pues que pena por ellos.

Subieron al trineo y comenzaron el viaje disfrutando del paisaje ruso. La Posada Aido era cuidada por Tsukiko. Hanabusa esperaba que su hermana le ayudara a proporcionar el equipo necesario para la misión. No habían quedado en buenos términos desde su matrimonio con Sayori. Los Aido no aceptaban que su linaje se rebajara con humanos. Sayori también tuvo problemas con su padre y fue desheredada. Iba a ser una situación muy incómoda, lo sabía.

La Posada Aido era un oasis en las montañas. Tenía como actividades el esquí, los paseos en trineo y el skateboard. Su restaurante integrado servía comida local preparaba por chefs profesionales y era un destino turístico muy visitado. Al llegar, fueron recibidos por una hermosa mujer rubia ataviada con un abrigo de visón y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué te trae aquí, Hanabusa? —dijo con su voz clara y aguda—. Recuerdo que pasábamos los inviernos en esta posada. Te encantaba jugar con la nieve pues es tu elemento natural, pero eso cambió cuando te juntaste con esa mujer, al parecer no le gustaba que estuvieras con tu familia, ¿verdad?

En realidad era todo lo contrario. Los Aido se mantenían distantes en las reuniones familiares. Sayori era ignorada y la única compañía que tenía era la de Kaito de vez en cuando. Zero no la acompañaba pues detestaba esas reuniones. Sayori hacia lo posible por llevarse bien con su suegra y cuñadas, pero la menospreciaban por ser humana.

—Quiero usar el equipo para excursiones a la montaña —informó Hanabusa al punto.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes venir a pedirme algo? Primero te metiste con esa mujerzuela, procreaste a un mocoso mestizo y desapareciste por 16 años para ir con aquel traidor.

Aido se mantuvo impasible.

—La única mujerzuela eres tú, Tsukiko, ya conozco los rumores que se dicen sobre tus visitas nocturnas a los demás miembros de la nobleza. Segundo, Sira no es mestiza, es humana. Tercero, Kaname-sama no es un traidor.

Tsukiko se quedó anonadada. Aido nunca le había hablado de esa manera y se sentía extraño y doloroso.

—Por cierto, es mi derecho como heredero de los Aido poder utilizar las propiedades como se me dé la gana —continuó—. Mi padre dejó su testamento intacto antes de morir y sigo siendo el benefactor de todo. Así que esto no es un favor, es una orden.

Dante profirió un silbido de aprobación. Hanabusa comenzaba a agradarle. Tsukiko tenía una expresión de rabia contenida y estaba a punto de explotar.

—Debido a tu falta de respeto a los principios familiares, te destierro de la familia, Tsukiko. No podrás acceder a las cuentas bancarias y se te quitaran tus títulos nobiliarios y tus propiedades.

Tsukiko iba abrir la boca, pero Senri la detuvo.

—Yo no replicaría nada, hermana menor de Aido-san. Has sido desheredada frente a varios líderes de familias nobles. Como sabes, para que el jefe de una familia exilie a uno de sus miembros deben estar por lo menos tres líderes de otros clanes.

La rubia apretó los labios y pateó la nieve bajo sus botas. Se giró sobre sí y se dirigió dentro del hotel por sus cosas. Media hora más tarde Tsukiko Aido abandonaba la posada de su familia bajo la mirada atenta de su hermano.

Pronto obtuvieron lo necesario para partir. En lo que Aido se encargaba de ordenar las labores en la posada por el brusco cambio de dueño, Dante daba últimas instrucciones. Se dividirían en tres grupos. Senri con Aido, Dante con Sira y Zero con Kaname. Lo decidió así por sus habilidades.

Las motos para nieve de última generación esperaban por ellos a un costado de la montaña. Cuando estuvieron listos, subieron a éstas. Zero, Senri y Sira conducirían, los demás irían de respaldo. Cada grupo llevaba tres botellas de _Cáliz_ , víveres básicos y equipo para escalar. Las montañas rusas eran engañosas y un paso en falso podría ser mortal para los excursionistas.

A una señal prendieron los motores y salieron a máxima velocidad, gracias a los rompe vientos y a las gafas que Aido les proporcionó la faena no resultaba tan complicada. Sin embargo, para Zero sí lo era. Tener a Kaname tan cerca le afectaba. Trataba de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo que le abrazaba por la espalda. Daba gracias que el rompe vientos le cubriera el cuello porque sentir la respiración de Kuran habría sido demasiado.

«E _scuchen con atención»_ , dijo Dante, su voz resonando en sus mentes. Esto desconcertó a la mayoría, excepto por Kaname. « _Tengo 15 mil años. Conforme los años pasan los poderes de un vampiro se fortalecen y crean nuevas habilidades»._

Las motos se movían por el camino de nieve. Cada conductor tenía la vista fija en el camino, pero a la vez escuchaban lo que dante decía.

« _Cada vez que desarrollas una habilidad tu cuerpo se adapta para ello. Por ejemplo, Michael es veloz porque su metabolismo permite absorber toda la energía de lo que consume. Cada habilidad desarrollada se origina en la "habilidad base" de cada sangre pura»._

Incluso con el sonido de los motores, la voz de Dante sonaba clara.

« _Una habilidad base no es fácil de detectar, pero cuando lo haces lo esencial es manejarla cuanto antes. Cada una es única en sus componentes o pueden ser heredadas. Hasta tú, cazador, tienes una habilidad base peculiar. No me había encontrado con nada igual desde que conocí a Kaname»._

« _¿Cuál era la habilidad base de Kaname-dono?»_ , preguntó Sira mentalmente.

« _Es un secreto»_ , contestó el desertor. Sira frunció su boquita, « _Volviendo al tema, nos cruzaremos con el enemigo muy pronto»._

Conforme se adentraban más en la cordillera, el camino se volvía más peligroso, Sira tuvo algunos problemas para no salirse en las curvas. Aido manejaba hábilmente trazando la ruta a seguir, y no quería fallar, aunque Shiki lo desconcentraba algunas veces ya que se soltaba para sacar otra caja de golosinas para comer. A propósito o no, eso le ponía los pelos de punta. Pero Zero se llevaba el premio del siglo. Cada curva era más cerrada y por lo tanto más difícil de pasar. Kaname apretaba más el abrazo en torno a su cintura. Si antes se había sentido extraño, ahora no podía describir que era lo que provocaba sentir el latir de su corazón en su espalda.

El camino frente a él era inhóspito y estaba nevando fuertemente, seguir la fila era difícil. La voz de Kaname llamándolo le hizo percatarse de que se estaba desviando. Zero aceleró poniéndose al corriente con los demás, no debía distraerse de nuevo.

—Si estás teniendo alucinaciones, deberías decirlo, Kiryû —dijo Kaname cerca de su oído.

—No estoy viendo nada, Kuran. Puedo conducir así Shizuka se aparezca ante mí de nuevo.

—Eso espero, no me gustaría tener que convertirme en murciélagos para salvarnos si nos salimos del camino.

—Puedo salir bien de una situación así sin tu ayuda. —replicó provocando que Kaname sonriera. Era una respuesta tan típica de él.

—Pero se lo prometí a Daemon.

Zero se quedó callado. Creyó que se trataba de seguirle el juego a Winchester. Debía enfocarse, se repetía mentalmente, además seguro que Kuran lo hacía como broma o algo así.

—Así que cuidaré de ti, Kiryû y…

—Zero —cortó de repente provocando una mirada de extrañeza en Kaname—. No tengas una idea equivocada de los voy a decirte, Kuran, pero creo que ya es tiempo de dejar las rencillas del pasado. Así que olvidemos lo que pasó hace años, llámame por mi nombre y olvidaré que me utilizaste a mí y a Ichiru para tus planes y que me jodiste la existencia.

—¿Por qué haces esto tan repentinamente?

—Sayori me dijo que vivir con rencor no es sano. No la comprendía hasta que fui director de la academia. Si quería que funcionara tenía que deshacerme de mis prejuicios contra los vampiros y eso me permitió comprenderlos mucho mejor.

—Estoy impresionado. Desde que nos conocimos nos odiamos, competimos por Yûki y ahora dices que hagamos las paces.

—Si no quieres, no hay problema. No puedo obligarte a hacerlo..

—Lo que quiero decir es que elegiste el momento más inadecuado para hacerlo. No sé si esto es una trampa tuya, ¿qué tal si te digo que no y convengas arrojarme por el precipicio?

—Créeme, si quisiera deshacerme de ti lo haría con mis propias manos —aseguró—. Pero déjate de bromas, esto es serio. Así que ¿qué dices? ¿Hacemos las paces y todos felices o le seguimos un rato más? Ya sabes, tenemos tiempo de sobra.

Kaname no pudo evitar soltar una ligera carcajada. Era tan irreal lo que estaba pasando que creía que estaba muerto, pero sentir la calidez de Zero y que éste estuviera esperando una respuesta le comprobó que era tan real como él.

—Me parece bien. Olvidemos todo.

Zero lo escuchaba atentamente. Se sintió tan bien escuchar a Kaname reír que no notó la señal de Aido. Volvió a la realidad cuando una enorme raíz se estrelló frente a la moto provocando que se desestabilizara. Zero hizo lo posible por retomar el equilibrio, pero una segunda rama los arrojó fuera del camino. Fueron arrojados sobre el suelo nevado y la motoneta fue destrozada.

A lejos, se veían a las parejas restantes. Ninguna se paró o dio indicio de volver por ellos. Senri abría camino con su látigo de sangre y Dante se deshacía del resto con su telequinesis. Se las arreglarían para salir ilesos.

En cambio, Kaname y Zero se encontraban en una situación peligrosa. Las raíces no debían ser tocadas porque sus vidas correrían peligro. Kaname no podía usar su fuerza de sangre pura. Había esporas venenosas que se activaban de hacerlo. Zero sacó a la Bloody Rose y Kaname a Artemis. No se rendirían y avanzarían a pie sin importar la desventaja.

Cuando llegaron a un claro pudieron tomar un descanso para pensar qué debían hacer. Sabían que estaban a mitad del camino y si mantenían un ritmo constante alcanzarían a llegar en dos días si no se topaban con más contratiempos.

—¿Cuántas botellas se salvaron? —inquirió Kaname viendo el equipaje que llevaban.

—Sólo una. Pude salvar algunos víveres, pero creo que nos las arreglaremos. Podemos cazar si no nos alcanza.

—No creo que eso sea suficiente.

—No tengo un apetito tan grande como para comer de más.

—No me refiero a eso, sino a la sed. ¿Qué harás cuando necesites sangre? Una botella de cáliz no servirá de mucho.

—Cuando cacemos un animal, puedo beber su sangre. No creo que haya tanta diferencia. —le restó importancia, pero Kaname lo detuvo.

—Nosotros no bebemos sangre de animal. No podemos, más bien. Esa sangre acelera nuestro metabolismo y puede intensificar la sed.

—Entonces eres libre de decirme que propones porque no hay nadie en kilómetros de quien pueda beber —expresó retomando el camino hacia el bosque.

Kaname le siguió el paso.

—¿Y si bebieras de mí? —soltó ocasionando que el cazador se detuviera y volteara a verlo como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

Pasó un minuto para que Kaname entendiera que la respuesta sería negativa. Retomó la marcha y cuando pasó al lado del cazador sonrió levemente.

—Era una broma.

Por alguna razón, Zero no le creyó. No dijo nada más y en silencio ambos se adentraron en las profundidades del bosque.

* * *

Sira estaba preocupada. Había visto que la moto era destrozada por las raíces, pero no pudo regresar para ver si habían sobrevivido. Dante fue claro al expresar que no podían retrasarse por eso. Y se preguntaba si su tío estaba vivo. Aido pensaba lo mismo sobre Kaname. La confianza en su líder era primordial y tenía que tener fe de que él regresaría vivo junto con Kiryû. Apretó el acelerador haciendo que la moto alcanzara la máxima velocidad, ellos también debían de llegar con los Rumanov.

« _Al parecer también cambiaron el mapa»_ , la voz de Dante sonó en su cabeza. « _Al mover las raíces nos han apartado del camino, estamos yendo sin rumbo fijo. Esos cabrones no quieren ser molestados en verdad»._

« _¡No importa! ¡Puedo trazar una nueva ruta del mapa actual!»_ , exclamó Aido decidido.

Dante sonrió complacido, a eso le llamaba adaptabilidad.

Aido condujo la moto de acuerdo con sus cálculos. Si el terreno fue movido donde antes había bosque ahora habría un claro. No se equivocaba. Su atajo fue provechoso pues pudieron conducir en un sendero más despejado. Aido previó que los Rumanov no dejarían las cosas así y volverían a cambiar el terreno. De nuevo no se equivocó. Pero Hanabusa Aido podía calcular el cambio, deducir las posibilidades y actuar al respecto. Estimaba que llegarían en un día y medio.

Pero Aido lograría que fuera en menos tiempo, eso era seguro.

* * *

Ritter Winchester miraba una cápsula donde se encontraba un embrión humano que estaba conectado a una computadora. Alrededor había cápsulas similares con el mismo contenido dentro del laboratorio. Ritter tenía la tentación de volarlos en pedazos y acabar con la existencia de monstruos que no debieron de ser creados.

—Largo de aquí, Winchester. No tienes permitido entrar al laboratorio sin mi permiso.

—Arika-sama es la única que puede darme órdenes, Cavallone. —espetó Ritter sin interés por irse y deslizando su dedo anular por el vidrio provocando un sobresalto en el embrión.

—Arika te ordenó que acataras mis órdenes y éstas fueron que no te acercaras a este cuarto.

Ritter se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a un muchacho de cabello castaño cenizo y ojos verdes ocultos tras unas gruesas gafas, piel clara y constitución flacucha. Vestía un suéter holgado y pantalón gris con zapatos deportivos. Él era Claes Cavallone y tenía 12 mil años de edad.

—Vengo para informarte sobre lo que acontece en el exterior, como eres un topo no sabes qué es lo que pasa allá fuera —dijo Ritter con burla—. Al parecer el otro bando tratara de contactar con los Rumanov, hicieron un viaje a Rusia. Fueron Herrderhölle y Kuran, y se llevaron a Kiryû, Shiki, Aido y a esa chica, Wakaba.

Claes se mostró interesado haciendo que Ritter sonriera.

—Oh, quien diría que Claes _Traga-libros_ Cavallone se interesaría por una chica.

—Mi interés por ella es algo más importante que aquello que llaman _romance_ y que nunca comprenderás.

Ritter arrugó el entrecejo. Odiaba cuando alguien le decía idiota y arremetió contra Claes. Él permaneció quieto. El puño de Ritter se detuvo a tres centímetros de su rostro con gafas.

—Si no tienes nada más que decir, lárgate. Estoy ocupado.

Ritter maldijo por lo bajó y salió del laboratorio.

Claes volvió a lo suyo. No perdería el tiempo en pensar en un idiota. Estaba más enfocado en capturar a Sira Wakaba para completar sus propios planes. La verdad para Claes las guerras y conflictos le eran indiferentes. La única ocasión en que se reunió con los demás desertores fue hace diez mil años. Después de eso se recluyó para seguir con su investigación.

Claes Cavallone había nacido con estrella, o eso es lo que su abuela Henrietta había creído. Desde pequeño se le consideró un prodigio entre los de su especie y fue instruido en artes, filosofía, antropología, psicología, humanidades, deportes, artes marciales y disciplinas físicas y químicas. Al igual que Dante hablaba cada lengua conocida y había ganado un premio Nobel a los nueve años por sus descubrimientos sobre partículas subatómicas. Como hijo único de puro linaje fue comprometido con Farella Tarentino (otra sangre pura que murió hace diez mil años).

Su padre fue Bartolomé Cavallone, y su madre Triella Sinclair.

Henrietta estaba orgullosísima de su nieto. No paraba de presumirlo en todas las reuniones. Llegó al punto de recluirlo en su casa y alejarlo de aquellos que no era merecedores de su presencia, incluidos sus propios padres. No quería que su nieto fuera influenciado negativamente. Claes era sumamente especial. Su habilidad base consistía en hacer explotar todo lo que tocaba. Persona u objeto, todo salía volando a su tacto. Cuando nació hizo que las manos de la partera explotaran en mil pedazos. Su habilidad se desarrolló enormemente, algunas veces no podía controlar las explosiones debido a que se descontrolaba. Claes siempre intentaba permanecer calmado.

Como nadie podía tocarlo sin tener miedo de explotar, Claes no tenía amigos. Eso no le impidió a Klaus Haddock acercarse a él. Era un chiquillo pelirrojo, de sonrisa chimuela y pecoso a morir. Un humano sirviente en su mansión. Un humano que logró ganarse su confianza y que Claes sonriera. Después de 12 años, su amistad sufrió un contratiempo cuando se descubrió Ritter tenía _encadenamiento_ con Klaus. Y luego sucedió el accidente que le costó la vida a Haddock. Después ocurrió el cambio climático y Claes fue el único sobreviviente de su clan. Su abuela había muerto y él podía ser libre para cumplir una meta que tenía desde muchos años.

Una meta relacionada con Klaus Haddock.

Arika sólo era un medio para llegar a su objetivo final, si ganaba o perdía le daba igual.

Claes sólo quería volver a ver la sonrisa chimuela de Klaus de nuevo.

* * *

En Rusia anocheció pronto. Kaname y Zero habían recorrido la mitad del camino. Estaban exhaustos y tenían frío. Una tormenta los tomó por sorpresa por lo que tuvieron que encontrar un refugio. Las tormentas de nieve en Rusia podían llegar hasta los 25º bajo cero y congelarse no era parte del plan de ninguno.

Lograron encontrar una pequeña choza. Pensaron que estarían seguros, pero antes de llegar raíces aparecieron de nuevo, más gruesas y rápidas que antes. Zero sacó a la Bloody y descargó atinando perfectamente.

Corrieron más aprisa cuando de repente una raíz tomó por sorpresa a Zero golpeando su estómago y su boca. Ante la mirada estupefacta de Kaname, cayó al suelo.

Ése fue el error de los Rumanov.

Al sentir la prensión amenazante de Kuran, los bulbos se enfocaron en atacarlo. Fue demasiado tarde. Sin medir y preso de una furia sin igual, Kaname no se midió al crear una onda telequinética que las destruyó al instante. Sin perder el tiempo se acercó para verificar el estado del cazador. Advirtió que respiraba con dificultad y su piel era casi transparente, su estómago y boca tenían marcas de quemaduras rojizas.

Eran indicios de que los Rumanov estaban drenando la vida de Zero.

Kaname lo llevó a la cabaña para recostarlo sobre la alfombra. La condición de Zero empeoraba en segundos, su cuerpo se debilitaba y le costaba trabajo respirar. Estaba mareado y todo se volvía borroso y extraño.

Kaname sabía que debía hacer. Había una forma de contrarrestar los efectos. Zero debía beber la sangre de un sangre pura de mayor edad. Kaname tenía diez mil años, cumplía el requisito. No obstante, se tomó su tiempo para acomodar a Zero entre sus brazos. Suspiró y admiró el rostro agonizante. Era increíble que siguiera tan atractivo a pesar del dolor.

—Eras mi antítesis perfecta y lo sigues siendo ahora. Has logrado avanzar cuando yo me quede estancado y diste el primer paso para hacer las paces conmigo.

Lo tomó del mentón aproximándose a su boca, acariciando las comisuras lastimadas con sus dedos.

—Sigues intrigándome después de tantos años, Zero.

Se llevó la muñeca a la boca y mordió con profundidad tomando sorbos de su sangre, luego se acercó a sus labios y los juntó con los suyos.

Al principio, la intromisión fue rechazada, pero la sensación de alivio que sobrevino provocó que Zero abriera la boca bien. Kuran tuvo que separarse para sustraer más sangre de su muñeca repente y volvió a asediar su boca. Dos dosis de su sangre bastarían para que se recuperara, así que al terminar, Kaname se retiró, pero ocurrió algo que no esperaba.

Zero lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y unió de nuevo sus bocas.

Kaname estaba sorprendido. Tal parecía que Kiryû creía que su boca producía sangre al instante. Se habría reído en otras circunstancias.

El cazador desistió con su boca acercarse a su cuello y rozarlo con sus colmillos. Kaname tembló deliciosamente. Y pasó por su mente resistirse, pero ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Había sido sincero al ofrecer su sangre y no se retractaría de sus palabras. Dejándose llevar, permitió que Zero clavara sus colmillos y comenzara a beber con presura. Poco a poco fue recargándose en Kuran y éste terminó en el suelo con Zero sobre su regazo.

Fue cuestión de minutos que Kiryû se satisficiera. Cuando terminó levantó su cara perezosamente y se quedó a horcadas sobre la cadera de Kaname. Se le veía agitado y retraído, pero con semblante más saludable.

—¿Ya estás satisfecho?

La pregunta tuvo el efecto de avivarlo. Enfocándose en el rostro contrario, Zero paladeó la sangre sobrante y respondió:

—No.

Y arremetió contra los labios de Kaname con hambre.

Sin perder el tiempo, Kuran correspondió con la misma entrega jugando con la lengua de Zero como se le pegara la gana. Un jadeo escapó de la boca del cazador cuando Kaname rasgó ligeramente con sus uñas la piel de su abdomen, se estremeció mucho más cuando en un movimiento rápido quedó debajo del demandante cuerpo de Kaname. Zero enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y mantuvo el ritmo con tanta pasión como podía.

Kaname estaba eufórico. Besar a Zero se sentía tan jodidamente bien que podría mandar a la mierda a Akira para quedarse con él.

« _¿Por qué no lo haces?»,_ dijo Rido Kuran parado a su lado, « _Olvida a Yûki Kuran y date cuenta de que no es sólo deseo lo que te atrae a Zero Kiryû»._

La imagen de Rido se trasmutó a la de Sayori Wakaba con su vestido manchado de sangre.

« _No te perdonaré._ _Recuerda… me lo debes… no te perdonaré si… lo haces»._

Y las ilusiones desaparecieron.

Regresó su atención a Zero. Llevó su mano a la frente del cazador a aplicar un hechizo para hacerlo dormir. Con Zero neutralizado, Kaname lo dejó temporalmente en el suelo para ir a prender la chimenea. Kaname estaba sediento, así que se acabó todo el cáliz. No podía beber de Zero cuando apenas se había recuperado. Luego retomó su lugar junto a él, acunándole entre sus brazos.

—Creí que la sed que sentía por tu sangre se debí a que te convertiste en un sangre pura, pero no fue así —musitó Kaname recargando su mentón en la coronilla del cazador—. No comprendo la totalidad del vínculo que nos une, pero sé lo suficiente para estar consciente que te necesito, Zero. Quiero todo de ti y no quiero que alguien más te toque.

El chispear de la leña quemándose era el único sonido que se escuchaba dentro de la choza.

—Me has perdonado por el dolor que te cause en el pasado.

Una sonrisa pequeña y triste apareció en sus labios. Kaname sabía que Akira no le ayudaría en caso de encontrarlo, por lo que tendría que asesinarlo para obtener sus beneficios. Debía de cumplir su palabra con Yûki y después de hacerlo se iría para siempre.

Su resolución fue absoluta.

Después de utilizar a Akira, tendría que encontrar un modo de sellarle. A pesar de que Zero podría odiarle por eso.

—Ruka lo reemplazará, logrará estabilizarte —acarició sus cabellos—. Es la única que puede estar contigo sin quebrarte las alas, Zero.

Dio un beso en su frente. Separarse de él era doloroso, pero tenía que hacerlo. Por el bien de Yûki, de Zero y el propio debía seguir con lo planeado a pesar de que sufriera por ello hasta su muerte.

* * *

Los demás habían encontrado refugio en una cueva aledaña a la montaña. Gracias a los cálculos de Aido se encontraban a unos cuantos kilómetros de la mansión Rumanov pronto. Sin embargo, Sira y Senri seguían preocupados por Zero.

—Tranquilo, Shiki-sama, tío Zero es inmortal. Recuérdalo —intentó aligerar el ambiente.

Aido estaba en las mismas. No había esperado que la moto en la que iban Kaname y Zero fuera volcada ni tampoco que tuviera que verse en la necesidad de abandonarlo por seguir con la misión.

—¡Ya sé! —saltó Sira—. Ruka-san siempre me cantaba cuando tío Zero y Shiki-sama salían fuera. Me decía que el canto es la música del alma y que haría que el tiempo pareciera menor.

—¿Y pretendes cantar por doce horas hasta que amanezca de nuevo? —inquirió Herrderhölle con una sonrisa irónica.

Sira se sonrojó.

—¡Claro que no, Herrderhölle-dono! Pero Ruka-san sólo me cantaba una canción y eso servía para hacerme dormir. Aunque yo no canto tan bien como ella.

—Generalmente, las personas que dicen eso poseen una voz que puede hacer mierda los tímpanos.

Senri optó por acomodarse en las piernas de Sira y comerse unas galletas

—Canta _Berceuse_.

Sira asintió. Aido reconoció el nombre de la canción, Sayori había escrito la letra hace mucho tiempo y él compuso la tonada. No esperaba que Sira la conociera, pero supuso que Ruka no había tenido corazón para alejar por completo de sus padres.

—Si comienzas a soltar alaridos, te mataré —amenazó Dante.

Sira haría lo mejor posible. Se aclaró la garganta y respiró profundo. No tenía la mejor voz del mundo pero esperaba hacerlo bien y comenzó a cantar.

— _There was a friendly but naive King who wed a very nasty Queen. The King was loved but the Queen was fear. She had a secret kept from the King to rule the kingdomass her own, the King knew not his bride seem good… as gold. Till one day strolling in his court, an arrow pierced the kind King's heart._ _He lost his life and his Lady love._

La canción terminó y si bien no había funcionado de la manera en que Sira esperaba sí logró que despejaran la mente por unos minutos.

—Nada mal —convino decir Dante después de rato—. Te has ganado una historia por tan provechoso esfuerzo, Wakaba. No me interrumpan, odio que lo hagan, pero pueden hacer preguntas si lo desean.

Les miró con una sonrisa burlona pues los dejó confundidos. Podían hablar, pero no interrumpir. Entonces tenía que esperar el momento en que hiciera una pausa para expresar su duda.

—La esposa de Erioll tenía un hermano gemelo llamado Rowan. Él fue unido a la fuerza con Ekaterina Rumanov y fueron los progenitores de los Rumanov. Ellos son dos mil años más jóvenes que yo y los conocí cuando visité a Rowan para consultar unas dudas. No hay mucho que decir al respecto, no eran para nada interesantes. Después de varios años, volví a escuchar sobre ellos. Belial sufrió _encadenamiento_ con una chica. Ella se llamaba Elena Cacciatore, tenía 19 años de edad y se volvió la manzana de la discordia de Belial y Baal. Al final, ella fue asesinada por Belial aunque desconozco los detalles, no es como si me hubiera importado saberlo al momento.

Sira estaba impresionada. No podía creer lo que Belial había hecho. No podía juzgarlo, pero Elena era su _encadenamiento_. ¿Era posible que un vampiro asesinara a su humano destinado?

—Espere un momento, acabo de recordar algo —dijo Hanabusa. La historia se le hacía conocida—. Hay una pintura de la que se habla en los libros de arte, se llama _La Cazadora_ y las iniciales del pintor son B.A.R. La pintura es una mujer rubia que sostiene un arco roto mientras lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas. Belial-sama es el autor de esa pintura, ¿verdad? Después de todo, el apellido de Elena era Cacciatore, eso es italiano y quiere decir _cazador._

—Correcto, rubio. Su nombre completo es Belial Aramís Rumanov. Él pintó ese cuadro como una compensación por haberla asesinado.

—Esa pintura causó una gran impresión en los críticos. La evaluaron como una obra de arte similar a la Gioconda de Da Vinci y a las pinturas de Miguel Ángel.

—Después de eso, Belial se recluyó en su mansión junto con Baal. No he hablado con ellos en mucho tiempo… supongo que es tiempo de estrechar lazos familiares —finalizó Dante sonriendo malvadamente. Y una mierda iba a estrechar lazos con esos dos cabrones.

—¿Por qué razón Belial-sama la asesinaría? —se preguntó Aido en voz alta—- Digo, el _encadenamiento_ no puede romperse. Matar a la persona elegida debe de ser difícil incluso imposible.

—Estoy en desacuerdo —replicó Herrderhölle—. Hay otros vampiros que han roto las reglas impuestas del _encadenamiento._ Adonis fue abandonado por su humana. Ritter lo ignoró porque el muchacho no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Amelia Thunderwitch utilizó al suyo como donador de esperma pues ella prefería la compañía femenina y el imbécil de Akira hizo que su chica se volviera loca.

—¿Akira-sama tuvo derecho de sangre?

Eso no era posible. ¿Akira Tsukishiro había sufrido las consecuencias del _encadenamiento_? ¡Pero si estaba con Zero! Y él no lo sabía. Shiki no comprendía por qué Tsukishiro calló algo tan importante como eso

Shiki había sabido sobre Akira Tsukishiro debido a lo que se decía en las reuniones sociales. No le tomó importancia ya que no le interesaba conocer sobre el pasado. Eso cambió cuando ocurrió lo del eclipse. Había sucedido lo de su _encadenamiento_ con Sira y Zero permitió que se quedara en la Academia. Desde ese entonces trabajó junto bajo su mando.

Fue ahí que conoció Tsukishiro y algo en él lo rechazó de inmediato. Era instintivo. Akira no era de confianza y no debía dejarse llevar por su apariencia. Cuando cruzó miradas con él, Senri sintió mucho miedo. Y luego vio a Zero siendo blanco por esos ojos terribles y el miedo se transformó en decisión. No dejaría solo a Zero. Lo protegería de lo que fuera que quisiese dañarlo.

Si Akira le estaba mintiendo a Zero, Senri no iba a dejarlo pasar. Cuando volviera hablaría con Ruka y Rima de esto. Dante notó su mirada determinada y una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios. Al parecer, el desertor descubrió su idea y con una minúscula señal que le hizo, Shiki comprendió que no sólo él había descubierto las mentiras de Tsukishiro. También notó como los ojos de Dante se dirigieron por una centésima de segundo a una parte en la cueva y guardó silencio. Eso significaba que no sólo Arika los vigilaba.

—No importa lo haya hecho Akira-sama antes, debemos enfocarnos en los Rumanov ahora —dijo ante el desconcierto de Sira y de Aido.

Ella iba a replicar, pero la mirada de él le bastó para entender que no debía hacerlo de momento.

—Cierto, además Kaname-sama y Kiryû estarán camino allá. —pronunció Aido con entusiasmo.

Sin que los tres lo notaran, Dante sonrió sinceramente. Dio una última mirada al trío que se preparaba para dormir y pensó que tal vez —y sólo tal vez— podría disfrutar de la compañía de otras personas de la que se había privado por tantos años.

* * *

Zero despertó con los primeros rayos del sol. Sentía el cuerpo entumido por haber dormido sentado. Abrió los ojos encontrándose en el interior de una choza de madera rústica sin muebles, mientras se desenredaba de la mordaza de abrigos se dio cuenta que su camisa estaba abierta por completo. Se removió incómodo abrochando los botones y buscando a Kaname para preguntarle qué es lo que había pasado. Quiso levantarse, pero el peso sobre hombro se lo impidió, volteó para encontrarse con el rostro dormido de Kuran. Lo movió con cuidado y consiguió que Kaname se pegara más a él. Zero resopló sin creerse que el gran Kaname Kuran (nótese el sarcasmo) tuviera problemas para despertarse temprano. Lo volvió a mover con más fuerza logrando que despertara a medias. Kaname se quedó mirándolo fijamente, se aproximó a él y Zero temió que pretendiera besarlo, pero antes de eso la cabeza de Kaname cayó en el hueco de su cuello.

—Cinco minutos más, por favor —y restregó su rostro como lo haría en una almohada.

Una vena saltó en la frente de Zero. Ese cabrón tenía que estar bromeando.

—Si no dejas de usarme como almohada juro que te vuelo la cabeza ahora mismo.

Zero no notó la sonrisa de Kaname.

—Está bien —se incorporó con pesadez llevándose la mortaja de abrigos consigo dejando a Zero sin nada para acurrucarse.

Kiryû no creía lo que veía ¡Se estaba comportando como un niño al despertar!

—Tenemos que irnos, Kuran, los demás seguro están en camino. —dijo Zero levantándose por completo y tomando su rompe vientos para colocarlo. Notó la botella vacía de _Cáliz_ y frunció el ceño.

—Antes de que saques conclusiones la botella te la tomaste anoche cuando fuiste herido, era la única manera de que te recuperaras —farfulló Kaname siendo todavía un ovillo.

¿Así que eso fue lo que había sucedido? Por eso ya no sentía ese ardor insoportable en la boca y en el estómago, beber la sangre sintetizada le había ayudado a sanar. Kuran lo observó con detalle. Si Zero supiera lo que sucedió lo más seguro es que mandara al carajo la tregua y lo matara aunque no había sido su culpa. Él lo había besado primero. Sonrió internamente imaginándose como se vería Zero si se lo dijera, su expresión sería digna de una postal.

Se incorporó con este pensamiento para acomodar todo para salir de nuevo. Ese día tenían que llegar a la mansión Rumanov. Salieron cinco minutos después y ya lo esperaban las raíces ponzoñosas, emprendieron el paso corriendo Zero disparando y Kaname usando a Artemis para abrirse camino directo a donde los Rumanov.

Mientras el resto emprendía la marcha en las motos de nieve quedaba el suficiente para llegar. La jornada seguía siendo dura, pero Aido supo guiarlos bien.

* * *

Catena Winchester miraba la jaula que contenía a Jack Ripper. El pelirrojo se movía de un lado a otro gritando víctima de las descargas. Pesadas cadenas lo mantenía en medio de la prisión y sus ojos verdes tenían las pupilas dilatadas. Aullaba con locura y se contorsionaba grotescamente para deleite de Winchester.

—Baila, baila, mi dulce marioneta —entonaba la rubia moviendo sus manos al ritmo de la melodía.

Jack saltaba a cada nueva descargaba y sacudía los barrotes para poder salir.

—Eres cruel, mujer —comentó Michael a su lado.

Miró a Jack con lástima. De todos los vampiros desertores le había tocado ser le prometido de la loca de las marionetas (como la habían apodado él y Daemon). Sinclair suspiró hastiado. No tendría por qué estar viendo como torturaban a Ripper si no hubiese sido tan imbécil para aceptar una supuesta invitación para ir a su casa, si no hubiera caído en esa trampa lo más seguro es que ahora estuviera en el equipo contrario o recorriendo el mundo, de ser así nadie podría alcanzarlo. Pero ahora estaba atado a una niña loca que tenía como hobby joder a la gente. Tenía una suerte de mierda, de verdad.

—Oye, Sinclair. ¿Qué duele más, lastimar o ser lastimado?

La pregunta desconcertó a Michael, pero tuvo que responderla. No quería que la loca lo torturara por no hacerlo.

—Supongo que ser lastimado.

—Oh, ¿en serio?

Catena se volvió a él con sus ojos rojos brillantes y sin expresión alguna. Michael tuvo que admitir que su parecido con Sara era impresionante.

—Hablé con Jack una vez. Me pareció de esos chicos caballerosos. Me desagrada eso. —expresó—. Está pagando las consecuencias de sus actos, no estoy haciendo nada malo.

—Pues que bien, ¿no? Si esto es una especia de justicia, entonces que pague por su crimen.

Catena pareció satisfecha con su respuesta.

—Sí, es mi justicia. La única que importa, de hecho. Tu respuesta ha sido correcta, Sinclair. Mi justicia no afecta a los que no cometen un crimen. —dijo apagando el interruptor de electricidad y saliendo de la habitación.

Michael suspiró tranquilo, agradecía que su madre le enseñara a hablar con cortesía y a decir exactamente lo que las personas querían escuchar.

—Veamos, me dio la orden de no matar a Ritter, de obedecer a Arika y de no comerme sus pastelitos de mandarina… creo que podré salir sin problemas. No me ordenó quedarme aquí y si me necesitan regresaré en segundos.

En un instante se encontraba afuera de la guarida de Arika.

—Si doy la vuelta al mundo en media hora y ellos están con los Rumanov tardarán todo un día así que me da tiempo de perderme en algún lugar hasta que Catena me llame de nuevo —hizo cálculos rápido—. Recorreré el continente Americano unas siete veces para matar el tiempo.

Y desapareció como un rayo.

* * *

Llegó la tarde en Rusia y los últimos rayos del sol se reflejaban en el horizonte. Aido y Sira conducían las motos por las dunas de nieve esquivando cada ataque con centímetros de diferencia. Ya sólo faltaba un kilómetro. Tenían que aguantar un poco más y todo acabaría.

Mientras Kaname y Zero tenían problemas para atravesar la pendiente que les separaba de la entrada de la mansión Rumanov. Habían recorrido en tiempo record una distancia de diez kilómetros corriendo y ahora estaban a un paso de llegar, pero el camino era pesado y estaban agotados, las raíces se azotaban con más fuerza y esquivarlas se volvió tedioso. Zero disparó a la _Rosa Sangrienta_ como si se le fuese la vida en ello.

El sonido de los disparos llegó hasta los oídos de Sira y Senri y ajustaron la velocidad para encontrarse con los dos sangre pura.

El encuentro fue rápido. La moto de Sira llegó justo en el momento en que Artemis había sido arrebatada de las manos de Kaname y una raíz gruesa amenazaba con golpearlo. Wakaba usó a _Sentencia_ dejando a Dante solo con la moto. La guadaña destruyó todo a su paso y ella le sonrió a Kaname.

—Necesitamos deshacernos de estas mierdas de una vez por todas, aunque lleguemos con los Rumanov no podremos atravesar la puerta siquiera —Dante manejaba la moto como un experto. Miró a Aido que entendió el mensaje porque dejó el mando de la moto a Senri—. ¡Reúnanlas en un solo punto!

Con esfuerzo lograron acorralar a la mayoría, todos se movían cuidando la espalda del contrario y deshaciéndose de las que podían.

—¡Kaname-sama! —dijo Aido levantando el brazo. Kuran le aventó a Artemis y él a atrapó.

Esquivando los ataques llegó donde estaba su hija. Sira se percató de su presencia inmediatamente y lo miró extraña cuando él la tomó por la muñeca.

—Lo siento —dijo Aido y cortó la muñeca y bañó con su sangre a Artemis.

El grisáceo metal se tornó rojo y su tamaño aumentó, Aido tuvo un poco de problemas para manejarlo, luego arremetió contra las venenosas raíces. Al contacto se retorcieron y comenzaron a morir marchitándose al instante. La estrategia funcionó.

Senri llevó en la moto a Zero y a Sira, que tenía la muñeca sangrando todavía. Dante se llevó a Kaname y a Aido, mientras éste abría el paso con Artemis. Vislumbraron la puerta de madera caoba con el símbolo de la familia Rumanov.

Ahora, seguía una segunda batalla. Conseguir el favor de los Rumanov.


	6. Los Gemelos del Infierno

**Capítulo Cinco**

 **Los Gemelos del Infierno**

* * *

" _Toda la noche allí en mi pecho hubo quien jadeaba de desesperación, quien se levantaba, quien te deseaba y sus dos manos frías volvía a rechazar"._

—Forugh Farrojzad.

* * *

La puerta desgastada y negruzca lucía imponente e impenetrable. El grupo se mantuvo mirándola por un momento y recuperando el aliento. Dante sabía que no iba a ser fácil abrirla. Ekaterina Rumanov se encargó de ello.

—Es momento de que conozcas tu habilidad base, cazador.

Zero le miró sorprendido. No había pensado que Dante lo haría, pero supuso que debía aprovecharlo.

—Ekaterina colocó hechizos en esta puerta. Sólo puede abrirse cuando un miembro de la familia Rumanov te permite el paso —explicó Dante para luego esbozar una sonrisa—. Pero como no me gusta esperar, mejor la hacemos mierda y nos dejamos de delicadezas. Ahí es donde entras tú, cazador.

—¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

—Es simple. Sólo debes relajarte.

Zero lo miró confundido, pero Dante no dijo más. Por un momento pensó que se estaba burlando de él, luego desechó esa idea. Si no le gustaba perder el tiempo, entonces lo último que haría sería hacerle una broma. Por lo tanto, decidió seguir sus indicaciones. No fue difícil relajarse, por alguna razón logró despejar su mente y destensar su cuerpo. Entonces percibió una fuerza fue lo que hizo que tensarse de nuevo provocando que su propia energía lo golpeara interiormente. Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba arrodillado y el piso estaba quebrado..

Dante bufó con exasperación.

—Decepcionante. Kaname lo controló la primera vez. Esperaba más de ti, pero ni siquiera te dejaste llevar por tu propio poder.

—¿Mi propio poder? —dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento, sentía como si su cuerpo hubiese sido azotado contra el suelo mil veces.

—Al momento de relajarte, tus defensas bajan y puedes sentir un flujo de energía que te hala con fuerza —le dijo Kaname—. El instinto de supervivencia actúa sobre éste manteniéndolo al margen.

—En otras palabras, debo dejarme llevar y luego retomar el control —pronunció Zero sobándose las sienes.

—Joder, Kaname, si quieres también escríbele todo un puto manual para que no tenga nada más que hacer que leerlo.

—Convendría hacerlo, dado que las explicaciones del maestro son obsoletas —respondió sin titubear—. Tal vez no soy el único que se ha vuelto deficiente con los años, Dante.

Una bola de fuego negro rozó la mejilla de Kaname evaporándose al tocar la nieve. Aido miró con horror la enorme cicatriz que cubría la parte derecha del rostro de su jefe..

Dante miraba a Kaname fijamente, analizando su falta de expresión a pesar del ataque y del dolor de la quemadura. Dante conocía bien el poder de su fuego negro. No hablaba sólo retóricamente, él había probado en sí mismo su poder. Y, joder, dolía como el infierno.

—¿Terminaste? —inquirió Kuran sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada.

El cazador estaba algo estupefacto. Sus ojos se alternaban entre esos dos, luego se quedaron en Kaname. En el delicioso camino de sangre que brotaba de su mejilla. Casi se sintió tentado en lamerla. Zero se abofeteó mentalmente. No era momento de pensar en eso. Maldito Kuran y su estúpidamente atractiva sangre.

—Cuando intentes relajarte de nuevo, deja llevarte por la fuerza. Recuerda, el control se ejerce al manejar cualquier situación en cualquier momento.

Cuando él asintió se alejó unos pasos para darle espacio. Zero respiró profundo, dos o tres veces antes de dejar su poder fluir. Su piel había perdido su cualidad sensoria, incluso el latir de su corazón no lo percibía. Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, pero esa fuerza lo halaba con potencia. Se dejó llevar. Y en un momento dado decidió que era suficiente.

—Justo como lo esperaba —escuchó decir a Dante. Pudo notar el tono de satisfacción en su voz.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —expresó con desconcierto Aido.

Despacio, abrió los parpados observando a los cientos de brazos traslucidos rodeándole. Era impresionante, lo fue mucho más al percatarse que salían de su espalda.

—No te quedes viendo como un imbécil, deshazte de la puerta ya —replicó Dante con impaciencia-

Kiryû no tenía ni idea sobre qué hacer, pero si dejar que su instinto le guiara al relajarse le ayudó, entonces podía usarlo de nuevo. Por alguna razón, sentía que esos largos brazos tenían vida propia, lo cual era verdadero en cierto sentido pues formaban parte de él.

—Destruyan esa puerta de mierda.

Los brazos reaccionaron con rapidez. La puerta de los Rumanov protegida por magia antigua que había soportado 17 mil años en pie fue pulverizada en menos de 5 segundos. Si Ekaterina siguiera viva se habría desmayado. Hubiese sido un espectáculo digno de ver en opinión de Dante.

Cuando la cortina nebulosa que cubrió momentáneamente el lugar, debido a la destrucción, comenzaba a desvanecerse, se toparon con algo que no se vería todos los días.

—Increíble —musitó Sira, fascinada.

Frente a ellos, un enorme campo lleno de exquisitas flores se extendía hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. Rosas, lilas, petunias, violetas, orquídeas, azucenas, jazmines, girasoles, lirios, margaritas, begonias, entre miles de especies más de un olor dulce que armonizaba el ambiente.

—Bienvenidos al Jardín de los Demonios —dijo Dante.

Sin poder evitarlo, Zero recordó a Sayori y la sensación de sus manos acariciando su blanco cabello. Esas manos amables que ya no volvería a sentir de nuevo. El recuerdo seguía siendo fuerte y era inevitable recordarla, pero tenía cosas por atender.

—Lo hiciste bien, Zero. Aunque yo lo logré al primer intento, fue al segundo cuando conseguí usarlo en un ataque.

—¿Me estás diciendo que soy talentoso o que no tengo talento para nada?

Kaname sonrió.

—Podría decirse que fue suerte de novato

—Sabes que no crees en la suerte —espetó como retándole a decir lo contrario.

—Sí, no creo en la suerte. Eso es el invento de aquellos que dudan tanto de sí mismos, que aluden a la "fortuna" para adquirir una actitud que les hará parecer humildes cuando logran algo. No puedo creer en eso. Quiero que mis logros sean reconocidos, no que sean catalogados como una cuestión de mera suerte.

—Pensaba que no te importa la opinión de los demás.

—Y no me importa —contestó de inmediato Kaname, con calma. Luego pensó en ahondar más su respuesta—. Pero tienes que admitir que hay cierto placer mundano en la aprobación de las personas. Queramos o no, el cómo nos percibamos en el mundo depende mucho de eso.

—¿Qué me dices de la genética y todos esos descubrimientos sobre los genes que se heredan? —siguió Zero.

—Hay mucho por explorar todavía, pero yo he elegido una de las muchas formas de verlo. Si se hiciese un descubrimiento que comprobara que me equivoco, no dejaría de creer en ello. No porque sea obstinado, sino porque mis hipótesis también pueden ser comprobadas.

Había estado tan metido en la plática con Kuran que no se percató que los demás ya estaban dentro del jardín.

—¡Vamos, tío Zero, quiero explorar este campo! —le gritó Sira moviendo los brazos con impaciencia.

Kaname y Zero se miraron por un instante, sin decir nada, pero pensando en que era mejor dejar de lado su charla y continuar el recorrido.

—De verdad espero que sepas qué hiciste, cazador —pronunció Dante a su lado—. Porque no fue cualquier pendejada.

Zero le observó impertérrito, esperando que el otro continuara.

—Tu habilidad base no es algo que haya existido antes. Ekaterina era conocida como La Bruja Diablo y aseguraba que nada podría vencer a su magia. Su habilidad base combinaba la brujería y la telequinesis. Pero tú lograste hacerlo. Tengo mis teorías sobre el origen de tu poder. Puede ser porque eres el primero de tu estirpe en ser convertido, o porque la misma naturaleza proporcionó un arma para las demás habilidades.

—¿A qué quieres llegar, vampiro?

Dante sonrió ladinamente.

—A que eres el único con la capacidad de neutralizar las habilidades de los vampiros —Dante levantó su mano para alzar el dedo índice. Una pequeña llama negra apareció en la punta—. Si decido lanzarte esto ahora mismo, los brazos que salieron de tu espalda sofocarían mis llamas. Tu habilidad base es la neutralización.

Zero quedó en shock. Neutralidad. Ése era su poder, y por lo que decía Herrderhölle, era una habilidad que servía para desvanecer a los vampiros. No se quejaba, estaba satisfecho de saber cuál era su potencial, pero no se explicaba el origen de eso. Tal vez la teoría de Dante era acertada. Al ser convertido en un sangre pura, siendo un cazador desarrolló una habilidad para la cual había sido criado.

El grupo se movilizó caminando pues las flores no eran decorativas. Eran una segunda defensa contra invasores. Soltaban un aroma que relajaba el cuerpo si caminabas, pero si comenzabas a correr, despedían veneno que destrozaría tus pulmones. La mansión quedaba a tres kilómetros más adentro, así que la paciencia jugaba un papel importante. El grupo recorrió esa distancia bastante rápido a pesar de las limitaciones. En dos horas ya estaban casi en su destino. La mansión podía verse a lo lejos.

Sira iba de aquí por allá. Tenía especial cuidado de caminar sin pisarlas demasiado y observarlas para admirar su belleza desde lejos y trataba de clasificarlas. Entonces se topó con una flor muy extraña oculta entre un arbusto de violetas. Era negra y parecía cabello. Su profesor de biología había dicho que con el cambio climático algunas flores habían mutado y lograban parecer otra cosa. Sira acercó su mano, primero tentando con las yemas de sus dedos. Era suave. Luego hundió toda su mano en aquella extraña flor de cabellos negros.

Pero entonces, aquella flor hizo un movimiento brusco. Ella se quedó inmóvil al comprender que no era una flor lo que había estado acariciando con tanta euforia. Sira no tardó en encontrarse con los ojos azules de un muchacho. Fue como si su cerebro se apagara, como si las neuronas dejaran de transmitir pulsos eléctricos para lograr que su cuerpo se moviera. El muchacho frente a ella se mantenía igual de inmóvil, con una expresión ida. Era muy probable que hubiera estado durmiendo.

—Yo… ¡De verdad, lo siento mucho! No me di cuenta que estabas ahí… bueno, no es como si tu cuerpo hubiera estado al descubierto, pero no es tu culpa. Lo que pasa es que la flor era muy suave… err, bueno, no la flor, pero sí tu cabello… ¡no quiero decir que tu cabello sea como una flor!

Estaba tan concentrada que no se percató que él la tomó del antebrazo para acercar su boca a su cuello. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, alguien más a zafó del agarre. Sira pudo ver que se trataba de Zero y ya le apuntaba con la Bloody Rose al desconocido.

—¿Belial? —interrumpió Kaname.

—Kaname —profirió con remarcado acento ruso.

Kaname se acercó más hasta quedar enfrente a él, le tendió la mano y el otro no dudó en aceptarla. Belial notó al instante la herida en su mejilla y la tocó.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablamos, y ahora apareces con una fea herida en tu rostro. —deslizó su mano hasta su nuca del sangre pura.

Aido casi se atraganta con la bilis al ver como Rumanov lamía la mejilla como si estuviera probando un caramelo. Senri sólo pensaba que mientras ese vampiro quisiera la sangre de Kaname y no la de Sira, todo estaría bien. Y Zero simplemente quería que ese acto terminara, no tenían tiempo para que le curaran la mejilla a lengüetazos a Kuran.

—Estás más delgado de lo que recuerdo y tienes más amigos que antes —Belial envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se colgó de él como si fuera un columpio—. Eso es bueno, aunque no lo primero.

—Estoy bien.

—Necesitas comer —dijo Belial agarrando su mano y dirigiéndose con él a la mansión Rumanov.

Dante los siguió, atento por escuchar sobre la comida. No era un glotón, pero si había una cualidad que tenía que elogiar de Rumanov, era su excelente sazón. Pronto Zero y los demás también fueron tras ellos.

—¿Lo notaste, Senri? —le preguntó Zero en voz baja.

Shiki asintió.

—De acuerdo con Kaname, en el pasado su relación con Belial fue buena, pero eso cambió con la intervención de Baal. Sin embargo, cuando se encontraron Belial no actuó agresivamente. Reaccionó ante Sira porque está sediento.

—No esperaba encontrar una humana en el jardín... Dante dijo que las raíces compartían un lazo con sus dueños, por lo tanto, Belial tenía que saber de nuestra presencia —continuó Zero.

—Eso quiere decir que él no era quien controlaba esas cosas.

—¿Es decir que Baal-sama es quien nos atacó todo este tiempo? —Sira no tardó en entender de lo que hablaban.

Su tío afirmó con la cabeza.

—Baal sabía que llegaríamos donde su hermano, así que no nos atacó. Supongo que no quería despertarlo de su siesta —ironizó.

—Uy, eso fue mi culpa —dijo Sira riendo tontamente—. Lo siento. No me di cuenta que era una persona.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, Sira —apremió Senri—. Zero-sama y yo no podemos salvarte todas las veces que te metes en líos.

En los 17 años que llevaban conociéndose, Shiki nunca le había hablado de modo tan rudo. Bajó la cabeza, avergonzada y frustrada. Una cosa era que los demás le dijeran sobre sus errores, pero de Shiki dolía más. Dolía porque le importaba que la viera como una cazadora competente y no como una carga.

—De acuerdo, Shiki-sama. Tendré más cuidado —sonrió débilmente. Luego apresuró sus pasos para alcanzar al otro grupo.

—Así que comenzarás a hacerlo —musitó Zero.

—Antes no habría problema con que hiciera las cosas a su manera, ahora no puede ir por ahí pensando que la salvaré de todo —comentó Shiki—. Especialmente porque no poseo el poder para darme ese lujo. El enemigo es muy poderoso… no puedo protegerla siempre.

—No te quiebres la cabeza innecesariamente —le dijo levantando una mano para acariciar sus pelirrojos cabellos de forma amistosa.

Senri se encogió un poco bajo la caricia, pues no estaba acostumbrado.

—¿Pero si alguien muere por mi culpa?

—Ésa es la pregunta que me hago todos los días —respondió Zero,

Senri le miró con sorpresa, incrédulo de que eso siquiera se le pasara por la cabeza a alguien como él.

—Como líder es mi deber asegurar que aquellos bajo mi jurisdicción estén a salvo. No es un trabajo fácil —explicó Zero—. Hay muchas cosas por hacer, no puedo dividirme para atender todo aun cuando lo quisiera. Aprendí que no debo prometer aquello que no puedo cumplir. Así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir adelante, apreciar cada momento de la vida y compartirlo con aquellos que nos importan.

Senri meditó silenciosamente. Se estaba comportando como un tonto quejumbroso. Las responsabilidades que cargaba sobre sus hombros no eran ni la mitad de pesadas que las del cazador. ¿Quién demonios se creía? Como si él estuviera haciendo todo, como si los demás no hicieran nada.

—Gracias, Zero-sama. Tenía dudas, pero no puedo adivinar lo que sucederá en el futuro y eso está bien. El futuro está lleno de posibilidades, de momentos que podré apreciar. Debo disculparme por haberme comportado de una manera tan infantil.

—No es infantil compartir tus inseguridades.

—Sonó igual que una hermana mayor.

—¿Hermana mayor? —repitió Zero no muy convencido de que le gustara la idea. El otro asintió mientras sacaba otra caja de pockys y se disponía a comer el primero—. De hecho, no está lejos de serlo.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso?

—Que te veo como un hermano menor —soltó Zero ocasionando que el rostro del más joven perdiera su inexpresividad y soltara el pocky que mordisqueaba.

—¿Hermano menor?

No creyó que Zero le viera de esa forma. Es decir, sabía que lo consideraba un amigo, alguien en quien podía confiar. El hecho de que lo considerara como hermano le conmovió hasta el fondo.

Su madre no había querido más hijos, considerando que Rido Kuran era su padre lo veía muy lógico. Los recuerdos de esos años estando aislado en la mansión Shiki no eran muy agradables. Senri siempre deseó la compañía de alguien y conforme pasaron los años obtuvo lazos que le hacían sentirse querido.

—Entonces eso significa que usted es mi hermana mayor y yo soy su hermana menor —meditó—. Me preguntó si tendremos que hacer esas cosas que ponen en las revistas de Sira.

—Ni tú ni ella deberían leer esas revistas.

—Es en serio, Zero-sama. Podríamos lavarnos el cabello. O pintarnos las uñas, aunque en lo personal no me atrae tanto esa idea.

Zero rodó los ojos y siguió caminando preguntándose si hubiera sido mejor ahorrarse lo de la hermandad. Sin embargo, si hubiera volteado por un momento, habría notado que el pelirrojo había dejado de comer palitos de galletas y chocolate.

Porque si hubiese dado la vuelta, habría visto la verdadera sonrisa de Senri Shiki.

* * *

Catena Winchester tomaba el té en una de las tantas terrazas de la Casa Shirabuki. Era té negro acompañado de sus pastelitos de mandarina favoritos, toda una delicia para su fino paladar. El sonido de pies arrastrándose hacia ella le llamó la atención. Se limitó a servir otra taza de té mientras Ritter se sentaba en una de las sillas vacías. Lucía cansado y sus ropas estaban cubiertas por una capa de tierra y pedazos de vidrio. Tenía algunos rasguños en el rostro y las piernas y los brazos, que apenas estaban sanando.

—No fue tan fácil convencerlo, supongo —pronunció la Winchester cortando con delicadeza uno de sus pastelitos.

Ritter estiró una mano para tratar de alcanzar la taza de té, pero en cuanto lo hizo sintió los músculos y la piel desgarrados por algo invisible. Pronto, todo su brazo estaba sangrando profusamente. Él emitió un chasquido en disgusto e ignoró el dolor para beber el té.

—Parece ser que no era tan débil, su habilidad base es bastante problemática —dijo ella—. Arika-sama no planeaba reclutarlo, pero si ellos logran que uno de los Rumanov se una a su grupo, tendremos problemas.

—Puedo cargarme a cualquier Rumanov sin problemas —replicó inmediato.

—Si los matas no podré hacerlos esclavos con mi sangre.

—Ya tenemos a Sinclair, a Cavallone, a Ripper (aunque que esté más ido que nada) y contando todos los nivel E modificados que se están en el sótano de esta mansión y de los diez laboratorios escondidos dentro la zona. No creo que ellos estén en mejor condición.

—Arika-sama tiene razón, Ritter, no ves más allá de tus narices —espetó con suavidad—. En cuestión de números, tenemos más chance, pero recuerda que no conocemos bien las habilidades del enemigo.

—¿Hablas de la habilidad base de Zero Kiryû?.

—No sabemos de lo que sea capaz. Por muy vampiro puro que sea ahora, en sus venas sigue corriendo la sangre de los cazadores. Su poder puede poner en aprietos a nuestro ejército-

—Y si Herrderhölle lo entrena… es por eso que Daemon reclutó primero a Alicia. Maldito bastardo, si la tenía a ella tendría al más viejo de nosotros.

—¿Por qué él ayudaría sólo por Alicia? No tiene sentido, su justicia se guía por sus caprichos, cualquier otra cosa sería descartada-

Ritter sonrió de forma enigmática.

—Herrderhölle es un maldito infeliz que tiene el poder para hacer todo lo que le plazca, pero tiene una debilidad en Alicia.

—¿Entonces? ¿Quieres decir que si usamos eso a nuestro favor, ellos caerán?

—Su mejor aliado, es también su mayor debilidad —afirmó Ritter sonriendo con complicidad.

* * *

El castillo Rumanov era enorme. Contaba con 50 torres de oro y cúpulas de bronce cromado con relieves tallados a mano, 400 recámaras decoradas con cortinas de seda, lino, y demás telas finas, con baños personales y cristalería fina. Las ventanas eran de vidrio colorido y cortado a mano, colocado delicadamente. Las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros de pinturas famosas de Rusia; _la_ _Virgen de Vladimir, el_ _Karp Zolotariov_ : _Theotokos, El último día de Pompeya,_ y demás obras magníficas y originales preservadas con esmero. Tres retratos sobresalían, eran los de Ekaterina y sus dos hijos. El retrato de Ekaterina Rumanov detallaba a una mujer de expresión severa y ojos azules impasibles. A su lado estaba Rowan, a pesar de no haber sido pintado con el mismo detalle, robaba la atención por sus increíblemente bellos ojos amatistas.

Belial guiaba a Kaname hacia una de las 30 cocinas. Hablaba sobre cocinar un pastel de carne acompañado de algunas patatas en paprika. Kaname no lo escuchaba realmente, estaba atento a que Baal apareciera en cualquier instante. Estaban jugándosela a lo grande.

Detrás del grupo, venían los demás. Sira iba callada y con la cabeza agachada. Las palabras seguían doliendo. Ella no quería ser protegida ni salvada por nadie, quería demostrar que podía estar a la altura de la situación,

« _Lo mejor que puedo hacer es empezar a tomarme esto con seriedad»_ , pensó.

Levantó la mirada con sus ojos brillando de determinación. Se volteó para enfrentarse con su prometido, éste se detuvo en cuanto sus miradas hicieron contacto.

—Gracias, Senri.

Después, su sonrisa apareció de nuevo. Eso lo descolocó un poco, pero al sentir el cálido contacto de la pequeña mano sobre la suya, dejó que su rostro se suavizara. Senri tomó esa mano, y ambos siguieron caminando juntos.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Belial estaba sacando trastos para empezar a cocinar. Dante fue a la gran alacena a pellizcar algo de golosinas..

—Tus amigos pueden comer si lo desean —dijo Belial preparando trozos de suculenta carne de res para comenzar a hacer el pastel—. Por supuesto, Dante también puede hacerlo.

—Tan bondadoso como siempre, Belial. No has cambiado en milenios y te preguntas por qué la gente se aprovecha de ti —se mofó probando algunas tiras de regaliz que había encontrado.

Belial se encogió de hombros.

—Fui testigo de épocas de hambruna en este país, no es algo que me agrade recordar. Si puedo evitarlo, mucho mejor.

—Interesante ¿Esperas que crea que lo haces por altruismo? Ninguno de nosotros hemos sido altruistas. Así que no vengas con el cuento de la solidaridad hacia los _pobres_ y patéticos humanos, cuando sólo lo haces para evitar que tus ojos vuelvan a ver algo desagradable.

—Es otra forma de verlo —fue lo único que respondió preparando las patatas para aderezarlas con la paprika.

—Sigues igual de evita problemas como antes. Recuerdo que Kaname se escudaba con eso como una nena llorona.

—Ya lo dije, depende del punto de vista con que se mire —repitió con suavidad—. Por cierto, espero que me presentes a tus nuevos amigos, Kaname, sabes que si traes a alguien aquí debes de tener la cortesía de decirme sus nombres.

—Creo que haré de lado la cortesía y dejaré que ellos mismos se presenten.

El primero en acercarse fue Aido. Belial lo estudió con detalle sin dejar de mover sus manos preparando la comida.

—Soy Hanabusa Aido —se presentó con formalidad, pero sin presentar todos sus títulos. Rumanov le parecía la clase de sujetos que no le interesaban esas cosas. Su precaución le valió una minúscula sonrisa de parte del otro y pudo respirar tranquilo.

Luego se acercaron Senri y Sira, ambos se habían soltado de las manos, pero se mantenían juntos. Belial dejó de cocinar enseguida al ver a esos dos.

—Me llamó Senri Shiki.

—Y yo soy Sira Wakaba. Mucho gusto, Rumanov-dono —dijo mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

Advirtió que frente a él estaba un vampiro con encadenamiento. Belial estaba sorprendido de encontrar a un mestizo como Senri bajo el influjo de esta poderosa tradición milenaria. Esos dos habían atraído su atención de manera rápida, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Dante. El último en presentarse fue el cazador.

—Soy Zero Kiryû.

Belial pudo darse cuenta de varias cosas. Nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviera tanta sangre de vampiro en su sistema. Un cazador convertido en un vampiro puro no era algo que se hubiese visto antes ¡Y su potencial! Belial no era tan perceptivo como Dante, pero sabía que sería algo muy especial. Además ¡qué forma de mirar! Era una mirada dura, y a la vez, amable. Su dueño debía ser alguien único, mucho más si a eso se le añadía el vínculo que lo unía con Kaname. Belial estaba muy intrigado.

—Veo que Kaname ha hecho buenos amigos desde que se fue —sonrió Belial de forma amable.—. Y bien, ¿qué es lo que los trae aquí? Espero que no sea el libro de hechizos de mi madre como la última vez, Kaname, ya te informé que se quemó durante la Cacería de Cabezas del 3999.

—Hace diez mil años, te reuniste con los demás líderes desertores para crear una solución al desastre climático. Fue cuando crearon a Arika Kurotsuki.

Directo al punto, ¿eh? Supuso que era una situación delicada.

—¿Y qué puede hacer alguien que sólo proveyó su brazo izquierdo como muestra para crearla? —inquirió él metiendo el trasto con la carne preparada y las patatas con paprika al horno

—Arika ha comenzado una guerra. Ha causado grandes estragos en todas partes. Ella ha estado reuniendo a otros desertores y ha creado a niveles E modificados —siguió Kaname, sabía que el silencio en Belial era bueno porque significaba que estaba meditando.

—¿Quién más está en el grupo de ustedes? —preguntó Belial.

—Alicia, Daemon y yo —respondió Dante comiendo más regaliz—. Esa perra tiene a los dos otros Winchester, a Michael y muy probablemente a Cavallone.

—¿Qué hay de Akira? —inquirió Belial.

Eso provocó que Herrderhölle resoplara.

—El muy imbécil se escondió como el cobarde que es. De todos modos, no es como si su presencia hiciera la diferencia.

—¿Akira se escondió dejando a su amante a cargo?

Zero se sorprendió por eso, no es como si tuviera un letrero con el nombre de Tsukishiro en la frente. Se preguntó qué clase de marca pudo ponerle Akira para que todos supieran que era su pareja.

—Zero es capaz de hacerlo, Akira lo conoce lo suficiente para confiar en sus habilidades.

Belial guardó de nuevo silencio. A él le gustaba pensar lentamente para evitar dejar pasar algo. Había varias cosas que no le quedaban claras. No sabía por qué Akira habría dejado de esa manera a Zero, no era su estilo. Después de todo, lo había conocido en su relación con Fabia y Akira no era el mejor de los amantes. Además, había otros detalle, ¿Por qué Akira habría dejado a Kaname tan cerca? No tenía ningún sentido. Y eso lo convenció.

—Ayudaré —pronunció decidido.

Sira festejó con un brinquito de felicidad. Zero, Senri y Aido se sintieron aliviados. Dante y Kaname sabían que no sería difícil convencerlo.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.

Belial se paralizó en su lugar mientras los demás volteaban para toparse con Baal Rumanov recargado en la entrada de la cocina.

—No pierdan el tiempo aquí, mi hermano no les ayudará —dijo. Belial pareció sobrecogerse —. De hecho, volverá conmigo a la habitación. Así que pueden irse a la mierda ahora mismo.

—¡Pero Belial-sama dijo que nos ayudaría! —soltó Sira.

Baal la fulminó con la mirada.

—Supongo que tú eres Baal Rumanov —Zero se interpuso entre el desertor y su sobrina—. No sé qué clase de relación lleves con tu hermano, pero ya no ha dado su palabra.

—Con sólo verte sé que eres un cazador. Lo diré claramente, Belial no tiene permitido decidir por su cuenta sin consultarme antes. Él no tiene libertad alguna porque me pertenece. Desde los pies a la cabeza, todo es mío. ¿Vinieron por su ayuda? Yo no lo permitiré, creo que haberlos atacado es mi respuesta. Ahora que lo saben, les repito que se larguen de mi casa.

Fue el turno de Dante para reír. Baal se enfrentó a la risa de Herrderhölle con una expresión iracunda. Desde que se conocían, no se llevaban bien.

—Parece que sigues siendo el mismo cabrón con un sentido del humor de la mierda, Herrderhölle —espetó con furia dejando de recargarse en el marco de la puerta.

Dante se irguió mostrando una sonrisa orgullosa. Era fácil hacer enojar a alguien tan imbécil como Baal.

—¿Con esa boquita besabas a la perra de tu madre? —respondió. Baal tensó su cuerpo—. Oh, cierto, era tan mojigata que ni porque fueras su favorito te permitía tocarla.

— _¡Cállate!_ —gritó en ruso.

Dante sonrió con más ganas. En un rápido movimiento una bola de fuego negro apareció en su mano y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Nadie me da órdenes.

Fue un movimiento rápido, pero Belial lo fue mucho más. Antes de que el fuego mortal tocara a Baal, Belial invocó raíces que salieron de la palma de su mano. Éstas fueron consumidas por las llamas negras. Algunos residuos de fuego saltaron por el lugar encendiendo lo que tocaban. Uno pasó rozando por el brazo de Senri provocando una herida severa, pero superficial mientras que Aido se las estaba arreglando para mantener los residuos lejos de Kaname y de él con su hielo.

Dante no perdió de vista ningún detalle de lo que pasaba.

—Justo como lo pensaba.

Belial cubría con su cuerpo a Baal, su brazo derecho salió afectado y ampollas enormes lo cubrían. Detrás de él, Baal mantenía una sonrisa triunfante.

— _Te has convertido en su marioneta_ , _Belial_.

—Lo soy —admitió sin vergüenza—. Mi deber es estar con Baal hasta que ya no le sea necesario. Eso es todo.

—Belial-sama —musitó Sira sobrecogida. Belial desvió la cabeza para no ver la expresión en el rostro de la muchacha.

—No podemos obligarte a nada, Rumanov —interrumpió Zero tratando de ser comprensivo—. _Pero diste tu palabra y haré que la cumplas._

—Escucharon a Baal, deben irse —replicó Belial con calma. Las ampollas en su brazo comenzaron a supurar e ignoró el dolor punzante.

— _Échanos si te atreves_ —retó Kaname con firmeza.

Belial no tenía oportunidad contra todos al mismo tiempo. No podría proteger a Baal de un ataque simultáneo, por lo menos no sin salir gravemente herido.

—Hagan lo que quieran —explicó Belial monocorde—. Yo me quedaré con Baal.

Baal abrazó la cintura de su hermano de forma posesiva y lo arrastró fuera de la cocina. Aido y Sira se habían emocionado, pero la interrupción de Baal había volteado las cosas y ya no contaban con su apoyo. Dante comía más tiras de regaliz sin importarle lo que había ocurrido. Kaname sólo esperaba que su plan funcionara. Mientras, Zero verificaba que el brazo de Senri estuviera bien.

—El brazo puede esperar, tengo algo que hacer —dijo respetuosamente.

Zero arqueó una ceja, sin comprender, pero el pelirrojo le dijo que no debía preocuparse. Antes de que él o Sira pudieran decir algo más, Senri salió de la cocina para ir tras los gemelos Rumanov.

—¿A dónde va Shiki? —preguntó Aido.

—A hacer su función en mi plan —fue Herrderhölle quien contestó con la vista en el lugar por donde el vampiro había desaparecido.

—Es por eso que lo trajiste —dijo Zero.

—Nunca hago nada a lo pendejo, cazador.

—Me doy cuenta, vampiro —mencionó y fue donde estaba el horno a terminar de preparar lo que se estaba cocinando ahí—. Si depende de lo que diga Senri, es sólo cuestión de tiempo obtener una respuesta definitiva. Mientras tanto, debemos descansar y recuperar fuerzas.

—¿No pretenderás cocinar sin usar un uniforme de sirvienta, verdad? —se burló Dante—. Tengo un paladar exigente. Sólo hay pocos cocineros que han podido satisfacerme.

—¿Quién dijo que iba a cocinar para ti? Cocinaré para quienes están cansados, ¿tú lo estás? Eso significa que no eres tan magnífico como presumes.

—Presumir significa pretender algo que no sé es. Si quiero comer, como. Eso es todo.

—Pues puedes prepararte algo. La cocina es muy amplia —señaló con su brazo la gran estancia.

Dante le envió una sonrisa sardónica. Pero no hizo nada para atentar contra la dignidad de Zero, sino que se dirigió por donde Senri había salido.

—¿Y qué harás de comer, tío Zero? —preguntó Sir acercándose.

—Al parecer Rumanov estaba preparando un pastel de carne.

—Oh, nunca lo he probado antes ¡De seguro es igual que el pollo teriyaki! —saltó con emoción.

Si algo había aprendido de convivir tanto tiempo era no iniciar una discusión sobre comida con ella. Tenía un paladar ciertamente particular. Y lo peor es que Zero no sabía de quien lo había sacado pues sus dos padres tenían cierto gusto por los platillos excéntricos. Ninguno se dio cuenta de cuando Kaname salió, siguiendo a Dante.

* * *

El pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de los Rumanov era diferente al que conducía a la cocina. Éste tenía azulejos verde esmeralda, paredes tapizadas de violeta y cuadros con letanías escritas en ruso antiguo. Senri no tuvo problemas para localizarlos, los alcanzó tras tres minutos de búsqueda.

—¿Qué pretendes al seguirnos, mestizo? —le espetó con dureza Baal.

—Hablar con ustedes.

Baal detuvo la marcha y se giró para encararlo haciendo que se detuviera. Su expresión de hastío daban cuenta de lo que encabronado que Baal estaba. Belial tuvo que admitir el valor de Senri al no retroceder. Ese chico tenía agallas o sencillamente estaba loco.

—Quedó claro en la cocina.

—No estaba poniendo atención —contestó encogiéndose de hombros provocando un tic en el ojo izquierdo de Baal y que Belial confirmara que estaba demente—. Dame la oportunidad de decirte algo más. Si no es suficiente razón para ti, me retiraré y no molestaré más.

Baal estaba a punto de negarse, pero para su sorpresa su hermano se adelantó aceptando. Baal quería reclamar, pero Belial le lanzó una mirada tan seria que cualquier intento de berrinche fue callado. Belial llevaba mucho tiempo sin desairarlo de esa forma.

—Mi padre es un sangre pura y mi madre de la nobleza. Ustedes se han dado cuenta de mi linaje mestizo y también se han percatado que Sira Wakaba es mi _encadenamiento_ —dijo —. Desconozco de lo qué pasó entre ustedes dos después del incidente con Elena, pero deduzco que fue algo más que la manzana de la discordia, ¿no es así?

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Baal lo apresó por el cuello estrellando su cuerpo contra la pared. Por un instante, Senri pensó que atacarlo de ese modo venía de familia. Belial no detuvo a su hermano, él también estaba siendo afectado por el recuerdo de la muerte de Elena y no quería que fuera mencionada más.

—No hagas suposiciones de lo que no sabes, mestizo —amenazó con voz sibilante.

Senri hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hablar, la presión de esa mano era aplastante.

—No las hago… —dijo usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desfallecer—. Por eso comprendo cómo se sienten.

—¡Qué sabrás tú! —apretó más el agarre—. ¡Vienes y pides una oportunidad para hablar, te la concedo y la usas para decir estupideces! ¿Eres imbécil, acaso? ¡Cómo te atreves a suponer que puedes entenderme a mí a o mi hermano! ¡No sabes nada, como todos los demás!

—Baal si sigues, lo matarás —su hermano le tocó el hombro para que se detuviera, pero el menor lo ignoró por completo.

Baal sonrió victorioso ante la derrota del mestizo, alzó su mano dispuesto a atravesar su pecho.

—La amabas, ¿verdad? —fueron las palabras que detuvieron a Baal. El agarre en su cuello se aflojó un poco, por lo que pudo hablar con más fluidez—. Elena era el encadenamiento de Belial-sama, pero estabas enamorado de ella.

Baal se quedó quieto por la impresión, lo soltó al instante dejando que Shiki resbalara por la pared hasta sentarse en el piso, recuperando el aire. La expresión en su cara ya no era iracunda, ahora estaba retraída en sorpresa. Belial estaba igual que él, no podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de eso? Con sólo mirarlos…

El pelirrojo logró volver a la normalidad rápido, se levantó y acomodó sus ropas. Miró a los dos desertores con la misma serenidad de siempre, cauteloso de lo que pudiera suceder.

—No diré más sobre eso, como lo has dicho, no me corresponde—pronunció con calma—. Sin embargo, hay algo que sí puedo decir. Las promesas hechas por la pérdida y el remordimiento hacen infelices a las personas.

Belial y Baal observaron como Senri les hacia una pequeña reverencia y se retiraba.

—Si una promesa no alivia el dolor, entonces no sirve para nada —pronunció Shiki por última vez sin voltearse y regresando a la cocina.

Los Rumanov se quedaron en el pasillo un instante más. Baal fue el primero en reaccionar, tomando el brazo de su hermano y arrastrándolo consigo. Dentro de la cabeza de Belial iniciaba un debate entre seguir con su hermano o buscar una nueva oportunidad.

* * *

Dante Herrderhölle tocaba el piano de Rowan. Su tío abuelo fue muy talentoso con este instrumento y había ayudado a Chopin a escribir algunas de sus más bellas melodías. Rowan tuvo un destino similar al de su hermana y murió siendo esclavo de un vampiro.

El ritmo era andante, la tonada tétrica y la interpretación apasionada. El nombre de la melodía era _La Sonata del Abismo_. Nunca escribió las partituras, las notas era memorizadas. Presionaba las teclas con respeto, pues se trataba del piano de Rowan, de quien aprendió tantas cosas. Estaba concentrado, pero eso no impidió que sintiera la presencia de Kaname en la habitación.

—Lo sabías, ¿verdad?

El desertor no dejó de tocar el piano, la melodía empezó a cambiar el tono aproximándose al clímax.

—Podrás arreglar cuentas conmigo después, si quieres —Kaname no estaba para perder el tiempo. Me interesa saber qué es lo que planeabas al hacer que Zero y yo fuéramos juntos en la motocicleta.

Dante detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos. Se quedó con la mirada pérdida en un punto inexacto. Cerró con cuidado el teclado y acarició la tapa de madera.

—No tengo ni puta idea de lo que me estás diciendo.

—Hablo sobre lo que sabías desde el principio.

—Pues tendrías que ser más específico porque _al principio_ sólo me vienen los recuerdos de mi niñez.

—Deja de bromear por un maldito segundo —ahí estaba, el Kaname que le gustaba—. Sabes de lo que hablo porque planeaste que yo me enterara de la peor manera posible.

—De nada —dijo simplemente, lo cual puso al límite a Kaname.

Una onda de poder se dirigió directo a Dante. Fue detenida por una de igual magnitud que la neutralizó. Kaname no se detuvo y arremetió con todo. Se desató una pelea colosal, Kaname atacaba con ondas de poder que podrían confundirse con terremotos y Dante las usaba igual.

—Parece que alguien está molesto —dijo el desertor esquivando cada ataques—. Y había pensado en decírtelo directamente, pero qué va, fue mucho más divertido que lo descubrieras de este modo. Hace las cosas más interesantes.

—¿Tan aburrido estabas? —le espetó con dureza.

—Lo dices como si lo que hubiese hecho fuese malo. Te hice un favor. —en un segundo, Dante estaba detrás de Kaname propinándole una patada con tanta fuerza que terminó golpeándose contra la pared.

La pared se derrumbó en una nube de humo, que al disiparse dejó ver a Kaname tomando su brazo izquierdo roto y la sangre salía de su cabeza. El raspón en su mejilla empeoró también.

—¿Hacerme un favor? —repitió en un murmullo casi inaudible.

—Eso mismo —Dante ahora estaba frente a él con las manos dentro de los bolsillos—. Porque te volviste un maldito imbécil que está cegado por "amor" —escupió esa palabra— a una patética e inútil niña que no tiene idea qué lugar ocupa en el mundo. Niegas tus deseos y te vuelves un puto mártir…

Los ojos de Dante se volvieron rojos y oscuros.

—¡Te atreves a presentarte ante mí con esa fachada de mierda! ¿Quién demonios crees que eres? Perdí mi tiempo enseñándote, mostrándote la forma de volverte alguien que pudiera controlar su vida sin recurrir a remordimientos o culpas ¡Me has decepcionado, Kaname! ¡NI SIQUIERA ERES CAPAZ DE IR POR AQUELLO QUE DESEAS REALMENTE!

—¡ESO NO TE CONCIERNE, MALDITO IMBÉCIL! —gritó Kaname incorporándose para hacer frente al desertor—. ¡SI DECIDO O NO SEGUIR MIS DESEOS NO ES TU JODIDO PROBLEMA!

—¡Claro que no me importa! ¡Pero no permitiré que te hundas en la mierda, Kaname! ¿Crees que no sé lo que pasó contigo y con esos dos? ¿Crees que no vi todo cuando bebí tu sangre? ¡No soy un pendejo! La razón de que te sientas tan atraído a su sangre no es porque sea un sangre pura. La razón de que padezcas una sed tan terrible es porque dejaste morir a alguien que podía saciarla. ¡Deja de ser un cobarde de mierda y admítelo! O lo tomaré en tu lugar.

En este punto, las pupilas de Kaname se tornaron rojas y posesivas..

—No lo tocarás.

—¿Por qué tendría que obedecerte? —retó Herrderhölle—. No hiciste nada cuando te topaste con ellos. No hiciste nada cuando Shizuka Hiou lo marcó. No hiciste nada cuando él murió ¡NO HICISTE NI MIERDA! ¡Tenías la atención centrada en la puta princesa inútil! ¡DEJASTE DE LADO TUS DESEOS POR UNA PENDEJADA! Preguntaste si lo sabía ¿Qué debo saber? ¿Qué eres un imbécil martirizado y patético?

—¡CÁLLATE!

Había llegado al punto de quiebre y eso es lo que Dante esperaba. Este quiebre provocó que Kuran perdiera el control. El piso debajo de él se quebró y se hundió treinta centímetros.

—¡SABÍAS QUE LOS GEMELOS KIRYÛ ERAN MI ENCADENAMIENTO! —dijo con las emociones a flor piel como nunca, en sus diez mil años de vida, había estado.

* * *

Zero había terminado la comida. Senri llegó a tiempo para empezar. Sirvió los platos para cada uno y se dispusieron a comer. Sin embargo, Zero se preguntó si Kaname y Dante vendrían. No quería actuar como su niñera, pero no veía nada de malo en eso. Así que salió de la cocina para buscarlos. Al acercarse a la habitación donde los percibió, escuchó el estruendo de paredes quebrándose. Esos dos idiotas estaban peleando. Entonces, la habitación quedó en silencio y al acercarse más se dio cuenta de que ambos hombres discutían. No entendía de qué se trataba, al parecer las paredes de esa habitación amortiguaban el sonido. Cuando llegó a la puerta, sólo pudo escuchar el final de la discusión.

—¡… ERAN MI ENCADENAMIENTO! —oyó la voz de Kuran.

¿Kaname tenía una persona con encadenamiento? Zero sentía que el oxígeno no llegaba a su cerebro. No podía procesarlo. Es decir, era Kaname Kuran, esposo de Yûki. No tenía por qué estar bajo la influencia del encadenamiento. Sólo de imaginarlo producía una extraña mezcla de emociones que revolvieron su estómago y sopesando la posibilidad que existía una persona capaz de satisfacer la sed de Kaname. Eso le disgustó. No quería que Kaname bebiera la sangre de alguien más, quería que…

Zero negó la idea que había cruzado por su mente. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? No tenía por qué pensar en darle su sangre a Kaname, cuando ese derecho le pertenecía a Akira. La imagen del pelinegro llegó a su mente, sin embargo, fue sustituida rápido por una imagen de él y Kaname mientras éste bebía su sangre. Se golpeó mentalmente. No comprendía por qué se sentía tan apegado a él.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le indicó que alguien salía, y se topó con el sangre pura. La mirada de ambos se cruzó, pero esta vez Kaname rompió el contacto enseguida y pasó a su lado sin dirigirle la palabra. Zero le siguió hasta que lo vio desaparecer al doblar en la esquina de un pasillo.

—¿Ya está la comida? —la voz de Dante lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó hacia él y notó las ropas maltratadas y el cabello lleno de polvo—. No digas nada, cazador. Es nuestro problema.

—¿Esto no interferirá en el futuro?

—Kaname y yo somos temperamentales, pero sabemos dónde y cuándo serlo —Dante se sacudió el polvo—. Además, si te preocupa el desorden la mansión tiene un hechizo que devuelve las cosas a su estado original. Por otra parte, supongo que ya está la comida. Una pelea siempre me abre el apetito.

Dante caminó rumbo a la cocina, con Zero siguiéndole de cerca. De vez en cuando, el cazador miraba hacia atrás para ver si Kaname les seguía, pero no fue así. Así que ambos llegaron a la cocina y comieron, pero a Zero la comida le supo insípida, por alguna extraña razón.

* * *

En la habitación de los Rumanov, los gemelos estaban recostados sobre mullidas almohadas de algodón color magenta. La cabeza de Baal reposaba sobre el vientre de su hermano. No habían dicho nada desde la charla con Senri. Belial estaba pensando muchas cosas y Baal podía sentir la duda en su gemelo.

—No te atrevas a pensar que puedes romper tu promesa. Lo que dijo ese mestizo… tienes que ignorarlo. Es una orden.

Belial estaba perdido en los recuerdos y en la sinceridad de Senri Shiki.

—" _Siempre estaremos juntos. Yo estaré ahí para ti hasta que no me necesites o me perdones_ " —dijo Baal—. Recuérdalo, Belial. Ese día fue cuando la asesinaste para que ya no hubiera problemas entre nosotros.

Ekaterina Rumanov era la única sobreviviente de una familia en decadencia. Cuando Erioll Whitemoon le prometió la eternidad y poder, no dudó en tomarlos. Y volvió a tomar el control de Rusia, junto con Rowan ya que era el humano con quien se _encadenó_. Cuando Belial y Baal nacieron, Ekaterina los instruyó en cada materia que les aseguraría un futuro brillante. Los gemelos habían crecido bajo la ideología fascista de su madre que consideraba a los humanos meras fuentes de alimento, los vampiros mestizos (hijos de sangre pura y humanos) eran _contaminados_ y los vampiros puros que no seguían sus ideales eran _traidores_. Baal lo creía cierto y vivió despreciando a todos los que eran inferiores a él. En cambio, Belial no llegaba a esos extremos.

Los gemelos siempre habían sido polos opuestos, pero su relación no era mala. Era como cualquier otra relación de hermanos gemelos. Cuando llegaron a la adolescencia, fueron presentados formalmente en la sociedad. Belial se enteró que su madre había ideado un compromiso para él con la hija de los Baskerville; ella se llamaba Petra y era tres años menor. Belial no estaba de acuerdo, pero era obligatorio y terminó casándose con ella.

Después de esa reunión fue cuando Baal Rumanov conoció a Elena Cacciatore. Baal tenía 16 años en ese entonces. Su encuentro fue fatídico pues no paró de denigrarla. Se topó con pared ya que Elena tenía mucho temperamento. Aun así, ambos terminaron juntos, lo cual fue difícil de asimilar para Baal por seguir la ideología de su madre. Así que lo mantenían en secreto. Pasaron años antes de que decidiera decirle a su hermano mayor. Concertó una cita con él pues estaba muy ocupado con el asunto de su próxima boda. Ese día le presentó a Elena, pero no esperaba que la chica que amaba estuviera destinada a ser el _encadenamiento_ de su hermano.

Las cosas después fueron turbulentas. Ekaterina se decepcionó de Baal por haber caído tan bajo al enamorarse de una humana, y no negó a Belial su derecho de beber la sangre de Elena. Ella fue obligada a estar con él, a pesar de estar casado con Petra. Al principio fue difícil, pero entendió que no era culpa de nadie, ni siquiera del propio Belial. Pese a eso, la relación entre los dos hermanos se deterioró al punto en que Baal llegó a odiar a Belial.

Desesperado, Belial recurrió al consejo de su madre lo que fue un error fatal para Elena. Ekaterina no daba consejos para solucionar problemas, ella aconsejaba para que su familia preservara el honor que había logrado obtener. Le dijo a su hijo que la mejor forma de no tener problemas era deshacerse del problema en sí; para alguien tan desesperado como Belial, la solución había aparecido.

Al día siguiente, citó a Baal para decirle que había una forma de que todo volviera a la normalidad y llevó a Elena consigo. Cuando estuvieron los tres juntos, asesinó a Elena frente a su hermano. Baal sostuvo el cuerpo agonizante de la mujer que amaba, llorando y cortando sus venas para que con su sangre ella pudiera recuperarse, pero el golpe había sido fatal. Ella murió haciéndole ver a Belial que había cometido un terrible error. Para tratar de aliviar la pena y el odio de su hermano prometió hacer lo que le ordenase y permanecer junto él hasta que ya no fuese necesario o lo perdonase. Baal, cegado por la ira, le ordenó que matara a Petra para ir compensando un poco la muerte de Elena. Belial tuvo que obedecer y con pesar asesinó a Petra, que estaba embarazada de su primer hijo.

Después de eso, ambos se recluyeron en la mansión principal junto a su madre, quien murió 100 años después por razones desconocidas. En ese período de tiempo, Baal pintó _La cazadora_ en honor a Elena, no Belial como muchos suponían. Él firmó con las iniciales de su nombre que coincidían con las de su gemelo, B.A.R., o Baal Aranís Rumanov.

—Y no puedes retractarte de tu palabra, aún no te he perdonado —Baal se acurrucó en el pecho de Belial..

—¿Realmente esto es lo que hubiera querido Elena para nosotros, Baal?

Baal se tensó al instante.

—No vuelvas a mencionarla.

—Tuve la culpa por hacer caso al consejo de nuestra madre, pero tú no la culpaste a ella sólo a mí —dijo Belial—. Comprendo el error que cometí, pero no puedo seguir así.

Baal se irguió de golpe desafiando a su hermano con la mirada.

—¡Cállate! Tratas de hacerte el inocente, pero sabes que el único culpable eres tú —le gritó con dureza.

—¿Mi culpa? ¿Por tener encadenamiento? No puedes culparme por eso, no lo contralamos. Es algo natural —explicó—. Ambos fuimos culpables de su muerte. Yo por proporcionarle un destino tan horrible, tú por haber obedecido a nuestra madre.

—¡Mientes! ¡Guarda silencio, Belial!

Pero Belial no estaba ya escuchando. Pensaba en Elena. Pensaba en su esposa y su hijo, ambos inocentes y asesinados por su mano. Era su pasado, no podía cambiarlo, no podía regresar a lo que era. Había dejado que la situación tomara el control y había actuado como un niño asustado. No podía permitir eso de nuevo.

—Iré con ellos, Baal —interrumpió a su hermano.

Éste se vio contrariado, su expresión lo decía todo: no estaba de acuerdo.

—¿Crees que si vas con ellos te perdonaré por lo que hiciste? Olvídalo. Nunca lo haré. No te perdonaré, Belial. Y tú destino es saberlo y quedarte conmigo para recordarlo.

—Te equivocas —corrigió manteniendo la calma. De los dos siempre había sido el sensato—-. Quedarme aquí significaría estancarme, tengo que avanzar, Baal, eso es lo que Elena hubiera querido.

El puño del menor de los Rumanov se estampó con fuerza en la mejilla de Belial, haciendo que su fuera de espaldas contra los cojines. Al enderezarse, observó que su hermano tenía una mirada sombría con el dolor marcado en cada línea de expresión.

—¡Te quedarás aquí, Belial! ¿Esperas redimirte trabajando con ellos? ¡Recuerda que tus acciones sólo traen muerte! ¡Eres patético! ¡Muchos más que todos esos idiotas que piensan que podrán ganar una guerra perdida desde el principio! —estalló Baal gritando a todo pulmón— ¡NUNCA SALDRÁS DE ESTE LUGAR PORQUE TU DESTINO ESTÁ ATADO AL MÍO! ¡TE QUEDARÁS AQUÍ Y NUNCA TE IRÁS PORQUE TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!

Baal lucía trastornado. La frustración, el odio y la desesperación que había guardado por tanto tiempo se liberó en ese instante ocasionando que su cuerpo temblara y que sus pupilas se dilataran. Belial no respondió nada. Se levantó con calma y observó por última vez a su hermano. Él era culpable de que estuviera en ese estado por las pésimas decisiones que había tomado. No había vuelto atrás, tomó la decisión de que no podía quedarse sentado esperando el perdón que nunca llegaría.

—Está bien, Baal —empezó, reservado—. No haré que cambies de opinión, ni rogaré tu perdón. Lo que puedo hacer es ir con ellos y apoyar su causa porque ya no deseo quedarme atrás. Quiero avanzar y puedes venir conmigo si quieres. Pero si quieres quedarte, es tu decisión, yo ya me voy.

Sin voltear a verlo, dejó solo a su hermano. Se dirigió a la oficina principal de la casa, donde se guardaba los registros del dinero y las riquezas, tomó algunas carpetas que contenían datos que podían ser relevantes. Tomó uno de los abrigos que estaban en el perchero para ir a reunirse con los demás, escuchando en el camino el llanto y las maldiciones de Baal Rumanov.

* * *

Al terminar de comer, Dante había dicho que debían esperar en el jardín. Podía decir que Senri Shiki no resultó tan inútil como creía, nada mal para ser un mestizo. En el jardín, el grupo se preparaba para partir, para su sorpresa, Dante les había indicado que el viaje de regreso sería muy rápido. Zero le cuestionó que no podían irse volando por la atmosfera llena de veneno, pero Dante insistió en que dejara de chillar y le hiciera caso.

—¿Y en dónde está Kaname-dono? —preguntó Sira, buscándolo con la mirada.

—Ese imbécil vendrá luego. De seguro se perdió otra vez en la mansión.

—No me he perdido nunca en esta mansión, Dante.

Sin darse cuenta de su reacción, Zero se volteó al instante. Por suerte, sólo Senri lo notó. Kaname iba hacia ellos con las ropas desarregladas y llenas de polvo, el raspón en su mejilla seguía sangrando, pero parecía no importarle.

—Lo que digas —desestimó el desertor.

Al parecer ambos habían olvidado el incidente en la sala de música y estaban concentrados en otras cosas. Sin embargo, en Zero persistía el deseo de saber quién era el encadenamiento de Kaname.

—Alguien viene conmigo —informó Kaname para dar paso a Belial.

Sira saltó de alegría de nuevo. Aido pudo respirar tranquilo. Senri se preguntó si podían comprar más pockys porque ya se los había acabado.

—Lamento haberles causado tantas molestias —excusó Belial con cortesía.

—¡Nada de eso, Belial-sama! —Wakaba corrió hacia él y lo tomó de las manos—. Yo lamento haberlo despertado acariciando su cabello que parecía una flor negra. También lamento haber comido el pastel que estaba preparando sin esperarlo y lamento que haya estado delicioso, pero es que mi tío Zero cocina muy bien.

—Eh… yo… —por primera vez en su inmortalidad, no sabía que decir. Luego recordó vagamente haber querido succionar su sangre—. Yo también lamento haber querido beber tu sangre. No fue apropiado considerando que eres el derecho de sangre de alguien más.

—Oh, no se preocupe por eso —ella hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia—. De todos modos, si hubiese bebido mi sangre estaría muerto.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, pequeña, pero no creo que el veneno que corre por tus venas pueda matarme —dijo Belial, encantado por la inocencia de esa chica. Le recordaba un poco a Petra—. Tengo la cualidad física de soportar cualquier tóxico que entre en mi cuerpo, es algo similar a la condición de Alicia. Sólo que yo me deshago del veneno, no lo perfeccionó dentro de mi cuerpo como ella.

—¡Increíble! —admitió Sira. Los desertores eran vampiros muy interesantes.

—Oigan, ya me quiero ir. No aguanto estar más en la mansión donde vivió esa vieja loca —dijo Dante. A Belial no pareció importarle el apodo que usó hacia el recuerdo de su madre—. ¿Crees que el imbécil de tu hermano nos deje ir ya?

—No lo sé —dijo observando al cielo—. Él se encarga de mantener los hechizos defensivos del castillo. Las flores del jardín y el veneno rodeando el terreno desaparecerán sólo si Baal lo quiere.

—Entonces todo depende de él —comprendió Aido.

—Confíen en Baal-sama —dijo de pronto Senri—. Él también está pasando por un momento difícil.

Tuvieron que esperar dos minutos para notar como los hechizos desaparecían poco a poco. El olor de las flores en el jardín desaparecía hasta volverse un ligero aroma delicado, supusieron que lo mismo ocurría con el veneno. Belial giró el rostro hacia una cúpula en una torre donde le pareció ver el rostro de su hermano asomarse por uno de los ventanales. Le sonrió con agradecimiento.

—Kiryû —le llamó Belial—. Sé que eres un novato en cuanto a tus poderes y me gustaría ayudarte a comprenderlos un poco.

Zero asintió.

—Seguramente ya has sido testigo de la forma en que transformamos nuestro cuerpo en animales. Son la personificación de nuestra afinidad con la naturaleza. A pesar de que los humanos creen que un vampiro es algo innatural, no lo somos. Nuestro vínculo con la tierra es más profundo. Así que podemos convertirnos en animales para hacer un viaje más rápido. Eres muy joven para lograrlo, requiere un buen control.

—Supongo que es porque es más natural dejar que el instinto al ser un animal domine, que adoctrinarlo.

Belial afirmó con suavidad. Ese chico era tan listo como Kaname.

—Cuando llegué el momento en que estés listo, lo único que debes hacer es expresar tu poder. Así, de este modo —extendió su brazo se transformó en escarabajos rinocerontes de un color verdiazul metálico. Los pequeños insectos volaron rodeando al grupo—. Si para descubrir tu habilidad base tenías que concentrarte en tu interior, es lo contrario con esto.

Dicho esto se desintegró por completo. Dante y Kaname le imitaron, y el cielo se vio cubierto por cuervos de ojos rojos y murciélagos enormes. El viaje de regreso a la villa de los Aido fue muy rápido. El grupo sintió alivió al ver el hostal donde se quedarían un día más debido a que informaron que una tormenta de nieve estaba próxima y ningún vuelo tenía permitido despegar. Zero usó el servicio telefónico para hacerle saber a Ruka que llegarían más tarde, ella le dijo que no había problema y que la escuela seguía funcionando bien durante esos días.

Dijeron unas cosas más antes de que se terminara la llamada. Cuando ella colgó, Kiryû tenía una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. Su relación con Ruka Souen había cambiado, eso lo sabía. Rememoró lo que le dijo a Kain ese día, cuando él le había dicho sobre lo injusto que estaba siendo con ella. Sí, sería su esposa ahora o llevarían una buena relación si Akira no hubiera llegado a su vida o si Kaname…

« _¿Pero qué carajos me pasa?_ », pensó por un momento.

Durante las últimas horas pensamientos relacionados con el sangre pura rondaban por su cabeza. Trataba de analizarlo de la forma más objetiva posible, buscando una respuesta lógica. Cada vez que encontraba una, oía una voz en su cabecita muy parecida a la de Shizuka preguntando algo nuevo que lo desbarataba por completo. Era confuso tener tantos pensamientos con Kuran, que creyó que haber hecho las paces con él le estaba afectando negativamente. Pensó que quizá sólo estaba dándole mucha importancia al asunto y que esto le provocaba delirios.

Tranquilo por la solución, Zero volvió a la suite que compartía con Senri y Sira. Al llegar al cuarto, dio un vistazo a la entrada de la suite donde estaban los demás. Utilizó su agudo oído para escuchar si ellos estaban conversando sobre algo, pero se sorprendió ligeramente al notar respiraciones calmadas y el ritmo acompasado de sus corazones, estaba dormidos. No sabía si burlarse de su poca resistencia u otra cosa.

Senri estaba en un cómodo sillón individual leyendo un libro de historia sobre la familia Rumanov, comiendo de vez en cuando algunas galletas con queso que le habían preparado los sirvientes. Sira se entretenía viendo caer la tempestuosa nieve desde el ventanal de la suite. El cazador se tumbó en la cama matrimonial aflojando los botones de su abrigo. Si era sincero, estaba agotado, pero no quería mostrarlo porque todos se debían sentir igual o peor. Inhaló y exhaló hasta adentrarse a un estado de relajación total y sintió como su habilidad se movía en su interior, como si esperara que la invocara. Ése no sería el caso. No había enemigos cerca que su percepción de cazador detectara y con la tormenta de afuera sería difícil acercarse sigilosamente.

De pronto, Sira dio un gritó ahogado ocasionando que tanto él como Senri reaccionaran. Ambos vieron como la ventana estaba abierta de par en par con Sira luchando para cerrarla. Senri fue en su ayuda, y cuando el viento helado ya no entró le preguntó qué es lo que había pasado.

—No lo sé. Estaba viendo la tormenta, después sentí como algo empujaba con fuerza la ventana y no vi más.

—Creo que eso fue mi culpa —sonó una voz detrás de ellos.

Los tres voltearon al instante para ver a Michael sentado en el sillón donde Shiki había estaba leyendo. ¿Cuándo había entrado y por qué Zero no lo había sentido? Michael alzó ambas manos para mostrar que no venía a buscar pelea.

—Eh, tranquilo, cazador. A pesar de estar en el otro bando, no vengo a atacar ni nada de eso.

—¿Quién rayos eres? —le preguntó Zero. Maldijo internamente haber dejado la _Bloody Rose_ en la mesita de noche—. Dijiste que estaba en el bando contrario, así que no creo que vengas en son de paz.

—Mi nombre es Michael Sinclair —respondió él haciendo una reverencia—. Por otra parte, sí, soy algo así como un aliado de Kurotsuki, pero ya lo dije, si quisiera hacer algo ya lo habría hecho.

—¿Qué pretendes al venir aquí? —cuestionó Zero con cautela.

—Conocer al bando contrario, sólo eso —Michael se encogió de hombros—. No te inquietes, Kurotsuki vigila a tu grupo con otras estrategias como para usarme de espía. Estoy aquí por voluntad propia, aunque claro, no es como si vaya a decirte todo. Se me dieron ciertas órdenes que debo cumplir.

—No sé si confiar en tu palabra, vampiro.

—Dime Michael. No me digas vampiro. Tengo un nombre y me agrada que lo usen.

—Bien, _Michael_ , tus acciones indican que eres libre para ir y venir como te plazca, pero dices que tienes órdenes que seguir. ¿Cómo saber que dices la verdad?

—Porque… —comenzó, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta mientras escuchaba la voz de Catena en su cabeza explicando las órdenes de Arika.

Michael suspiró con resignación hubiera querido tener más tiempo para hablar, pero el poder de Catena lo obligaba a seguir con lo ordenado.

—Parece ser que no tendremos una oportunidad de hablar como se debe —les informó con una media sonrisa—. Me han dado órdenes y no puedo negarme. Lo siento.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Zero y Senri fueron lanzados hacia la pared cerca de la cama con una fuerza tan descomunal que los dejó sin aire y con la columna casi destrozada. Zero fue el único que pudo levantarse para ir por la _Bloody_ , pero un segundo golpe logró que casi perdiera la consciencia. Ese vampiro era rápido. Recordó que Dante habló sobre la suprema velocidad que Michael alcanzaba y del campo que lo cubría, si juntaba eso podía ser un problema. Entonces escuchó de nuevo a Sira, se levantó con dificultad para ver como Michael la tenía apresada entre sus brazos.

—Suéltala —ordenó con dificultad. Su poder regenerativo no podía curar sus pulmones tan rápido como le gustaría.

—Lamento no haber hablado con ustedes, es algo que hubiera disfrutado, pero órdenes son órdenes —explicó Michael. Zero se sorprendió al ver por un momento como sus facciones mostraban pesar—. Éstas fueron capturar a Sira Wakaba y despojar a Zero Kiryû de la _Bloody Rose._

Fue cuando el cazador se dio cuenta que la pistola la tenía Sinclair en su mano izquierda, mientras que con su brazo derecho mantenía a Sira inmóvil. Ella luchaba por zafarse, pero la fuerza de él era superior. Sira acercó su mano a donde estaba el relicario de _Sentencia_ y lo activó. La enorme guadaña creció, pero como había sido actividad muy cerca de su cuerpo el mango atravesó a la chica por la costilla izquierda provocando un intenso sangrado.

La saliva de Sira se había vuelto veneno, entonces su sangre era mucho más tóxica y por lo tanto los vampiros no necesitaban beberla directamente. Al contacto de la sangre con su piel, Michael se sintió mareado y su cuerpo se entumió. Shiki aprovechó ese momento para arremeter con su látigo de sangre, propinando su mejor golpe dado que su cuerpo estaba adolorido.

Sinclair recibió el impacto soltando a Wakaba, que cayó sobre sus rodillas sosteniendo la guadaña para desactivarla. El dolor en su costado era intenso, pero tendría que soportarlo un rato. Senri quiso acudir en su ayuda, pero recibió el impacto de una onda cinética lanzada por Sinclair que lo dejó aturdido. La sangre de Sira lo había debilitado, pero no era suficiente para detenerlo por completo, además, las órdenes taladrando su cabeza conferían mucha más fuerza en él. Michael comenzó a deshacerse en cientos de libélulas color verde metalizado que cubrieron a Sira y la elevaron sobre el suelo.

Senri y Zero observaron cómo era sacada de la suite y se perdía entre la nebulosa de libélulas y la nieve de la tormenta. Sin importarle sus heridas, los dos se levantaron, pero fueron detenidos por los fuertes brazos de Belial y Kaname. Pelearon por zafarse, pero los otros dos no desistieron.

—Cálmate, Zero —pidió Kaname, pero el cazador se removía en su abrazo soltando improperios y amenazas de muerte—. No puedes salir con esta tormenta, en tu condición sólo te perderías y sería un blanco fácil de atacar.

—¡Se llevaron a Sira! —espetó Zero sin dejar de luchar.

—Deja de chillar, cazador. Nos tendieron una trampa. La niñita loca de Catena envenenó a algunos sirvientes y les ordenó darnos a beber verbena.

—¿Verbena? —Zero sabía que esa hierba era veneno para vampiros de nivel bajo y que a los sangre pura los sedaba. ¿Cómo no notaron? Su agudo sentido del olfato los debía haber alertado, pero entonces recordó que los sirvientes habían estado sirviendo té de yerbabuena y habían insistido tanto en que él y los demás lo tomaran. La yerbabuena tenía la cualidad de ocultar el olor de la verbena.

—Tenemos que buscarla… —murmuró Senri desesperado, dejó de pelear en los brazos de Belial, pero éste simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—La tormenta haría que perdiéramos el rastro enseguida y Michael es demasiado veloz para tratar de localizarlo —explicó con paciencia—. No podemos hacer nada por ella.

Senri mordió su labio inferior con frustración y apretó su puño hasta hacerlo sangrar. Su furia se expresó en el cambio de color de sus pupilas ahora rojas y como su cuerpo se tensaba. Se podía percibir su aura asesina, por lo que Belial tuvo que recurrir a dejarlo inconsciente para calmarlo. Luego dio una mirada a Dante que asintió. Se habían dado cuenta de que algo ocurría en el interior del chico.

—Debemos de regresar a la Academia —dijo Kaname. Zero no creía lo que escuchaba. No podía dejar sola a Sira cuando no sabía qué es lo que Arika planeaba con ella. Kuran dejó a abrazarlo para posa runa mano sobre su hombro—. Es lo único que podemos hacer, aunque Michael esté envenenado sigue siendo más rápido que nosotros. Él ya debe estar en otro continente en este momento. Arika sabe que Sira es importante para ti, por lo que no la matará de momento.

Eso no lo tranquilizó, pero se obligó a mantener la mente fría. Sin embargo, los golpes que había recibido si habían hecho mella en él. De repente perdió la noción de todo y cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Kaname.

—Son fuertes —dijo Belial levantando a Shiki en sus brazos sin mucha dificultad—. Los golpes de Michael pueden matar con un solo un impacto. Ellos resistieron dos, son fuertes de verdad.

Se llevaron a Zero y Senri a otra habitación para que descansasen. La tormenta terminaría al día siguiente según informaron los sirvientes (a los que Belial les había quitado la hipnosis de Catena). Sólo tendrían que esperar. Arika ya había hecho su primer movimiento y ellos tenían que reorganizarse.

Fue difícil para Hanabusa mantener la compostura cuando quería ir a buscarla. Se convenció que sería una pérdida de tiempo, ya que ni sus dones con el hielo le harían salir de una tormenta de esa magnitud. No pudo dormir el resto de la noche. Se quedó en la suite destrozada donde su hija había estado observando la nieve arremolinándose en la ventana, sintiéndose culpable por no haber previsto eso y por no haber notado que sus sirvientes estaban siendo manipulados.

No podía hacer nada. Había sido inútil otra vez…

Justo como el día en que Sayori Wakaba murió.

Y ahora volvía a perder a alguien.

Esa noche, Hanabusa no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

Había fallado.

Otra vez.


	7. La Caída de la Torre

**Capítulo Seis**

 **La Caída de la Torre**

* * *

" _La pálida muerte lo mismo llama a las cabañas de los humildes que a las torres de los reyes"._

—Desconocido.

* * *

Sira despertó en una celda húmeda. Dos grilletes en sus muñecas la encadenaban a una pared mohosa. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo para liberarse, pero no habían dejado nada que pudiera usar ni siquiera para defenderse. Debía mantener la calma, pensar en alternativas, ya que estaba segura que nadie vendría a rescatarla. ¿Por qué la habían secuestrado? Si querían tener rehenes, pudieron haber tomado a alguien más, habría tenido el mismo efecto en Zero. Estaba desconcertada. ¿Por qué la habrían dejado viva? Sira quiso tomarse el costado, seguía sangrando y el dolor menguaba sus fuerzas.

—Es extraño que la herida no haya cerrado —interrumpió una voz desde las sombras, fuera de la celda.

Sira volteó de inmediato. La penumbra del cuarto no ayudaba a identificarlo, pero supo que era un hombre.

—Supuse que tener tanta sangre de vampiro haría la curación más rápida. Tendré que hacer ajustes a las pruebas, tu poca resistencia puede ser un problema.

—¿Quién demonios eres?

—Tus modales cambian dependiendo quien esté frente a ti, justo como todos los humanos —sonó con divertido aburrimiento.

La figura se acercó más dejando ver el desgarbado Claes Cavallone, cuya expresión impasible y ojos verdes terriblemente inquisitivos le hicieron sobrecogerse.

—No necesitas saber quién soy, ni siquiera por qué te trajeron aquí —le explicó abriendo la celda y acercándose hasta quedar frente a ella—, confió que eres lo bastante inteligente para descubrirlo con el tiempo, Sira Wakaba.

Claes ordenó a los niveles E que la liberaran para llevarla al laboratorio. Sira quiso atacar, pero el dolor repentino en la parte baja de su espalda, la detuvo. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sujetándose la zona afectada y reprimiendo un grito de dolor.

—Tengo la habilidad de hacer que las cosas que toco exploten —informó—. Cuando Michael te trajo, toque tu cuerpo y el dolor que acabas de sentir fue uno de tus riñones explotando.

—Imposible…

—No es imposible, ¿o tengo que explotar uno de tus pulmones para que lo creas?

Claes ordenó que la levantaran. Sira tembló, no sólo por el dolor que recurría su espina, también por ver el laboratorio de Claes. Era una especie de habitación que habría dejado en ridículo a la Inquisición, llena de artilugios que recordaba haber visto en libros sobre torturas medievales, y algunos otros que ella utilizaba en clases de química y biología; había cápsulas que contenían adefesios humanoides, frascos con químicos y tubos de ensayos con etiquetas escritas en latín. Ella fue atada en una cama similar a un potro, pero con aldabas más grandes.

Sira miró a Claes ir a una de las mesas para tomar una libreta vieja con apuntes en italiano, lucía meditabundo escribiendo unas cosas más antes de volver su atención sobre ella.

—Sujeto 4, femenino, 16 años, humano. Debido a la vulnerabilidad mostrada se procede a realizar pruebas de resistencia al dolor antes de iniciar con los experimentos respectivos del proyecto Haddock.

—¿Experimentos?

—Te recomiendo que guardes silencio, Sira Wakaba —Claes permanecía con la tranquilidad de un científico que ha hecho eso durante miles de años—. Las pruebas de resistencia son agotadoras y querrás guardar toda la energía posible una vez que terminen.

—¿Estás loco? —dijo sin ocultar su miedo.

Claes no contestó. Tomó unas pinzas eléctricas ajustando la intensidad de la carga y llevándolas hasta el estómago de la chica. Ella soportó la primera carga que duró un minuto. Cuando terminó se dio cuenta que él no lucía apenado por eso.

—¿Loco? —repitió Claes subiendo la intensidad de la carga y volviendo a electrocutarla—. Supongo que sí.

Sira no gritó en tres pruebas seguidas, pero la intensidad de la cuarta le hizo sentir que su cuerpo se quemaba por dentro. Lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y lloraba exclamando el nombre de Shiki.

* * *

Regresar a Japón fue una de las experiencias más duras que hayan tenido que enfrentar. Shiki y Zero permanecieron en un silencio perturbador, de no ser porque respiraban pudieron haber pasado por muertos. El más afectado fue Aido.

Cuando el avión arribó en la pista de aterrizaje, salieron donde una limosina les esperaba. Abordaron sin decir más. Dentro, Zero pensaba en la intención de Arika al raptar a Sira, sin duda, había sido un golpe duro para él y Shiki, sin olvidar a Hanabusa, no obstante, fue sólo un paso en su estrategia, así que Sira estaría a salvo por el momento. La prioridad ahora era reunir a todo el grupo y planear una estrategia de batalla.

La limosina llegó a la entrada de la Academia Cross. Bajaron y Zero advirtió que Ruka y Rima le esperaban. Él les asintió para indicarles que tendrían tiempo para hablar después. Rima se acercó a Shiki dándole una bofetada.

—Si no quitas esa expresión, te golpearé más fuerte —amenazó.

Senri tomó su mano para mantenerla cerca de su mejilla y cerró los ojos. Esa forma de hacerlo sentir mejor era algo que había extrañado más de lo que hubiera creído. Dejó que la menuda rubia lo tomará del brazo para dirigirse a la oficina principal en silencio.

—Agradezco que haya decidido ayudarnos, Belial-sama —dijo Ruka con solemnidad, haciendo una corta reverencia.

—Debes ser Ruka Souen, la prometida de Kiryû.

Ruka asintió con reserva.

—Ahora entiendo por qué sonreía con tanta fluidez al hablar por teléfono —prosiguió Belial a sabiendas de que Kaname lo escuchaba. Ella agradeció los elogios, siempre manteniendo la calma.

—¿Estamos aquí para idear una estrategia o seguiremos perdiendo el tiempo en tontas cortesías? —inquirió Dante.

—Tienes razón, vampiro, no tenemos tiempo que perder —dijo Zero mirándole de reojo para después dirigirse a su oficina con Ruka a su lado bajo la atenta mirada de Kaname.

En la junta, se encontraba todos los involucrados reunidos al fin. Los ataques de niveles E habían aumentado, según Yagari, nada que no pudieran controlar, mientras Kaito informaba que las familias del Concilio estaban bajo alerta permanente ya que hubo atentados.

—Dadas las circunstancias debemos trazar un plan de batalla —dijo Zero mirando a todos con seriedad—. Arika lanzó un ataque esperando una respuesta de nuestra parte, si tenemos que pasar de la defensiva a la ofensiva hay que tener un plan.

—Sugiero un ataque a los laboratorios —dijo Alicia—. Un ataque de prueba ayudaría a calibrar nuestras fuerzas, además de ser uno de los primeros pasos para una ofensiva.

—¿Y si los laboratorios son una trampa? —inquirió Takuma evaluando la evidencia—. No sabemos si han creado algo lo suficientemente fuerte para herir a un desertor.

—Ichijou-san tiene razón —admitió Rima—. Los niveles E modificados representan sólo obstáculos numéricos. Si crearon algo más, un ataque premeditado sería más desastroso que beneficioso.

—Esa perra no crearía algo que no pueda controlar —interrumpió Dante recostado sobre el sofá jugando con una pelota—. Tenemos la ventaja de conocer las limitaciones del enemigo.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con el ataque? —habló Belial elevando una ceja—. Si conocemos sus desventajas ellos también conocerán las nuestras. Un ataque es lo que están esperan.

—Por eso mismo debemos hacerlo —intervino Kaname—. Trazando una buena estrategia y eligiendo los elementos correctos, incluso si lo esperan será efectivo. Tenemos que atacar tres de los laboratorios más cercanos en equipos de tres. Un desertor, un cazador y un noble en cada equipo. Nos infiltraremos y romperemos sus fuerzas desde adentro.

—Simple y eficaz, por lo que escucho —admitió Zero.

—Antes de dar por hecho el plan —interrumpió Daemon—, lamento ser tan aguafiestas, pero no sabemos si en esos laboratorios tienen a Sira-chan. Si esperan el ataque, que mejor que sacarle todo el provecho posible.

—Tomaremos el riesgo —la voz de Hanabusa sonó sin emoción alguna intrigando a Kain—. Si queremos tener éxito en el plan, debemos hacerlo.

—Qué frío eres, rubio —pronunció Dante aventando la pelota al techo para que rebotara en su mano—. Veo que alguien aquí si tiene los cojones para pelear. El primer equipo será formado por mí, por aquel cazador de cabello castaño y por Takuma. El segundo equipo por Alicia, el perro viejo de un ojo y la vampiro que casi me cargo. El tercer equipo será Kaname, el cazador y el mestizo. No acepto quejas de ninguna parte.

—No tengo problema alguno con eso, vampiro —dijo Zero aunque no quería trabajar junto a Kaname—. Sin embargo, el ataque de prueba sugiere una apertura para un contraataque a los puntos sueltos. Ordenaré a Touma, Hiou y Shouto que custodien el Concilio, y Daemon y Rima protegerán la Asociación durante el ataque.

—Eso significa que me quedaré en la Academia junto —Belial estaba de acuerdo—. Propongo que el ataque sea dentro de dos días, es el tiempo que necesito para sembrar las semillas de las plantas y hacerlas crecer lo bastante para proteger todo el terreno.

—Entonces no hay nada más que atender de momento —finalizó Zero, dando por terminada la junta.

Dante y Alicia salieron pronto, ambos habían decidido ir a dar una vuelta a la ciudad. Belial fue a la biblioteca a leer para entretenerse, acompañado de Takuma y Kain. Yagari y Kaito volvieron a la Asociación a prepararse.

—Quiero hablar contigo, Kiryû —le dijo Aido cuando pasó a su lado.

Zero asintió, excusándose con sus tres subordinados.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Hanabusa le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera. Cualquier cosa que tuviera que decirle necesitaba privacidad y, al parecer, un espacio amplio. Se dejó conducir hasta llegar al sendero donde Yûki había atacado a Sira.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Aido? —preguntó, evitando los rodeos.

El vampiro permaneció un momento dándole la espalda, y girándose de prisa, su puño se estampó con fuerza en la mejilla del cazador. El golpe fue tan efectivo que lo hizo dar algunos pasos atrás, partiendo su labio.

—¿Terminaste? —Zero no mostraba señas de estar molesto.

Aido, por el contrario, tenía una mueca iracunda donde sus ojos azules refulgían con odio.

—No la protegiste —empezó en tono sibilante, casi conteniéndose de soltarlo. Usando todo su poder, lanzó una gigantesca ráfaga de hielo que Zero esquivó con facilidad—. ¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta, Kiryû!

El hielo se aglomeraba sobre el suelo tomando formas diversas, mostrando la furia de su invocador, sin pensar que Zero comenzaba a cansarse eso, de tener cuentas pendientes que ni siquiera debería de tener, de escuchar reclamos de Hanabusa Aido.

Y lo sintió de nuevo. Su poder, llamándolo, incitando a que lo usara.

Los brazos salieron de su espalda deshaciendo el ataque congelado al instante. Aido paró su asedio, sorprendido por los brazos e inquieto de que Zero pudiera usarlos tan velozmente.

—¿Qué no la protegí? ¿Qué debí evitar su secuestro? —preguntó, su voz en volumen bajo, sus ojos ocultos en su flequillo.

Hanabusa reinició su ataque invocando estacas de hielo y lanzándoselas. Zero las detuvo púas mientras uno de sus brazos golpeaba en el estómago al rubio, quien voló varios metros hasta chocar contra un árbol. Se levantó tosiendo sangre y los ojos resplandeciendo de odio, pero Zero fue mucho más rápido. En un parpadeo, estaba frente a él propinándole un puñetazo que pudo romperle la mandíbula. En respuesta, Hanabusa le propinó otro golpe, al punto de que ambos ya no usaban sus poderes, peleaban a mano limpia.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —gritaba Zero—. ¡No puedes reclamarme algo, cuando tú no estuviste ahí para ella!

Dio un golpe directo a la costilla izquierda de Aido.

—¡Era tu deber protegerla! ¡Confié en que lo harías!

Aido le propinó un codazo en la nariz.

—¡No tengo que rendirte cuentas a ti! ¡La única que podría reclamarme sería Sayori!

—¿Sayori? No la menciones, maldito —Hanabusa lo tomó por las solapas del abrigo—. No mereces hablar de ella.

—Yo no la abandoné, bastardo, nunca la dejé de lado como tú —escupió Zero—. Te importaba más mantener tu estatus y tus relaciones que ella.

—¡Me preocupaba por ella!, no imaginas cuánto, Kiryû. Por eso, construí una mansión para ella, por eso la alejé de aquello que la lastimaba.

—¿Encerrándola en una mansión? —cuestionó con sarcasmo—. Déjame diferir sobre eso. Sayori estaba sola. Yo era el único que se preocupaba por ella.

—¿Preocuparte por ella? ¡Sólo la visitabas de vez en cuando! Cada vez que tus misiones acababan recurrías a Sayori por consuelo, no porque te importara de verdad, Kiryû. No te importaba si ella enfermaba o no dormía por esperar a que llegaras.

—¡Claro que me importaba! —replicó Zero mostrando sus afilados colmillos y con las pupilas lilas platinas dilatadas—. ¡La amaba! ¡Jamás hubiera hecho algo que la lastimara!

Le soltó un golpe que logró derribarlo. Aido quedó sentado sobre el frío piso, con el labio partido y la mirada pensativa.

—Cuando ella te esperaba… —comentó Aido cabizbajo— se mantenía despierta a altas horas de la noche, porque sabía que llegabas tarde. Cuando te esperaba en año nuevo, ella enfermaba por haberte esperado sin importar el frío que hiciera. Incluso cuando le decía que no tenía por qué hacerlo, Sayori sonreía con suavidad y me contestaba que eras su amigo.

El cazador abrió los ojos como platos, sin saber que Sayori pasaba por todo eso sin que él lo supiera. ¿Cuántas noches de desvelo había esperado por verlo? ¿Cuán enferma estuvo sin que él se diera cuenta? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho nunca? Sayori nunca le hubiera mentido. Entonces, ¿por qué?

—Eres tan imbécil como yo —le dijo Aido con frívola ironía—. Sayori no hablaba nunca de sus problemas, porque quería resolverlos por su cuenta sin depender de nadie más. Quería ser lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo por sí misma. Sin embargo, era una humana ¿Cuánto podría haber aguantado alguien de semejante fragilidad y tiempo limitado? Ambos somos vampiros, Kiryû, y debíamos hacer lo necesario para verla feliz porque ella moriría algún día cuando llegara a la vejez y nosotros nos quedaríamos más tiempo.

Aido sonrió con pesadez ante esa idea, porque Sayori nunca aceptó convertirse en vampiro. Ella no veía nada de malo en su naturaleza humana, apreciando cada momento de su vida y compartiendo su sonrisa con aquellos que le importaban. Por su parte, Zero estaba sumido en la melancolía, en recuerdos vividos de una Sayori humana cuyos años no marcaban sólo experiencia y madurez, sino también como se acercaba a la muerte. ¿Habrían estado, él y Hanabusa, listos para verla envejecer? ¿Podría soportar verla morir lentamente mientras ellos se mantenían imperturbables con los años?

—Tienes razón, Aido —pronunció Zero imitando su tono—. Somos un par de imbéciles que siguen amando a la misma mujer.

Hanabusa compartió una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Oye, no deberías decir eso cuando tienes a Akira-sama —reprochó con fingida molestia.

Zero se encogió de hombros, le tendió una mano al rubio y éste la aceptó.

—Tendrá que aceptar que antes de él, Sayori llegó primero.

—Te va a poner correa por andar tras la mujer de alguien más —bromeó.

Zero bufó. Si Akira intentaba hacer eso, le iba a volar las bolas con la Bloody Rose.

—Ya que quedaron las cuentas saldadas —dijo acomodándose el abrigo—, me largo. Tengo cosas importantes por atender. Fue bueno haber tenido esta charla, Aido, para la próxima usaré mi neutralidad en lugar de mis puños.

—Y yo no me contendré con el hielo —aseguró.

Ambos siguieron caminos separados, pero compartiendo la única sonrisa sincera entre ellos.

* * *

Cuando el plazo de dos días se cumplió, los equipos se reunieron con antelación. Se había decidido que se transportarían en motos todo terreno, modificadas especialmente para ser veloces y silenciosas. Ruka les dio la localización de cada laboratorio confirmado, las rutas de escape y los clanes de vampiros que estaban cerca si se presentaba algún herido.

—Le quitas lo divertido, preciosa —le dijo Dante—. Recuerden que no deben dejar vivo nadie. No hay un mejor mensaje que el piso cubierto de sangre y cenizas. No muestren piedad, porque a quien no matan hoy, los matará mañana.

—Sabias palabras de un psicópata —le espetó Zero con un toque de ironía subiendo el cierre de su chamarra de motociclista.

—Dejen sus juegos para luego, señores —Alicia les interrumpió—. Aunque tengo que reclamarte, Dante, por ponerme con el pesimista de Yagari. Espero que su falta de sentido del humor lo compense su habilidad para cazar.

—Tus quejas no me importan, Alicia —le dijo Dante mirando con más atención su motocicleta que a ella—. Ya decidí quien iba y quién no. Sus opiniones me importan una mierda.

Kaito, un poco alejado de Dante, estaba hablando con Takuma

—No sé por qué, pero presiento que si salimos heridos será por él y no por el enemigo.

—¿Eres consciente que te está escuchando? —le preguntó.

—Eso no cambia que sea un hijo de puta que nos abandonará si le damos razones para hacerlo.

Belial estaba junto a Zero explicándole que necesitaba deshacer la barrera de la academia para que pudieran emerger sus raíces. Zero habló en una lengua antigua desvaneciendo la barrera al instante.

—No creí que un cazador pudiera crear semejante poder defensivo.

—Es un hechizo de los Kiryû. Mis antepasados escribieron muchos de ellos para su protección —explicó—. Ahora soy el único que los conoce.

—Interesante —admitió—. Ahora, es mi turno para hacer de esta Academia algo impenetrable.

Comenzaron a crecer brotes de color púrpura que cubrieron las verjas de la academia, donde flores rojizas soltaban un aroma dulce y embriagante. La Academia Cross quedó rodeada de un enorme entramado de plantas venenosas. Como punto adicional, Belial informó a Zero que los escorpiones de Catena adentro y fuera serían eliminados.

Con todo preparado, arrancaron las motocicletas. El equipo de Dante iría a la ciudad del Norte, al laboratorio más grande localizado, mientras que el equipo de Alicia iría hacia el oeste, a un laboratorio cercano al mar, y por último, el equipo de Kaname se infiltraría en el laboratorio de la ciudad del este, él más lejano de todos. Partieron simultáneamente perdiéndose en el horizonte. Ruka se quedó de pie mirando el lugar por donde Zero había desaparecido. La mano de Rima sobre su hombro la trajo a la realidad, le sonrió con agradecimiento y miró a los que estaban ahí. Pidió a Daemon y a Rima que fueran a la Asociación de Cazadores. Mientras Aido y Kain se concentrarían en vigilar los alrededores.

—Eres impresionante, Ruka —apremió Belial observando a los demás cumplir con las órdenes de ella. Se sorprendió aún más cuando Daemon no protestó ni una sola palabra—. Akira tiene mucha competencia, por lo que veo. Aunque no hay mucho que pueda hacer de todos modos, no cuando Zero está _encadenado_ a Kaname.

Souen quedó impactada. Así que eso… si Kaname había desarrollado un vínculo tal con Zero.

—No luces tan sorprendida como esperaba, eso me dice que ya tenías sospechas sobre lo que sucedía—Belial interrumpió sus pensamientos—. No te sientas mal, ante alguien tan viejo como yo, nada puede ser ocultado.

—Eso significa que los demás desertores también lo saben.

—Dante y yo somos los únicos aquí que pueden hacerlo. Alicia y Daemon son jóvenes todavía, les falta experiencia, además no les interesa saber sobre este tipo de cosas—explicó—. Eres perspicaz, Ruka, e inteligente y sé que no confías en Akira Tsukishiro.

La expresión de Ruka permaneció imperturbable, sin mostrar estar en contra o en pro de lo dicho.

—No tienes de que preocuparte —dijo—, el veneno mató a los escorpiones, además del murciélago que te ha vigilado durante tanto tiempo. Puedes hablar conmigo con libertad.

Ella asintió con solemnidad. Era momento de revelar la verdad.

* * *

En la casa Shirabuki, Arika descansaba en una cama de esponjadas almohadas. Su cuerpo moreno de firmes miembros vestía un ligero vestido de tul magenta con atrevidas aberturas en el escote y las piernas. En el centro de la habitación, Catena era mordida por un muchacho 12 años. Cuando decidió que era suficiente, emitió una suave orden para que la soltara. El muchacho se separó de ella mirándola con ojos confusos.

—Creo que no es necesario explicarte que estás bajo mi control —dijo Catena limpiando la sangre que quedó en su cuello y arreglando su arrugado vestido.

El muchacho le miró con odio mientras sus pupilas retornaban a un tono topacio. Limpió la sangre de las comisuras de sus labios, sintiéndose patético por sucumbir a la sed y perder su libertad.

—Bienvenido a nuestro bando, Adonis Isoliert-Schmetterling —Arika pronunció con seriedad—. De momento no tengo órdenes para ti, no obstante, tu estancia aquí no será en vano. Tengo muchas expectativas sobre ti.

Adonis tenía los cabellos rubios, brillantes y sedosos, su piel era tersa y blanca sin ninguna imperfección. Era conocido como el vampiro más hermoso de todos los tiempos. Su madre Afrodita, envidiosa de su belleza lo había aislado durante miles de años hasta que él mismo la asesinó.

—¿Expectativas? —se burló Adonis despectivo—. He escuchado rumores acerca de lo que pasa. Los Rumanov se han ido con el otro bando, ¿no es así? Yo fui escogido por las circunstancias, no porque me tomaras en cuenta. Soy el más débil de todos. Debiste estar desesperada para mandar a Ritter por mí.

—Te subestimas demasiado, Adonis. Ritter volvió con heridas un tanto graves.

Adonis entrecerró los ojos con recelo. Su poder era la cristalización. El encuentro con Ritter, que controlaba el magnetismo, no supuso una segura victoria para Adonis.

—Como sea, si no me necesitas, me retiro.

Catena rió en cuanto se dio cuenta de la mirada asesina de Ritter.

—Eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba —dijo ella—. ¿Entonces vamos a permitir que ellos destruyan tres laboratorios y sólo miraremos?

—Es un sacrificio necesario, además Claes ya sacó toda la información que podía de los experimentos de ese lugar —explicó Arika—. Se deshacen de la basura por nosotros. Matamos dos pájaros de un tiro.

Se levantó con gracia caminando hacia la parte inferior de la habitación oculta entre cortinas lilas de seda china. Los hermanos Winchester captaron que ella quería privacidad y salieron de la habitación en silencio sin darse cuenta que unos ojos almendrados los miraban desde el interior de las cortinas.

* * *

Alicia, Yagari y Seiren habían llegado al laboratorio en tiempo récord. Las motocicletas proporcionadas bajo la marca de la familia Kiryû eran veloces, y para alguien como Alicia, había sido fácil guiarlos por los caminos. El laboratorio se hacía pasar por una fábrica de redes de pesca, que pasó desapercibida hasta que Zero recibió informes sobre la familia Kazuki, quien lideraba esas costas, de que ninguna fábrica de ese tipo estaba bajo su control.

Ahora, ellos tres debían infiltrarse. Zero informó a los Kazuki desalojar el área para máxima protección y cercar las posibles rutas de escapes de esa fábrica. Alicia usó su sentido agudo del olfato para verificar si la fábrica contenía un olor particular y halló la peste de vampiros modificados.

—El plan es sencillo —les explicó a sus dos acompañantes—. Son muchos, aventuraría a decir que miles. Al entrar más en la estructura nos toparemos con más de ellos.

—En resumen, entramos con todo y no nos detenemos hasta acabarlos —fumando un cigarrillo, Yagari preparaba su escopeta y la puso sobre su hombro—. Me gusta tu plan, mujer.

Alicia le sonrió con complicidad. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Seiren les miraba de reojo, en especial a Yagari, recordando cosas que habían pasado hace tanto tiempo. No pudo seguir hundiéndose en sus memorias, tuvo que esquivar a un vampiro que la atacaba por la espalda. Sacó un pequeño cuchillo que clavó en el corazón volviéndolo cenizas al instante. Alicia y Yagari ya estaban encargándose de otros más. Su pelea había comenzado.

* * *

—En verdad es grande —exclamó Kaito observando la fábrica desde una de las colinas que la rodeaban—. ¿Utilizamos la estrategia de siempre?

Takuma le miró inquisitivo, sin entender a qué se refería, pero Dante sonrió.

—Dejaremos las motocicletas aquí, atravesaremos el bosque a pie y entraremos haciendo mucho ruido —explicó—. Huelo en ese lugar un aproximado de 75 mil vampiros, nada mal para empezar.

Se bajaron de las motos, adentrándose al bosque y llegando a la fábrica, enseguida vieron a guardias fuera de ésta, armados y alertas. Dante bufó al ver una defensa tan mediocre esperándolos, así que usando el poder cinético provoco un terremoto que cuarteó la tierra donde cayeron los incautos vampiros. Fue el momento justo para el ataque. Kaito y Takuma eran expertos en ataque a corta distancia, limpiaban la zona rápidamente. Dante se entretenía quemando a cuanto imbécil se le acercara. Eso iba a ser divertido.

* * *

Para cuando el equipo de Kaname había llegado a la fábrica del este, ya era tarde.

La infiltración aseguraba una pelea grande, y Zero aún no controlaba bien su habilidad base como para tener la confianza de no destruir más de lo que quería. El encuentro con Aido le había enseñado que podía controlar mejor la neutralidad si se enfocaba en una sola emoción, pero debía tener cuidado, no sabía si eso saldría contraproducente.

—Detecto 50 mil vampiros modificados —dijo Kaname—. Nos infiltraremos por los pasillos cercanos a la tubería.

Caminaron en silencio. Zero iba detrás de Kaname por unos pasos junto con Senri, y estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pensando en cosas en las que no debería en esos momentos. Enterarse del _encadenamiento_ de Kaname le trajo dudas. Sobre todo ¿quién demonios era _ese_ alguien y por qué sentía tanta ansiedad por saberlo?

Al sentir el toque de un pocky en sus labios, Zero sacudió la cabeza. A su lado, Senri mantenía el brazo estirado con el dulce bailando entre sus dedos.

—¿Pasa algo, Senri?

—Verte tan serio, más de lo normal —comentó Senri— es inusual. Algo te preocupa y quisiera saberlo.

—No creo que sea el mejor momento.

—Lo sé, pero quería que supieras que puedes decirme lo que sea —dijo comiéndose lo que quedaba del dulce—. Es mi deber como hermana menor. Es algo que Sira me dijo antes de que se la llevaran.

—Ella es fuerte, Senri, hará lo posible por mantenerse viva hasta que la encontremos —afirmó.

—Lo sé —secundó con una ligera sonrisa. Luego frunció el ceño—. Mi intención era animarte, pero fue al revés.

—Tendrás tu oportunidad.

Delante de ellos, Kaname los oía con atención. Notando como Senri hablaba con tono más familiar, tomando el papel de "hermana menor" con seriedad, esos dos eran muchos más cercanos después del viaje a Rusia. Eso lo alegró interiormente, ver a Zero rodeado de personas que le apreciaban y lo protegerían lo aliviaba intensamente. El ligero sonido de un paso, lo alertó de que habían sido descubiertos, sin perder ni un segundo, invocó a Artemis llegando de un salto a donde el desprevenido nivel E los veía. Lo partió por la mitad, y no tuvo tiempo de descansar, porque cien más lo esperaban, así que arremetió con todo lo que tenía. Abajo, Zero y Senri tenían sus propios problemas con los vampiros que salían por el sistema de alcantarillas, siendo ambos luchadores de larga distancia procuraban mantener un radio de ataque que les diera ventaja.

* * *

Acaecía la tarde en la academia Cross, la luz cálida se filtraba por las grandes ventanas dando una iluminación amena al edificio. Belial disfrutaba la imperturbable tranquilidad sentado en una banca. Habían pasado miles de años desde que tomara un respiro así que no le importaba estar cubriéndose de nieve.

Fue una lástima que eso no iba a durar.

En la habitación de Kaname, Yûki recuperaba el conocimiento aunque no por su voluntad. Catena seguía controlándola y le había ordenado salir de la academia. Debilitada por completo, Yûki no tuvo alternativa más que obedecer. Como una autómata llegó hasta el cercado donde las plantas cubrían todo y, aterrada interiormente, sólo pudo observar como su cuerpo las atravesaba.

El dolor fue insoportable. El veneno penetró en su carne cicatrizada y sus heridas se abrieron de nuevo. En su agonía, la fuerza que la orden le otorgaba fue lo único que sirvió para que se mantuviera despierta. Salió apenas con la piel hecha trizas y amoratada para ser recogida por un automóvil y llevada a la fuerza.

Justo en ese momento Ruka Souen era testigo de lo ocurrido y pretendía seguirle.

—Es una trampa —le dijo Belial atrás de ella.

—Lo sé —refuto Ruka—, pero tengo que detenerla. No sabemos para que la quieran y no podemos darles la ventaja.

—¿Y si alguien te ataca afuera? —preguntó al instante—. Si voy contigo, lo haremos en menos tiempo.

—Si esto es una trampa para hacernos salir y que la academia quedé sin ningún desertor dentro, no quiero darles esa oportunidad.

—Debes de volver enseguida si no lo detienes —le dijo. Tomó una flor y la colocó en la cabeza de ella e invocó a un escarabajo que se trepó al hombro de la chica—. Si estás rodeada, esto emitirá una nube de gas venenoso que te ayudará a escapar de ser necesario y el escarabajo me mantendrá informado sobre lo que pase.

Ella asintió saliendo rumbo la dirección señalada corriendo a todo lo que sus delgadas piernas podían, siguiendo el rastro. Sin embargo, el vehículo fue rápido a pesar del terreno congelado y Ruka se detuvo al perderle el rastro. Siguió las últimas huellas que quedaron de las llantas hasta llegar a un callejón apartado.

—¡Rayos! —se quejó. ¡La había perdido! No sabía lo que pensaban hacer con Yûki, pero estaba segura de que no sería nada bueno. El escarabajo en su hombro la tocó con su patita, como pidiéndole que regresara.

No tuvo más opción que hacerle caso. Al darse la vuelta, una fuerza poderosa la hizo detenerse al instante provocando que el pulso se le acelerara. No podía identificar qué era exactamente, pero era aterrador. Se sentía amenazada, cualquier movimiento de su parte ameritaría una muerte segura. El escarabajo a su lado agitaba sus alas, alerta y moviéndose ociosamente en su hombro, Belial le estaba diciendo que debía salir de ahí ahora. Ella sintió las piernas muy pesadas, convertidas en dos pilares de hierro pesado, y tiesas como el mismo hielo. Algo le dijo que mirara hacia arriba frente a ella, y lo hizo. Se topó con los ojos rojizos de un murciélago enorme, colgado en la barandilla de la escalera de metal, mirándola fijamente con toda la intención de incomodarla. Ruka se hiperventiló en cuanto el murciélago emitió otra onda de poder que casi logra doblegarla.

El escarabajo de Belial estaba más inquieto, y golpeaba con sus patas la mejilla de Ruka para hacerla reaccionar. Pero ella se sometía presa del pánico a una fuerza que cargaba tanto odio y rencor hacia su persona. El murciélago emitió un chiquillo escalofriante que lastimó sus oídos, como si amara verla sufrir. Tomando vuelo, el animal comenzó a transmutar en una oscura asquerosa y vorágine que se extendía por los cielos del callejón, oscureciéndolo y dispuesto a tragársela.

Una figura se atravesó entre ella y su atacante, levantando uno de sus brazos para invocar raíces del interior de su mano. El embate del extraño detuvo a la masa oscura en cuanto el veneno la tocó. Ruka observó como el murciélago escapaba entre chillidos de dolor, luego se enfocó en la alta figura del joven de lacios cabellos negros que la había salvado.

—Un segundo más y hubieras terminado consumida por la furia de ese tipo. Al parecer, alguien quiere verte muerta, mujer del cazador.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó en cuanto pudo recuperar el aliento.

Él emitió una exclamación de pura indignación. Se volteó, revelando su identidad. Ruka abrió los ojos impresionada, y el escarabajo se quedó inmóvil.

—Soy Baal Rumanov —dijo—. He venido a unirme a su grupo, tómalo como un favor hacia una causa noble.

* * *

Al anochecer, los tres equipos habían terminado con su labor, regresaron y se encontraron en cierto punto. En el viaje, aprovechando que la velocidad a la que iban no permitía que alguien ajeno a ellos escuchara, hablaron sobre sus descubrimientos en cada ataque. El número de vampiros modificados era increíble, sobre todo, las investigaciones que encontraron en las distintas cámaras. Los experimentos realizados eran grotescos y perturbadores. La información reunida sugería sólo el potencial enemigo y ni siquiera habían detectado el aroma de Sira.

Llegaron a la Academia a las nueve en punto, en la entrada les esperaba los que se habían quedado más una nueva adición. La presencia de Baal Rumanov tomó por sorpresa a Zero, quien no había esperado verlo ahí, su sorpresa fue más grande cuando Ruka le contó el ataque que había sufrido.

—Deja de ser tan desconfiado, _cacciatore_ —le reprochó Baal al ver la incredulidad en su mirada—. Vine aquí para ayudar, no con intenciones ocultas.

—¿Cómo puedo confiar en el juicio de una persona que hizo tanto escándalo al negarse la primera vez?

Baal tuvo que admitir que el muchacho era bastante directo, muchos otros habrían aceptado su ayuda sin chistar.

—Confió en Baal-sama —intervino Senri con calma.

—Más motivos para no confiar en él —musitó Dante burlón.

—Aceptaré tu ayuda —Zero cedió al final—. Haz salvado a Ruka y Senri ha dado su voto de confianza, así que no tengo más problemas contigo.

—Gracias por tu generosidad —regresó el con sarcasmo—. Ahora supongo que debo ponerme al corriente de todo lo que pasa aquí-…

—¡Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal~! —en un parpadeo, se vio capturado por los brazos de Daemon Winchester.

El desertor había regresado y al percibir la presencia de Baal había ido corriendo a su encuentro.

—¡Joder, Daemon, suéltame! —gimió tratando de zafarse del tipo brazos de pulpo.

—¡Nunca!

Zero no comprendía lo que pasaba.

—Daemon y Baal fueron amigos hace mucho tiempo —le susurró Belial—. Daemon está dándole la bienvenida a su modo.

—Es bueno saber que no soy al único que lo saluda de esa manera —comentó.

—Oh, por Odín, Baal, te extrañé tanto que comí miles de alitas adobadas para ahogar las penas —dijo Daemon colgándose de su brazo.

Baal rodó los ojos fastidiado.

—¿Así que anduviste con él antes que conmigo, Daemon? —Kaito profirió llamando la atención de Daemon, que tomó sus manos al instante.

—¡No es lo que parece, cariño! Para que sufras propongo un trío.

Un golpe en su cabeza logró que no terminara de decir toda su idea.

—¡Cállate de una puta vez, Daemon! —le dijo Baal.

Daemon empezó a correr, sabiendo lo que vendrían, de inmediato Baal lo persiguió con la mirada llena de intención asesina. Zero daba gracias que fueran vacaciones porque ya se imaginaba a sus alumnos animando la competencia

Después, fue turno de Yagari y Kaito de irse. Con su trabajo realizado tenían que volver para fortalecer las defensas en la Asociación de Cazadores.

—Además, me urge una ducha, pasar tanto tiempo con Herrderhölle me puede pegar lo pedante —dijo Kaito a Zero, cuando estaban despidiéndose.

—¿Estás consciente de que puede oírte?

—Sí, ¿y qué? —Kaito se encogió de hombros—. Hable bien o mal de él, no me ayudará si decide matarme, ¿no? Así que no tengo que fingir nada con él.

Lo que Kaito ignoraba, era que Dante, se divertía un montón con sus comentarios.

—Oh, cierto, tengo algo que entregarte —dijo Takamiya, subiendo a su moto, sacando algo de entre sus ropas—. Te lo habría entregado antes, pero no hubo oportunidad. Es sobre lo que me pediste que investigara, creo que encontré algo.

Zero tomó los documentos con cuidado, revisando las cinco hojas de reojo y guardándolas dentro de su abrigo.

—Si consigo más, te lo informaré de inmediato —aseguró.

—Lo sé. Gracias, Kaito.

El otro se puso el casco, despidiéndose con la mano, y partiendo junto con Yagari. Zero respiró profundo. Había mucho por hacer y tantas cosas habían pasado durante su misión.

La desaparición de Yûki Kuran había sido otro golpe duro, especialmente para Kaname.

Nadie dijo nada cuando el sangre pura desapareció para estar solo.

Sobre todo porque el ambiente a su alrededor se había sentido tan pesado. Era obvio que Kaname estaba enojado y no quería tratar con nadie.

Suspiró de nuevo.

Las cosas en verdad se habían complicado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Zero se levantó más temprano de lo que acostumbraba. Sin ánimos de hacer el desayuno o encargarse de algo, se levantó tomando una chaqueta cómoda y salió a dar un pequeño paseo. Anoche no habían decido nada, habían acordado que faltaba algo más para iniciar una operación completa. Zero quiso saberlo, pero Dante le indicó que todavía no era momento. Kaname debía estar presente como uno de los líderes de su alianza. Zero tendría que esperar.

Caminó rumbo al patio yendo a la restringida zona de construcción. Ahí se alzaban los cimientos de una capilla. Zero no creía en algún dios en particular, pero la idea de la construcción fue tener un lugar de reflexión para los alumnos. Rodeándola había enviado plantar narcisos blancos, un pedido especial de flores que podían florecer en invierno. El proyecto había sido pospuesto para después de eliminar a Arika, al igual que muchos otros.

Zero avanzó hacia allá con calma. Antes que todos, sería el primero en reflexionar ahí. Tenía tantas cosas que si no ponía en su lugar algunas, temía repercusiones a futuro. Su duda comenzaba por lo que sentía al estar cerca de Kaname Kuran. No era idiota, sabía que algo había pasado entre ellos en el trayecto con los Rumanov. Además, quería saber sobre el _encadenamiento._

Esa maldita palabra comenzaba a encabronarle.

Entró en la capilla con tan mala suerte que sonrió ante la ironía. Ahí, sentado en una banca blanca estaba Kaname Kuran, su abrigo cubierto de una delgada capa de nieve y la luz del amanecer filtrándose por la apertura del techo. Inmóvil, pareció ni darse cuenta que Zero estada unos pasos detrás de él. El cazador pensó que seguían inestable, pero lo descartó enseguida. Kaname no rebosaba intensión asesina alguna como la noche anterior.

Zero se quedó detrás, limitándose a observarlo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Hacía frío y se preguntó si había estado ahí todo esté tiempo.

—Hola, Zero.

El saludo tuvo el efecto de hacerlo sonreír. Se imaginaba que era demasiado correcto como para no saludarlo a pesar de estar de mal humor. Típico de Kaname.

—¿Has estado aquí todo el rato?

Kaname no contestó. Zero se aventuró a acercársele lo suficiente para anticipar que Kuran no le haría nada. No se equivocó porque el otro ni se movió. De no ser porque no era bueno con las palabras, Zero le habría dado consuelo… y quizás debía dejar de pensar en eso porque hacer las paces no significaba haberse vuelto amigo con él.

—Estoy bien —soltó de repente.

Kiryû elevó una ceja, perplejo. Vale, bien por él que estuviera bien. Al percibir su silencio, Kaname lo encaró.

—No lo entiendes —sonrió débilmente—. Se llevaron a Yûki y yo estoy bien.

—No fue tu culpa —dijo Zero.

—Lo sé —replicó—. Y eso debería hacerse sentir peor, pero la verdad es que no siento nada al respecto… quizás, al principio un poco de furia, pero ahora…

Y lo que Zero descubrió reflejado en sus pupilas borgoña, le produjo un extraño escalofrío. Aquella mirada tan indiferente y fría no podía pertenecerle a Kaname. Era como si… como si albergara emoción o sentimiento alguno, como si estuviera muerto.

¿Quién demonios era ese Kaname?

—No te preocupes —un dedo largo y fino fue colocado en su frente—, esto no significa que rompa nuestra alianza. Sólo que ahora mi objetivo ha cambiado un poco, eso es todo.

Zero quitó su mano.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —espetó con desagrado.

Una sonrisa enigmática fue su respuesta.

—Que voy a matar al imbécil que se atrevió a modificar mis planes —su tono de voz pudo congelar al infierno y el sucesivo centello escarlata en sus ojos le indicó a Zero que no estaba bromeando. Luego agregó mirándolo directamente—. Dime, ¿me odiarías si me transformó en una serpiente?

Zero pensó que estaba loco. Kaname sólo se rió y dio otro golpecito juguetón con sus dedos en su frente.

—Te lo dejo de tarea —finalizó dándose la vuelta dejándolo solo.

En ese instante, Zero se preguntó qué diablos le había pasado y por qué su corazón estaba latiendo con tanta fuerza.

* * *

En un cuarto oculto en la mansión Shirabuki, Arika se paseaba de un lado a otro riendo y tarareando una canción. Se movía con gracia bailando a un ritmo que no quedaba con la tonada, con su largo cabello platinado alborotándose a cada paso.

—Erase una vez, un ingenuo Rey —comenzó a cantar— que se casó con una reina cruel.

Más movimientos acompañados de su voz de niña, cantando para la figura sentada en un trono justo en medio de la habitación de paredes lilas e iluminada con velas de olor lavanda. Los ojos lilas platinados de Arika adquirían un brillo siniestro con la luz de éstas. La figura sostenía una copa de champagne, mirando el espectáculo con atención con una capucha cubriendo su rostro.

—El Rey era amado, pero ella de temer.

Cuando terminó la canción, Arika permaneció inmóvil hasta que escuchó el aplauso de aprobación. Saltó del sitio para ir directo al trono y sentarse junto a las piernas vestidas con un lujoso pantalón negro. Una mano cariñosa acarició su cabeza, prodigándole caricias delicadas a los finos cabellos platinados como si fueran un hermoso tesoro. Arika ronroneó gustosa, inclinando su cabeza para obtener más contacto. La risa de un hombre acompañó la sonrisa de satisfacción de ella.

—Pareces un gato —le dijo, en broma, ganándose una mueca de reproche por parte de Arika—. No creí que te acostumbraras tan rápido a esta apariencia, debo asumir que te quedarás así de ahora en adelante, ¿verdad?

—Esta apariencia es adecuada —respondió ella—. Me permite abrazarte sin lastimarte, sentir tus caricias sin sentirme pequeña, desplazarme sin esfuerzo, además, sé que te gustan mucho mi cabello y mis ojos, y con esta apariencia lucen mucho más.

—Me gustas de todas formas, pequeña hermosa —le rectificó, de forma dulce.

Ella mostró su mejor sonrisa, amplia, sincera, enseñando sus blancos dientes como perlas.

—Y tú me gustas a mí, —Arika tomó la tela que cubría el rostro de su mano, develando su identidad y propinándole un suave beso en la mejilla— Akira-sama.

Akira Tsukishiro sonrió con placer al sentir las manos suaves de Arika Kurotsuki sobre su piel. Dejó la copa de champagne al lado y la tomó por la cintura, colocándola sobre su regazo. Ella soltó una risita boba, acurrucándose y recargando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, respirando profundamente y durmiendo al instante. Acunó con cuidado a Arika, besando sus cabellos con delicadeza y tomando de nuevo su copa. Empezó a tararear una canción, la misma que ella le estaba cantando, deteniéndose en cierta parte.

—Un día paseando por el jardín, una flecha lo atravesó —entonó, en voz baja, casi un susurro—. El rey murió y perdió a su amor.

Se quedó mirando la expresión calmada de la chica durmiente, antes de concentrarse en asuntos más importantes, como la inesperada presencia de Baal Rumanov. Había esperado que el odio entre los gemelos mantuviera, por lo menos, a uno fuera de esto, pero no calculó bien que Dante sabría manejar ese movimiento mejor de lo que esperaba. Nada mal, admitía, su primo mostraba que la sangre Whitemoon dentro de él era bien merecida. Había querido deshacerse de Ruka Souen al no encontrarle más utilidad, después de todo, había hecho arreglos para que Kaname la sustituyera en su papel, pero había subestimado la transformación de Zero y la forma en que contemplaba su nueva naturaleza. Ruka estaba adentrándose a su corazón más de lo debido y no lo permitiría.

Bebió de un sorbo el resto del champagne, planeando su siguiente movida, jugando con un mechón platinado.

—Zero… —musitó con suavidad, perdiéndose por un momento en el recuerdo los cálidos brazos de cazador, pero luego su mente lo traicionó mostrándole la escena donde Zero y Ruka habían hecho el amor. Un golpe bajo ideado por Dante para lastimarlo.

La ira lo inundó, pero tuvo el suficiente control para dirigir las ondas de poder a las paredes y el piso y no contra Arika.

Sus ojos almendrados se tornaron rojizos, por la sed y por el odio, el primero por el deseo de beber la sangre de Zero Kiryû y el segundo por ver morir a Ruka Souen de inmediato.

—No más juegos —finalizó con voz lúgubre.

* * *

Baal despertó justo al medio día. Trató de mover su cuerpo para estirarse, pero falló en su cometido al sentir presión en su espalda y en su estómago. Intrigado por esto parpadeó confundido acostumbrando a sus pupilas a la luz y encontrándose en una posición nada cómoda. Su cara quedó en blanco al toparse con el rostro de Dante Herrderhölle a un centímetro de la suya, luego volteó para toparse con Daemon Winchester acurrucándose en el hueco de su nuca. Permaneció en silencio para procesar la situación porque no comprendía en qué momento esos dos se habían metido en su cama sin que se diera cuenta. Se removió con incomodidad entre los brazos constrictores que lo mantenían casi inmóvil, sus pulmones exigían que saliera de inmediato de allí o podría morir asfixiado. Debía tener cuidado en eso pues ninguno de los dos vampiros tenía buen despertar, aún recordaba la primera vez que despertó a Dante… decir que el infierno se había desatado era una descripción muy adecuada. Así que primero logró zafar uno de sus brazos que usaría para quitar los de ellos. Lo malo era que si conseguía quitarse de encima a uno, el otro se enrollaba más en él y las manos ajenas comenzaban a posarse en partes íntimas de su anatomía. Eso era una mala señal. Una muy, muy mala señal.

—Puta suerte la mía…

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando Dante pasó su lengua por su cuello dando pequeños mordiscos en toda la zona hasta llegar a su barbilla. La señal de alerta pasó de amarilla a roja al sentir los toques nada inocentes de Daemon en su trasero, masajeando la tierna carne con su mano desocupada. Baal comenzó a hiperventilarse más cuando empezaron a quitarle la camisa y a tocarlo por todas partes. Se preguntó si valía la pena dejarlos seguir con tal de no sufrir su furia matutina.

—¿Deberíamos detenerlos? —le susurró Alicia a Belial en la cama continua, disfrutando del espectáculo.

Belial pareció meditarlo un segundo. Observó a su hermano hacer hasta lo imposible por mantenerse cuerdo en la excitante situación, como sus mejillas se coloreaban como hace años no lo hacían y ahogaba suspiros ante las caricias impropias de los dos intrusos en su cama.

—Veamos hasta donde llegan.

Baal estaba en problemas. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando involuntariamente ante cada uno de los toques, ante las dedicadas manos paseándose por sus hombres, por su pecho, por su vientre, apretando la carne suave de sus nalgas, y los besos ¡Esos malditos y exactos besos en pálida piel! Lo estaban volviendo loco, provocaban suspiros deliciosos pues los desgraciados sabían usar muy bien sus labios.

La boca de Dante atrapó la suya con movimientos lentos, suaves, en una danza rítmica y delirante haciendo que renaciera en él la pasión frustrada que había estado guardada durante 10 mil años. Mientras Daemon atacó su cuello sin piedad, rozando la vena yugular con sus recién restaurados colmillos y probando su piel, a la vez que estimulaba sus pezones con ambas manos. Baal jadeó ante el embate tratando de seguir el ritmo impuesto por los labios demandantes de Dante, no daba tregua al momento de besar, era como si no necesitara de aire entre beso y beso. Temiendo por su vida, Baal puso sus manos sobre los hombros delgados separándolo de él.

Grave error.

Las manos de Dante atraparon sus muñecas con brusquedad. Rumanov supo que estaba perdido cuando se topó con los ojos almendrados viéndolo con amenaza y excitación, una poderosa y peligrosa mezcla cuando se trataba de Dante; Daemon también despertó por completo, sintiendo el peligro pensó que otra ocasión sería más apropiada para saciar su libido, podía ser desinhibido y atrevido, pero él nunca se inmiscuiría en un trío con Dante sin el expreso consentimiento de éste. Optó por sentarse en la cama donde Belial y Alicia seguían de espectadores, casi sacando palomitas de maíz para disfrutar de la película triple equis que sucedería a continuación.

Sin embargo, Dante no pensaba lo mismo que ellos. Baal cometió el error de despertarlo justo en medio de un sueño placentero, soñar para alguien tan viejo como él era una bendición, pues conforme los vampiros puros cumplían milenios el mundo onírico de sus sueños desaparecía. Dormir sin soñar era algo extraño al principio, tenías que acostumbrarte con el tiempo. Ahora que por fin se había sumergido de nuevo en las imágenes difusas del sueño, no perdonaría al imbécil que se había atrevido a despertarle.

—Largo de aquí —ordenó a los tres sin mirarlos, con toda la atención sobre su presa.

—¡Eh, eso es injusto! —Alicia se quejó—. Pero todavía no empiezan nada.

El silencio que llenó la habitación no era bueno, Dante se quedaba callado cuando no se obedecían sus órdenes al instante.

—Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar —convino decir Belial, una pelea entre desertores en ese momento no sería conveniente—. Alicia, Daemon, vámonos ahora.

—Ya voy, mamá —bromeó Daemon, levantándose junto con Alicia.

—Ustedes dos son unos aguafiestas —dijo Alicia con un puchero.

Baal le dirigió una mirada de súplica a su hermano, pidiéndole en silencio que no se atreviera a dejarlo solo, sin embargo, se topó con que Belial le sonreía como quien anima a alguien en una tarea imposible. Salió sin decir algo rumbo al dormitorio de Zero para ver si ellos ya estaban despiertos.

« _Maldito hijo de…»_

—Pensar que viniste aquí a morir me hace creer que tus 13 mil años no te ayudaron en nada —dijo Dante.

Baal tragó profundo mirándolo fijamente, observando las líneas de su espectacular cuerpo, el tono níveo de la exquisita piel, los músculos torneados en tensión y la forma en que esos ojos almendrados le miraban… por todas las malditas cosas sagradas, incluso cuando la furia centelleaba en sus irises te atrapaban con un magnetismo arrebatador.

—Lo que sea que quieras hacer, hazlo de una vez —replicó Baal sin amedrentarse, con voz orgullosa pues ni siquiera Dante podía lograr aminorar su sangre Rumanov.

La sonrisa que se extendió a los delgados labios tuvo un doble efecto en él, se sintió inquieto y agitado, su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente mostrando su impaciencia.

—Quien diría que el hijo predilecto de Ekaterina estaría tan ansioso porque su sobrino lo tome.

—Quien diría que tú perdieras el tiempo hablando tanto, Dante —refutó Baal elevando su rostro para depositar un pequeño mordisco en su barbilla—. Espero que no hayas pensado que sería sencillo estar conmigo.

—Si fuera fácil no valdría la pena hacerlo.

Dante se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo soltando sus muñecas, recorriendo la fina espalda provista de músculos torneados. Al estar liberado, Baal correspondió paseando sus manos por donde se le diera la gana, pegándose más al cuerpo ajeno, rozando su entrepierna con su rodilla estimulándolo. Hacia tantos miles de años que no disfrutaba del contacto ardiente de la piel de un amante, que sus nervios sensibles captaban cualquier roce, cada caricia era intensificada hasta el infinito sumergiéndolo en un éxtasis sin comparación. Su cuerpo revivía cada sensación nueva y a la vez conocida nacida del encuentro fortuito con Dante, aventurándose más, atreviéndose a apretarlos con más fuerza, a morderlo en todas partes, a tocarlo sin vergüenza alguna, llegando tan lejos como se lo permitiera el otro. Baal gemía sin pudor alguno, de nada tenía que apenarse ¿Por qué alguien se avergonzaría de un acto tan placentero, tan liberador, tan sofocante como lo era el sexo? Hacerlo con Dante era maravilloso, no creía disfrutarlo del mismo modo que si estuviera con un amante mortal; no, no podría comparar la manos humanas y torpes contra las maestras y certeras, ni tampoco los besos, ni las lamidas, la lengua de Dante mostraba no sólo estar adiestrada en múltiples idiomas.

Era glorioso en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Era una lucha entre dos figuras poderosas y antiguas, una mezcla de sensaciones excitantes que los cubría, que los envolvía en el clímax del apabullante orgasmo.

La fuerza conjunta pudo haber provocado que toda la Academia se viera sumergida en un calor sofocante, por suerte, Belial había colocado una barrera para que eso no sucediera. No quería que los estudiantes cedieran ante el impulso de liberarse provocado por el encuentro de dos vampiros tan viejos.

* * *

Zero no volvió a su habitación después de hablar con Kaname. Había querido hacerlo, pero verle un estado así le había quitado el suelo. El recuerdo de los ojos borgoñas llenos de… de… no podría definirlo (quizás convendría preguntarle a Belial o Alicia por eso, Dante sería su última opción). Como fuese, decidió ir a su oficina para descansar un poco y revisar el sobre que Kaito le había dado la noche anterior.

El sobre contenía papeles de suma importancia para él. Había archivos notariales, exámenes médicos, registros de nacimiento y defunciones, notas de propiedades en otras países, cartas, telegramas.

También checó un documento en especial, más largo que los demás.

Ante él se extendía el árbol genealógico de los Kiryû con todos los nombres de sus familiares desde sus inicios hasta su generación actual. Los primeros nombres lo sorprendieron, al parecer Zelig Kiryû se había casado con Sayuri Wakaba hace 10 mil años. Saber que él y Sayori compartían un antepasado en común lo asombró de sobremanera.

Los hijos de Zelig y Sayuri eran gemelos (se llamaban Lacie y Len). Eso no era posible, si sus antepasados habían bebido sangre de vampiro no podrían tener descendencia melliza. Revisó todo el árbol de pies a cabezas, siguiendo la línea de Lacie pues debajo del nombre de Len estaba escrito que había desaparecido; la línea seguida revelaba que los Kiryû habían tenido mera descendencia primogénita, nada de segundos hijos, y que su apellido prevalecía sin importar si eran hombres o mujeres. Sin embargo, hace 127 años uno de sus miembros había tenido dos hijos y la descendencia del segundo hijo no estaba escrita o ausente, sólo estaba una rama que indicaba que si había algo más ahí y eso era lo que le interesaba conocer.

¿Qué es lo que les había ocurrido a los miembros de esa rama de su familia en particular? Hasta donde sabía él era el único Kiryû que quedaba, así que la idea de encontrar a otros de su linaje le era esperanzadora. Kaito había hecho un muy buen trabajo extrayendo toda la información de su clan de los archivos privados de la Asociación, no quería que nadie ajeno tuviera acceso a ellos. Guardó todo de vuelta en el sobre y lo metió en un cajón especial de su escritorio bajo llave. Ahora sabía que más pedirle a Kaito investigar, le interesaba saber qué había sucedido para que la estirpe de Wes Kiryû (el segundo hijo) no estuviera registrada.

El sonido de toques en la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, cuando se abrió reveló las figuras de Belial, Alicia y Daemon, que entraron saludándolo con cortesía. Alicia se sentó sobre sus piernas sin importarle en lo absoluto seguir vestida con una camisa azul, dejando expuestas sus largas piernas. Zero decidió ignorarlo. Debía acostumbrarse las libertades que se tomaban todos, preguntándose internamente si él haría lo mismo con el pasar de los siglos. Comenzaron a hablar sobre sus pasados, pero Zero terminó contando su historia propia. Belial se sorprendió al saber que Zero no había bebido directamente la sangre de Shizuka.

—¿Acaso eso es algo malo? —preguntó Kiryû al ver su expresión demasiado seria—. Ya no puedo caer en la locura ahora que soy un purasangre, aunque sí necesito beber sangre diariamente.

—No se trata de eso —comenzó Belial—. Cuando un humano es convertido en vampiro debe beber la sangre de su creador para evitar caer en la demencia, también sirve para estrechar el vínculo de sí mismo con su nueva naturaleza.

—La sangre del creador permite entender nuestras raíces —intervino Daemon al ver la cara de confusión de Zero—. Puede pensarse como un ritual pues confiere al humano convertido de ciertos poderes que comparte con su creador.

—Ninguna de las familias creadas por Akira saben sobre eso —dijo Alicia—. Y apenas estás descubriendo tus habilidades, Zero-kun. Te cuesta trabajo manejarlo, mucho más que a Kaname en sus principios. Dudo que sea por tu linaje de cazador, eso no supondría más que una ventaja.

—Puedo hacerlo al enfocarme en una emoción a la vez.

—Las habilidades base se manejan de acuerdo al control de emociones —concordó Belial—. Es más fácil concentrarse cuando estás nada más furioso, alegre o triste, que cuando sientes un conjunto de todas ellas a la vez. Kaname no tuvo problemas para controlar su fuerza porque fue convertido por Akira, sin interrupción alguna. Fuiste convertido por Shizuka Hiou, por lo cual requieres de más procesos antes de alcanzar un equilibrio.

—Y no, Zero-rin, que hayas bebido de Kaname e Ichiru no es lo mismo que beber la sangre directamente —apremió Daemon sonriendo—. Los filtros no sirven cuando se trata de lo que es mejor para ti.

—Pues no hay nada más que hacer, Shizuka está muerta y tendré que trabajar con lo que tengo.

—De hecho, podemos hacer algo para arreglar ese pequeño problema —dijo Belial—. También ayudaría a que no sufrieras sed como si fueras un nivel E.

Zero observó la expresión pensativa del desertor, intrigado por lo que le diría. Sobre todo, le llamaba la atención eso de para la sed que lo asediaba porque de encontrar la solución ni Ruka ni Rima estarían obligadas a ser sus bancos personales de sangre.

—¿No estarás pensando en llevar al muchacho al Santuario de los Ancestros, verdad? Porque él todavía no tiene 500 años —apretó entre sus la cabeza de Zero, sofocándolo con sus abultados pechos—, no puedes hacerle esto a este hermoso muchacho.

—¿Qué es el Santuario de los Ancestros? —preguntó Zero con esfuerzo. Alicia tenía un fuerte agarre, ahora le apretaba las mejillas.

—Es el recinto en el cual los purasangres de cualquier estatus guardan una muestra de su sangre —explicó Dante, recargado en el marco de la puerta, desnudo del torso y con un ajustado jean azul nada más, el cabello despeinado y una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

No fue necesaria una explicación de su parte, podía olerse el aroma de Baal y los residuos hormonales por todo su cuerpo, junto con las marcas de rasguños y dedos por su pálida piel, demostraban que había sido una lucha pasional corta, pero brusca. Era esperado de dos vampiros tan viejos y poderosos. Detrás de él estaba Baal en las mismas condiciones que Dante, aunque su cabello mucho más despeinado, por lo menos él si estaba completamente vestido.

—Qué fiasco, acabaron muy rápido —se burló Daemon, con una media sonrisa—. Creo que ambos han agotado su libido. Es lo malo de ser tan viejo.

—Lo dice el joven inexperto que se viene en seco con pensar en que se sentiría tener una verga en el culo —mofó Dante, sentándose con desfachatez en uno de los sillones—. Deja de joder porque no te deje participar. Me apetecía la carne familiar, no la que está en descuento.

—Oh, no comiencen una pelea, eh —advirtió Alicia—. Estamos aquí para hablar sobre qué haremos con este querido muchacho, no a debatir que carne es mejor que otra; recuerden, la carne es carne y no hay diferencia alguna en la cama.

Dante tan sólo sonrió, acomodándose mejor. A Zero le estaba quedando más clara la relación que llevaban esos dos. Aunque jamás imaginó que Dante pudiese enamorarse de Alicia, viéndolo desde otra perspectiva tenía mucho sentido; Alicia poseía las cualidades para atraer a muchos hombres, entre los cuales Dante no era una excepción.

—Cuando un purasangre nace —Belial retomó el tema—, se toma una muestra de su sangre para archivarla en el Santuario de los Ancestros; todos los linajes de los vampiros se encuentran ahí como en una biblioteca. Se guardan como una especie de genealogía de todos los descendientes de mi tío y los que nacieron a partir de Akira. La sangre de Shizuka debe estar ahí, la beberás para fortalecer tus poderes.

—Alicia mencionó algo sobre la edad —dijo Zero—. Que debía de tener 500 años para ir.

—¿Acaso crees que el Santuario es para todo el público? —resopló Dante con burla—. Las muestras son depositadas por los padres, quienes quieran acceder a ella deben de tener cierto rango de edad, de esa forma se protege los secretos y el poder resguardados en esos putos frasquitos. Sólo los purasangres pueden vivir tanto tiempo, ningún noble o humano puede entrar. A pesar de que eres un novato en todo esto, puedes acceder. Bebiste la sangre de Kaname, aunque no creo que sepas algo sobre las diversas reglas de transferencia de sangre.

—Haz el favor de iluminarme, vampiro —espetó con sarcasmo.

Dante emitió una sonrisa ladeada.

—Las reglas se aplican a nosotros y a Kaname por la edad, todos tenemos más de 10 mil años. Regla uno, si un desertor bebe la sangre de otro desertor su poder se incrementara en la mitad de los años totales de quien beba; es decir, si Kaname bebiera mi sangre obtendría la mitad de mis años, que se sumarían a su edad fortaleciendo su fuerza y poder. Regla dos, un vampiro común (como tú, cazador) no obtendrá los beneficios de la regla uno, sólo desarrollará un poco más de poder, nada más. Regla tres, no puedes beber la sangre de un desertor dos veces seguidas, la potencia es tal que morirías al intentarlo, llevarías a tu cuerpo al límite. Regla cuatro, nadie puede beber la sangre de los ancestros o sacar cualquier muestra del santuario, la sangre que está ahí es _sagrada_ —hizo una mueca despectiva al decirlo— y no debe ser probada por labios indignos.

»—Y entre todas estas reglas, fuiste una excepción por completo al beber la sangre de Kaname —siguió con su explicación—. Obtuviste tanto fuerza como años, aunque te veas a ti mismo como un novato de 47 años, ahora mismo tienes aproximadamente 547.

—¡Wii! —saltó Alicia, abrazándolo con más fuerza—. Eso significa que puedes entrar, _mon_ _amour_ ¡Ya sabía yo que no podías ser tan joven!

Zero no sabía cómo responder, entre saber que era más viejo de lo que aparentaba y que esa mujer le estaba sacando el aire, se había quedado en blanco. No imaginaba que beber la sangre de Kaname tendría estas consecuencias, aunque si lo pensaba bien resultaba provechoso. Pero Dante le había omitido un dato, algo que realmente no tenía importancia y que seguramente usaría después para causar problemas, sobre cómo Zero no obtuvo esa cantidad de años hasta que bebió de Kaname siendo un purasangre. Fue cuando pudo absorber todos los beneficios de la sangre de Kuran, cuando pudo sacarle buen provecho.

—El Santuario no está lejos de aquí —informó Daemon—. Está escondido entre lo que quedó de la antigua ciudad de Kioto. No nos tomará mucho llegar ahí.

—No tengo problemas con esto, supongo que ya tienen trazado lo que deberemos hacer para llegar hasta allá. Es probable que Arika siga vigilando nuestros movimientos desde fuera, así que no iré a menos que la Academia esté segura.

—Ya pensé sobre eso —intercedió Dante—. Para ir a Kioto formaremos un equipo de siete miembros, todos tus subordinados irán, cazador, además de Alicia, Belial y yo. Los demás se quedaran a cuidar a tu preciada guardería. Partiremos mañana antes de que salga el sol, no utilizaremos vehículos esta vez, usaremos nuestras formas de animales para ir —se levantó de su asiento—. Si ya no hay interesante que hablar…

Tomó del brazo a Baal, llevándolo consigo.

—… sigamos un rato más, ¿o ya no puedes?

—Eres tan desagradable como siempre —pronunció Baal, pero no hizo amago de soltarse—. No insultes mi resistencia.

—¿Esta vez sí puedo verlos? —preguntó Alicia con picardía.

Pero ninguno le contestó, en las irises almendradas y azules brillaba la flama del deseo contenido que sus dueños sentían. No era necesario ser un genio saber a donde habían ido los dos cuando desaparecieron en un parpadeo.

Zero esperaba que su academia no terminara convertida en un burdel.

* * *

Arika ordenó a Ritter y Catena mantenerse atentos a cualquier movimiento del enemigo y preparar lo necesario para seguirlos y atacar. Ninguno replicó, aceptaron al instante. No obstante, Ritter presentía que había algo extraño en la orden, pues hasta el momento sólo habían atacado esporádicamente y con grupos menores de vampiros modificados. Pasar tan pronto a la ofensiva no era una táctica adecuada suponiendo que el enemigo tenía un enorme poder de defensa y estrategas cualificados, era algo apresurado, algo de lo que no sacarían mucho provecho si es que se armaba una buena defensa (y teniendo en cuenta que ellos habían obtenido a los dos Rumanov, su defensa era absoluta). No quería ofender a Arika, mucho menos contradecirla, pero esa orden no había sido hecha por ella; lo sabía, sentía que había algo más.

Catena no estaba tan intrigada como él. Para ella las órdenes eran órdenes y procuraría tener todo listo para cuando se necesitara. Era esperado de una muchacha que no tenía mucha experiencia en asuntos bélicos, la habían educado para ser una refinada dama de sociedad que estaría comprometida con Jack Ripper no para ser un combatiente en batallas. A pesar de eso, había heredado la astucia de su madre y no dudaba en aprovecharlo. Sus planes eran sencillos y obvios, pero efectivos.

—Si sigues tan callado, pensaré en que estás dudando de la palabra de nuestra señora —le dijo con una risita, jugueteando con un mechón de su rubio cabello.

Ritter chistó con ironía.

—Así te pareces demasiado a Daemon, tan estúpidamente serio en ocasiones.

Eso había logrado que el mayor Winchester entrecerrara los ojos, disgustado por la maldita comparación, mucho más por quien lo decía. Porque Ritter no veía a Catena, nunca lo hacía, veía a su madre, a la hermosa Sara. Ella a quien había deseado por tantos años, a quien había tenido que volver loca para hacerla suya. Los comentarios de Catena le importaban porque eran los comentarios de Sara.

—Deja de joder con eso, Catena —replicó, después de un rato—. Sigues molesta con él porque no cayó ante tus coqueteos.

La expresión risueña de Catena sufrió una ligera deformación, pero fue imperceptible.

—Claro que estoy molesta ¿por qué no debería de estarlo? Una chica puede enojarse si quiere por el rechazo que sufrió. Puede odiar al maldito bastardo que se atrevió a decirle que nunca habría algo más que lazos de hermandad. ¿Acaso tú no estuviste furioso cuando nuestra madre te rechazó, Ritter? Entonces guarda silencio, querido hermano, no conviene incitar una confrontación entre nosotros, Arika-sama estaría molesta por ello.

No respondió, sabía que decía la verdad. Una pelea no venía al caso sólo les haría perder el tiempo.

—¿Jack está listo para ser usado? —preguntó para cambiar de tema.

—Lo está —contestó, volviendo a su actitud juguetona—. Me tomó mucho tiempo amaestrarlo para que cumpliera las órdenes perfectamente, pero el trabajo está hecho. Aunque me sigue intrigando que a pesar de mi veneno siguiera oponiéndose a mí en algunas ocasiones.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hubo momentos en los que se resistía, no, no era eso, era como si cambiara —explicó—. Como si se creara otra personalidad que era más fuerte, mucho más intimidante. Conozco muy bien la forma de mirar de Jack, cuando sucedían los cambios la amabilidad y la ternura no estaban ahí, los remplazaba el odio, la frivolidad y… bueno, no lo comprendo, pero también había venganza en ellos.

—Probablemente sea una especie de protección de su mente. En la octava guerra mundial torturábamos a los prisioneros y algunos creaban otra personalidad para protegerse del dolor de las torturas. Aunque eso ocurría en un 9% de los casos y eran los prisioneros con una estancia más longeva. Ripper no ha estado aquí más que dos años, para ser tan viejo debería llevarle más tiempo caer en la locura.

—Bueno, también usamos la sangre de Arika-sama —recapacitó ella—, pudo haber tenido un efecto secundario más fuerte de lo previsto. Quizás aceleró el proceso de bipartición de la personalidad. Sinceramente, lo seguiré tomando como teoría, le pediré luego a Cavallone una explicación más objetiva.

—Claro, si te atraen las explicaciones pedantes de un nerd con complejo de terrorista —resopló Ritter con burla—. Está tan concentrado en su nueva rata de laboratorio que no te prestara atención —soltó una carcajada—. Me sorprende que siendo tan inteligente siga persiguiendo un objetivo tan absurdo.

—¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien le proveyó semejante camino? Después de todo, Klaus Haddock fue tu derecho de sangre.

—Era único, lo admito, pero no me interesaba.

—¿Único? Creo que es la primera vez que te escucho alabar a un humano.

Winchester rodó los ojos.

—Él poseía en la sangre una cualidad especial. Cuando lo mordí creí que se volvería vampiro como todos los demás, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que no pasó nada. No sufrió ninguna transformación. Su sangre era inmune al veneno. No podía convertirse.

—Increíble —admitió Catena—. No conozco un caso similar.. Ahora entiendo porque Claes elige sujetos con características sanguíneas distintivas.

—Está tratando de encontrar sangre afín con la del cuerpo de Haddock.

—¿Qué cuerpo?

—Ah, aún no lo has visto —sonrió con jactancia—. Cuando lo mate, Cavallone tomó su cuerpo y lo sumergió en un líquido especial para conservarlo, para buscar la forma de revivirlo. Desde entonces ha recolectado todo lo que provea de pistas sobre la resurrección, ha hecho tres intentos hasta hora, cuatro si contamos a Wakaba. El primero fue con un humano cuya sangre reventaba a cualquier vampiro. El segundo intento fue Arika-sama.

Esta vez, la sorpresa sí llenó la expresión de Catena.

—El tercero fue hace cinco mil años, al toparse con un tipo cuya sangre sumergía en un coma a los vampiros —siguió enumerando Ritter—. Los tres le proporcionaron mucha información, pero ninguno sirvió para su propósito. Es muy imbécil para aceptar la verdad. Lo muerto, muerto está.

—Oh, ya comprendo ahora su interés por esa chiquilla, ella debe poseer una cualidad distintiva en la sangre, ¿verdad? —dijo con una amplia sonrisa que su hermano correspondió—. Pobre, pobre muchacha, morir por la obsesión mórbida de un desertor debe ser horrible.

Soltó una risita.

—Bueno, qué más da, ¿quieres tomar un poco de té? —le ofreció.

—Sí, no tengo nada mejor que hacer por el momento.

—… no creas que por eso te voy a dar uno de mis pasteles de mandarina.

—… mierda.

* * *

Los brazos le dolían por forzarlos a sostener su peso durante tanto tiempo y respiraba con esfuerzo después de estar sumergida por alrededor de cuatro minutos… su récord en la escuela era un minuto y medio. En condiciones adversas la resistencia humana era sorprendente. Estaba agotada por completo y tenía mucho frío, quería que acabara pues prefería la pestilencia de su celda que seguir colgando con las cadenas lastimando sus muñecas.

—El sujeto 4 ha mostrado una mejoría considerable. Su resistencia ha aumentado, no obstante, las pruebas seguirán para una confirmación total —dijo Cavallone con voz monótona, accionando la palanca para sumergir a Sira de nuevo en el agua.

Ella tuvo el suficiente tiempo para guardar una gran bocanada de aire. La presión del agua en la cámara de cristal era sofocante, estaba hecha exactamente para probar cuán resistente era alguien para mantener la respiración y la calma por varios minutos. La sangre tintaba el agua color rojo, pero a pesar de eso pudo ver a través del cristal a Claes.

Pasaron cuatro minutos y medio.

Sira había aguantado sólo cuatro. Claes la sacó con gesto aburrido, describiendo sus descubrimientos y tecleando unas cuantas cosas más. Ella quedó colgada de nuevo sin moverse, sin sentir nada. Claes pulsó otra palanca que la bajó hasta colocarla en el suelo, se acercó a ella y apretó con la yema de su dedo anular la parte del diafragma. Al instante, ella despertó escupiendo el agua de sus pulmones, sintiendo el alivio de respirar de nuevo, pero también la agonía de saber que la tortura seguiría.

Claes le arrojó una toalla. Ella la tomó para envolver su cuerpo y acurrucarse en el suelo. Quería volver a la academia para estar de nuevo en su casa con Shiki y todos los demás, pero cuando intentó escapar había recibido _verdaderos_ castigos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía hambre. Al parecer, Claes consideraba la privación de alimentos como algo que ayudaría. No había comido en varios días, sólo un poco de agua; media hora de acceso a ésta, por 23 y media de privación. Si no moría desangrada, moriría por inanición.

—Qué intrigante —dijo de pronto sin mirarla mientras imprimía los registros.

Ella estaba demasiado cansada como para contestar. Era extraño que él iniciara una conversación. Desde que estaba en ese lugar, Claes sólo hablaba sobre experimentos, métodos y descubrimientos, no contestaba a sus preguntas nunca y la ignoraba olímpicamente. ¿Qué podría parecerle intrigante a quien ha vivido miles de años? ¿Qué podría haber de interés en su personaje para que estuviera en este lugar?

Él se dio la vuelta cuando los documentos estuvieron listos, los tomó y acomodó en una gaveta, archivándolos entre los papeles que había ahí. Luego se agachó junto a ella, estudiándola con la mirada.

—Hubiese preferido tener a Sayori Wakaba para realizar las pruebas.

Pese al cansancio, Sira abrió los ojos con estupefacción ante la mención de Sayori. No entendía que le pasaba por la cabeza a Claes, primero le decía que era intrigante, luego le restregaba en la cara que prefería a su madre… igual que su tío.

—Parece que nunca te has preguntado por qué no naciste vampiro.

Sira le dirigió una mirada de confusión.

—No importa si es un noble, un purasangre o nivel E que se aparee con un humano o una humana, la descendencia siempre será vampírica. No hay excepciones a esa regla, por lo menos hasta ahora.

La observó como si fuese la vitrina de una exhibición en un museo.

—Sayori Wakaba poseía una sangre muy especial, un gen que inhibe al gen de los vampiros y que es inmune a la conversión. En otras palabras, no puede ser convertida en vampiro y la descendencia será humana. Ella sufrió una mutación en su ADN para permitir ese efecto, pues ni su madre o padre tenían esa peculiaridad y su árbol genealógico no revelaba semejanzas. Como su única hija, eres el vestigio de lo que queda de ella.

—No… m-me… jodas. No te atrevas… a compararme con ella… Odio que lo hagan.

Él estaba impasible, no parecía perturbado por el tono amenazante.

—Te equivocas al suponer que las estoy comparando. Remarqué mi preferencia por Sayori Wakaba, nunca las puse en el mismo pedestal.

Ella quedó aturdida por sus palabras, quería replicar de inmediato, pero las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo de nuevo y su cabeza cayó al suelo. Al parecer no sólo su tío profesaba una predilección por su madre. Maldijo mentalmente su suerte y maldijo a su madre que estando muerta traía más interés que ella que estaba viva.

« _¿Por qué tío Zero luce tan triste cada vez que me ve? ¿Es porque no me parezco a mi mamá? ¿Es porque mis ojos son azules?... Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer para parecerme a ella, para que él ya no esté triste? Si empiezo a ser como ella… ¿ya no estará triste? ¿ya no se irá nunca?»_.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza negando ante el recuerdo de esos años. Apretó los parpados tan fuerte que le dolieron los ojos, pero no le importó. El dolor en su corazón era más fuerte, el vacío más grande.

« _Por favor, por favor, por favor, no te lo lleves. No te lleves a mi tío»._

—No… no me lo quites —sollozó.

Claes no dijo nada más, pensando en lo patética que se veía ahí, envuelta en una toalla manchada de sangre y llorando por una perdida material. Ordenó a un nivel E que la llevara a su celda y que le dieran una muda de ropa. Cuando se quedó a solas notó la mancha roja que había quedado en el suelo, se agachó de nuevo y la tocó con la yema de sus dedos.

—La sangre de Sayori Wakaba hubiese sido más adecuada —llevó sus dedos ensangrentados justo frente a él para examinarlo—. Mereces lo mejor de lo mejor, Klaus, no una simple copia. Supongo que tendré que conformarme con Sira Wakaba por el momento.

Se paró limpiando su mano con un trapo para después salir del laboratorio S-13 a dirigirse al K-10. Este laboratorio tenía una mejor apariencia, paredes blancas, sólo algunos instrumentos de medición y de cirugía, y justo en medio una cápsula de cristal con líquido blanca contenía lo que se asemejaba a un embrión de ser humano de tres semanas. Claes checó que los signos vitales estuvieran normales y que la oxigenación en el tanque fuera la correcta.

—Sujeto 999, tres semanas, vampiro. El único que sobrevivió tras el proceso de clonación de una muestra de 10 mil células madres fecundadas —informó—. Teniendo en cuenta que la prueba se realizó con una minúscula cantidad del ADN de Kaname Kuran, los resultados son óptimos y superan a las estadísticas. A partir de ahora comienza la segunda etapa del proyecto Protección.

* * *

Dante estaba recostado en el respaldo de madera de la cama, su piel estaba empapada de sudor y sus cabellos eran un revoltijo negruzco y húmedo, tenía marcas de mordidas que comenzaban a desvanecerse en los brazos, los hombros, las clavículas, el cuello, en los pectorales, incluso había una traviesa marca de mordida en su cadera. Su estado total era deliciosamente lamentable.

Si él estaba cansado, Baal no se podía ni mover. Acostado sobre su vientre con el brazo derecho cayendo de la cama, sólo se dedicaba a recuperar energías. Se dio cuenta que ya era media noche, así que habían pasado prácticamente todo el día teniendo sexo como conejos. No se quejaba de los resultados, había desahogado muchas cosas reprimidas y se sentía exhausto, no habían tomado ni un segundo de descanso y la intensidad de las caricias y los besos siempre incrementaba nunca descendía al ardor mínimo.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas al venir aquí, Baal? —cortó Dante—. No me creo tu patética excusa de ayuda solidaria. Ekaterina no crió a un imbécil, eso lo admito.

—Vengo por lo mismo que tú y Belial —respondió. No tenía caso fingir frente a él.

—Creí que eras uno de sus partidarios, igual que la zorra de tu madre.

—Fue simple beneficio, debíamos llevar una buena relación con los Tsukishiro, en especial con Perseo y Hinata.

Dante bufó.

—El apellido Whitemoon cayó en desgracia por las pésimas decisiones de Erioll. Akira no tiene más que sangre diluida en sus venas, la media sangre de Hinata infectó de inmundicia el linaje de los originales. Ese imbécil no es más que un bufón usurpando un trono que no le corresponde. Por eso estoy aquí, Baal, para acabar con la vida del Rey detrás de todo esto.

—Así que ése ha sido tu objetivo desde que tu padre murió —pronunció Rumanov, no le sorprendió cuando Dante se quedó tan quieto como si estuviera muerto, ése era un tema que no se debía mencionar siquiera, era mejor optar por otro—. Como sea, ¿quién más está al tanto de esto? Puedo deducir que Zero Kiryû y Daemon Winchester no entran entre nuestros aliados.

—Los tres subordinados del cazador. Belial me lo dijo anoche. Souen, Touya y el _mestizo_ no confiaron en Akira desde el principio. Los usaremos adecuadamente en su momento.

—Ya entiendo por qué los llevaran hasta el Santuario de los Ancestros —suspiró con cansancio.

—El imbécil de Akira está trabajando con esa perra, por lo cual conoce cuáles serán nuestros movimientos, se aseguró de ello al no enseñarle nada sobre su naturaleza al cazador. Sabía que yo me uniría y que lo tomaría como mi alumno. Sin embargo, ni siquiera él previó que la habilidad del cazador fuese tan especial. Ése fue su error y sacaré provecho de ello. Quiso manipularme, lo único que consiguió fue darme el arma que lo destruirá.

Baal no habló más y decidió que lo mejor era dormir lo que restaba de la noche. Sumergiéndose en pensamientos relacionado con el linaje de Erioll, en su poderosa sangre recorriendo las venas de sus hijos legítimos y sus hijos convertidos. Sin embargo, el linaje más puro de todos, él que más encerraba la fuerza Whitemoon era la sangre de Dante Herrderhölle, verdadero heredero del imperio vampiro. No muchos conocían las verdaderas habilidades de Dante, eran muy pocos y él se contaba dentro del grupo. Aparte del oscuro fuego mortífero, la fuerza cinética y la telepatía, también podía convertir a quien quisiera en purasangre con tanta facilidad que sólo necesitaba morderlo, no había necesidad de transferencia de sangre.

Porque él descendía directamente de los originales.

Akira lamentaría haber querido manipularlo, de querer jugar a su mismo nivel. Baal no podía más que compadecerse de su impuro sobrino.

* * *

Ruka y Rima terminaban la ronda de patrullaje en los terrenos interiores de la Academia. Ahora se dirigían a dormir para la misión de mañana. Habían estado hablando todo el rato sobre eso. La visita a un recinto tan sagrado era un honor, mucho más si eso ayudaba a Zero a completar sus habilidades, con la sangre de Shizuka podría combatir por fin la sed que lo asediaba. Sin embargo, debían ser cautelosas pues sabían que sería un momento delicado y adecuado para un ataque sorpresa. Arika estaría allí, lo apostaban.

—Tengo el presentimiento que algo malo va a suceder —dijo Rima cuando casi llegaban a los dormitorios principales.

—¿Tú hablando de presentimientos? No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, Rima, ninguno de nosotros morirá. Iremos con tres desertores y no somos débiles. Protegeremos a Zero-sama y volveremos aquí.

—Escucharte tan positiva me hace pensar en que debe ser fantástico el sexo con Zero-sama —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa, provocando el sonrojo en las mejillas contrarias—. Descuida, no te estoy reprochando o algo parecido, es sólo que jamás pensé que cambiaría tanto su relación. De ser enemigos mortales a amigos, para después ser amantes.

—Nuestras vidas cambiaron mucho desde que él fue a la celda en la que nos encerraron —comentó Ruka con cierta nostalgia.

¿Habían estado encerradas en condiciones deplorables durante un mes en una cárcel donde el olor a sangre nauseabunda y a cadáver les revolvía las entrañas. Rima había sido atrapada después de asesinar a toda una familia de humanos, bebió toda la sangre de cada miembro incluidos los niños pequeños, los destripó por el efecto causado por el eclipse. Cuando la capturaron la llevaron a la celda donde Ruka ya estaba con anterioridad. Rima se había sorprendido al verla con una herida tan grande en el vientre y casi muerta, ni dándole de su sangre logró que se recuperara un poco.

Había sido un etapa muy oscura, las trataban peor que animales. No tomaban en cuenta los títulos que poseían como hijas de la nobleza vampírica, pero era esperado, los vampiros habían hecho un desastre ese día en todo el mundo y nadie sentía piedad por ellos. Rima supo en ese instante que si Ruka no recibía atención médica no sobreviviría, así que rogó a sus carceleros que la ayudaran, ofreciéndose a cambio, pero no hubo respuesta y sólo espero en una esquina oscura el fin de ambas.

Entonces un olor particular había atraído su atención.

Era tan potente, tan atractivo, tan delicioso que fue instintivo que levantara la cabeza para encontrar el origen de tan sutil aroma. Olía a sangre pura, preciosa y necesaria sangre pura. Había estado en ayuna sanguínea desde que se alimentó con la familia, por lo que los irises de Rima se tiñeron de rojo mientras gateaba a la entrada de la celda. No le importaba Ruka en ese corto lapso de tiempo, ni lo grave que estaba para no reaccionar como ella ante el olor de la sangre.

Y fue cuando la luz llegó a su celda.

Zero Kiryû había estado al otro lado de la celda, rostro indiferente y masculino, postura firme y aura intrigante. Rima lo conocía de antes, pero podría asegurar que jamás había visto sus plateadas pupilas amatistas tan profundas, perturbadoras e increíblemente bellas en el pasado. Parecía un Dios vestido con su abrigo gris y pantalón negro, un rayo de luz que iluminaba la pestilencia de la prisión. Lo recordaba así y también el sabor de su sangre. Ella había sido la primera que bebió de él y sintió un alivio tan grande al primer sorbo como si se hubiese inyectado toda una jeringa de morfina.

—Sí, nuestras vidas cambiaron por completo —pronunció Rima compartiendo el sentimiento— y eso me hace muy feliz.

Compartieron una sonrisa cómplice antes de entrar al dormitorio, para ir a descansar un poco.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo que iría al Santuario estaba dispuesto y preparado. Partieron sin mucha ceremonia hacia las ruinas de Kioto, con Zero y sus allegados envueltos en las serpientes moradas de Alicia, los escarabajos verdiazules de Belial y los cuervos negros de Dante. Llegaron a Kioto a las once y media de la mañana con la nieve cayendo suavemente sobre las ruinas de edificios y calles desoladas de la que había sido una de las más bellas ciudades del mundo. Nadie vivía ahí desde hace 10 mil años, ni siquiera los animales, era una ciudad fantasma en todo el sentido de la frase. No pararon hasta arribar en un templo destruido donde se mantenían los cimientos.

—Este lugar era realmente hermoso —dijo Alicia, cuando las serpientes habían restituido su cuerpo.

—Ahora no es más que un fantasma del pasado —musitó Belial. Kioto había sido uno de los lugares que visitó junto con Petra.

—Déjense de nostalgias —interrumpió Dante con brusquedad—. Estamos aquí por otros motivos, no para que se les viniera la primacía de sus recuerdos de la infancia. Sígueme, cazador, si es que quieres dejar de ser tan patético.

No esperó confirmación alguna, caminó siguiendo el camino de piedra erosionada que conducía a la parte trasera del templo, oculta entre arboledas con plantas muertas. Los demás lo siguieron de cerca, perdiendo la vista entre la fachada derrumbada. Pronto llegaron a un punto donde había unas escaleras de piedra tallada que descendían hasta un valle cubierto por una capa de fina nieve y rodeado de pequeños cerros. Justo al fondo estaba una especie de entrada similar a un templo japonés de madera roja y paredes blancas. Conforme bajaban las escaleras, les rodeó un ambiente familiar como si estuviesen regresando a casa, a un lugar cálido, sagrado, místico.

Al tocar al claro sintieron un apretujón en el corazón, por un momento sostuvieron el aire en los pulmones y se quedaron quietos, hasta Dante, siendo tan irreverente, permanecía calmado. Caminaron hasta el punto de encuentro y se detuvieron al sentir que no estaban solos. Zero quiso sacar la Bloody Rose, pero Belial lo empujó hacia adentro del templo y poniendo una barrera para que no saliera. Zero golpeó la pared invisible que lo separaba del exterior, aclamando que lo dejaran salir.

—Escucha bien, Kiryû —le dijo Belial de pronto, dándole la espalda—. Arika sabía que haríamos esto, nos han tendido una emboscada. Nos encargaremos de lo demás.

En el claro, frente a ellos, aparecieron Ritter, Catena y Michael junto con todo un batallón de vampiros modificados llenando de color el valle blanco. Senri, Ruka y Rima se pusieron en posición de ataque, listos para lo que fuera. Dante evaluaba la situación, enviando mensajes telepáticos a Alicia y Belial para encargarse de Catena y Ritter respectivamente, él detendría a Michael.

« _Cazador»_.

Zero escuchó la voz clara de Dante dentro de su mente, dejó de luchar para salir comprendiendo que estaban dándole el tiempo necesario.

« _Debes buscar la sangre de Shizuka y beberla. Hay dos cosas que debes recordar: no bebas otra sangre que no sea la de ella porque te caerá ácido en la piel hasta derretirte por completo, y al momento en que bebas la sangre tardará en hacer efecto por lo cual estarás inconsciente hasta que la asimilación sea completa. Ahora, lárgate ya, es molesto verte parado como idiota»._

Muy a su pesar, Zero le hizo caso, echando una última mirada a las espaldas de sus allegados entonces extrajo la Bloody y la arrojó fuera de la barrera para que Ruka la tomara, dio media vuelta yendo directo al centro del templo mientras los demás se quedaban a pelear. Pronto los ayudaría, de eso estaba seguro. Corrió por los largos pasillos que los conducían al centro.

Afuera del templo, la situación era tensa. Nadie daba el paso para iniciar el combate, pero estaban preparados para desatar una masacre si era necesario.

—Ver al gran Dante Herrderhölle proteger a un ex cazador es hilarante —dijo Ritter, consciente de que era bien escuchado—. De ser el hijo legítimo del reino de los vampiros, pasaste a ser una niñera. Qué lamentable, de verdad.

—Tan lamentable como el hecho de que hayas tenido que volver loca a Sara para que abriera las piernas para ti. Dime qué se siente haber tenido sexo con ella y que gimiera pensando que eras William.

—Oh, eso hasta a mí me dolió —se rió Michael recibiendo la mirada ácida de Ritter—. Oye, se me ordenó no matarte, pero Catena nunca dijo nada sobre no burlarme de ti.

—Cierto —compartió Catena con una risita—. Se me olvidó hacerlo. Oops.

—Como sea —se desesperó—. No perdamos más el tiempo hablando, somos tres vampiros viejos contra tres desertores, una pelea muy equitativa. Mis lacayos —señaló a los nivel E— se encargaron de esos tres estorbos, Arika-sama fue muy clara en deshacernos de ellos pronto.

—¿Órdenes de esa chiquilla? —Alicia se burló, comprendiendo que Ritter o Catena no sabían quién movía los hilos de verdad; buenos subordinados, pero muy mal informados—. Ya puedo entender porque todos sus movimientos han sido tan absurdos. Bueno, ¿qué puedo esperar de una chiquilla humana de diez mil años?

Los ojos de Ritter brillaron con amenaza hacia ella.

—Yo me encargaré de que te retractes de tus palabras, Thunderwitch —espetó—. Es momento de que alguien rompa esa impertinente boca tuya.

—Tranquilo, Ritter —intercedió Belial—, tu oponente seré yo. No creo que puedas derrotar a Dante y Alicia es menor que tú, soy el único aquí con el que no tienes ventajas o desventajas por la edad.

—Quien diría que Belial Rumanov protegería a una Thunderwitch, sobre todo porque Ekaterina odiaba a ese clan —pronunció Ritter, luego se dirigió a Dante—. ¿Estás de acuerdo con que proteja a tu chica, Herrderhölle? Tal vez la comparten, con eso de que eres muy liberal.

—No es mi chica, pendejo, nadie tiene las cualidades para serlo —respondió sonriendo—. Aunque creo que tú podrías, ya sabes, eres tan jodidamente femenino.

—Caballeros, déjense de provocaciones —intercedió Catena—. Hemos perdido tiempo valioso hablando cuando podemos hacer cosas más provechosas, por ejemplo, quiero que Michael ataque en este momento.

Ésa fue una orden, que fue obedecida al instante. En un parpadeo, Michael había desaparecido y reaparecido frente a Rima sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero antes de dañarla, Dante se interpuso tomándolo del cuello y llevándolo lejos en una nube de cuervos. Mientras Belial avanzaba con rapidez hacia Ritter para ensartarse en una pelea entre sus raíces venenosas contra los pedazos de metal que le eran lanzados. Belial lo empujó con fuerza llevándolo a otra parte, una pelea en el valle entre tantos desertores destruiría el templo antes de que Zero obtuviera la sangre de Shizuka.

—Al parecer, nosotras nos enfrentaremos, Alicia Thunderwitch —dijo Catena con tono serio—. Es algo que habían planeado, ¿no? Mi habilidad es inútil frente a la tuya. Mi veneno no es tan fuerte para combatir el tuyo.

—Querida, suenas tan afligida —dijo ella con falsa compasión. Se dirigió entonces a los tres nobles ahí y les dijo—: Llevaré a Catena lejos de aquí, ustedes deben pelear contra todos esos nivel E y asegurarse que Zero esté a salvo. Ninguno debe pasar y nadie puede retroceder. Belial puso una barrera especial, que los dejará entrar al lobby (la única parte en la que pueden estar) cuando terminen con el batallón. Así ustedes no recibirán más heridas.

—¿Y ustedes? —preguntó Rima sin poder evitarlo.

Alicia le dedicó una sonrisa resignada.

—Hemos vivido más de 10 mil años, preciosa —le respondió—. Ganemos o perdamos, ya hemos recorrido muchos caminos y no tememos a morir. No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es lograr que Zero consiga completar su control de su habilidad. Ahora ¡Vayan!

Así, mientras Alicia se convertía en miles de serpientes que arrastraban y acorralaban a Catena en otro sitio, Senri, Rima y Ruka se encargaban de todos los vampiros modificados. Senri luchaba con su látigo de sangre, sus ataques a distancia abrían terreno para las dos chicas. Rima atravesaba con su palma cubierta por electricidad los corazones de los enemigos y Ruka dispara con la _Bloody Rose_ que emitía pequeñas descargas por no estar en las manos de su dueño original. Los nivel E modificados atacaban en cientos, casi miles de ellos. Arika no había reparado en números para vaporizarlos. Rogaban que las luchas de los desertores no se alargaran demasiado, pues cualquier señal de cansancio podría ser tomada como ventaja por el enemigo.

* * *

—Debo admitir que tu velocidad es impresionante, Michael —dijo Dante, cubierto de ligeras heridas en todo su cuerpo—. Aunque eso no es nada comparado con el campo de fuerza que te rodea, aun así eso me sirve mucho, en cuanto sintió su ligera presión puedo moverme para esquivarte.

Michael se encogió de hombros.

—No viene al caso, pero realmente me agradas —le dijo con sinceridad—. De no ser por Catena me hubiera unido a ustedes, también persigo el mismo objetivo: deshacernos de Akira Tsukishiro.

—Me sorprende que lo digas, teniendo en cuenta de la devoción que esa perra le tiene al imbécil ése.

—Nadie sospecha de mí respecto a la lealtad, por eso no hacen preguntas que creen que no tendrán respuestas. Soy un arma de doble filo, ya sabes.

—Eso yo lo decidiré, si no te mato antes —dijo, produciendo llamas oscuras intensas alrededor de él que derritieron la nieve a sus pies hasta evaporarla.

—No me gusta el fuego —pronunció Michael con desagrado—. Supongo que no será fácil obtener mi boleto de salida, pero puedo esforzarme. No pierdo nada con eso.

Se lanzó rápidamente sobre la bola de fuego oscuro que era Dante provocando un choque espectacular entre las llamas y su barrera personal, ocasionando un eco entre las montañas que resonaba en la lejanía.

* * *

—Nada mal, Ritter —apremió Belial monocorde al esquivar un enorme bloque de metal—. Aunque si hubieses calculado mejor la distancia, pudiste haberme dado.

Esquivó algunas vigas de cobre.

—Odio pelear contra ti, Rumanov —espetó con hastío—. Eres tan irritante, siempre dándole consejos al enemigo sobre cómo atacar o cómo esquivar.

—Es inevitable que lo haga, me gusta ganar cuando es una buena pelea —se encogió de hombros—. Si no das el 100% entonces no lograrás superarme.

—No soy débil, tenemos la misma cantidad de años y la misma experiencia en batallas.

—No dije que los fueras, pero mi sangre sigue siendo más pura que la tuya —explicó Belial, como si estuviera hablando con un niño—. No puedes ganarme, Ritter.

—¿Pureza de la sangre? Suenas igual a Ekaterina, pensé que tú eras el hijo rebelde.

—Coincido con algunas de las ideas de ella —aceptó sin vergüenza—. Mucho más las que revelaban que mi poder es más fuerte en lugares en los que la sangre de mis antepasados está.

Ritter lo miró con desconcierto. Sintió que algo bajo la tierra se removía con fuerza, miró a sus pies confundido. De pronto, de la tierra emergió una especia de serpiente hecha de raíces con flores azules.

—La sangre en el Santuario eleva el poder de los descendientes que estén cerca. Los Winchester sólo tienen las muestras de William, Sara, la tuya, la de Daemon y la de Catena —informó, dando un salto para colocarse sobre la cabeza de la serpiente—. Los Rumanov somos especiales en ese sentido, debido a la conexión que mi padre tenía con Rowen, nuestra sangre está conectada con el clan principal. En resumen las muestras de Erioll, Rowen, mi padre, mi madre, Baal, Arcturus, Cassiopeia, Perseo, Hinata, Dante y Akira están ahí, espero que comprendas que significa eso.

—Maldito… —masculló Ritter.

—Son los beneficios de haber tenido una madre tan elitista como la mía —dijo con simpleza, atacándolo con la serpiente herbaria.

* * *

—No eres tan débil como pareces —alabó Alicia sorteando las garras de Catena, la tomó de la muñeca izquierda y aplicó una llave al brazo—, pero te falta, querida.

—Veo que los rumores no te hacen justicia, Thunderwitch —jadeó Catena moviéndose bruscamente haciendo que su brazo capturado se rompiera para soltarse. Nada grave, un daño menor—. Sabes pelear muy bien cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Claro, aprendí de los mejores maestros —fanfarroneó—. Oye, ¿sigues con la idea de que Daemon está enamorado de mí y por eso te rechazó?

—Ya deje eso en el pasado —cedió—. Comprendí que no eran más que amigos y que no podría gustarte. Además, a ti te gusta alguien más. Te gusta tanto que podrías ir al infierno mismo con tan de estar con él.

Alicia hizo un mohín de desagrado.

—No lo creo, querida, si alguien me gusta no haría nada tan estúpido como rebajarme a seguirlo a todas partes, como todas las mujeres lo hacen cuando están _enamoradas_ —entrecomilló con sarcasmo—. No es mi estilo, no hay nada elegante o divertido en seguir a un hombre como si no tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? —presionó con más ahínco.

Alicia sonrió con dulzura.

—Porque es divertido.

* * *

Zero siguió el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de madera de peral que tenía grabados relieves de flores distintas, una para cada clan existente o extinto, en medio está tallado algo en una lengua antigua que no pudo descifrar pues databa de hacer 15 mil años. La tocó con la mano derecha dándose cuenta que algo había cortado las yemas de sus dedos pues la puerta se manchó con su sangre. Apartó la falange, observando como el líquido rojizo se movía por las hendiduras de la madera para estacionarse en una flor en particular. Al reconocerlo, la puerta se abrió dejando al descubierto estantes de metal delgado y redondo lleno de frascos con sangre de distintos tonos rojizos.

El aroma en la habitación, producto de la mezcla de tantas sangres, era embriagante.

Un repentino deseo por tomar todas las muestras lo invadió, pero luchó contra el impulso recordando las palabras de Dante. Respiró profundo para tranquilizarse y observó los estantes que le rodeaban, buscando la sangre que necesitaba. Vio muchos nombres, muchos apellidos, muchos frascos. Entonces uno le llamó la atención en particular. El frasco era un prisma hexagonal y la sangre era mucho más roja que la de cualquiera, leyó el nombre de su dueño. Kaname Kuran. Ésa era la sangre de Kaname, pero notó que eran dos frascos ¿Por qué serían dos? Kaname le había dicho que tenía 10 mil años de edad, quizás habrían tomado dos muestras sin querer.

No le dio mucha importancia. Tenía algo más que buscar. Dio con el frasco de Shizuka a los dos minutos. Era de cristal transparente en forma de prisma triangular y tenía un cascabel atado al cuello. Lo tomó con cuidado, pensando que de haber sabido que existía algo como eso habría podido evitarse uno o dos problemas en el pasado. Eso no importaba ahora. Tenía que apresurarse. Quitó la tapa y bebió el contenido de un sorbo.

« _Veo que finalmente bebiste mi sangre, Zero»,_ la forma etérea de Shizuka se presentó frente a él con una sonrisa pretenciosa y penetrantes irises rosáceos. Se veía tan real, más que cualquier aparición anterior hasta podía oír el sonido del palpitante corazón bajo los pliegues del blanco quimono. Shizuka rió conmovida, como una niña pequeña. Agarró con suavidad su barbilla y juntos sus narices hasta rozarlas. « _¿Qué te hace creer que soy una ilusión?»._

La repentina declaración causó vértigo al purasangre que se estremeció ante el contacto helado de la mano pálida. Su cabeza dio vueltas ante el mareo repentino que lo asaltaba, sus ojos revolearon por la habitación perdiendo el rumbo fijo y cayó de espaldas como si la gravedad hubiese aumentado en la habitación. Oía voces, murmullos inentendibles que le susurraban cosas extrañas. Eran los ecos de todas las vidas que Shizuka había tomado, gritaban con fuerza en sus oídos provocándole nauseas. Sentía que perdía el control en sus extremidades, no podía moverse y sin embargo estaba temblando ligeramente.

Shizuka se inclinó a su lado prodigando de caricias al corto cabello platinado.

« _Es momento de que aceptes por completo todo lo que ser un vampiro significa, Zero. Me volveré una contigo_ , _en cuerpo y mente, así el vínculo estará completo»._

La figura de Shizuka comenzaba a integrarse a su propio cuerpo, abriendo su corazón y los recuerdos, integrando todo y perfeccionándolo. Antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia, vio a alguien más ahí. Un niño. Ichiru. Lucía como de 7 años. Él lo miraba sonriendo con calma, como cuando eran pequeños.

« _Tranquilo, hermano. Todo estará bien»._

Entonces quedó inconsciente.

* * *

Dante, Belial y Alicia sabían que algo malo estaba pasando. En ninguna pelea sus contrincantes estaban atacando con todo, parecían guardar energías. Dante conocía bien el estilo de lucha de Michael que, bajo influencia de Catena, se movía con más cuidado de lo esperado, como si la pelea fuera más un espectáculo que otra cosa; Belial sabía que Ritter se estaba conteniendo, sus ataques no era más que fintas sin mucha fuerza; Alicia se desesperaba con los jugueteos de Catena, esa niña la evitaba con pasos de bailarina, riendo a carcajada suelta cada vez que lo lograba.

Esos tres no peleaban, jugaban.

El juego en una batalla era para hacer tiempo, para distraer al enemigo, para usar un as bajo de la manga.

Y fue cuando sintieron la presencia de un cuarto contendiente.

La onda de poder explosivo que sintieron cerca de donde estaba el templo era agresiva, salvaje e incontenible. Era el poder de un desertor sin control alguno en su fuerza, alguien furioso dominado principalmente por la locura.

Así que ése era el plan desde el principio… cuando quisieron volver, fue cuando Michael, Ritter y Catena se pusieron serios, sin darles tregua para ir al templo.

* * *

Senri y Rima exterminaron a los últimos dos vampiros modificados. Habían sido tres horas de lucha constante y estaban agotados. El campo ya no era blanco, había terminado por una capa asquerosa de sangre y cenizas, cadáveres y un olor putrefacto y nauseabundo. Ruka respiraba agitadamente por el esfuerzo, ella estaba unos pasos frente a ellos, apretando con fuerza a la Bloody Rose pues la sangre en sus manos la hacía resbaladiza. Habían logrado su objetivo, Zero estaba a salvo.

—Debemos ir hacia la barrera, Ruka —le dijo Senri.

Ella asintió automáticamente, siguiéndoles y limpiando el sudor en su frente. Había perdido la cuenta de a cuantos vampiros había disparado al contar mil, y no dudaba que Senri y Rima se hubiesen encargado de un número similar o mayor. Avanzó detrás de ellos con pasos lentos debido al cansancio, aunque había usado la pistola también recurrió a su manejo psíquico dejándole exhausta. Los vampiros modificados eran mentalmente más resistentes por lo que tenía que esforzarse al doble. Ya estaban cerca del templo, tenían que esperar a que los desertores regresaran o que Zero saliera. Iba a guardar la _Bloody_ en el bolsillo de su chamarra, pero se detuvo al instante.

La alerta se disparó de inmediato en ella y volteó aprisa abriendo los ojos de golpe. No. No. No. No podía creerlo. El pánico inicial fue sustituido rápidamente por el pensamiento crítico y trazó un plan enseguida. Empujó a Rima y a Shiki al interior de la barrera de Belial, colocando ella otra para que no salieran. Los jóvenes la miraron con ojos intrigados y empezaron a golpearse el muro invisible, tratando de razonar con ella, pero la decisión estaba tomada.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Ruka? —preguntó a gritos Rima, con sus dos coletas desechas por la batalla anterior.

—¡Deshaz la barrera ahora mismo! —eran pocas las ocasiones en las que podías escuchar a Senri perder el tono monocorde de su voz.

—Protejan a Zero-sama —pidió con una sonrisa, fue lo último que dijo antes de dar vuelta para enfrentar a la figura desnuda en medio del valle sangriento.

Ahí, parado en total inmovilidad, vestido con un pantalón negro y cadenas alrededor, con el cabello rojizo lacio y despeinado y los ojos verdes vacíos y espeluznantes, era Jack Amadeus Ripper. Un desertor. Once mil años de edad. Y con una expresión completamente demente, una mueca de burla sátira y trastornada.

El miedo que recorrió la columna vertebral de Ruka estaba más que justificado. Avanzó hasta el encuentro sin importarle los gritos de Senri y Rima, sabiendo que ninguno de los tres estaría a salvo detrás de la barrera por mucho tiempo. Habían investigado el pasado de cada desertor para saber sus habilidades y conocer sus debilidades que no eran muchas. Las barreras creadas por Jack eran legendarias, nadie podía romperlas o atravesarlas, podía irrumpir en los escudos creados por otros desertores.

Ella era Ruka Souen, líder del clan Souen. Era muchas cosas. Cosas que no servían de nada frente a un oponente tan poderoso. Paró a una distancia prudente de Jack, aguardando su primer movimiento, respirando pesadamente con el corazón pulsando a mil por hora. No era un enemigo al que pudiera someter por medios psíquicos, los disparos tampoco servirían de mucho.

« _Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate»_ , repetía como mantra con una gota de sudor resbalando en su frente. Llevó su mano hasta el mango de la Bloody, dispuesta a dar el primer tiro.

Una fuerza abrumadora impactó contra su cuerpo arrojándola contra los árboles aledaños. Astillas se enterraron en la carne de su espalda y la ropa quedó desgarrada. No había visto venir eso. Quedó desorientada y le costó mucho esfuerzo levantarse. Observó que Jack la daba por muerta para dirigirse directo hacia el templo.

—No… no… te lo p-permitiré.

Usó toda su fuerza restante para levantarse. Hacerlo le hizo notar que tenía varias costillas rotas por lo que respirar era un desafío. Su poder curativo no podría hacer mucho para curar las heridas, así que tendría que aguantar el dolor. Agarró a la Bloody Rose que seguía emitiendo descargas y corrió apuntando con ella al desertor. La calidad de sus disparos distaba mucho de la de Zero o Shiki, pero su puntería no era tan mala. Logró la atención de Ripper.

El desertor pelirrojo estaba furioso por la interrupción. Confundido y enojado como estaba, olvidó su objetivo principal para enfocarse en la mujer con la pistola anti-vampiros. Gruñó bestialmente para lanzarse contra ella. Ruka apenas si pudo esquivarlo, derrapó en la nieve y rodó hasta estar lejos. Empero la distancia fue disminuía por Ripper de nuevo, lanzando otra barrera invisible que le rozó el brazo derecho rasgando brutalmente su piel hasta el hueso; el dolor la desconcentró y Jack soltó una carcajada para atravesar su clavícula izquierda con su mano en punta.

Un chorro de sangre salió manchando ambos cuerpos. Ruka exclamó lastimeramente usando toda la fuerza de su brazo derecho para separarse, había dejado caer la Bloody Rose a sus pies y no hacia amago de querer levantarla. Jack estaba disfrutando de su sufrimiento, riendo de forma demente y llevando la mano con la sangre de Ruka a sus labios, saboreando su consistencia. Luego la golpeó con otra barrera lanzándola hacia el aire, mandando una, dos, tres, cuatro… hasta diez barreras que impactaron en el cuerpo de Ruka en el aire.

Jack reía como poseso, ignorante que su locura era producto del flujo del veneno de Catena. Estaba a punto de dar el golpe final, de perforar el cuerpo delgado hasta partirlo por el medio, levantó una mano al cielo justo al punto donde Ruka caería; sus barreras tenían el triple de fuerza cuando usaba sus manos.

Sería el fin.

El dolor agudo que atacó su cabeza lo detuvo al instante. Jack se llevó las manos a la cabeza gritando con agonía contra alguna fuerza dentro, olvidando a Ruka de momento.

Senri y Rima miraron con impotencia a Ruka caer desde una altura de cien metros impactando directo al frío suelo. Alcanzaron a escuchar el sonido de huesos romperse y vieron la sangre salpicar los alrededores. El cuerpo inmóvil les hizo temer lo peor. Ruka no podía estar muerta.

Jack seguía peleando consigo mismo, jalándose los pelirrojos cabellos y expresando su frustración que descontrolaba su habilidad base, haciéndolo arrojar barreras a todos lados. Algo le sucedía, ni Shiki ni Rima aventuraron una explicación, estaban demasiado preocupados por su compañera y gritando su nombre para prestar atención al cambio de personalidad de Jack.

* * *

Ruka permanecía sumergida en el mundo inconsciente rodeada de recuerdos. Primero había visto sus años infantiles jugando con los pequeños Aido y Kain a construir castillos de arena, después fueron pequeños vistazos; la primera vez que vio a Kaname, su primera mordida, los años en la Academia Cross, la traición de Sara Shirabuki, cuando se interpuso entre Kaname y Zero para salvar al último, su boda con Kain, la noticia de que serían padres… hasta que llegó al recuerdo particular de la noche de eclipse.

 _Fue en un día donde todo Kaname y sus compañeros regresaron a la Academia Cross para una reunión de estudiantes graduados. Nada especial, una simple reunión de viejos conocidos. Además de que era la primera reunión a la que Yûki asistía con su cambiada personalidad, sabiendo que Sayori también estaba ahí por Aido. Esa pelea entre las dos no le interesó para nada, tenía otras cosas en que pensar, como decirle a Akatsuki que estaba embarazada. Tenía apenas tres meses. Lo había confirmado hacia una semana. Era feliz por eso y estaba segura que Kain también lo sería. Recordaba que había salido un momento para tomar aire fresco, el olor de algunos aperitivos la mareaba._

 _Y luego todo se había vuelto rojo._

 _No tenía muchos recuerdos de cuando había perdido el control, lo único que supo era que en un instante estaba en una de las terrazas y al otro en la puerta de una de las habitaciones de la academia. Sí, recordaba. Allí también había estado Yûki con los irises perdidos en rojo y el cuerpo de Sayori Wakaba en el suelo. Y fue cuando volvió a la normalidad, observando el cuerpo desmembrado de la mujer de Aido y el llanto de un bebé en el armario. No supo por qué, pero Ruka se preguntó ahí mismo la razón de que no hubiera tanta sangre salpicada si el desmembramiento había sido fatal._

— _Ahora te toca a ti —dijo Yûki con un tono que le heló la sangre—. Porque obtuviste algo que yo quería, algo que nunca podré tener._

 _Supo que estaba perdida en cuanto sintió las ráfagas de su poder impactar contra su cuerpo. El asedio duró mucho tiempo y terminó cuando Yûki clavó una mano en su vientre._

— _No es que tengas la culpa, Ruka_ — _decía Yûki empapada con su sangre, sonriendo malignamente y deleitándose por el intento inútil de ésta por mantener a raya la hemorragia de su vientre. Rió enloquecida, la tomó por los cabellos y estrelló su rostro en el piso con mucha fuerza_ —, e _s sólo que me distraes de mi tristeza._

 _Y después nada. Recordó haber despertado en una celda inmunda, oscura y con las heridas todavía sangrando. No pidió ayuda, ni nada. Sólo tocó el hueco en su vientre y lloró desconsolada, preguntándose dónde estaría Akatsuki y por qué no había ido por ella ya. Pasó tres meses ahí, sola y convaleciente, comiendo de vez en cuando la sopa asquerosa y el rancho de pan negro que le daban, sin importarle que sus heridas no sonaran y contrajeran una infección. Luego llegó Rima, quien le dio su sangre sin buenos resultados. No servía nada, estaba sumergida en un letargo. No le importaba nada, podía morir ahí mismo._

 _Entonces, él había aparecido._

 _Sitió algo húmedo sobre sus labios. Supo que era sangre por el olor. Abrió con dificultad sus ojos para toparse con Zero Kiryû, que lucía tan diferente. ¿Qué era eso que hacía que lo percibiera así? Y lo comprendió cuando una gota de sangre entró a su boca. Era un purasangre ahora. Mandó a segundo lugar a la horda de preguntas que nacieron con el descubrimiento para abandonarse al impulso de saciar su hambre, perforando la muñeca que le era extendida. Bebió hasta estar satisfecha, sintiendo un alivio inmediato. Unos brazos delgados y fuertes la cargaron haciendo que sus ojos se desenfocaran y mirara interrogante a Zero._

— _Estarás bien, Souen —su tono era tan cálido, tan reconfortante… recargó su cabeza en su hombro y enrolló los brazos alrededor de su cuello, permitiendo que la llevar»._

 _Rima los siguió enseguida. Cuando salieron de la prisión, Ruka pudo volver a sentir la cálida luz del sol sobre su piel y a respirar el aire puro de la primavera. Entonces, Zero la llevó a la Academia donde se recuperó rápidamente, pero no se fue como había planeado al principio. Se quedó porque había desarrollado un sentimiento afectivo hacia él, que le inducía a protegerle, a cuidarle y a servirle; no pasó mucho tiempo para que se llamaran por su nombre de pila y que ella se convirtiera en su principal mano derecha. Trabajar junto a Zero era relajante, porque no tenía ni debía hacerlo, era algo que decidió libremente, porque no estaba obligada a nada._

Recuperó la consciencia ante el último de sus recuerdos. Movió su cabeza con lentitud para mirar con sus cansados ojos a Jack batiéndose consigo mismo todavía. Su cuerpo estaba hecho una mierda, tenía el brazo derecho completamente destrozado, sus piernas tenían graves laceraciones y estaba segura que su tórax había sufrido daños considerables. Tosió sangre cuando trató de levantarse botando algunos dientes en el proceso.

Vio un brillo en la nieve. Era la Bloody Rose a unos centímetros de su mano izquierda. La agarró obteniendo la misma carga eléctrica de rechazó, y la miró por un rato como si planeara que hacer. Se dio cuenta de que Jack había cesado de pelearse y que retomaba la agitación normal de la demencia y ponía toda su atención en ella.

Ruka sabía que moriría.

Pero no se iría sola.

Hizo el titánico esfuerzo de pararse, con torpeza, pero lo logró. Se balanceaba sobre sus pies, incapaz de mantener una postura fija por más de tres segundos. Estaba a punto de colapsar. Jack se disparó a su dirección como una flecha a su blanco, dispuesto a exterminarla.

Ruka miró de nuevo al arma en sus manos y la apretó con fuerza sin importarle el dolor de la electricidad.

—Bloody Rose, sé que no soy tu dueño original…

Jack estaba cada vez más cerca.

—Pero permíteme usarte para proteger a quienes me importan —pidió quedando en silencio para lanzarse contra Jack con la pistola en alto.

« _Soy una simple portadora, no tengo derecho a usarte»_ , faltaban 50 m para el choque, « _Dame todo tu poder, te lo ruego. ¡Demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz!»._

Un resplandor cubrió la pistola que sostenía con su mano izquierda y ella lo tomó como una señal para disparar. Lo hizo. El impacto de la bala no sólo logró dar en el hombro de Jack, sino que lo arrojó a una distancia considerable. Jack aulló de dolor, tomando el hombro herido y mirando con rabia a Ruka. Ella estaba demasiado consternada al ver como la Bloody Rose había cambiado a una mezcla de espada de filo largo y delgado con el mango de una escopeta de la que salían cuerdas que se enredaron en todo su brazo izquierdo. Al parecer, esta transformación le había hecho más resistente al dolor, pues ya no sentía nada más que el frío.

—Así que ésta es tu _verdadera_ forma… —musitó impresionada, sintiendo el poder que le trasmitía el arma al mismo tiempo que su vida era absorbida por ésta—. Tengo un tiempo límite, ¿cierto? Hay que aprovecharlo al máximo.

Volteó para encontrarse con Jack que volvía a tener una pelea con su mente, avanzó a deprisa frente a él levantando el brazo para rajarlo con la espada.

—Alto, por favor, joven de la nobleza.

Ella se quedó inmóvil ante el cortés tono y los ojos verdes con un brillo decente y controlado de Jack Ripper.

—¿Qué es lo que…?

—Guarda silencio, no tengo mucho tiempo hasta que el veneno de Catena vuelva a tomar control sobre mí —pidió—. Seré breve, lo prometo. Si quieres detenerme tienes que arrancar mi corazón para evitar que me sigan controlando —señaló su pecho—. No dudes de mi palabra, debes hacerlo ahora mismo.

—¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa? —inquirió ella con incredulidad.

Jack le sonrió con tristeza y suavidad.

—No puedo darte pruebas de lo contrario, sólo pedir que confíes en mi palabra —dijo—. Catena era mi prometida y caí en su trampa. Me torturó hasta que perdí la razón. No me gusta participar en asuntos relacionados con guerras, sin embargo, mi padre me dio una orden cuando era pequeño: " _Protege el tesoro de nuestro imperio, es lo que traerá la paz_ ". Creo en esas palabras, por lo tanto, te pido que me liberes del yugo de Catena para unirme a su bando.

Ruka permaneció en silencio un instante, evaluando la situación. Conocía a Jack Ripper por los informes del Concilio y lo contado por los demás desertores, sabía que no le mentiría, no por lo menos el Jack cuerdo y cordial que era en ese momento.

—Está bien —cedió, colocando la punta de su espalda en su pecho dispuesta a abrirlo para extirpar su corazón.

—Eres muy amable —sonrió.

Quizá fue por la pérdida de sangre o una contusión en la cabeza, pero Ruka creyó ver que esa sonrisa tuvo un momento cálido como si fuese el verdadero Jack el que sonriera, y otro como una persona totalmente distinta. Mandó sus dudas a volar. Tenía una tarea más que hacer. Cortó la piel de un tajo y clavó la punta en el corazón para extraerlo.

En la punta de su espada un corazón rojizo latía todavía. Oyó su latido confuso e intermitente, la sangre resbalando por la filosa hoja.

No obstante, dentro del pecho del Jack seguía sonando el ritmo de pulsaciones.

Otro corazón.

Y por el grito de agonía de Jack sucumbiendo de nuevo a las fuerzas de Catena, era el corazón original del dueño.

Ruka observó la transformación radical del amable desertor en una máquina sin razonamiento, insensible, rencorosa y furiosa, cuyos irises verdes volvían a ser espeluznantes. Luego miró al corazón en la punta de la espada y tragó profundamente. ¿De quién era ese corazón? No importaba ahora, lo que le interesaba era si comerlo o no. No sabía qué consecuencias tendría para su cuerpo consumir algo que superaba los límites de su fuerza actual, pero la ola de asombroso poder destructivo de las barreras de Ripper le hizo tomar una rápida decisión. Acercó el corazón hasta su boca y lo devoró tan rápido como pudo y esquivó a tiempo un golpe que pudo ser fatal.

El poder que le proveyó el órgano vital recorrió su cuerpo como una increíble carga eléctrica, dándole más vida temporalmente a su cuerpo, por lo tanto más energía. La espada atada a su brazo izquierda pareció brillar con incredulidad, insegura de mostrar todo su poder. Jack seguía gritando, lanzando ondas descuidadamente. Algunas casi golpean la choza del templo. Ruka tenía que actuar al instante. Sorteó algunas de ellas, saltó y se arrojó con la espalda en alto directo a Jack.

« _¡Dame todo tu poder! ¡No te lo estoy pidiendo de a gratis! ¡Llévate mi vida!»._

Con un último grito, Ruka blandió la _Bloody Sword_ sobre el cuerpo de Jack que levantó un brazo instintivamente para protegerse. Fueron unos segundos, pero Ruka pudo oírlo hablar.

—En verdad, eres muy amable.

Y cortó desde la mano extendida hasta atravesar el brazo, hasta llegar a las costillas y partirlo por la mitad, poniendo fin al tormento de Jack Ripper quien murió con una sonrisa agradecida en los labios, sin el vestigio de las torturas de Catena en su joven rostro.

Ruka gritó. Rabia. Furia. Desolación. Mortificación. Frustración. Arrepentida por acabar con la vida de Jack Ripper, quien no merecía morir. Maldijo a Catena por involucrarlo, a Arika por ser tan maleable y Akira por figurar en todo eso. Fue un grito largo que rasgó su garganta y que llenó con eco las altas montañas de Kioto como un lamento por la muerte de un inocente.

Se dio la vuelta cuando terminó, jurando que el sacrificio de Jack no sería en vano, pero al dar tan sólo unos pasos su pie falseó y casi cae. Grandes gotas de sangre cayeron desde su cabeza, saliendo por uno de sus ojos también, hasta el suelo. El dolor de mil agujas clavándose en ella la recorrió de pies a cabezas, . Con incredulidad, miró como su piel se desgarraba en ciertas zonas y se sentía más pesada y débil.

« _Cierto… sólo soy una portadora »_ , pensó sonriendo con resignación, « _Esta arma me hizo llegar a los límites de mi cuerpo para demostrar su poder…»._

Ya no sentía nada, ni el dolor, ni el frío. Nada. Su cuerpo se desmoronaba y ella cayó lentamente sobre el piso, bañada en su propia sangre y prácticamente destrozada. Estaba agotada. No pensaba en nada, sólo en dormir. Dormir era bueno y se lo merecía. Sí, lo merecía. Ahora podía dormir un poco, nadie se molestaría por ello, ¿verdad?

—Adiós —fue su diminuto murmullo perdiéndose en la brisa del viento.

* * *

Un minuto antes, Zero había despertado. Abrió los parpados recibiendo el golpe de luz directo en sus pupilas, contrayéndolas y provocando que volviera a cerrarlos. Pasó un minuto más para que decidiera abrirlos de nuevo, con lentitud, adaptándose a la luz. Ahora veía todo con una mejor resolución, sus irises se paseaban en todas direcciones como si nunca hubiese visto ese cuarto, era magnífica la calidad de su visión, podía notar incluso las pequeñas partículas volátiles en el aire. Las fibras de su cuerpo eran más sensibles a los ligeros roces de su ropa, a la temperatura y a las vibraciones provenientes del exterior. Se sentía tan bien, como si la sangre de Shizuka fuese el mejor de los tranquilizantes del mundo. Estaba ligero e inmóvil, disfrutando del alivio de no sentir más sed.

Respiró profundo, hondo, lento, como si fuera un bebé recién nacido que da su primera bocanada de aire. Y percibió el aroma de la sangre de Ruka mezclado con cenizas, pestilencia y muerte. Se paró enseguida asombrándose de la velocidad que su cuerpo estaba alcanzado cuando corría por los pasillos, tan rápido, tan sigiloso.

Había pasado por en medio de Senri y Rima, que sólo sintieron una ráfaga de viento. Las barreras no fueron un impedimento para él, sus brazos invisibles la deshicieron como si estuviesen hechas de delgado cristal. En un parpadeo, se encontraba frente al cuerpo inmóvil de su segunda al mando cubierta por su propia sangre y por la del desertor partido a la mitad a dos metros de distancia. No observó el valle cubierto de restos de vampiros y con huellas de una terrible batalla, sólo tenía que ver el cuerpo frente a él y el olor a pestilencia en Senri y Rima para darse una idea de que era lo que había sucedido.

Se agachó hasta que sus dedos tocaron el cabello cenizo húmedo por la sangre, apartando los mechones del demacrado rostro que estaba más pálido de lo normal, los parpados entrecerrados mostraban apenas unos ojos nacarados sin vida o brillo en ellos. Entonces la cargó con cuidado.

En sus brazos yacía Ruka Souen, con las marcas rojizas de la pelea mortal que la llevó al límite, sosteniéndola como si tuviera la forma de los frágiles copos de nieve que caían en su rostro demacrado, tan delicada, tan vulnerable, tan fría, tan encantadora; ¿Acaso su belleza era inmune ante la tortura impuesta por la macabra batalla? No entendía que era lo que le prodigaba a su rostro esa suavidad cegadora. Las huellas de la pelea no se borraban de su cuerpo, sus brazos seguían arañados, de la cabeza resbalaba sangre y el corazón apenas latía... olía a muerte y abandono, a tristeza y a lágrimas. Porque ese día la Torre de la Rey había caído ante el Alfil. Porque ese día Ruka Souen quedó atrapada dentro de un sueño eterno y profundo, donde ninguna voz la podría alcanzar.

—Así que eso era —pronunció Zero serio—. Lo siento, Ruka. Al parecer sigo llegando tarde a los asuntos importantes.

Senri y Rima llegaron un instante después, colocándose a cada lado de él, mirando lo que quedaba del cuerpo.

—Zero-sama —Rima quiso decirle algo, pero no sabía qué con exactitud. ¿Qué debería decirle? ¿Qué todo estaría bien? ¿Qué era algo que todos hubieran hecho? ¿Qué el sacrificio de Ruka no sería en vano? No podría hacerlo. No cuando no creía en eso.

Las palabras sobraban en esta situación, ninguno celebraba que Zero obtuviese el beneficio de la sangre de Shizuka.

—Me alegro que estén bien —pronunció el cazador, sin mirarlo, pero con sinceridad.

Rima quedó en silencio, sus labios temblando y con lágrimas a punto de salir. La mano de Senri sobre su hombro la detuvo de hacerlo, no debía debilitarse ahora que Zero los necesitaba más. Ambos compartieron una mirada de entendimiento y asintieron ante la nueva resolución que nacía del sacrificio de Ruka.

Ninguno de los dos perdería la vida en lo que restaba de la guerra.

* * *

Catena, Michael y Ritter se dieron cuenta de que Jack había muerto. No podían creerlo. Ritter optó por la retirada. El plan había fallado, nada más tenían que hacer allí. Usó una onda cinética para abrirse una brecha para ir con su hermana y escapar; Catena le ordenó a Michael que se retirara y éste desapareció justo en el instante en que Dante estaba a punto de carbonizarlo. Ninguno de los desertores los persiguió, era más importante averiguar qué es lo que había sucedido en el claro.

Llegaron a la punta de una montaña con vista al templo desde donde vieron la escena de la batalla contra nivel E y contra Jack Ripper. En el centro, cerca del cuerpo partido a la mitad de Ripper, se encontraba Zero Kiryû con Ruka Souen en sus brazos y con Senri y Rima flanqueándolo. Belial fue el primero en acercarse, quitándose el abrigo para cubrir el cuerpo de ella.

—Fue una trampa —le dijo—. No tomamos en cuenta que traerían a Jack ni que Ruka decidiría enfrentarlo sola.

—Si ella lo decidió es porque conocía las consecuencias que habría —respondió con brevedad, apretándola más contra sí—. Nuestro plan fue venir aquí para que yo bebiera la sangre de Shizuka, ellos lo aprovecharían al máximo. Desestimamos el número de enemigos a enfrentar, no hay nada más que decir.

Acomodó mejor a Ruka, como si cuidara que estuviera cómoda.

—Me dijiste que para encontrar a mi animal afín debía concentrarme, ¿verdad? —dijo de pronto, desconcertando el desertor.

Belial lo vio cerrar los ojos enfocado, calmado, sereno. Qué raro sentimiento le venía al ver a ese joven vampiro. Notó que Dante también le veía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, como orgulloso de lo que pasaría, sin importarle la perdida de una pieza del ajedrez. Lo comprendía, no tenía por qué interesarle la vida de una simple hija de la nobleza. Dante era un estratega, una pieza menos significaba sustituirla por otra o fortalecer a alguien más, por eso había llevado a Kiryû al Santuario de los Ancestros. Porque Zero sería el Rey de su propia partida, pero para el juego de Dante era su poderosa Reina.

—Creo que ya lo comprendí.

Y de ese modo su cuerpo se desintegró en diminutas aves de plumas de tonalidades verdosas y azules que volaban aceleradamente conforme se convertían en parvada. Colibríes. Eran miles de ellos, todos tan pequeños y veloces, con los argentos irises amatistas que envolvieron el cuerpo del Ruka y lo elevaron al cielo para desaparecer en la distancia. Habría sido un hermoso espectáculo, sino fuese lo brutal y cruda de la situación real.

—Creo que también deberíamos volver, ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí —cortó Belial observando a Senri y Rima—. Kiryû no estará allá, lo que vivió fue duro para él. Dejémosle solo todo lo que necesite.

—¿Qué haremos con el cuerpo de Jack Ripper? —preguntó Rima—. ¿Por qué no se volvió cenizas como los demás?

—Un desertor es muy diferente a un vampiro común, linda —contestó Alicia sacudiéndose la nieve de la ropa y alisando su cabello—. No nos volvemos cenizas, nuestro cuerpo queda como un vestigio eterno.

—Por eso sentía algo familiar en este lugar —dijo Shiki—. En esta tierra están enterrados los cuerpos de la primera generación, desde el origen hasta sus últimas raíces. Campo sagrado es un nombre adecuado.

Alicia le dio la razón. Su madre también estaba ahí, en algún lugar del campo maltrecho, intacta y desastrosa por estar tanto tiempo bajo la tierra. Muerta, como casi todos los viejos.

—Dejemos de perder el tiempo, eso me molesta —interrumpió Dante revoleando los ojos. Avanzó hasta llegar donde el torso de Jack, se inclinó comenzando a tararear una vieja melodía de una de las primeras películas italianas, acomodando el pedazo de carne para meter su mano en el agujero en su pecho y extraer el corazón muerto—. Oh, creo que me saqué el premio grande. No entiendo porque están tan deprimidos, conseguimos una forma de incrementar nuestra fuerza al instante.

—¿No planeas alimentarte con eso, verdad? —inquirió Belial, perplejo—. Sabes que las consecuencias que ese intercambio tendría.

—Tengo otros planes para este corazón. No comería nada que estuviera en contacto con la sangre de la pequeña Winchester —dijo, evaluando el órgano en su mano, luego se lo arrojó a Belial—. Tómalo, cúbrelo con raíces. El rubio puede encerrarlo con hielo después.

—Entendido —afirmó Belial. Sus raíces hicieron una cubierta sólida sobre el corazón de Jack—. Alicia, nos iremos ahora, conviértete en serpientes. Yo llevaré a Shiki y tú a Touya.

—¡Fuck yeah! —saltó Alicia—. Me tocó la chica bonita.

Rima quería preguntarle a Dante por qué él no iría con ellos, pero no pudo al estar atrapada en los escarabajos verdiazules y Shiki en las serpientes moradas. Se elevaron dejando sólo al más viejo al desertor al lado del cuerpo de Jack Ripper.

Estando solo, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, Dante miró el cuerpo sin vida del último Ripper. Su cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos verdes. Lo había conocido cuando tenía 4500 años y Jack apenas unos 499. Jack era amable, cortés y sincero, una combinación extraña siendo hijo de uno de los clanes más sanguinarios de todos. Los Ripper se distinguían por ser bárbaros, despiadados y crueles, sus miembros tenían una afición extraña por la caza de especies raras; humanos, vampiros, animales extintos, lo que sea servía para apuntar con un arma. Pese a eso, los Ripper eran leales, resaltaba su devoción hacia la difunta Rowen, la idolatraban como la verdadera madre de los vampiros.

Dante había encontrado en Jack alguien con quien sincerarse. A él le había confiado su más íntimo secreto, el único que tenía de hecho. Él no era sentimental, ni un imbécil quejica, pero le contó todo a Jack como recompensa por su mirada llena de honestidad. Aterradora honestidad a decir verdad. Jack había tenido una lengua muy afilada, sabía dar en las fibras más sensibles. Eso le jodía y le encantaba a partes iguales.

—Eras de los pocos que valía la pena, Jack. No cumplo promesas, sin embargo, accedo a la petición que me hiciste la última vez que nos vimos.

« _Si muero, me gustaría que sean tus manos las que me enterraran, Dante. Eres el más cercano al linaje de Rowen-sama, no, eres al único al que puedo confiarle el secreto de mi familia así como tú has confiado en mí. Por eso, te pido, por favor…»._

Dante comenzó a cavar un agujero profundo en el suelo usando la descomunal fuerza de sus brazos. Cuando terminó, colocó el cuerpo de Jack en ese lugar y presentó sus respetos dejando caer unas gotas de su propia sangre en el sepulcro y lo cubrió.

—Descansa, Jack Eustass Ripper, hijo de Adolf y Bertha, nieto de Wilfred Ripper e Isla Frost. Duque de Manchester y heredero del imperio de Wood.

Era una tradición nombrar los títulos, los nombres de su familia más cercana y el nombre completo de un vampiro de la primera generación cuando moría. Una forma de tributo a alguien tan poderoso. Al terminar el sepulcro, Dante se volvió una parvada de cuervos, yendo hacia la academia, pensando que ya era tiempo de sincerarse con cierta persona.

* * *

Zero llegó a la Residencia Kiryû en una hora completa, entró por una de las ventanas, yendo directo al ático.

El ático de los Kiryû era acogedor, piso de madera de roble, paredes color gris con líneas curvas pintas de verde, en el medio una cama con doseles cuyos pies daban hacia la ventana con largas cortinas de lino blanco. Había ordenado que retocaran su vieja casa de la infancia, con la esperanza de vivir ahí cuando se retirara de su puesto como director de la Academia Cross. Ahora sería el sepulcro de la mujer en sus brazos.

Primero limpió el cuerpo de toda mancha de sangre, lodo o suciedad hasta dejar ver lo que quedaba de la piel pálida. Vendó las heridas con vendajes amorosos. Trenzó su cabello. La colocó con cuidado en la cama con sábanas blancas de seda china.

Cerró sus parpados.

Besó su frente.

—Cubrid su rostro, me deslumbra, ha muerto joven.

Y entonces dejó la habitación, saliendo a pie hasta la salida.

No se sintió sorprendido al encontrarse con Kaname recargado al lado de la verja de metal. Éste tenía los brazos cruzados, una delgada capa blanca cubría sus hombros y sus irises borgoñas lo miraban con atención. Ahora que la sangre de Shizuka había entrado en acción, su sed había disminuido y era llevadera.

Aun así, _necesitaba_ beber.

Kaname no dijo nada, no había la necesidad de hacerlo, comprendía todo lo que le sucedía a Zero, gracias a su vínculo y descubrió algo asombro.

Sí, podía sentirlo, escucharlo, incluso olerlo. Pudo percibir a Ichiru Kiryû dentro de su hermano. Los dos estaban juntos al fin, _sus_ gemelos. Qué facilidad tenía ahora para pensar de esa manera, lo hacía feliz saberse libre de expresarse mentalmente sobre ellos.

El contacto de sus miradas fue roto por Zero que caminó frente a él sin decir nada, dejando a su paso el glorioso aroma de su cabello y piel. Fue inevitable que Kaname lo tomara de la muñeca para detenerlo. Más inevitable fue que Zero se girara en un segundo para llevar su boca hasta el suculento cuello y clavarle sus afilados colmillos sin cuidado alguno. Kaname no se quejó. Dejó que Zero hiciera con él lo que quisiera. Dio pasos atrás llevándolo consigo hasta recargarse en la barda con el cálido cuerpo sobre el suyo, cuidando que no descubriera nada sobre sus secretas intenciones en el intercambio.

Acarició los platinados cabellos sin temer que le reprochara por el contacto tan íntimo, percibiendo como su propia sed despertaba. No, no podía completar el vínculo. Debía controlarse.

Una lágrima resbalada por la mejilla blanca, cayendo sobre su abrigo para secarse al instante.

Fue la única.

Pero Kaname supo que por eso era la más valiosa y triste que haya presenciado en su vida, que incluso él quiso llorar por la perdida.


End file.
